Harry Potter and the Twisted School Year 3
by Kime
Summary: Sequel to Twisted school years 1 and 2. Dragon PotterMalfoy is back for his third year at Hogwarts. The war is finally over, but that doesn't mean that his life has calmed down any, especially with Oliver out of Azkaban and Draco back in. Slash, mpreg.
1. Congratulations

Twisted School Year 3

Chapter 1: Congratulations!

"Congratulations Chastity, It's a boy." The healer said, handing the baby over to a medi-witch.

"Aww, he's really tiny...Wait, where are they taking him?"

"To go get cleaned and wrapped up." Harry said, looking down at Chastity.

"Oh, well be careful, he's really tiny." Chastity said, before laying all the way back in bed. Harry, Draco and Severus laughed a little at that.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" The Medi-witch asked, walking back into the room.

"Yes, Capucius Eros Snape." Snape looked at Chastity wide eyed. "I had always planned on using your last name." Chastity said, kissing him.

"If you guys would like to take baby Capucius and go out to the waiting room to show everyone, I'm sure that Chastity would like to clean up a bit." The healer said, coming back into the room to show Chastity where the showers were. Severus, Harry, and Draco walked out of the room and over to an empty one.

"I think it's only fair that Chastity get to introduce everyone to her son, she did carry him for nine months, what do you two think?" Severus asked, looking down at the tiny baby in his arms.

"Sev, I think your right, Chastity and yourself should introduce everyone to your son together, don't forget you adopted him and he has your last name therefore he is yours also." Draco said, watching at realization dawned on Snape, he looked down at the child again smiling. "I think that's the first time I've ever seen you do that. The baby's already corrupting you and it's not even an hour old yet."

"Oh shut up." Severus said, trying to cover Capucius' ears.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Mel, what's wrong?" Dragon asked, noticing how quiet Melissa had gotten and the funny look on her face.

"Nothing, don't worry about, I was lost in thought." Melissa smiled, Dragon and Melissa had been in the hospital since Chastity went into labor, and were definitely tired.

"Hey guys, you can come in now." Harry said, walking into the room to inform Remus, Alohov, Dragon, Melissa, Hermione,Ron, and Albus. Ginny and Seamus were at home watching the kids. Everyone followed him into Chastity's room.

"Aw, he's so cute." Melissa said, walking up to see her baby brother. "Everyone shh, he's sleeping." She said to the quiet room. Dragon just rolled his eyes, pulling Melissa to his side so the others could get a look at the new baby, he had been through this enough to know when to get out of people's way.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Capucius Eros Snape. I decided to go with Severus' last name for personal reasons, I hope you don't mind Melissa." Chastity said, looking over at Melissa.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. It makes sense that since the baby is going to inherit the Snape fortune that he have the last name Snape." Melissa said smiling, and fighting her way back to see her brother.

"He's beautiful Chastity, I can't wait to see him be sorted." Albus joked, the twinkle in his eyes back.

"That's if he's even sorted at all, that hat has mental problems when it comes to very powerful and smart wizards." Dragon joked, placing a stuffed duck he enchanted to quack when Capucius needed something, sqwuak then he was in danger, and follow him around to make sure he didn't get lost. It was basically like a real life duck, except for the having to take care of it part.

"Dragon, you are a bad influence on the twins, no wonder they picked up wandless magic so fast, you use it around them." Harry said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Do you see the twins here? The triplets will be next watch them, they'll pick it up from the twins, so basically your in a no win situation." Dragon said smiling innocently.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Back at the manor, Melissa started pacing her bedroom, she looked over at the box on her bed in fear. "Melissa it's Harry, are you okay? Dragon said you didn't want to go into Hogsmeade with him, usually you two are inseperable. Can I come in?" Harry asked through the door. Melissa didn't say anything, her shock and anxiousness taking over. Harry opened the door and stuck his head in. "Did you hear...Oh Mel." Harry said, noticing the box on Melissa's bed and walking all the way into the room.

"I don't know. What if I am?"

"Mel, we aren't going to kick you out if you are, we're guys but we can still take care of you. Go on, I'll sit here and wait." Harry watch Melissa pick up the box and go into the bathroom. He put his head in his hands 'I guess I need to get use to this with having four daughters.' Harry thought, picking his head back up when Melissa came back in and sat down next to him, he wrapped his arms around her while she started crying. "It'll be okay..Shh...it'll be okay." About five minutes later, Melissa and Harry re-entered the bathroom.

"I can't look at it. Har, can you?" Melissa asked, covering her eyes with her hands. Harry looked over on the counter by the bathroom sink and noticed the box, walking over it he looked at the directions before looking on the counter. Melissa slowly slid her hands down her face, so she was looking through her fingers, Harry looked at the test then looked at her. Melissa just shook her head before starting to cry. "How am I suppose to tell Drag? Can't I just keep it a secret?"

"Mel, Dragons been through six other pregnancies with Draco and I, don't you think he'd start noticing?" Harry didn't know if he should feel angery, happy, upset, or disappointed.

"I can'thave a baby I'm only thirteen! Har, I have to have an abortion, please don't tell anyone." Melissa said, looking at Harry and clinging to him for dear life.

"Mel, why don't you talk this over with Drag, you have to remember there is a little person inside of you right now okay? You just need to calm down, breath, Dragon deserves to know that he has a son or daughter, please trust me on this. It killed me when I came back and found out that Draco never told me I had a son, I hated that I wasn't there for his birth, I wasn't there through his pregnancy."

"Har, Mel you guys okay? You've been up here for a while." Draco said, entering the room.

"We're in the bathroom." Harry called out. "Do you want to tell Draco first? He's more like Dragon then I am." Harry said, looking down at the red-faced Melissa, who nodded her head.

"There you both are, I thought something might have happened...and it looks like something did, you didn't scare the poor girl did you?" Draco asked, turning accusing eyes on Harry.

"Draco..."Melissa trailed off pointing towards the counter, and the pregnancy test box. Draco carefully walked over to the test, being careful not to touch it, he knew exactly how those things worked. "Are you going to keep it?" He asked, turning back to see her wrapped in Harry's arms, she just shrugged.

"She's more afraid of telling Dragon then anything right now." Draco understood completely, being in the same position not so many years ago.

"We'll support your decision no matter what okay? We understand how hard it is to raise a child, and how it's even harder if you decide to give one up also. We could never give up any of our children, that includes you also." Draco said going over and hugging her.

"Thank you, you two." Melissa kissed their cheeks going over and throwing the pregnacy test away.

"Aren't you going to use that to prove to Dragon that you really are pregnant?" Harry asked, knowing his son might not believe it at first.

"I was going to re-take the test, that way he doesn't think I tampered with it."

"Good thinking. Come on, let's go eat lunch, I'm sure Dragon will be back in no time, don't worry either okay?" Melissa nodded her head leaving the room. Dragon came home around six that evening, walking into the dining room he noticed how eerily quiet it was.

"What's going on? Sorry I'm home late, there was a charity event for the white cross, they're trying to raise money to help get the wizarding world back on it's feet, and I thought I'd stop by and see if I could help."

"That was very nice of you Dragon, what did you end up doing?" Harry asked, wondering how much money Dragon donated.

"I gave a speech, donated 100 of my own Galleons, and took pictures. That's it." Dragon said, starting to eat dinner.

"Dragon, we need to talk about something. It's nothing too bad, but it should be done in private." Melissa said smiling at him.

"Sure babe, anything you want."

"Please, call me anything but babe right now...um...Sirius use to call me that." Melissa said, coughing into her napkin.

"I'm sorry Mel, I didn't mean to upset you." Dragon said, finishing his dinner quickly. When he was done, Melissa and Dragon got up from the table and made their way to Dragon's bedroom. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Drag, I need to show you something okay? Don't freak." Melissa said, pulling out the second pregnancy test. "This is a pregnancy test, I have it for a good reason. I'm going into the bathroom and I'll be back in a minute, after that we wait five minutes, I think I might be pregnant Dragon." Melissa said, walking into the bathrom and avoiding Dragon's face. A minute or so later, Melissa walked back out into the bedroom, Dragon was still sitting in the same spot, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping. "You might want to close that, you'll catch flies." She took her hand and closed Dragon's mouth

"How long does it take?" Dragon finally asked, his nerves getting the better of him.

"Five minutes. Dragon, if I am pregnant, would you want to keep it? I mean there are other options, we could abort it, give it up for adoption, I don't and can't make this decision on my own."

"I don't want to kill it, but it's your body and that's your decision. It is ours, and it's my future heir, we're engaged so it's not like we don't at least have some sort of future ahead of us, but at the same time we are young and there are so many older adults that would love a child. How would we take care of it while we are at school?"

"They do have the daycare now, I'm sure they wouldn't mind, and I'm pretty sure Dobby wouldn't mind taking care of it. We could ask Dumbledore for own rooms that way the baby could stay with us at night, and it wouldn't wake up anyone else. So we're stuck between keeping it and putting it up for adoption, you know if there really is a baby." Melissa knew she couldn't let Dragon know that she knew there was. He had to discover it on his own.

"Let's keep it. I know we're young, but I know we can do it also, and it's not like we don't love each other so there will never be any doubt in our mind or its mind that we didn't love each other before we got pregnant. What do you think?"

"I think that it's time to check the test." Melissa said, checking her watch. She got up, went into the bathroom and looked at the test. "It's negative?" Melissa asked, looking at it.

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Dragon asked, looking at Melissa confused.

"No Drag, you don't understand, I took on this morning when you went to Hogsmeade and it was positive and now it's negative, it doesn't make any sense." Melissa said turning towards Dragon and noticing Draco and Harry in the room.

"Sorry Mel, we had to do it. We had to let you both know what could happen when you have sex, especially since you said it just happened, which means that you probably didn't think about protection. Mel, you can't get pregnant yet because you haven't even started having girl problems. We knew you went out and bought one because the cashier was friends with your father and Floo'd us once you left. So we replaced it with one of our own. We weren't trying to be mean, we were just teaching you both a lesson."

"That wasn't funny you two! I really thought I was pregnant, I was scared to death." Melissa yelled, throwing the pregnancy test away and washing her hands.

"It wasn't meant to be funny, it was meant to be punishment. You should know by now that we don't just punish our children, we think of creative scenarios. However, I'm sure you'll think twice before having sex again." Draco said looking at them both.

"Yes sir, we will. Now, if you will all excuse me, I'm going to my room to take a shower since I've been out all day." Dragon said, walking out of Melissa's bathroom and into his own, he really wanted to have a child with Melissa.

"Wait, if you switched the pregnancy test, which one of you is pregnant...again." Melissa asked, turning wide eyes to Draco and Harry.

"That's a good question, I just picked one up off the counter. We both took it just in case, Harry one of is pregnant." Draco said, turning to Harry, relization dawning on him.

"Oh fuck."

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N:Walks out stark naked I've been told that I make the story a lot more interesting, what about now huh?Anyways,I will kill them for that I swear. Ah,well... Hmm, I wonder whose preggers? aw the twists of this story :). Anyways, tears This offically means that year two has ended..I know I know it's so sad. I mean there were all those good times, and now Bows head well you'll see I know you will. But enough with the melodramatics it's not my thing. Oh but answering your wonderful reviews from the end of year two is!

Orlin: Yes, I know that Fall Out Boy rocks :). Hence why Kime picked the song. **Sev: **My reaction was class? I figured it was more out of fear that she'd actually go through with her words.** James: **I have nothing to complain about...Trust me :). I'd willingly die not to be in the next few chapters. Notice the BIG hints that are going on around here ;). **Mel and Harry:**Mel glares at Dragon Yes increase his ego! Why? WHY! Cause you're evil. Are you noticing the naked Dragon just standing there? Hands goes over with towel to cover sons nakedness **Dragon: **Moves out of Harry's way and Glares at Mel No I don't think it's comical to walk in on my parents naked or anything. **Harry: **Yeah well, I don't appreciate seeing you naked! Now get inside and get dressed!

Bitcake: That was not evil and stop throwing a hissy fit! Do you REALLY think Sev likes girls who through hissy fits? NO. Takes cookie and eats it, then goes back to Glaring at Mel Thank you. Chastity tries her best. **Kime:** I got it from the new movie The Greatest Game Ever Played, I suggest everyone go see it. I have twice and I can't stop praising it. Sure you just knew that was what I was going to do. Thank you though, I was hoping you'd allenjoyit without cutting my head off.**Chastity and Sev: **Stares back and takes potion to stop blinking We're four, how old are you? Thank you on the congrats. I'm glad you enjoy the gender of yourit's a linechild :). **James: **I can totally blame her! She cheated on me FIRST! so Sticks tongue out at you. You're right, kids are doing the nasty so young these days. WhileKime'ssister was in the eight grade,the local newspaper had an article about how the local library's nature trail has a placewhere people could sit and read their book or do homework if they didn'tmindthe disgusting act of watchinga whole bunch of sixth and seventh grade couples having oral sex! It was ridiculus. The police took care of it after two weeks of a couple hundred of parents complaining about it. Rumors travel faster in an extremely small town, think Hogwarts rumor mill times ten! If one school has a bomb threat, two seconds after it happens someone's on their cellphone talking to their friend at another school who announces it to their class. Dragon said HOPEFULLY she MIGHT remember, she never said she wou---- Oh right, punishment, I got ya. Grabs Kime's hand and pulls her away I've been told by Bitcake that you lied and needed to be punished. **Kime: **Smiles knowingly Thank you Bitcake :), I owe you. **Draco: **Yes the Glaring is a clue. A BIG HUGE CLUE! You're catching on.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, but aren't you sick of writing the same thing over and over again? How are you? What's going on? How's school? Whose your favorite character so far? What chapter out of the two stories have you enjoyed in the last two stories?

Heather: Your review got here just on time, I mean it too, any later and it would have been put in the next chapter. :). Ok :). My sisters all like I'm right and you're wrong! lol. Well, I hope you feel better soon. I haven't felt well for a couple of days, I had to call out sick from work today and I'm hoping I don't have to do it tomorrow either. I can't take Nyquil it makes me sick to my stomach, go figure right? lol. It's suppose to make you feel better and it makes me feel worse. Sends Dragon and Chicken Noodle Soup over to you Sorry for his nakedness, but he'll try to make you better, um...Just give him some clothes I guess. Oh TRUST me year three is JUST if not MORE twisted. :). Take the advice of Terri Clark, Things aren't always what they seem, brace yourself this may come as a shock to you...Kime lies too ;). Throws confetti Hints all around today! If you guys don't shut me up, I may just accidently give away the next chapter :). Don't worry I didn't take it the wrong way.


	2. Finally Acting the Part

Chapter 2: Finally Acting The Part.

That night, Dragon just needed to get out, after being scared out of his mind and then finding that Draco was the pregnant one, Dragon just needed a break. "Hullo?" Ask a voice over the phone.

"Hello Will, would you want to hang out tonight? It's Drag."

"Oh hey M-aid. Sure, where do you want to go Muggle London or Starton?" Will asked, he knew both places were hot spots London because of his family, and Starton being the 'it' wizarding city.

"We can go to both if you want, I just need to get out for a while." Dragon said, walking into his closet on his mobile.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at The Mark in an hour, is that long enough?"

"Yes, that would be great. See you there." Dragon flipped his mobile closed, picking out a pair of blue jeans and an emerald green shirt. "I'm going out!" He called down the stairs before activating one of the portkeys that Draco and Harry had made up for him.

"Hey M-aid. Haven't talked to you since the photoshoot, what's new?" William said, walking up to Dragon before going into the club.

"You know, the usual, defeating Dark Lords, three new siblings and one on the way in another few months. Other than that I'm engaged and my parents tried to scare the hell out of us today by switching her pregnancy test with Draco's. Hence why I needed to get out. How's everything with you? I mean you're learning how to run a country and everything." Will was Prince William of Wales.

"Not as interesting as your life has been, you just turned fourteen and you're engaged? That's got to be...wow." William was just blown away. "The usual thank you." William said to the waitress as they made their way to the V.I.P section.

"It was our decision. I lost her once, I don't want to lose her again. Part of the engagement contract is we can't get married until after graduation, so I still have four more years, and anything can happen between that time." Dragon took his drink from the waitress, even though he was underaged, the bar still allowed him to drink. "Come on let's go dance." Dragon yelled over the music, the florescent lights had gone out and the strobe and neon lights came on. Will and Dragon had two more of the strongest drinks known in the wizarding world as instant death, and headed out onto the floor. After dancing for two hours, Will and Dragon ended up with a whole bunch of guys and girls dancing around them. William ended up dancing with a girl named Clarice and Dragon, being heavily intoxicated, ended up dancing with a guy named Mathew.

"Hey M-aid, want to head over to the London of mug---gles." Will asked, stumbling over his words.

"You mean mondon of luggles? Sure why not, want to come with us?" Dragon asked, turning towards Mathew. "Hey will, this is M-dog. M-dog, Ponce Will the git of England." Dragon said, laughing hysterically with Will.

"You called me git, it's Ponce Will Prince of Eng-muggle loodon." William said, raising a finger to point out Dragon's obvious mistake.

"Nice to saw you Will of luggage, I'm Mat. Come on, let's go!" Mat said, trying to point towards the door but pointing a table instead. Dragon took Mat's hand and with the help of William's security, made their way out of the club, into the car, and over to muggle London. Outside the club, hordes of paparazii were standing outside.

"Will whose the girl? Come on Will, one little kiss?" One reporter called out, Will just gave them the finger before entering the club. "Dragon whose your friend?" The reporter called out, noticing Matt.

"My friend whose a boy who..I'm engaged." Dragon said, before looking at Mat, then at their combined hands, before tripping over his foot and falling into the club, taking Matt with him.

"You're engaged, to you?" Matt asked, having a lot more to drink then Will and Dragon.

"You mean to who, my girlfriend Melissa. She's a mudblood and she needs help, a little ditzy if you ask shh...reporter." Dragon said, pointing towards the wall. "Come on let's dance. What time?" Dragon asked, pulling Matt towards the center of the room and over by Will.

"It's three in the morning." Matt said, yelling into Dragon's ear. Dragon wrapped Matt's arms around his waist and started dancing. Will looked over, smiling and giving Dragon a thumbs up.

"Come back to the manor with me." Dragon whispered into Matt's ear.

"What? What are you talking about?" Matt asked, looking at Dragon in confusion.

"My parents are Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy, we live in Malfoy manor. Come back with me, please." Dragon asked, turning around to face Matt, who he remembered from Hogwarts, if memory served him correct Matt was about fifteen or sixteen years old.

"What about your finacee?" Mat asked, trying to his voice down so the press couldn't hear.

"What about her? She'll get mad at me not you, and it's not like we're going to do anything. We're both intoxicated, changes are we'll go home and crash, and I don't want you flooing or even attempting to apparate home like you are, you could get hurt or worse splinch your hot self. Come on, please?" Dragon asked, grinding into Matt and kissing him.

"Ok, ok. I'll have to send an owl to my parents when we get to your place so they don't worry." Matt said, kissing Dragon back.

"Hey Will, we're having a sleep over, wanna join? You can meet little miss mudblood herself." Dragon said, turning around and wrapping Matt's arms around his waist. "Come on P-unce." Dragon said, giving him his puppy dog face.

"I give lil Dragon, one more hour though, then we'll go." Will said, going back to dancing, this time with a different girl. An hour later, and seven more 'lighter' drinks, Will, Matt and Dragon made their way back to the limo. "Bad faith Manor Giles." Will said, passing champagne to Matt and Dragon. "So you two friends?"

"It's complicated, yes, no, I'm engaged so I have no idea." Dragon said, taking the glass from Will. "Do you have hangover potion in here?"

"No, but we will need it won't we. Do you have any?" Will asked, looking around the limo to see if he might have forgotten some.

"Not on me, but with father being a potions master, I think there are a few vials of it in the kitchen, we can get it before we go to my bedroom. Matt has to owl his parents though."

"Here, use this." Will said, handing Matt his mobile. Matt took the phone, admiring it before opening it up and dialing his number.

"Hi mum, I know it's early, but I met Prince William and Dragon Potter-Malfoy at a bar in Startom and we're going back to Malfoy Manor to spend the night. I'm using Will's mobile, I wanted to let you know before you started to worry...No mum, I'm not high, yes I'm serious Draco and Harry Potter-Malfoy's son and the Ponce of Engloo, yes it really is Prince William's phone. Dad, I'm not making fun of mum I'm serious. Ok..love you too. Bye. Thank you." Mat said, handing the phone over to Will.

"You've never met famous people before have you?" Will asked, putting the phone back into his pocket.

"Other then Dragon's parents...no. Was it that obvious?"

"Well after no I'm not high and yes I'm serious...Yeah, it was obvious." Dragon said, kissing Matt again. "We're here, welcome to manor Malfoy." Dragon said, stumbling out of the limo, they were still quite drunk, it was amazing neither one of them had been sick yet. Dragon clumsily made his way into the manor, the house elves opening the doors for them. "Shh, quiet, we don't want to wake anyone up...Marcy!" Dragon yelled at the top of his lungs summoning a house elf.

"Yes sirs?" Marcy asked whispering. "Master Malfoy, keep your voice down, you be waking up your parents next."

"We need three hangover potions delievered to my room as soon as possible, with three glasses of water delievered before we wake tomorrow morning. Shhh.." Dragon said, holding his finger to his lips, before clumsily making his way up the stairs with Will and Matt.

"Too late Marcy, you may go fetch these three the hangover potion, Dragon follow me." Draco said, walking into the hall, not really registering what was going on. "You just woke up your sisters."

"I'm sorry." Dragon said, looking at Draco in fear. Draco raised his hand slapping Dragon across the face.

"Don't let it happen again or you'll wish you weren't born." Draco said leaving the room. 'I already wish I wasn't born.' Dragon thought before meeting up with the guys in the hallway that lead to his bedroom.

"You're so bad at sneaky being Dragon...Oh Merlin, what happened?." Will asked, noticing the red handprint. "Which one is your room?"

"Very end of the hall on the right, shh, Melissa's is on the left and three doors away so be quiet, and don't worry about it." Dragon said, hooking his finger into one of Mat's belt loops and pulling him into the bedroom. "The bathroom's right through that door if either one of you wants to take a shower or bath, the closet is through that door, it's the size of two bedroom's so I'm sure you can find something to wear."

"My gosh Dragon, this room is huge! Your bed itself could fitten people."

"I believe we've had 25 in there and still had room for more, but who knows. Will, the towels are inside the closet on the right hand side of the shower." Dragon said, noticing Will looking around in the bathroom. "Come on, while he's in there we can find you something you can wear to bed." Dragon pulled Mat into his closet and starting searching through the clothing, Mat was considerably taller then he was, he went over to the section of clothing stores had sent him that he still needed to grow into. "Boxers and...here, it's my favorite, but it'll look better on you." Dragon his handing over his customized Polo wife beater.

" Dragon, let me take care of that please." Mat said, tilting Dragon's head towards the light to get a better look.

"No, it's fine don't worry about it. I have cream for it in the bathroom." Dragon said, resting his hand on Mat's wrist.

"Thanks, are you sure about this though? I mean you have a lot of other clothing, and this is worth roughly as much as digital camera and it's only a t-shirt." Matt had seen a picture of the same t-shirt on a few other celebrities, it was a Ralph Polo charity t-shirt worth roughly a hundred dollars.

"Positive, now let me go make sure that Will has found everything, I swear if it wasn't for his entourage, Will would never have learned to tie his own shoes." Dragon kissed Mat again, before going over to the bathroom door and knocking on it. "You find everything okay?" Mat just looked at Dragon before shutting the closet door and getting changed. Once all of the guys had taken a shower and changed, Will in the clothes that he had left at Dragon's in case of emergencies, they all filed into bed. Dragon and Mat curled up together and Will on his side, smiling at the two. 'What will they think when they wake up?' Will thought before he fell asleep.

KimeKimeKime

"Draco, can you go get the Daily Prophet please." Harry called from the kitchen, he and Melissa were currently trying to feed the babies. Draco opened the front page of the Daily Prophet and choked on his coffee.

Dragon Wild and Out

By: Amanda Myers

The Wizarding World has missed Dragon Malfoy, the oldest son of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, who was out of the press for almost a year. However, young Dragon Malfoy has taken the reigns again as the wizarding worlds most popular and photographed star, and he's even breaking laws. Last night, Dragon Malfoy was seen with best friend and royal, Prince William at Starton. After downing five shots of instant death, a combination of very liquor the bar holds, William and Dragon made their way to the dance floor. The liquor never stopped, even after the guys hooked up. William had attracted the eye of a very beautiful female whose name would not be given at the time, as our very own Dragon Malfoy hooked up with a rather attractive teenage guy by the name of Mathew Maguire. "Each had made a cute couple with their dates." A source from inside the club had said. From other witnesses the dancing and language was anything but innocent. "Dragon was completely grinding into the guy that had approached him, and each of them had said some of the rudest things about each other. Drunk or not, it was not very royal of either of them." Susanna, one of the waitresses said walking out of the club that night. What came to a shock to most, was after the group of guys and the girl left the club to head over the Spyder Club in muggle London, where rumor has it Dragon announced that he was engaged. The question in everyone's mind this morning though is to who, is he still with Melissa Black and engaged to her, or did they break up and is Dragon engaged to Mat? William had also changed dates while in the club, and then ended up leaving alone.

"He what?" Melissa and Harry asked staring at the paper Draco was reading out loud.

"He was drinking and hooked up with a guy." Draco said again, looking up at Harry.

"Well, we can't scream at him for drinking Draco, we both did at his age, and I know you use to go clubbing all the time. That would make us hypocrites, though we will inform him that we don't approve of it, and that if it becomes a frequent thing that he will deal with the consequences. We obviously can't yell at him for...hooking up with a guy." Draco paused, turning to the pictures on page 17. "Especially one so cute." Draco said, opening the pictures to both of them. "However, I never said that Melissa couldn't, but let's give him a few minutes cause I don't want to start the morning with an angry Dragon. Hey sweetie." Draco said, walking over to Hailey, picking her up and feeding her.

"Hey look at this article." Melissa said opening the newspaper up. "Dragon's fiancee. I guess someone beat Myers to the story."

Fiancee to an Heir

By: Keith Harris

Melissa Black is more then just the daughter of the infamous Sirius Black, but according to ministry records, is now arranged to marry the Malfoy and Potter heir, Dragon Potter-Malfoy. Though last nights events find that this record is very hard to believe, not only because of Dragon leaving two of the most famous clubs with a guy, but also according to witnesses who were inside the bar, Dragon had nothing but bad things to say about his fiancee. "All night long the guys were making fun of her, Dragon the most. Not once did he mention her name, everyone at the club had known her simply as themudblood. Now, from what the Daily Prophet understands, this is not the first time Dragon has called Melissa this, nor obviously will it be the last.

"He didn't." Harry said, looking at Melissa.

"Why not? He did before, that's it the minute is up." Melissa left the room, storming up towards Dragon's room. "OH MERLIN! HE'S IN YOUR BED! OH FUCKING MERLIN, _THEY'RE_ IN YOUR BED!" Melissa yelled, not notcing Will until after he had rolled over, due to him being hidden under the covers.

"What? Oh shit Mel. It's not what you think. Nothing happened." Dragon said, jumping out of bed.

"Nothing happend? You expect me to believe you had two guys in your bed and NOTHING HAPPENED? We're engaged, we're suppose to get married, and your bedding other GUYS."

"Mel, we didn't sleep together. We were all drunk, plus Will's straight, as in _he's not into guys_. We got home, took seperate showers, got dressed seperately, and fell asleep once our heads hit the pillow." Will and Matt just watched the scene unfold, not sure if they should move and risk getting hexed, or stay and watch Dragon get yelled at. "Plus, how did you know they were even here?"

"There are wonderful pictures of you grinding into Mat there in the the Daily Prophet, a wonderful article about how you were all drunk, and a very well wrote article about you calling me a mudblood, and what do you mean Will is straight, what about yourself?"

"Obviously I have no idea, I admit that Mat and I kissed and I enjoyed it, but I enjoy kissing you also. I'm a little confused right now, my head hurts, and my cheek is killing me for some rea- oh shit." Dragon ran over to the mirror to see a handprint on his cheek, he knew he forgot to do something. 'Now the cream won't work.' Mat went to get up, but Will held him on the bed.

"He'll choose you, just wait for it, any second now." Will whispered, reading Melissa's thoughts.

"You enjoy kissing us both! YOU ENJOY KISSING US BOTH! That's your reason for cheating! I'm so glad I'm pregnant right now." Melissa yelled, holding her hand on her stomach.

"You're NOT pregnant! The test was negative." Dragon yelled back.

"That's because I used water. It's not YOUR child, it's Brent's!"

WHAT You're yelling at me about cheating while you go screw other guys before we even decided to become engaged. That's it, we're through! Give me the ring and get out whore. I would have chosen Mat over you any day anyways. To quote your father, GET OUT!" Dragon said, holding out his hand for the ring, Melissa turned to throw it at Mathew until both Will and Dragon stepped infront of him. "The ring, now." Dragon said, taking the ring off of Melissa's finger. Melissa left the room in tears, Dragon slid down the wall, holding his head in his hands. Will handed the hangover potion and asprin to Mat and nudged him in Dragon's direction, since he was still shocked. Will then went into the bathroom to take another shower and to give them privacy.

"Here, it'll make you feel a little better." Mat said, sitting next to Dragon and handing him the vial and pill, before wrapping his arm around Dragon's waist. "I'd pick you also, and I'm not just saying that. We don't have to be in a relationship if you don't want to Dragon. We can both say that what happened last night only happened because we were both heavily intoxicated, nothing more, nothing less. We can become friends or go our seperate ways." Mat went to stand up, he thought Dragon needed time to think things over. He was obviously mistaken, Dragon tugged his arm, making him fall into Dragon's lap. Dragon kissed him, enjoying the feel of Mat's lips on his.

"I don't want to be just friends, I just didn't want to be outed like that."

"Mmm...Well, we could pretend it was because we were heavily intoxicated and your break up from Melissa was because she is pregnant wtih someone else's child, while keep an extremely low profile off the radar relationship." Mat said, kissing Dragon again, entwining their hands.

"Want to get dressed and meet my family? I currently have six siblings and one on the way. My twin brother and sister might give you a show by performing wandless magic, their one and a half years old so it's sort of interesting. " Dragon said, getting up and pulling Mat to his feet. "Oh shoot, I have a charity event in America I'm scheduled to go to represent England's wizarding world, and I have to sing...I leave in three days, wait, do you want to go with me?" Dragon asked, turning back towards Mat. "Will's coming with me, he's representing the well obviously the royal family. Come on, it'll be fun and I'll even go ask your parents myself. If the press asks, we'll say it was a boys outting."

"Okay, ok...I just want to go to see you sing." Mat said smiling, he was a little nervous about meeting Dragon's parents. 'What if they don't like me?'

"They'll love you." Dragon pulled Mat back into his closet, finding clothes that would fit him. "So tell me about yourself, where are you from? What do you do? What are your parents like?" Dragon was extremely curious, the only people he had known were extremely rich.

"Well, my name's Mathew Mcguire, I was born in Scotland and raised in Calfa. I go to Hogwarts, my parents work at a flower shop and bookshop in Calfa. I help my mum at the flower shop sometimes over the summer. It's not much, but it brings in money. My parents are nice, my mum's from Scotland, her name's Liza, she's really great and super nice. My dad's from Italy, he's a great guy but sort of firm when it comes to following rules, but that's just because he doesn't want anything to happen to me, his name's Luis. Thanks." Mat said, taking the offered blue jeans and orange Tommy Hilfiger shirt.

"No problem, now if you want to shower, well you already know where the bathroom is but you might want to make sure Will's out of it. I'll dress while you're in there and we'll head down and meet my parents and siblings. My father Draco, he's the one that's pregnant so my dad Harry will be a little protective of him cause the twins were never around when my sisters Alyssa, Hailey, and Madison along with my brotherShane were born, so we don't know how the twins will react... Oh, and another thing, be careful about casting spells infront of them because they'll pick it up and use it against you." Dragon kissed Mat, before rummaging for clothes himself. About 35 minutes later, Dragon, Will, and a nervous Mat made their way into the kitchen where they knew everyone would still be trying to eat their breakfast. Walking in, they found Harry and Draco trying to calm a teary-eyed Melissa.

"Dragon, what happened up there? Mel won't tell us anything." Harry asked, keep his eyes on Melissa while rubbing her back.

"We're not engaged anymore."

"Yes, we figured that out by the lack of ring on her finger and the letter from the Ministry of Magic, but why is she crying? I thought you both promised to hand back the rings and remain friends." Draco said, trying to pick up a wiggling Madison.

"Well, we would have been if she would have been honest during testing. She's pregnant with someone else's child, then she goes and tries to throw her ring at Mat, she's a whore."

"Now really Dragon! Control yourself. Melissa is it true your pregnant?" Harry asked, trying to get Melissa to look at him. Melissa nodded her head. "Is it someone elses, other then Dragon's?" Melissa nodded her head again.

"I want to go live with Chastity." Melissa whispered.

"Just so you understand, Severus will be there I know you two don't like each other very much. He's married to Chastity therefore, he will treat you like his daughter right? He won't take kindly to you being pregnant, especially since your so young." Harry wanted to make sure Melissa knew what she was getting into.

"Yes I understand, but I'm sure Chastity will be able to control him. Plus, I'll be able to see my brother grow up, and I think that's only fair."

"Ok then, if you pack now you can leave by tomorrow or tonight if you would like." Melissa got up from the table and left the room.

"Hello Will, how are you doing today?" Draco asked, finally looking up to see Melissa walk out of the room, on the way she tried to push Mat, but Dragon and Will protected him...again.

"I'm great, it's always interesting coming to visit. Who are those five?" He asked, pointing to everyone but Alyssa. He had already met her the year before at the photoshot.

"These two are Alyssa's older siblings, they were killed before Alyssa was born but father brought them back. The girl's name is Elizabeth and that's my brother Michael, or as they are more known as the twins. The other three are the triplets, they're Oliver Woods' children not Draco's...long story. The girl in father's lap is Madison, then you have Hailey and Shane. They were born last year after Alyssa and before the twins were brought back." Dragon explained, kissing his siblings as he named them off before kissing Harry and Draco. "Oh dad, father, this is Mat Mcguire, my boyfriend. Another reason that Melissa and I called off the engagement." Dragon said, taking hold of Mat's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mat, you're welcome over any time don't worry about reasons or times, chances are someone is always up. Dragon, may I talk to you for a second in the next room. It's nothing bad, I just want to know a little more about what happened upstairs with Melissa before I go informing Chastity and Severus of their new house guest." Harry got up and walked into his study, Dragon followed not realizing that his dad wanted to talk about something totally different.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Now you know why Melissa and I keep glaring at each other, it's because she's pregnant with another child and I have a boyfriend. We're also sorry we left you with a cliff hanger. However, Kime and I have noticed that the chapters in this series keep getting longer, but the amount of chapters keep getting shorter. We hope that this chapter wasn't too short, and that you could follow the drunken sentences...Not that Kime would know anything about that. Anyways, after the next chapter, there will be a contest the winner getsa chapter dedicated to them and Dragon will sing their favorite song during the chapter. All you have to do, is point out 2-3 things that relate Mat Mcguire to today's society, either there are references to things either something that I pulled out of my life, something I pulled out of the entertainment world, or a thing or two spelt backwards ;). Just a few hints there. So hopefully you'll start scanning this chapter and the next one very carefully. Anyways, on with the reviews.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you're good, I didn't know you were 25 and not in school sorry about that :(. See, you should join in on conversations more often :). I killed Lily off so she couldn't come back to prove a point to everyone that I might love a character, but that doesn't mean that everyone is going to come back. You were all use to everyone who died coming back and I had to throw a shocker in there. I led you all into a false sense of security in your favorite characters and now I'm going against it to create reactions. I have to say that Dragon and Mat are my favorite characters, and not just because I created them, but because they have always been the little voices in my head and I finally get to share my true craziness with you.

Orlin: I'm glad you liked the start. :). **Severus: **Exactly the point I was making to Bitcake over there. Chastity's crazy enough to go through with what she say's she'll do. **James: **Yes BIG hints HINTS of the HUGENESS! Ahh, well, I guess the hinting is over...or is it, hmm I do remember that someone is going to Azkaban and there's going to be a HUGE problem. ;).. Oh what to do, what to do. **Kime: **Do you not notice what your ego trip did to Dragon in the last chapter? He was NAKED! As in no clothes all because you said he made the story interesting. **Harry and Draco:** Yes we are quite bad, but the times are a changin'.

Heather: Thank :), I'm glad you enjoyed it. Jaw drops Your friend really is a computer hog! Then again I can't say anything cause I'm constantly on the computer myself. You're welcome for the chicken noodle soup, but you can keep Dragon ;), I have my Jamesie. I got sick of being sick and went out and bought the gel cap for of Day quill. Every time I wake up I feel worse.


	3. Draco's Deception

A/N: Before we even start, this authors note was put in here the day the chapter was uploaded 10/3. So definitely check out the authors note below. I wanted to dedicate this chapter to someone very special and dear to my own heart, Andrew. He helped inspire me to write the scene between Mat and Dragon through the door, once you read you'll understand what I am talking about. I had talked over the internet to Andrew months ago about a special friend of both of ours, that had problems growing up (something that I can defintely relate to),and Andrew was there to help them and be their rock. I don't know what actually happened because I wasn't there at the time, but this was sort of my vision of Andrew beingromantic, though he is all the time anyway. This is also dedicated to him because he got the courage up to talk to me today on the phone, and he will never know how much that meant to me even if I were to describe and tell him. So as mentioned before Andrew my own Tenshi Chibi, this one is for you.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 3: Draco's Deception

Walking into the room, Harry shut and locked the door, placing heavy silencing spells on the room. "Dragon, what happened last night? I don't mean in the bedroom either. Who hit you Dragon?" Harry asked, grabbing a few ice cubes out of the small refrigerator and placing them in a towel. He sat Dragon down on the couch, laying him back so he could place the ice on Dragon's cheek.

"Nothing, no one hit me. I was being clumsy and ran into a wall."

"We have walls now in the shape of a handprint? Dragon, who did it and I want you to be totally honest with me. I've been forming theories, but don't worry about them." Harry said, taking the ice off of Dragon's cheek and looking at the bruise again.

"Father did it, last night he pulled me aside and hit me because I woke up the girls."

"Thank you for being honest with me." Harry said, going over ideas in his head. "Keep that on for a few more minutes while I see if I can find something to heal that with. I'm sure your father has something to make that disappear." Harry went into Draco's study. While he was gone, Dragon got up off the couch and over towards the window, he then noticed something hanging awkwardly behind a poster. Carefully and quiety Dragon walked over towards it, pulling down the poster he noticed a huge board. In the middle was Draco's name with a bunch of lines connecting it to other things. 'Loss of time, weird jokes Fred made, Oliver mysteriously missing, Oliver mysteriously in Azkaban.' Dragon said, mentally wondering what was going on. 'Draco threatening to take Dragon away, though semi-drunk, he now denies it.'

"I know what happened." Dragon whispered.

"Good, mind telling me? Cause I'm at a loss on what to do about it." Harry said, watching Dragon from the door.

"Loss of time, didn't Ginny have that in her second year? Fred made jokes about not making you mad, that you don't understand Oliver's in Azkaban, where _you_ put him, but can't remember it. I go to Azkaban for lieing when I've never lied to either of you before. Don't you find that a little odd?"

"Yes, hence the graph. I still don't see your point."

"Dad Oli's innocent, Draco enchanted objects, like Tom Riddle did to the diary Ginny found and staged the whole thing. He made me tell you I was lieing after I saw him, you sent Oliver to Azkaban after you saw him. He was _in the room_ with both of you when Oliver admitted he spiked your drink. How could he have done that when we were at Quidditch that day and you made your own tea, but never let the cup or Oliver out of your sight. He spiked your drink before you left, he Confunded and Imperious'd us when we were around him. Dad, I'm suppose to leave for American in three days, but I'm not leaving if you and my brothers and sisters are still in this house with him, or any house with him for that matter."

"I know, just let me figure something out."

"Too late, I already thought of a plan." Dragon said, removing the ice pack so Harry could put thecream on his cheek. They quickly made their way out of the office and back into the kitchen. "Hey Will, Mat, why don't you invite your parents over for tea and swimming? That way Mat's parents can meet everyone, and I can ask if he can come to America with us." Dragon said, Harry got the hint very quickly.

"Great, we should invite Chastity and Severus and tell them what's going on with Melissa. Oh, and I've missed Remus also, I haven't even met his son yet. We could have a little party, you know, ring in the summer the right way." Harry said, going to prepare lunch for everyone with the help of a few house elves. Will called his parents, and allowed Mat to use his phone again.

KimeKimeKime

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy these are my parents, Liza and Luis Mcguire. Mum, dad Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. This isWilliam's father Prince Charles, and his brother Prince Harry, and this is Prince William of England and my boyfriend Dragon Malfoy...I told you I wasn't lieing."

"It's nice to meet you all." Liza said, holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you also. We have a few more guests that are going to arrive shortly. In the mean time, why don't I start serving tea." Harry said, getting up and starting to fill up their tea cups. Will, Prince Harry, Dragon and Mat all ran to the pool, jumping inside. Melissa was sitting by the side of the pool waiting for Chastity and Severus to show up.

"So H-dog, what's up? Why didn't you come partying with us?" Dragon asked, hooking a bunch of intertubes together so they could float in the lake part of the pool.

"I had stuff I still had to learn. Drag, I am always shocked when I see this pool, I mean seriously it's the size of 7 football fields, has three waterfalls, a slide, a rock jumping part, and is 30 feet deep in some places, what were your parents thinking?"

"Well, it was Harry's choice and since he never got to have something of his own...Well, he went all out. There, I think fifteen rafts are fine, that way if someone wants to join us they can." Dragon jumped on, pulling Mat up with him.

"So, is it true you two are engaged?" Harry asked, looking between Dragon and Mat.

"Oh, we weren't engaged, Dragon and Melissa, the girl on the seat over there were. I just met Dragon last night at the club, but we're going to keep our relationship on the down low in public."

"That's cool. You two make such a cute couple." Harry said, shaking hands with Mat. "So did we figure out a nickname for him yet? I mean if he's going to make us the Royal four instead of the Royal trio then he's got to have a nickname right?"

"But, I'm not royal and I have no where near as much money as the rest of you." Mat said, a little embarrased.

"So? It's just what the media calls us when we all go out partying, don't worry about it babe. Oh and yeah I believe I named him M-dog, but I'm not positive."

"You did, trust me. Come on, your dad's waving us over." Mat got out of the intertube and swam over to the side of the pool. Dragon watched him get out of the pool, running his hands over his light blonde short hair, it was spiked but the water washed the gel out. Mat was around five feet eight inches, and had a very toned body, probably from years of Quidditch.

"Drag, come on." Remus yelled from the table, Dragon was so entranced in watching Mat that he didn't notice he was the only one left in the pool. He quickly got out, wrapped a towel around his waist, and sat in a chair next to Mat.

"Chastity, after the get together I believe that we need to talk, and Melissa and Severus are welcome to join us." Harry said, trying to get Chastity to notice the importance in what he was trying to get at.

"Yeah, because Melissa and Dragon aren't engaged anymore." Draco blurted out. Everyone looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"Why aren't you two engaged anymore?" Chastity asked, looking at Melissa.

"Dragon's gay, that's his boyfriend Mat." Melissa said, trying to get the attention off of herself.

"That's not the whole reason," Draco spoke up again. "You got pregnant with someone else's child, you can be truthful your with friends."

"Are you drunk?" Remus asked, looking at Draco like he had lost his mind more then someone in St. Mungos mental ward.

"Melissa, is this true?" Severus asked, turning towards her.

"I won't be denying it for the next nine months if that answers your question... It's true."

"We will be having a very _serious_ talk young lady." Chastity said, trying to remain calm.

"So Draco, you've been all _secret_ive the past few days, anything you'd like to _share_ with the rest of us." Harry asked, turning towards Draco.

"Yeah, now that you mention it dad, he hasn't been right since _Oliver_'s name started up in the papers again."

"What do you mean? I've been fine, it's not like he didn't deserve to be thrown in there under the Imperious curse because I didn't want Harry to be with anyone else, plus who would teach Dragon his lessons?" Draco asked, not really know what was coming out of his mouth. Remus looked over at Harry who made a motion with his hands to tell everyone not to say anything.

"What _sort of _lessons would those be Dray?" Harry asked again.

"He needs to learn to be a better son, and the only way he'll learn is if it's knocked into him."

"Father, what did you _do_ last year to us?"

"I put you all under an ancient charm, you did exactly as I wanted. You wouldn't be running your mouth off to anyone, Harry would come back to me, Oliver would be out of the way, and no one would know anything different. My plan worked for the better, you all left me alone, and I was able to start teaching Dragon his lessons again." Draco said, leaning back in his chair and sipping his tea more.

"Harry, what did you put in his tea?" Severus asked, looking between Harry and Draco.

"Undialuted Vertiserum. That way he could only tell the truth without weasling out of it. Remi, do you think you could-"

"Go take Oliver Wood out of Azkaban, right away. It wouldn't look good for the new Minister of Magic to have an innocent locked up in Azkaban, especially when whatever charm Draco had placed on him wears off, would you like me to take this one off your hands?" Remus asked, pointing towards Draco. Harry nodded his head, while Alohov casted a charm to knock Draco out, that way Remus wouldn't have to put up with a fighting Draco.

"Now that that has been settled. Mr. and Mrs. Mcguire, Will and I are going to America, more specifically Tennessee because of it being the enterance of their wizarding world. The American Ministry of Magic is holding a charity event to help raise money so we can get back on our feet and start re-building our world, and we have been invited as ambassadors. We were wondering if Mathew could come with us, I'll be more then happy to pay for everything. You won't have to pay me back or anything. Please."

"I don't see why not, you both seem like great people, and your families and friends are extremely nice, so sure. When do you leave?" Mrs. Mcguire asked, smiling at everyone.

"We leave in three days madame, and we come back three days after that." Will said, since Mat was shocked about Draco's confession and Dragon was currently trying to get his wand away from Elizabeth. "Head's up!" Will called out, ducking himself as Elizabeth waved the wand and oranges started falling out of no where.

"Elizabeth Bella Potter, you undo this spell immediately!" Harry yelled, standing up and fighting off the oranges. "I get the idea. You want orange juice, but you'll hurt everyone here if you don't stop this, including me." Immediately Elizabeth un-did the spell. "I'm sorry about that everyone. I'll be right back." Harry went inside to go get Elizabeth orange juice as Dragon took his wand back.

"Let's just be glad she didn't want pine apple juice eh? So Remi won, by how much?" Dragon asked, turning towards Alohov.

"I believe it was five votes, but don't hold me to it. He's already thinking of all these laws he wants to pass, it's sort of cute really. So whose Oliver Wood? Did Remi and Harry mean the Quidditch player?" Alohovasked.The Mcguires were a little shocked to see everyone go back to normal after a baby had cast any sort of spell.

"I would be Oliver Wood, and yes they did mean the Quidditch player. Is Harry around?" Oliver asked, apparating back to the manor, Remus right behind him.

"Oli?" Dragon asked seeming like a little boy. He had always considered Oliver his savior, he had saved him from his father once and was there when he admitted everything to Remus. "Please don't be mad at me, I didn't know. Please." Oliver walked quickly around the table, scooping Dragon up in his arms and hugging him.

"I'm not mad at you or anyone else besides your father. Are you okay? You weren't hurt were you?" Oliver asked, looking Dragon over. Dragon shook his head no, not letting go of Oliver.

"Drag, shouldn't you be honest with him?" Will asked, knowing that Oliver would want to know about everything.

"Father had planned everything out Oli, he cast charms on all of us so we would be his puppets. Besides last night, he only hit me once before, that's it. I swear." Dragon whispered, though it was loud enough for some of the people around them to hear, including Mat. He got up out of his chair, walked over to Dragon and hugged him also. "Please don't leave us again. Please." This time Dragon's whisper was only loud enough for Oliver and Mat to hear.

"I won't Drag, I wouldn't have in the first place either. So, where is your dad?" Oliver asked, standing up.

"He's inside, but I want you to meet some people. Madison Holly , Hailey Jessica, and Shane Wesley are your children Oli. Dad was pregnant during the whole fiasco. " Oliver looked up at the triplets in awe and started crying. He had always wanted a family, and Draco had taken his opportunity to watch his children being born, something that was very important in every parents life, away from him. Dragon, Mat and Will each picked up one of the children and brought them over to Oliver as he sat down in a chair that Remus offered up to him. Harry walked out of the house and dropped the tippy cup of juice on the ground. It was such a picture perfect moment, Oliver sat there, tears running down his cheeks with a huge smile on his face and his children surrounding him. The sound of the cup falling startled everyone, especially Oliver who looked up into Harry's watery eyes. Oliver placed the kids in a huge play pen and walked over to Harry, who was afraid of what Oliver might do, he had placed him in Azkaban for no reason. Oliver pulled Harry around the waist close to him, and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss.

"Go dad! Bag the hot Quidditch Player!" Dragon said, all three of them bursted out laughing.

"Dragon!" Harry said, his cheeks turning red.

"Let me guess yeah yeah I know, take my siblings and leave the room. You don't have to leave this time Drag, you can stay." Oliver said, smiling, it was a great change from Azkaban. "So who are half of these people?" Oliver asked, turning to the group of on lookers. The whole table launched into introductions and explainations. "Are you telling me that Dragon's finally been brought over to our side? I mean I remember Harry saying that he was joking around about it, but who knew it was going to end up being true." Oliver picked Dragon up over his shoulder and started walking towards the pool. "I've ALWAYS wanted to do this."

"Oli, no let's re-think this, seriously. You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Dragon said, unfortunately for Dragon and Oliver, Mat had different plans, he got up running towards the two, but even he wasn't quick enough. Harry got to them last, pushing all three of them into the pool.

"Harry James Potter! You are _so_ going to pay for that later." Oliver said, climbing out of the pool, his white t-shirt sticking to his body, and his jeans dripping wet. "Oh Harry...I wanna hug." Oliver said, moving towards him with his arms open.

"Oh no! Not huh, you're all wet." Oliver looked down at himself, nodding his head and smiling. Unfortunately for Harry however, he wasn't agreeing with Harry, but agreeing with Mat and Dragon on pushing Harry into the pool. Before Harry hit the water though, he grabbed onto Oliver's arm pulling him back in.

"I'm sorry." Harry said, not meaning about what just happened.

"You didn't do anything wrong Harry. I'm sorry for not keeping my promise about not letting anything happen to any of you. We got him to sign the annulment papers before we put him into his cell. You can sign them, if and when you want. I love you Harry."

"I'll take a look at them later. I'm just glad you're back and that Azkaban didn't have an effect on you." Harry just didn't feel right saying that he loved Oliver right now.

"Har, I'm thinking of giving up professional Quidditch for a while. I want to watch the kids grow up, I'll teach Quidditch at Hogwarts. Wait, that puts Chastity out of a job." Oliver said, looking crestfallen.

"Not really, a Potions position just opened. Plus, you should be thanking her, she saved Quidditch at Hogwarts."

"Fine then, thank you Chastity." Oliver called form the pool

"For what?" Chastity asked confused.

"Saving Quidditch you're a godess to me now."

"And you're crazy, but I love you anyway. Well, we better get going, we still need to get Mel situated." Chastity said, getting up with Severus, picking up Capucius and kissing everyone goodbye while Melissa went inside to get her stuff.

"We should be going also, it's almost time for Bry's nap. It was nice seeing you all again, and it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Mcguire. " Remus said, getting up and shaking hands with Mat's parents, before hugging the rest of them. Harry and Oliver got out of the pool and gave Remus and Severus hand shakes before kissing Brychan on the forehead. "Stay strong Har, you'll pull through this, we all have faith and confidence in you." Remus whispered, hugging Harry. Will's parents and brother were the next to leave, followed by Mat's parents.

"See you at home later okay? You still need to pack for your trip, from what I understand they leave in three days, which gives you two days to pack. It was nice to meet you and your husaband Mr. Potter, we're sorry for what happened. Mr. Wood, it was a pleasure meeting you, I believe you have made my husbands year. Dragon, it was a pleasure meeting you also, you seem like a great guy, no matter what happened in your past, it's the past." Mrs. Mcguire said, kissing Dragon's cheek before shaking hands with Oliver and Harry.

"I'll see you later tonight mum, dad. I love you both." Mat said, walking his parents to the door.

"Well, I believe Oliver and I have six children we have to put down for a nap. You guys can hang out in the pool if you'd like, we'll send out more lemonade and sandwiches." Harry said, before picking up two of the children and putting them into a stroller that was especially made for them.

"So Mat, why don't you tell me more about yourself." Dragon said, sitting back on the bed of rafts he had created earlier. Mat laid down next to him, resting his head on Dragon's shoulder.

"Well, I've lived in the same house my whole life, I've gone to Hogwarts since I was eleven, and plan to work at the Ministry as an Apparation tester. I think it would be fun to watch children learn how to Apparate, leave with huge smiles on their faces, hugging their parents. It's a way for them to get out of life threatening situations also. I've been gay since I was thirteen, so about two years now, I have two more years until I graduate Hogwarts. I've always wanted a big family, I love kids. I've been lucky to have an easy life, not as easy as yours probably is, but I've been blessed with great friends, a loving family, and no huge problems, so I can't complain. What about you? I mean I've read stuff in the Daily Prophet and heard stuff at school, but it's all just fodder when you really think about it."

"It's the past Mat, it doesn't do to live in it." Dragon said getting out of the pool and heading inside, he didn't want Mat to know anything about his past, as far as he was concerned there was nothing good in it. Mat watched Dragon leave, calling out his name but to no avail, frowning when Dragon was out of sight.

"His life hasn't been sunshine and roses, let me fill you in a bit." Oliver said, coming out and sitting with his feet over the side of the pool. "Now, I don't know everything, that you'll have to weasel out of Will, his best friend Daniel, you could try your luck with Melissa, but your best bet is just to wait for Drag to come around. He will in his own time, but think of this as your version of the movie Second Hand Lions okay? Now, I met Dragon about this time last year. Harry had shown up with Alyssa at one of the Quidditch practices that Puddlemere had, we went back to my house afterwards because Harry didn't have a place to go, the only thing Harry told me was that he had to get away from Draco because he was abusing Dragon now it might seem weird that Harry didn't notice, but you have to understand, Dragon along with some of his siblings can perform wandless magic, and Dragon was constantly doing dangerous things, he would be cut and bruised because of a spell gone wrong, so Harry had no way of knowing that it was Draco. After that however I didn't ask more, and he didn't say anything. I sent Harry to bed early, that evening he got a Floo from someone, I don't know if it was Harry's parents Lily and James, where Dragon was staying, or Melissa, but Harry left because Draco had shown up at a dinner party Sirius and Melissa were having with Lily, James, and Dragon. Now, let's see how observant you've become, have you noticed anything on Dragon's back?"

"Yeah, he has a scar that runs down his spine. I didn't want to ask about it, just in case it was a surgery or something that would embarrase him." Mat said, running his finger in a line down infront of him.

"Correct, Draco gave Dragon that scar. That you will have to ask Dragon about, it's too personal, even for Harry to go telling you. Well, Dragon's scar had popped open while he was there, which should have been a sign but no one thought twice about it, they thought it was Dragon's magic going out of control. Draco ended up showing up at Black Manor, drunk out of his mind demanding his son back, Dragon was quickly taken away from Black manor and to my house. He was the worst I have ever seen him, he was shaking and petrified, well it wasn't exactly the worst. The next day, I thought I would take Dragon and Alyssa out to a Quidditch pratice to get their minds off of everything and let Harry have time to himself. Draco ended up showing up there also, drunk again and demanding his children. I had a friend take Alyssa back to Harry, and another friend take Dragon and hide him at their house. When I finished with Draco and headed back to my friends house, Dragon had locked himself into a closet because Draco never looked there when Dragon was younger."

"This is a horrible story." Mat said, shaking his head and looking towards the house where Dragon had disappeared.

"It's not even half of the story. Would you like me to continue?" Oliver asked, looking over his shoulder to where Mat was looking. Mat nodded his head.

"Well, Dragon was forced to confess everything that happened to Remus. Harry and Draco got divorced and there was a restraining order put into place. Then the newspapers got a hold of the story, I guess that Dragon couldn't handle the fact that Harry and himself never had a chance to get their lives in order before reading it in print. So, Dragon started acting out, screwed a girl who ended up being pregnant, luckily it wasn't Dragon's. He said some really mean things to Melissa, Daniel Zabini, and Severus. What he said isn't...Well, okay it was important, he called Melissa a mudblood, which at the time wasn't only offensive to Melissa, but to Lily Potter and myself. He told Daniel that his father was a Death Eater and deserved to die, which if you remember correctly wasn't really true because he spied for Dumbledore, plus Lucius and Draco were also spies, along with Dragon's godfather Severus. Then he insulted Severus, I believe his exact insult was greasy, hook nosed face. Harry had had enough, Dragon was lieing to everyone even after Harry used Legimens, he also admitted about lieing about Draco abusing him. So, Harry took punishment into his own hands, well with the help of a few friends."

"The Death Eaters in the Great Hall that day." Mat said, everything clicking into place. "The Azkaban rumors."

"Yep, the Death Eaters were James and Sirius. They took him, he admitted, then Harry sentenced him to Azkaban, minus the Dementors. Instead he had a creature that made your skin catch fire until it went away, your skin would heal instantly until it came time two or three hours later for it to come back. He had to go through this for a few days, because it's what Draco went through while he was there. We made sure he was safe though, we put Lucius and Salazar Slytherin, both family members of his, into the cell with him and updated Harry on his progress. After that Dragon went back to being a good person, he did his work, watched his siblings, and took care of his parents. I guess he figured out how to heal the cuts and bruises. Now, you probably remember when Professor Mayer was kidnapped, well part of the plan was for Dragon to get kidnapped also so he could save Chastity. The rest of the story, you'll have to find out on your own, I hear Harry calling me." Oliver said, getting up and following Harry's voice. Mat, sat back on the rafts going through everything he was told. He knew he wanted to take care of Dragon now, because Dragon needed someone to take care of him, that weren't his parents. After a couple of minutes, Mat got out of the pool, wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way back towards Dragon's bedroom. He knocked on the door since it seemed to be locked and warded.

"I'm busy right now, please come back in a little while." Dragon's voice called through the door.

"Dragon it's me, please open up my clothes are in there still." The door opened, but Dragon was still sitting on his bed, his back towards the door.

"Your clothes are on the chair, I'll see you in two days I guess." Dragon's voice was emotionless, but Mat could tell that he had been crying.

"Dragon, please don't push me away, it was just a question. If I knew you'd have this reaction I wouldn't have asked. Please, I just wanted to know you better. I'm sorry if I offended you." Mat said, his heart breaking and his eyes following the scar down his back. "Dragon, what happened to your back?" Mat asked, stepping closer to the bed.

"It's not bleeding is it?" Dragon asked, trying to reach the middle of his back.

"No, it's just you have a scar. Please tell me what happened." Mat got up the courage to sit down on the bed.

"I fell down the stairs, I got cut really badly. There's no story to it." Dragon got up to put a t-shirt on but Mat pulled him back down and kissed him, he tried to take a page out of his fathers book and convey all his feelings through it.

"You can trust me Dragon. I won't lie to you, I won't tease you, and I won't leave you because of something that happened in the past. Now, I am going to go into that huge bathroom of yours, take a shower, and get dressed." Mat kissed Dragon again, getting up and going into the bathroom. Dragon locked the door from the outside and sat infront of it. Twenty minutes later, Mat tried to open the door only to find it wouldn't open. "Drag, the doors stuck."

"I didn't fall down the stairs." Dragon said, through the door. Mat knew that he was going to hear some of Dragon's life from Dragon. He sat down on the other side of the door, listening intently. "I was raped and stabbed in the back with a knife."

"Drag wh-"

"Let me get this out, I was raped and stabbed by Draco. It wasn't the first time he had raped me and it wasn't the last. The last time was a few weeks ago. I don't tell anyone when it happens because I'm too embarrased of it, I should be able to fight back by now, but it's my father you know, it feels wrong to fight against someone who raised you, gave you life."

"Dragon open up this door!" Mat yelled from the other side, wiggling the door handle.

"No! I'm not ready to open the door yet, you'll just have to wait and listen, otherwise you'll never hear anything from me on this topic ever again." Dragon knew he was out of line, but it was his story, a story he had never told anyone before, and he would do it his way. If that meant locking Mat in the bathroom for two days that's what he would do. "Mat you're a great guy, but I think you deserve someone better then myself. I'm serious, I've done unspeakable things, and no matter what my friends and family have told me they are still unspeakable no matter how heroic people think of them. You deserve someone without a criminal record."

"What did you do that was so bad Dragon? Please open the door."

"I've killed people during the war, I have a death total of three people. Yes, they were Death Eaters, but that doesn't excuse the fact that it happened. I just think you deserve someone whose a lot more innocent. I sent my father to Azkaban, it was my confession that sent him there, and it's my fault that there even was a problem. If I had just stayed out of the way, none of this would have happened." Dragon said, crying and unlocking the door. The moment Mat heard the lock click open, he pulled the door open and pulled Dragon into his lap, hugging him tightly and kissing him on the cheek over and over again, trying to kiss away every tear.

"Drag, I'm just an outsider, so believe me when I say that nothing that has happened has been your fault. You are just a child, they are the adults, they shouldn't have acted or done anything to you. You are just as innocent if not more so then anyone else. I don't want anyone else, I'm not going to leave you because of something so stupid. I love you too much."

"You what?" Dragon asked, making sure he hadn't heard wrong.

"I love you Dragon." Mat said, this time sealing the words with a kiss. Once they pulled away, Dragon searched Mat's eyes looking for any doubt or lies. "Read my mind if you don't believe me. I don't mind, go on, you'll learn more about me that way anyways right?"

"I'm not going to do that to you because it's an invasion of your privacy. It's not fair if I learn everything that way, when we still have a lot to learn about each other. Come on, let's get your stuff, it's almost eight and your mum wanted you home so you can pack." Dragon said, getting up and closing the bathroom door. "I love you too Matty." Dragon said, before going into his closet to get Mat's clothes for him, since his parents had brought him a clean set. After packing his clothes in a bag that his parents also brought, Dragon walked Mat to the fire place.

"I'll see you later okay?" Dragon asked, picking up the pot of Floo powder off of the mantel.

"What are you planning Mr. Malfoy? I won't get in trouble now will I?" Mat asked, smiling innocently and taking a handful of the powder.

"You'll see. I love you and will see you later. Now go, before your mum has both of our heads." With one last kiss, Matt disappeared in a blaze of green flames.

"He's sweet, and he really does care about you." Oliver said walking into the room.

"I care about him also. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed so I can wake up early and surprise Mat at the flower shop. You know, after I figure out what shop and where." Dragon said, bounding up the stairs and into his bed.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: That's right, Draco is in Azkaban! Whoo hoo! Other then that, this is the recent Authors note. Kime is also working on another story about Harry going blind, however it is not a Draco fic. Sev will have a main role in it however, she doesn't know if it will be as boyfriend or father, so if you have any suggestions please feel free to either email us or leave it in your review. Anyways, there is not much going on here, so on to the reviews. By the way where is everyone? Bitcake, Volleypickle, Orlin,anyone?

Sarahamanda: Aww, babysitting is a fun job. I'm also glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Heather: OMG are you okay? Stupid post for being in your way. Why do you have to wear a dress, three inch heels and stand on a chair? What do you do Miss Heather? Cause the only people know that where three inch heels stand on corners or work in adult clubs. Yes the last one was one of my more twisted chapters :).


	4. Flower Petals, Dinners, and Loose ends

A/N: Let the contest begin:). This chapter is filled with pop culture references, some more hidden then the others, so if you can name at least 4 pop culture references (i.e. T.V shows, Music, Movies, scenes from them, lines from them, character names from them. Scenes that might have happened in the book or earlier in the past years of this story, or company names.) The person with the most pop culture references will get to name Draco and Harry's unborn child and have their favorite song in a chapter sung by Dragon... Extra surprise if you can guess the actual town that Calfa is based off of, I'll give you a few hints...1. It's in Georgia, 2. It starts with an H, 3.It's very normadic (According to my mother) and 4. They have "Bike Week" (For those of us who aren't Harley Davidson fans, it's were you go on your Harley to hang out) and hot air balloon festivals. :). So, on your mark...get set...GO!

KimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 4: Flower Petals, Dinners, and Tieing up Loose Ends.

The next afternoon, Dragon got up out of bed, showered and called up Will and Daniel. "Hey guys, do you want to take a trip to a villiage called Calfa? It's a wizarding village, it'll be fun come on. Plus Daniel, I have a lot to fill you in on. Pwease?" Draco asked over the speaker phone and three way phone conversation.

"Yeah come on Dan Please." Will said, laughing.

"Ok, ok I'll come. Where do you want to meet?" Daniel asked, rolling his eyes on the other side of the phone.

"How about we all meet in the Leaky Cauldron, it's the same distance for all of us and it's supposedly close to the village."

"Ok then, see you all later." Will said hanging up the phone.

"See ya Drag."

"Bye guys." Dragon said, before walking down the stairs and out to the pool where Harry and Oliver were currently relaxing and getting to re-know each other. "Dad, Oli, I'm going out with Will and Daniel to Calfa, we'll be back before dinner. " Dragon kissed Harry and Olivers cheeks before leaving for the Leaky Cauldron.

"So what did you have to inform me on?" Daniel asked, smiling up at Dragon from one of the tables. Dragon went on to explain everything that had happened in the past few days to Daniel.

"Well to be honest, how couldn't you be gay? I mean look at your parents, plus with everything that's gone on between yourself and Melissa over the past two years, lets just say you could barely keep that relationship together. When you weren't fighting, you barely saw each other, and when you were fighting you spent most of your time trying to degrade the each other. Trust me, most of the other students were just waiting for everything to blow and for one of you to admit you were batting for the other team, or in love with someone else. I love ya anyways Drag."

"So anyone else ever hear of this village?" Will asked, entering the pub a few minutes later.

"Well, it's one of those tourist bed and breakfast type towns. You know antique stores, flower shops, lot of wizarding history. "

"Flower shops huh? And these flower shops aren't at all important to you, you just want to check out the village huh?" Will asked, smiling.

"Exactly, we should go visit, see if we can help anyone out that needs it. If we decide to go into a few flower shops then so be it." With that Dragon, Will and Daniel all portkeyed to Calfa.

"This town is beautiful." Dragon said, looking around. It was set infront of mountains, the buildings were made of red brick type stone, under each window there were beautiful flowers each different colors.

"Let's go in here. It looks interesting." Daniel said, pointing towards one of the antique shops. The other two agreed, going inside it smelt funny, like you could smell age or something along those lines. Dragon liked it, it reminded him of the first time he had walked into the uninhabited Malfoy Manor.

"Welcome, can I help oh Merlin! I know who you three are." The teenager behind the counter said, gawking at them. "Sorry, it's just we've NEVER had celebrities in this town, ever. I mean there was this guy who looked like one of the band members of the Weird Sisters, but he only looked like the guy, he wasn't actually. Merlin."

"It's nice to meet you..." Will left it hanging hoping the boy would put in his name.

"Andrew Wells."

"Nice to meet you Andrew, we're just looking around. Can we ask where you found the flowers you planted under the window sill?" Will finished his sentence, smiling wickedly at Dragon.

"Crazy for Daisies. It's right down the street, it's where most of the stores get their flowers. It's a family owned shop, every quaint. The store not the family." Andrew said, fixing his sentence at the odd looks the other three were giving him.

"I'd like to buy this ring." Dragon said, he hadn't taken his eyes off of it since they had entered the store.

"Ah, that use to belong to Agustus Malfoy, your uncle? Great uncle maybe, since it is part of your family, I couldn't let you just buy it. I'd feel like I was robbing you or something." Andrew said, picking up the heavy gold band with the onyx stone in the middle and in the middle of the stone was a small silver piece in the shape of the Malfoy crest.

"Look, please let me pay you. We are in a store, and that is what one does while shopping, they pay for their purchases. So how much is it?" Dragon asked, not taking no for an answer.

"It's 10 sickles." Andrew said, lieing a little. "I'll let you guys look around." Andrew said, going to clean another part of the store.

"You don't believe that do you? 10 sickles surely he's lost he mind." Daniel said smiling. Dragon set down around 50 Galleons before they left the store.

"You guys go on, I'll meet up with you in a while." Dragon said, heading down the street to Crazy for Daises. Walking through the door, the bell dinged letting the people inside know that he was entering. The store was filled with colorful flowers, the sun light streamed through the windows, making little walk ways on the white floor. He smiled while looking around, though inside he was awfully nervous that this wasn't Mat's family's store, there were many different flower shops in this small village.

"May I help you?" Someone asked, coming out of the back room. "Oh Dragon, what a wonderful surprise. How are you today?" Mrs. Mcguire asked, setting a bunch of flowers down on the counter and hugging the young man.

"I'm wonderful and yourself? I was wondering if I could by Mat some flowers, I figured since you are his mother you'd know his favorites, or if he even likes flowers."

"I'm good, let me guess you're new at this. Well, Mat's favorite flowers are sunflowers, orange lilies, carnations and golden wildflowers. Let's see what we can make with those huh."

"Can I help? I mean not just with picking the flowers out, but arranging them?" Dragon asked excited.

"Sure, here put this on, it's an apron and ties behind your back. Now, do you have something in mind?" Liza asked, smiling. 'He'll do Mat good, and vise versa.' She thought. Dragon walked around the store, pulling out the different flowers that Mat enjoyed, he brought them back over to the counter when he was finished. "Ok, the first thing you do is cut the end of the stem one inch diagonally. It helps them absorb the water better. Here's the knife. " She said, before passing out the flowers she had brought from the back into the right buckets of water. After a few minutes, Will and Daniel came into the shop.

"It took you a while, we were hoping you were okay." Will said looking around.

"I'm fine, look." Dragon said, showing them his almost completed arranged pile of flowers.

"Baby's breathe." Daniel said, looking at the arrangement. "It's a little too yellow, you should put baby's breathe in it to bring out the colors a little."

"Very good, ever think of becoming a florist?"

"I've thought about it yes, but I'm still considering my options." Daniel said laughing a bit.

"I've never wanted to be that. Florist means crazy right?" Dragon asked, picking up the flowers. The other three just laughed a little before Liza went on the next step.

"Okay Dragon, the next step is to place this plastic stick, which will hold your card, in between the flowers, before tying the middle and bottom of the group of stems." Liza said, handing him his supplies. "So boys, enjoying the village?"

"Oh yes, it's amazing! So does Mat have any brothers or sisters?" William asked, looking around the store.

"Yes, he has two younger sisters Kelly and Jean and one older brother Noah. Noah works at the Leaky Cauldron as a waiter. Mat's currently out back picking flowers, he should be out there for a couple more hours. Now, if I may suggest Dragon, you put this plastic covering around the flowers, all you have to do is slip the flowers in there stem first. Then you can take this paper and write whatever note you'd like and once you're finished, I'll show you how to put it on that plastic holder from earlier." Liza smiled, Dragon had done such a wonderful job placing the arrangement together, in total there were three sunflowers, two orange lilies, and three yellow carnations. Spread in between where ferns and baby's breath, the overall effect breath taking. Dragon took the piece of paper and walked to another side of the store to write his letter, once he was done he folded the piece of paper and handed it to Mat's mom.

"Here ya go, I hope he likes it." Dragon said, blushing a bit.

"I'm positive he will love it." She said, showing Dragon how to hook the paper onto the plastic holder. "There ya go." She handed him the boquet.

"How much will this cost?" Dragon asked, taking out his bag of money.

"You're my son's _friend_, please don't worry about it." She said, smiling at the three. "Go on you two pick something out for your girls or mums also."

"Ma'am is it okay if I take Mat out to dinner tonight? If you didn't want him to go far, maybe you could suggest a restuarant around here." Dragon was nervous asking, he had never been nervous with Melissa or Kelly. He was very unsure about himself now, standing outside of his territory.

"It's perfectly fine, you can take him where ever you'd like, however if you want privacy since I know you don't want anything to get out in the open yet, may I suggest the cafe down the street here. Most people don't know about this town, how you guys found it amazes me, but I promise privacy there."

"That sounds perfect, thank you ma'am. Dragon said, smiling and hugging her.

"Well, if you want to surprise him, I'd scat. Write him a note and if you wanted you could attach a chocolate frog to it, they sell those down at the candy shop. It's Mat's favorite candy, but we don't eat a lot of candy." She didn't want to tell him that they were barely making enough money to keep a float.

"Thank you so much. Well, we better get going, I bet Mat should be in very soon. Thank you so much again." Dragon hugged Mat's mom, leaving 500 Galleons on the table for her to find later. Will shook her hand putting a few hundred on there also, and though Daniel barely caught on to the insinuation, Daniel put 10 Galleons on the table before leaving the shop. They quickly made their way out the door since they heard Mat calling his mom from the back room and before Liza noticed the money.

"Mum who was that?" Mat asked, walking into the front of the shop, placing the recently pulled flowers down on the table. Liza looked down and saw the money.

"A few angels dear, just a few angels." Liza said smiling slightly, and putting the 1010 Galleons into the register. 'I'll have to thank them the next time I see them.' She thought to herself, giving her son a hug.

KimeKimeKime

"They're beautiful." Oliver said, kissing Harry's cheek while watching his children in the playpen from the pool. Harry just blushed.

"I don't think I can get myself to sign those papers again...What if it's just another ploy? What if something happens?"

"Harry, please calm down. It's not a ploy, don't you think Remus, the Azkaban guards, and the new deputy Minister checked before placing him back in there? It was him. I'm sorry that I can't change that, I'm sorry I can't make all the pain you are feeling go away, but I'm not going to leave you. I don't want to leave and then hear that something happened to you and the kids, I promised both you and Dragon that I wouldn't let that happen. I promised myself that I would never let that happen, I failed the first time and I refuse to let that happen again. I know you need time, so I'm going to go, take the children inside, give them a nap, and watch Cinderella. What? It's NOT just a kiddie movie, I enjoy it also." Oliver pouted at the look on Harry's face.

"Sure it is, and The Excorsist is a kiddie movie also." Harry said rolling his eyes. "Go on, I'm going to invite my dad over and see if we can work through some of this mess." Oliver nodded, putting the babies in the stroller to take them inside. Harry called one of the house elves over to go and fire call James for him.

"What can I do for you Har?" James asked, walking out onto the patio.

"I need to get everything sorted and figured out. I don't think I can sign those papers again, I'm not ready to just jump into a relationship. Yet, that's what Oliver wants, I don't know what to do."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"_Do you love him_?" James asked again, stressing the words.

"Oliver?"

"No the planet pluto, of course Oliver. Don't think about the answer just answer the first thing that pops into your head. Do you love him?"

"Yes, but I don't see-"

"I said don't think about it. You love him, so what's the problem?"

"Draco, plus I don't think I'm ready for a relationship."

"Har, stop thinking, one thing you should know after all these years is that life is too short not to live it to it's fullest. You stopped loving Draco the beginning of last year, do you really think you were in love with him after he got out of Azkaban? It didn't seem like it with you two keeping secrets from each other, you two didn't even have a child together last year, which I must say is probably a first in a long time. You were constantly fighting or upset with each other. The only reason you two stayed together and tried to work it out was because of the kids, three of which aren't his, you two sleep in different beds. What I'm trying to say is you only have these doubts because you have children, trust me."

"What will the kids think?" Harry asked. "I don't want them to hate me or whoever I end up with. I don't want them to think it was their fault that their father is in Azkaban, especially not Dragon."

"Harry, the kids so far look like they support you and Oliver more so then they did you and Draco. If you explain to them, when they are old enough to understand the truth, about why Draco is in Azkaban I'm sure they won't hate you. They will understand, and I'm sure Dragon will be more then helpful in explaining it to them also. Dragon doesn't think it's his fault, he knew what would happen, he knew what Draco did was wrong. Think over what I said, there is a guy in there that is head over heels in love with you and your children. He would go out of his way to protect you all, and you're out here crying over a man who hurt you and your family and is in jail because of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, Remus and Chastity have me going to see a counselor. It seems I have issues I have to work out and believe it or not it's helping. I wish I could stay longer." James got up, hugged and kissed his son and went on his way. Harry sat outside for most of the afternoon contemplating everything his father said, looking at it from all different sides and perspectives. It was mid afternoon when Harry went inside, Oliver observed him from the couch but didn't say anything, Harry looked distance and focused on something. Oliver rewinded Cinderella back to where the mice were making the dress, and started singing the song. 'Ah if only Dragon were here, he'd totally be calling me a dork and then start singing himself.' Oliver thought laughing.

'I can do this, all I have to do is sign my name. I can even pretend it's a Quidditch offer, just sign my name.' Harry put the pen to the annulment papers, signing his name only to notice nothing came out. ' Ink you idiot, you forgot the ink. Come on Har, get serious you can do this. Just dip the quill in ink and sign your name, it isn't that hard. You do it every day for ordinary things, just pretend you're paying the bills or something.' Harry quickly signed his name on the annulment papers. 'See everything is fine, you aren't dead, nothing bad happened. Now just send them off.' That task took Harry another fifteen minutes. Afterwards, Harry went downstairs.

"Are you okay Harry?" Oliver asked, waking up as the couch dipped from Harry sitting down.

"Yeah, I'm going to be just fine." Harry smiled, laying back on the couch to watch Monsters Inc.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A couple minutes after Dragon, Daniel, and Will left the shop, an owl flew threw one of the shops open windows. "Whose it for Mathew?" His mother asked, making up a flower arrangement for some tourists.

"It's for me, it's from Drag-" Matt let the sentence drop since the tourist were looking down at their Daily Prophet and then back up at him. "A friend." He quickly went into the back room and tore the note open.

My dearest Mat,

I would like for you to join me for dinner, I will come and pick you up at five this afternoon. Don't worry about dressing fancy, your mother has already given her approval. A little birdie told me these were your favorite, I hope you enjoy them.

Much Love,

M-aid.

Mat had a huge smile on his face, he quickly took the three Chocolate Frogs off of the letter before he ran out of the back room and hugged his mother. "Oh thank you so much for agreeing, when did he ask? What did he say?" He whispered into his mothers ear. She waited until the tourists left the room before turning to her son.

"He was here earlier with some friends checking out the village and quickly came in to ask, I agreed and he left, he wanted it to be a surprise."

"Did you tell him about the Chocolate Frogs?" Mat asked, opening one of them up and stunning it.

"No, I wonder how he knew about that." She said, hoping Mat couldn't tell. The huge smile on Mat's face was proof that he didn't. "Go on, get ready you only have an hour.

-------

"Hey guys, if you want to head back I don't blame you. There's not much to do here and I invited Mat to dinner at a cafe around the corner." Dragon said, looking at the flowers that were still enchanted to stay fresh and the Malfoy ring in his other hand.

"Are you thinking of giving him your great uncles ring?" Will asked, finally catching on.

"It's not a promise ring or anything, it's just a ring." Dragon said, trying to justify himself.

"Yea, a Malfoy ring, a protective ring, one that you enchanted only moments ago with protective spells. It's not just a ring Dragon, it's a MALFOY ring, you know for a fact anyone with a Malfoy ring will be treated differently, they'll be looked on with respect and adorned by anyone who catches sight of it. People WILL notice if he's wearing a Malfoy ring and the rumors won't stop, you do know this right? You thought this out all the way through."

"Yes, I know exactly what I'll suggest he do with the ring. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go pick up my date." With that Dragon headed back towards the shop.

"So, Will do you think it'll end up like a Melissa relationship?" Daniel asked walking towards a secluded area to portkey.

"No, I think these two might actually last." With that Will portkeyed back to London, while Daniel went back to Zabini manor. Dragon walked into the shop the belling ringing again.

"Welcome back Dragon, he'll be right down." Mr. Mcguire said smiling at the young man, making up the last few arrangements for a couple from the village that were currently in the store.

"Thank you sir." Dragon said, before noticing Mat coming down the stairs. He hid the flowers behind his back, smiling once Mat was in front of him. "These are for you, I did everything myself, and well a lot of help from your mum." Mat smiled, looking back at his two parents, before noticing the note in the flowers. He pulled the note out, putting the flowers down on the table next to him. He opened the note and started reading the poem.

_My past has haunted me _

_for longer then you know _

_I was scared, upset _

_and I felt miserably low _

_Then I went into a club _

_and looked down at you _

_and I couldn't believe _

_You looked up at me then too _

_Since the day I saw you _

_I knew that I had fell _

_Yet I wished with all my heart _

_That you knew that as well _

_You asked about my past _

_and my first reaction was to run _

_It wasn't something I was proud of _

_Cause I knew what I had done _

_You broke down my walls _

_and opened my heart _

_and now I'm afraid _

_what will happen if we part _

_If I was to lose you _

_lose what we havemade _

_I wouldn't be able to breath _

_and would live life all a jade. _

_I'll say it again _

_So you know that it's true _

_Mathew I am madly and deeply_

_In love with you _

Mat closed the note, a tear running down his cheek. "I'm sorry, I'm really bad with poetry." Dragon said, thinking he had offended Mat. Mat placed the note on the counter before hugging and kissing Dragon.

"It was so sweet Dragon, thank you so much no one has ever wrote a poem for me. Thank you for the flowers and for the Chocolate Frogs." Mat whispered, kissing him again. Dragon just smiled, sliding his arms around Mat's waist and holding onto him.

"Come on, we have dinner reservations." Dragon said, taking Mat's hand and leading him out of the shop. Liza picked up the letter off of the table and read it before putting the flowers in a vase.

"So where are we going?" Mat asked, leaning his head on Dragon's shoulder.

"It's down the street here, your mum suggested it. I'm not telling you what though because I don't want to wreck the surprise." Dragon said smiling, wrapping his arm around Mat's waist.

"Dragon, this place costs a fortune." Mat said, going inside the cafe. 'Ok, so it doesn't cost a fortune but it costs enough money that not even my parents have ever been in here.' Mat thought to himself.

"Don't worry about it okay? Order whatever you want." Dragon said, sitting down at one of the tables and picking up the menu, after they ordered, Dragon took the ring box out of his pocket and placed it on the empty roll plate infront of Mat. "It's not an engagement ring, it's just a present." Mat opened the box to notice the Malfoy ring.

"Dragon, it's beautiful, but it's part of your family's."

"Exactly why I wanted you to have it. If I may suggest you wear it on a necklace, that way you can hide it down your shirt when we're around populated places, you know this is date two. I just realized that." Dragon said smiling, he had never been on two serious dates, okay well the first one wasn't serious but for him it was.

Mat quickly put it on the gold chain his mother had given him, and placed it back around his neck. "Thank you so much. I love you Drag."

"I love you too." Dragon said, before they started to eat dinner. Once they finished, Mat gave Dragon his own little tour of the village, leaving them in a park.

"So, tell me more about your life. I want to know what happened? Start at the beginning." Mat said, sitting down on one of the swings. Dragon started to push him.

"Well, my parents got pregnant before they graduated, a trick gone wrong that ended up being right, or that's how they explained it. My father was left pregnant because Harry ran after the war, he only came back because Siri wouldn't give him his inheritance, he didn't know about me until that day. I know they got back together and were married when I was two. I don't remember much up until I was about four, I could do a lot of wandless magic, I didn't know at the time that it was me doing the stuff, I ended up hurting myself a lot because I couldn't control it. Then dad and father started fighting a lot, and father would take his anger out on me. I didn't tell dad because Draco said he would hurt me more, it didn't turn into rape until I was ten. Then I started Hogwarts and lost my 'virginity' to Kelly Riddle who at the time was under the alias Kelly Fehr, I was seduced. At that time, my parents ended up having the twins Michael and Elizabeth. I was upset that they got a lot of attention and tried to jump out of the Astronomy window, Melissa stopped me, that was a lot explaining and stuff. Kelly and Peter Pettigrew planned with my grandfather Lucius on how to kidnap me to use my heart to bring back Voldemort, except it didn't work so they kidnapped the twins, I ended up killing Kelly, Melissa ended up dieing, and Sirius was freed. Father brought back Lily who in turn brought back Melissa. The end of that year, Harry ended up having Alyssa and the twins ended up dieing of heart complications."

"Dragon, that's horrible. No wonder you didn't want to tell me." Mat said, getting up off the swing and holding Dragon in his arms, pulling them both down to sit in the sand.

"Then last year, everything hit the fan, Draco's abuse was revealed, Harry and Draco got divorced. We moved in with Oliver for a short while, I had a fling with some girl from school, who came up to me a few days into term saying she was pregnant, luckily the child wasn't mine. I acted out, called my friends and family a lot of foul stuff, and was sent to Azkaban to take place of my father because I was charmed into telling everyone that I was lieing when I wasn't. Then, my dad found out he was pregnant with the triplets, Oliver's triplets, which father was furious about, and Harry almost killed Oliver, would have if it wasn't for George and Fred Weasley's quick thinking of contacting Remus and me. So Oliver was sent to Azkaban for slipping something into Harry's tea, then we met Chastity who was dating Sirius and ended up pregnant with his child, but then she admitted to being the head Death Eater, which pushed Sirius into over drive and he kicked her out and acted like a jerk, so Sev got together with her. My father brought the twins back to life, Kelly Riddle and Belatrix Lestrange were brought back some how. Melissa and I slept together which was a huge mistake, then I had to kill a few more Death Eaters to save Chastity and her baby. I think that's enough story for tonight though, let's get you home. You're parents are probably worried sick about you." Dragon helped Mat off of the ground, handing him his cloak.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a wonderful time, the poem and flowers are beautiful, the cafe was great and you are wonderful. Thank you for telling me a little more about your past, I know how hard it must be for you to think about it, I know what my mum meant when she said a few angels came into the shop today. You have no idea what your friends and you have done for my family today, one day I'll tell you. Come on we better start walking." Mat kissed Dragon, taking his hand. Slowly they walked down the cobbled street until they reached the flower shop. "Our house is above the shop, it's not much but it's home."

"It's fantastic. Big houses are always so lonely, you can never find anyone when you want to talk or play. Well, I guess this is where I say good bye." Dragon didn't want to leave Mat, he enjoyed spending time with him, but he remembered that he would be spending three days in America with him.

"I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, how are we getting to America?"

"How else? A private plane. I'll see you later, I love you." Dragon said, kissing Mat before watching him turn and go into his house. Dragon pulled out his portkey and went back to the manor. Walking inside from the patio, he noticed Harry and Oliver curled up on the couch asleep, he enlarged the couch and threw a blanket over them before making his way up to the kids' room. "Hey you six, did they feed you yet?" By the look in Elizabeth's eyes, they were starting to get hungry. "Don't forget you pull one over on me, I'll get you back ten fold when you're older. Ok, those three get bottles, you two get this stuff over here, and Alyssa gets mushed up food. I can do this, ok you two first since you can feed yourselves, what do you want?" Just then Dobby popped into the nursery.

"Young Master Malfoy just what ares you doing?" Dobby asked, looking at Dragon's wide eyes and confused face. "Here lets me help yous." Dobby heated up bottles and gave them to the triplets, handed Dragon a few jars of baby food for Alyssa and started feeding the twins.

"Thank you Dobby, I don't know what I would do without you." Dragon said, feeding Michael first.

"I's is more then happy to help you." Dobby started feeding the next twin. Once Dragon was finished feeding Michael and Elizabeth, he walked over to the triplets and picked Madison up first to burp her, Dobby picked up Shane Wesley. "Do you think my dad and Oliver will get together?" Dragon asked, turning to Dobby.

"I's don't know sir, it took master three hours to sign the annulment papers. He called Master James before to talk about it." At this part Dobby's ears drooped. "I's sorrys I's was listening in, Master Harry Potter sir is upsets that you blame yourself for Master Draco going to Azkaban, he doesn't want any of yous to hate him or the person he ends up with. He loves you alls very much, but he's happier with Master Wood then he was with Master Draco." Dragon set down Madison and picked up Hailey. The twins and Alyssa were already starting to fall asleep.

"I know Dobby, but I don't want to push dad into a relationship with anyone. If something happens then it happens if it doesn't then it doesn't. Now, I'm going to go pack for America and get some sleep. Thank you again Dobby, good night." With that, Dragon turned on the night light, took a baby monitor and headed towards his room. Waving his hand, he packed two suitcases for America, jumped into the shower, got dressed and went to bed.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Welcome back Mr. Potter, are you ready for your session?" The psychologist asked, walking into the room. "Why don't we begin were you left off last time, your wife was killed and you found out she was pregnant with a child from your enemy that she lied to you about." The psychologist took a note pad and poised a quill above it ready to take notes.

"It wasn't just my enemy, it was everyone's enemy. She's the mother of Kelly Riddle, she had an affair with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I killed Kelly and fled, I was living in some empty shack on the outskirts of no where. I spent what money I had in my pocket in the local muggle bars, I felt horrible and started thinking about how much I loved Lily and how much she betrayed me. I found a knife in my pocket, I put it in there just in case, so I-I started cutting myself, it was just a little. Over the month, it got worse one drunken night I sliced my throat. That's when I knew I needed help, so Igathered what strength I had and got myself over to Minister Lupin's office, he's been my best friend since our Hogwarts days. He got me over to a relative of mine's house, where she fixed me up as best she could. She made me realize that Lily isn't the only person in this world that loved me, that cared about me, and that I loved and cared for back. I have a son, an ex son-in-law, and seven grandchildren. One on the way from what I've heard also. Gosh Draco's in Azkaban pregnant, I didn't even consider that until now, I have to do something to help my new grandchild." James said, smiling.

"Mr. Potter, it seems that you have cured yourself. You've lived, you've died, and you're alive again. For someone who has faced that, I'm surprised that you tend to dwell on the negative instead of the postive. So, to complete your therapy, I'm going to try something out of the ordinary, you are to befriend someone who hates you. I'm not saying that you are going to have to be best friends, but at least friendly towards one another. See, if you pick someone who hates you more then ever, you'd probably understand that they will say and do many negative things towards you, you are going to take those negative things and change them into positive things. If someone says that they hate your guts respond with Thank you, but I hope that one day you will think of me differently. It gets you to think positively. Go on now, I believe you have an enemy to befriend." With that the psychologist got up, and left the room.

"Who isn't an enemy these days?" James whispered to himself, leaving the office.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Yes I know, awww. Ok, we have been told that the website wasn't letting anyone post a review, if that does ever happen please feel free to email us your review and we will answer if all the same. The poem in the story does belong to Kime, she did sit down and write it, so please if you want to use the poem or even keep it for your personal enjoyment, please ask permission from her first.

Bitcake: Ok, we have a lot to cover since you were three chapters behind in reviews and made them all up in one great email...Ch. 1: Everyone takes blue bubble gum cigars Thanks :). **Harry: **Thank you, we thought it was clever ourselves, however Mel and Drag thought differently. **Dragon: **They are not both pregnant, I mean geez give a poor guy a break.** Sev: **I resent that! I am not so five minutes ago :(. Take it back! Whose taken my place? It's not Remus is it? Chastity and Severus Stares back We just can! Hey, no stunning you cheat! lol. No time out! lol. **James: **Thank you Give you big hug and kiss. Hmm, you're right :(, but this is the last time that I get to punish Kime cause she revealed who hurt me. **Kime:** :), I love when you suggest that James punish me it's quite fun, and so not a punishment**Azkaban: **Unfourtantely all lines are busy, to talk to a prisoner please hold your call is important to us. The wait for the next available phone is about 20 years, thank you...Please Hold your call is important to us. Ch. 2: Yes it does explain the glaring, but I don't think Dragon's Bisexual I'm sure he's gay now. Yes, I have noticed that many characters in here have cheated, why I have no clue. **Azkaban: **Please hold your call is important to us, and to our prisoners. Ch. 3: Places check next to name Bitcake is here everyone, Bitcake has finally arrived. I'm glad that we have you confused again :). **Oliver: **Huggles you Tis okay, and thank you for the cookie. **Dragon: **Don't you aww poor thing me you've known my life all along :). Though I was upset and Oliver is older then me, shouldn't I get a cookie? Hugs you back Thanks, I think he's a keeper too. **Mat: **Blushes and hides head in Dragon's chest** Dragon: **Sorry, he's sort of shy around new people. **Azkaban: **Look Bitcake, I'm sorry but you'll just have to hold your horses on talking to Draco, they are currently trying to sedate him without hurting the baby, oh and Please hold...Your call is important to us. **Kime: **pouts and pulls a barely dressed James with her. I was about to be punished by James :(. I'm glad you're enjoying year three. Don't worry about not having a lot to say, a lot of things happened in the last chapter. Mull over them for a while.

Heather: The first chapter for that story is finished, and has been read over by two people and unfortunately they both agree that Draco and Harry should be a couple and that Severus should be the father. Ah well, what else can you do but write it that way? They threatened me that if I changed it they wouldn't talk to me because it was a great start. How was homecoming? I hope you had fun. Aww, what did you say to make her feel guilty? **Azkaban: **Unfourtantely all lines are busy, to talk to a prisoner please hold your call is important to us. The wait for the next available phone is about 21 years, thank you. You are right in line after Bitcake...Please Hold your call is important to us. **Oliver: **Gives you a big hug Thanks for the enthusiasticwelcome back.Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

SarahAmanda: True, crying babies aren't fun at all. I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

Orlin: Oh, I'll review later, I promise...Ssssssssssuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	5. Hey Y'all

Chapter Five: Hey Ya'll Welcome ta Tennessee

Dragon woke up late the next morning, he only had three hours to dress, eat breakfast, make sure he had everything packed, and get Mat and himself over to the airport before Will took off without them. He quickly shot out of the bed, jumped into the shower and quickly brushed his teeth. "Dobby, can you please bring me a few pieces of toast and Strawberry poptarts please?" Dragon called out from inside his closet. He pulled on a pair of semi-baggy blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a green collared shirt with the first few buttons open.

"Step out of an Ambecrombie and Fitch magazine?" Oliver asked, sitting in a chair by the fire place in Dragon's room. "Harry's still asleep but he wanted to give you this before you left, but I didn't want to wake him." Oliver said, handing Dragon a wallet full of money and a few credit cards.

"Thanks, I think I have everything. I just need to eat breakfast and wait for Mat to arrive, he should hopefully be here any minute now." Dragon put on a watch and casual yet dress type of shoes, before spiking his hair.

"You're welcome, please be careful over there. I know you'll have security guards galour and that Harry hired you your own body guard but please be careful."

"I will Oli. Thanks for caring though. Thank you Dobby." The house elf popped up and handed Dragon his breakfast. Mat came tumbling out of the fireplace.

"Well, I'll go. If you need anything Dragon."

"I know I know, Floo you and dad immediately. Now go on. Hey Mat, you ready?" Dragon asked, picking up his suitcase along with Mat's.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Mat held onto the port key that took them to the gates of Malfoy Manor before getting into a limo. "Was that really necessary?"

"Well since we only have an hour to get to the airport and it would have taken us thirty minutes, yes it was necessary. I missed you." Dragon said, kissing him.

"I missed you also. I guess you haven't seen today's Daily Prophet." Mat said, kissing Dragon back before placing the Prophet into Dragon's hands.

_Dragon and Mat:_

_The Real Truth_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_The little town on Calfa had some very amusing entertainment last night as one Dragon Malfoy was seen with his new love Mathew Mcguire in a local Cafe. Dragon was also seen earlier that day in the family owned flower shop arranging flowers that he gave to Mathew the night of the date. Tourist that happened to be in the shop said that Dragon not only gave him flowers, but also a few Chocolate Frogs. Which bears the question are Dragon and Mat engaged, and if not what happened to Miss Melissa Black? Some of you might remember Miss Black, Dragon's girlfriend of two years. Reporters at the Daily Prophet wonder if Melissa and Dragon are still together and if so does Melissa know about the affair._

"Mat, it's just Skeeter okay? No one really takes her seriously, plus we'll be in a whole different contient in a few hours, chances are they don't even know anything about this article. If they ask we'll just tell them that we are friends, we talked this over already remember?" Dragon asked, kissing Mat before setting the Prophet a blaze.

"Sirs, we've arrived." The driver said, opening the door for the two.

"Thank you Smith, same time in three days." Dragon said, walking over to the plane, hand in hand with Mat and surrounded by body guards.

"Nice to see you again M-dog, I see your private date turned a bit public." Will said smiling and getting up to hug both of them.

"Yeah, we will deal with it when it becomes an issue. Now, let's put in a movie." Dragon said, sitting on one of the couches and pulling Mat down next to him. 18 hours later, and 7-8 movies later, they landed in Tennessee, USA.

"Hello Prince William, Lord Dragon Malfoy, and Mr. Mcguire welcome to Tennessee." One of the representative witches said, holding out her hand.

"Thank you for having us and please call us Will, Dragon, and Mat. Now, if you don't mind, we'd like to get settled and have something decent to eat, along with some sleep, it has been a long flight." Will said, shaking hands with the respresentatives, there were three witches and seven wizards along with the 11 body guards that Will, Dragon and Mat got each.

"Right away PrinceWilliam...Will, right this way. Now, you might not know, but the newspapers here are all talking about your affair with Miss Black, we just thought you would like a heads up." One of the wizards said. "My name is Robert, I'm head of the Charity committee.

"Well Robert, Mat and I are just friends, there is no affair as you so blantly put it." Dragon went into Malfoy mode. Once the three boys were in the first limo with their body guards from England, Mat turned to Dragon.

"You're a lord! I mean, I should have known but still!" Mat said shocked.

"Trust me, you don't even want to know his titles along with his name, it gets quite long." Will said laughing.

"No, I want to know I mean I am his friend, what if I'm asked?" Mat said, turning towards Dragon.

"Ok then, but Will did warn you. My full name is Lord Dragon Adain Octavious Malfoy, the Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Lord of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles, and Lord of Hogsmeade. Happy? I have a lot of titles. Most of them given to me by the death of my father."

"Oh my gosh! That's crazy, how do you remember all of that? Wait, Draco's still alive."

"No he died, long story. He died, but Blaise, Blaise's father and Harry brought him back to life, but since he died and I am the next heir, I get all those titles. I don't understand it really. After your whole life, you get use to it." Dragon said, before looking out the window. The Smokey mountains could be seen in the distance, there were a bunch of shops placed here and there. "What part of Tennessee are we in?" Dragon asked, turning back towards Mat and Will.

"A place called Pidgeon Forge we should be in the wizarding world in a few minutes. So, do you actually think we can get people to help support us? I mean we have a whole country to save." Will said, realization finally dawning on him.

"You two will do great, trust me." Mat smiled at them both. "Look, we're here." He said, pointing out of the limo windows. The streets unlike Diagon alley, were paved over. The shops looked respectable and extremely clean.

"Prince William, Lord Malfoy, Mr. Mcguire your hotel." Brion another offical said, as the three boys got out of the Limo to stand infront of the hotel. It was the wizarding worlds version of the Ritz. "You have a press conference this evening at five in meeting hall seven. Then tomorrow is the charity event, it starts at eight. Dragon, you and Will will give your speeches around ten and your performance will be at one. After that, you have a few press conferences and photo shoots."

"Thank you, that will be all for now, we will see you tonight at five." Dragon said, walking into the hotel through the back door and using the private elevator up to their rooms.

"Well, see you two in a few hours." Will said, going into his room and falling asleep. Dragon turned towards Mat. "I know they gave you your own room, but we can share one if you'd like."

"What if the press is outside our rooms or something?"

"We'll keep the curtains drawn unless we're positive, and the body guards know not to let anyone up unless they are our parents or committee members. Please." Dragon asked, giving Mat his puppy dog face.

"Okay, okay." Mat picked up his bag and walked into Dragon's hotel suite. "Oh Merlin, look at this place."

"Yes babe, it's called a pent house suite. You and Will have one also. Now come on, let's get some sleep before we're pulled all around town." Dragon said, crawling into bed and pulling Mat with him before wrapping his arms around Mat and falling asleep. At six o'clock, the were awoken by their security guards banging on the door.

"Dragon, Mat time to get up. You have an hour before the press conference." Robbie the bigger of the two security guards said, yelling through the door. "Are you two up or am I going to have to break down the door?"

"We're up!" Mat called out, dragging his butt into the shower while Dragon went through their suitcases picking out clothes. Once both were showered, dressed, and looked impressive, they made their way with Will to the meeting room.

"Thank you all for coming today, we will be happy to answer any and all of your questions concerning the wizarding economy of the UK. As most of you know, I am Lord Dragon Malfoy, next to me is my friend Mathew Mcguire, and to his left is Prince William of Wales. We'll start with you." Dragon said pointing out into the huge group of reporters.

"Now that the dark era is over, is there any prediction of when the next one might arise?"

"We are predicting that there will not be a Dark Lord or Lady for at least the next hundred years if not longer. However, that does not mean that there are not people out there willing to fight against the side of light. Next question. "

"What exactly does the UK look like now? I mean why do you need money to start re-building?"

"The UK though it seems far for most of you, has an unstable economy right now. Most of the villages were burned to the ground, some of our hospitals are filled because of people that were hurt during the war, even though this happened 13 years ago, we don't have enough money or people to rebuild a whole country, if not more. It will take time and the help of millions to get us back to where we and other countries were. Voldemort's reach went as far as Spain, Italy, Germany, and Austria. Luckily countries such as Franceamd America were not effected by Voldemort directly, even though you did live amongst Death Eaters. The war was almost restarted two years ago due to Belatrix Lestrange, Peter Pettigrew , and a few other Death Eaters that were in hiding and had yet to be found. Then again last year by Tom Riddle's daughter, out of an act of desperation, Kelly killed her father's own Death Eaters to save herself. In the end, she was killed by a curse stronger then the Avada Kedavra. However, we guarantee that the war is over. Next question please."

"Prince William, is it true that you are engaged to a girl named Sophia?" William looked over at Dragon and rolled his eyes, he knew once the serious questions were over with the stupid ones would begin.

"No, I am not nor have I ever been engaged."

"Dragon, we see that you've brought Mr. Mcguire with you. Are you two a couple? Friends? There were recently rumors that you were engaged also."

"We are just friends, we did meet at a club a few nights ago but nothing came from it. I was engaged to Melissa Black, but we decided to go our seperate ways, no one had anything to do with that seperation." Dragon said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 'Sure no one but some other guy.'

"What about the kiss in the club that night? Or the photo's from this morning's Daily Prophet? How come your relationship with Melissa didn't work?"

"I can answer some of this one, the kiss from that night in the club was a drunken occurance. The photo's from this morning Daily Prophet was nothing more then Dragon coming over to talk to my parents and I about the guy's trip to America today, the flowers from the shop that day were given to my mother and the Chocolate Frogs were split between my father, older brother, and myself. "

"Melissa and I split because of a falling out we had, I love Melissa dearly, she will always be a friend of mine, but being as young as we were when we got together it was obviously not meant to last. I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have right now for questions." Dragon definitely wanted to getout of there before the questions got any worse. All three of them left the meeting hall and headed towards the car to go get something to eat.

"Wow, that was _so_ weird, everyone wanted to know everything about you two." Mat said, curling into Dragon's side. The windows were tinted, so no one could see through them no matter how hard they tried.

"Mat, they wanted to know about you also." Will smiled as the boy in question blushed, it was funny how he was always shocked over Will and Dragon's fame that he missed the obvious. Dragon kissed Mat trying to calm him down.

"So Will, have any embarrasing stories about Dragon here?"

"Well there was the first time he got drunk at one of the clubs mmmhmm hpmmmph." Dragon placed his hand over Will's mouth.

"He's not interested in that story, trust me." Will shock his head, before resorting to licking the palm of Dragon's hand. "Ewww, I have Will germs on me!" Dragon said, wiping his hand on the seat.

"No, I'm completely interested." Mat sat on Dragon, making sure Dragon couldn't move or use his hands to cover Mat's ears or Will's mouth.

"Well, as you know Gillywater has alcohol in it, a lot of alcohol. Well, our little Dragon didn't know that and ordered some against H-dogs and mines warnings. By the time we decided to dance, he had seven of them. Let's just say we were extremely shocked when there was no picture of a naked, club dancing, Dragon on the front page of any of the magazines or newspapers the next morning. We were shocked to see a picture of Dragon at the Malfoy villa dressed in a dress and high heels running down the street claming he was a girl out to rob everyone of their Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, because he was sexually frustrated. We call him M-aid not just because it's Malfoy Adian, you know take the A and N off of each end and spell it back wards, but because he was wearing a maid's dress." Mat turned to look at Dragon trying extremely hard not to laugh.

"Go on laugh, everyone else did." Dragon's face was scarlet red.

"Aww babe, I won't laugh at you. It's a cute story. Ohh food, we're here." Will chuckled at that, as Dragon frowned.

"I get it, food is way more important then I am." Dragon said, getting out of the car after Will, and followed by Mat.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. It's just...it's food."

"You have to agree with him Drag, come on this is like a show type dinner thing. I believe it's owned by Dolly Parton and called The Dixie Stampede." The security guards led them through the crowd and up to the V.I.P seats. Once the theater type arena became dark, and Dragon and Mat were seated, Dragon reached for Mat's hand under the table putting three fingers against Mat's hand. 'I know' Mat traced the words on the back of Dragon's hand with him thumb, before turning to smile at him. They both had just agreed that this was their third date. The show and food were great, they had to eat with their hands, since it was based off of the old times. Once it ended, they were given hand wipes and escorted back to the car.

"Where to now young sirs?" The driver asked, rolling down the seperating window.

"Are there anymore shows or clubs that you would suggest?" Dragon asked, the only thing he had on his mind was getting close to Mat without making it look like a date.

"There are a few musical shows, two big clubs around the corner of the shows also. Might I suggest you take in a show and a club you are here for two nights."

"Great thinking. Do you have a map of the shows?" Dragon asked, leaning over the window. The driver handed him a map of all the local shows, pointing out the ones that the boys may be interested in that were about to start. "Here babe, twirl your finger and whatever show it lands on we'll go to." Mat's finger landed on a show called Country Tonite.

"That's a great show, it wins the best show award every year." The driver started the car and headed towards the theater. The show didn't just include country music, but also some of the most recent songs in other genres such as pop and rock. The only bad thing about going to a public theater was the fact that reporters and paparazzi were allowed in as long as the flash was turned off, which didn't help during the intermission.

"Great date you two are on, you should have just came out at the beginning." Will whispered into Dragon's ear.

"Yeah that would have went over well since they thought Melissa was pregnant with my child." Dragon whispered, getting up at the end of the show, they were once again surrounded by the three body guards hired by Harry, Oliver, and Prince Charles along with the ones provided by the counsel. Since they could barely be seen, Mat hooked his finger around Dragon's back belt loop so he didn't get lost in the crowd. After the show they went to The Oasis, a popular night club in the area before going back to their hotel room at three in the morning.

"Shhh...We've got to be sneaky, we don't want to be caught." Dragon whispered, looking out for the press in the enterance hall.

"Oh not this again. Let's face it Dragon, when you're drunk you are the worst at being sneaky. Watch out for the coat rack." Will said, pulling Dragon out of the way of the stationary coat rack by the wall.

"Babe do you even open up those pretty eyes of yours while you walk after you drink? Last time you ran into a wall, this time you almost run into a coat rack." Mat, who was the most sober said, leading the other two towards the elevator. "You just better be able to sing tomorrow. I can take him from here, good night Will."

"Night Mat, Dragon. Good luck." Will said smiling before going into his hotel room. Mat looked confused for a second, before shaking his head and opening the door to the hotel room and making sure Dragon got in there without bumping into anything. Dragon turned towards Mat and started kissing him, unbottoning Mat's shirt. 'Right, drunk Dragon equals a horny Dragon.' Mat reminded himself of the story.

"Hey babe, please let's wait. I want to make sure you are a bit more sober and we aren't in a hotel room." Mat kissed him, Dragon went into pouting mode. "How about I make you a compromise. We don't have sex tonight but we can go take a shower together tonight instead okay? You go and lay on the bed while I start the shower, heat up the water and get the towels." Mat laid Dragon on the bed, and went into the bathroom pretending to start the shower. 'Once his head hits the pillow he'll be out like a light.' Mat waited a few minutes, changed into his pajamas, turned off the shower and walked into the room where Dragon was asleep. Mat crawled into bed, covered himself and Dragon before falling asleep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The next morning, Mat woke up wrapped in Dragon's arms. He smiled watching Dragon sleep, the small sliver of sunlight shining through the curtain and hitting Dragon's face just right. 'Merlin I wish I could wake up everyday like this.' Mat thought smiling.

'We could wake up like this everyday, once we get into a serious relationship and see if everything works out for the better.' Dragon's voice popped up in his head.

"Ok that's just weird." Mat whispered to himself. 'I am loosing my mind.' He thought again.

'You aren't, but I am, you owe me a shower or sex remember that was our compromise.' Dragon's voice said, as Dragon shifted his leg so his problem was a little more evident.

"Dragon are you awake?" Mat asked, looking Dragon over. Dragon definitely looked like he was asleep. 'But then how could Dragon have moved and be in my head at the same time.'

'You obviously don't mind that my hardness is rubbing against your leg. Oh and another thing, I'm a Legimens a great one, I'm also a great Occulmens. So, I can read everything going on in that cute brain of yours but unless you know the right time to break into mine it's like a steel trap.' "Shower?" Dragon asked, opening his eyes.

"Dragon! You should not have been reading my mind, that's an invasion of privacy." Mat was upset with Dragon, he had no right to do that no matter what.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I don't know how I did, I mean usually you have to make eye contact. I just woke up and heard your voice in my head, that's what woke me up in the first place. I'm really sorry, please let me make it up to you today. We'll leave Will on his own and do something, just the two of us." Dragon didn't want to be in the dog house with Mat, especially since they were getting along so well.

"Do you really love me?'

"Of course I do, you should never doubt that."

"Are we going to be together while we're at Hogwarts? Let me rephrase that, do you want us to be together while we are at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I do. So much more then you know."

"Then why keep everything a secret? They are all going to find out the truth, either we'll be caught in Hogwarts, in Hogsmeade, someone will leak it to the press, or the best possible scenario we end up engaged and married, why not just put it out there, deal with the press now for the summer and get it out of the way. That way while we're at Hogwarts, over Christmas breaks, the free time that we get in the years coming will be ours and not theirs. Right now we are going out of our way to keep everyone in the dark about our relationship, when it's getting us no where. I don't know how your parents dealt with it, and I don't know how Melissa dealt with it, but I am just a small town boy, I live in the middle of no where with barely enough money to get by, all I want is a solid relationship. I don't want to sneak behind millions of people's backs, I wasn't born and raised that way. I want to be able to kiss you in public, to hold your hand, I just want to be with you like a regular couple. If that takes the press time to get over the fact that we are together then let them come get their kicks and get over it. I don't care if I become famous, I don't care what they say about me, what they say about us. I just want to be with you while being _with_ _you_. "

"I understand, and that makes perfect sense when you think about it, but that's not how the paparazzi work. We admit that we are a couple and they won't stop hounding you, the village you live in. They will pull up everything that you've hidden about your past and use it against you and I can't see that happen to you."

"Dragon, my record is clean. The only thing they could use against me is the fact that I have no money, none at all, the flower shop up until three angels came into the store was going to have to be put up for sale because we can't afford it. That's how you helped my family, you, Will and Daniel helped pay for food and rent. The worst thing they could say was that I seduced you into dating me because I was after your money, which is far from the truth. Please don't pentalize me becuase of something the press may or may not do." It broke Dragon's heart to see Mat standing there, on the verge of tears bearing the his heart to him. He knew it had to be extremely hard for Mat to admit that he had absolutely no money, especially to Dragon who had more then enough for years and years. Dragon didn't know what to say, so he walked up to Mat and kissed him, running his tongue across Mat's bottom lip begging for enterance, which Mat was more then happy to grant.

"Let's tell the world." Dragon whispered, pulling Mat towards the shower. Once they were done taking a shower, in which both agreed not to look anywhere below the pant line on each other. They dressed in smart looking suits, Mat's was oneof Dragon's that wasenlarged to fit him, and met up with Will in the Limo, holding hands.

"Getting a little Daredevilish?" Will asked smiling. "So did you heed my warning last night Mat?"

"Yes, luckily he passed out on the bed before anything could happen. Dragon what are you doing?" Mat asked, watching Dragon stand up and opening the sun roof up.

"Telling the world." Dragon said, before standing up all the way and poking his torso out of the top.

"What is he talking about?" Will asked, looking through what he could of the sun roof.

"We aren't hiding it anymore, we just want to be a normal couple." Mat said blushing, as Will's mouth formed an 'O'.

"Mat Mcguire and I are a COUPLE!" Dragon yelled at the top of his lungs about three times. Mat's blushing just increased ten fold and Will tried not to laugh. "I love Mat Mcguire!"

"Okay lover boy, that's enough. I believe you thoroughly embarrased your boyfriend." Will said, pulling on Dragon's leg to get him back into the car. "Plus we're almost there, we have to lock the sun roof so no one will get in, or bug the inside of the limo. Now, get in here." This time both Will and Mat pulled each of Dragon's legs making him fall back into the car. They were ushered into another press junket, this time bigger then the first one and opened to the general public. The stage was set outside on a huge concert sized stage, Mat and Will stood behind the curatin as Dragon went onto the Stage to give his speech before Will.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today, I am hopefully going to answer most of your questions about what the UK and a few other countries look like at this moment, about how the economy is, and answer a few written questions that you handed in at the gates. As some of you know, I am Lord Dragon Adain Potter-Malfoy, son of the wizarding worlds two saviors Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, and grandson to Lily and James Potter, and ex-Death Eaters Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. As all of you know, the Dark Lord died 13 years ago and the UK has not had the time to rebuild our economy, we still have many homeless people, people are losing their houses everyday. Our hospitals are over crowded and more people are admitted everyday. It is a little known fact that last year and the year before that the original Order of the Phoenix has had to stop Tom Riddle's daughter Kelly from bringing Tom Riddle back to life. We are happy to announce that we have succeeded in doing so, an Order member Chastity Snape, or as most of you knew her as Chastity Mayer or Chastity Malfoy, has predicted that we will not have a dark lord or lordess for quite some time, centuries even. The Order and Ministry of Magic stand behind this prediction due to Chastity's past alliance to Tom Riddle. The American Ministry of Magic has recently donated 7.5 million Galleons, the Royal Family has donated 18 million Galleons, and the Potter-Malfoy family has donated three houses and a combined total of 10 million Galleons. Even though that seems like a lot of money, it will still be spread very thin between a whole country and a few others such as Germany, Austria, and Spain. Please, anything you can donate even if it is just a Sickle will help in the long run. Now, onto the questions that were wrote in at the begining." Mat walked onto the stage and handed Dragon the index sized cue cards before starting to walk back behind the curtain. "Oh no you don't." Dragon said, covering the microphone with the cards. "I want you here, please. As you said, let them get pictures and get it out of their system." Mat smiled, trying to contain himself from hugging Dragon.

"Thank you Mr. Mcguire for the cards, let's give Mathew Mcguire a round of applause huh?" Dragon said, the whole crowd clapping and whistling at him. "Ok first question, what happened to Melissa Black. That is a great question." Dragon said, turning his head to smile at Mat and Will. "Well, it is true that Melissa and I were at one point in time engaged. However, it was revealed that she was unfaithful and pregnant with another's child. It is Malfoy family law that if either one of the engaged is unfaithful the wedding and engagement is called off. The father of Melissa's baby is only known to Melissa and himself. Next question, can you comment on the rumors in the Daily Prophet." Dragon threw both of the cards into the crowd. "As you can see, Mathew and I are extremely sober." Will had to laugh at this. "So, I hope this is proof enough." Dragon turned towards Mathew and kissed him, wrapping his arms around Mat's waist. "The rumors in the paper are true, Mathew and I are a couple. We ask that you please respect our privacy. We don't mind pictures, we just hope that if you do see us and it looks like we are with our families or having a romantic moment please just go on your way. As long as you aren't endangering us or our families you may take as many pictures as you want. Now, to introduce you to one of my best and closest friend, Prince William of Wales." Dragon smiled, took Mat's hand and exited the stage.

"Way to go you two." Will whispered before going and giving his speech. While William filled his two and a half hours, Dragon changed into baggy jeans, an orange and white Oxford button down shirt with a white t-shirt underneath. He sat off stage with Mat in his lap, getting his voice ready for his performance. Mat wrapped one arm around Dragon's neck, fixing the colar of his shirt, while his other hand was holding Dragons.

"Thank you so much, you don't know what that meant to me." Mat whispered, kissing Dragon's cheek. "Are you nervous?"

"You're more then welcome babe. Nope, I've done this before, it's a piece of cake. Come on, let's go check out the venues, we still have an hour to kill." As they exited the back door hand in hand, they were surprised that people weren't flashing cameras in their faces. They could hear the clicking of the camera, and the scratching of pen on paper, but the didn't see flashes, they didn't see cameras, and they didn't see anyone writing, just a huge mass of people intensely watching William.

"I told you it wouldn't be bad." Mat said, kissing Dragon before walking towards the booths that were set up. All of a sudden a crazy idea came to Dragon, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath he turned towards Mat.

"Please don't judge this idea until you hear it all the way through. Why don't you and your family move into Potter Mansion? My grandfather is living in Godric's Hollow right now and he'll probably move in to another Potter villa or something, but Potter Mansion hasn't been inhabited in years. That way, you don't have to worry about not having a house, you can keep the flower shop because now that the secrets out business is bound to boom, but you'd be closer to me. My parents won't mind I swear and it's rent free and paid off, it's furnished, and it's constantly restocked with food that companies send us to try so you'll never have to worry about food. See, your family could save their money, that way, they'll be able to pay for the flower shop, rent out the house above it, and start saving money for the future." Mat looked at Dragon with a watery smile on his face.

"Dragon, I know you care about me and my family, but you can't just give us a house, especially one that still belongs to Harry. I'd feel wrong taking it let aloneliving in it. It sounds like a wonderful idea, but I'd feel like you were doing this because I was some charity case you were helping out. You shouldn't be the one talking to me about this proposal, I don't mind living in poverty, I have for a while now. You aren't ashamed that I'm poor do you?"

"No, I love you even if you were living on the streets. I just thought it would be a good idea, you know save up some money for the rest of your Hogwarts career and your sisters. Have some money so your parents can have romantic get aways, trust me it's important that grown ups go somewhere without taking the kids. I'll talk to Oliver and Harry when we get back, we'll work something out, and I won't come back to you. Harry and Oliver or one or the other will go and bring the proposal up to your mum and dad. Aww, look Claddagh rings." Dragon said, looking at the gold rings sitting on one of the tables. Dragon took out two Knuts and placed them on the table, picking one up for Mat and putting it on his ring finger with the heart facing towards Mat, before kissing it. Mat picked up the other one, placing it with the heart facing Dragon onto Dragon's finger kissing it also. Mat then took the necklace out of hiding from under his green and white Oxford t-shirt so people could see it. "Come on, I have to get back on stage. It's almost time for me to perform." Dragon stole a kiss from Mat once more before the headed back towards the backstage door and disappeared behind it.

"That is all the time I have today for answering your questions, now without further ado it is time to start the concert part of this event so it is my deepest pleasure to re-introduce you to Dragon Malfoy." Will said, clapping his hands, before walking off stage and sitting down in a chair catching his breath, calming his mind, and grabbing a drink of water.

"Thanks and welcome again to Save-a-life 2005." Dragon picked the microphone up off of the stand, before turning towards the band whom started playing. " Whatcha been doin'? Whatcha been doin'? Whoa, Whoa, haven't seen ya 'round. How ya been feelin'? How ya been feelin'? Whoa, Whoa, don't ya bring me down. All that shit about me, being with her can't believe, all the lies that you told just to ease your own soul, but I'm bigger than that. No you don't have my back whoa whoa...Jump!" Dragon said, jumping up and down on the stage.

"Hey how long till the music drowns you out, don't put words up in my mouth I didn't steal your girlfriend. Hey how long till you face what's goin on, cause you really got it wrong, I didn't steal your girlfriend. Well I'm sorry that she called me, and that I answered the telephone. Don't be worried, I'm not with her, and when I go out tonight I'm going home alone. Just got back from my tour, I'm a mess guy for sure, all I want is some fun, guess that I better run. Hollywood sucks you in, but it won't spit me out, whoa whoa, Ha."

"Hey how long till the music drowns you out, don't put words up in my mouth, I didn't steal your girlfriend. Hey how long till you face what's going on, cause you really got it wrong, I didn't steal your girlfriend. Hey how long till you face what's going on cause you really got it wrong I didn't steal your girlfriend. Hey how long til you're leaving me alone, don't you got somewhere to go, I didn't steal your girlfriend. Whoa whoa whoa Ha! Whoa whoa whoa ha!" Dragon jumped off of the stage and into the crowd, walking around everyone putting the mic in their faces for them to sing parts of the song, two body guards constantly behind him just in case.

"Please stop tellin all your friends, I'm getting sick of them, always acting like I took her from ya." One of the guys in the crowd sang into the mic. Dragon handed him one of the events t-shirts.

"Hey how long till the music drowns you out, don't put words up in my mouth I didn't steal your girlfirend. Hey how long till you face what's goin on, cause you really got it wrong, I didn't steal your girlfriend. Hey how long till you face what's going on cause you really got it wrong I didn't steal your girlfriend. Hey how long til you're leaving me alone, don't you got somewhere to go, I didn't steal your girlfriend. Whoa whoa whoa Ha! Whoa I didn't steal your girlfriend.Whoa whoa whoa ha, whoa I didn't steal your girlfriend!" Dragon finished the song, running back up the steps to the stage and bowing to the audience before putting the mic back on the stage and getting off of it.

KimeKimeKimeKime

After the guys ate, saw a few shows and went to the second club they all headed back to the hotel room. It was their last night in Tennessee, the next morning they had a short twenty minute press junket where they would recieve the check from the money they had collected from the concert to take back with them to England. "Can you believe it's our last night here? I don't want to go back home." Mat said, laying in bed with Dragon and watching T.V.

"I can't wait to go back home, sleep in my own bed. Go back to Hogwarts, kiss you infront of every incredibly jealous person in the school. Cause let's face it, everyone thinks your hot and so wants you, oh and of course to see our parents." Dragon said,licking and suckingMat's neck. "I know you don't want to have sex, but I think I have a better way to do things without doing things." Dragon said, running his hand down Mat's bare stomach and rubbing Mat's erection through his silk boxers. Mat started moaning in the back of his throat, bucking his hips and grasping the bedsheets in his fists. "See, just relax and let yourself go." Dragon whispered, his breath ghosting across Mat's neck and ear. With ina fewminutes, Dragon's hand had become sticky and Mat was trying to catch his breath. After they both showered, they got dressed and went to bed. The next morning the boys woke up and walked over to their packed suitcases.

"Do we have to dress up again? I mean I know this is a press conference, but we have an 18 hour flight ahead of us and it's going to be really uncomfortable if we have to dress up." Mat complained, looking through his suitcase.

"You don't have to dress up, we've done our job." Dragon said, pulling on blue running pants, a gray t-shirt that read 'Save a broom, Ride a Quidditch Player.' Before pulling a black hat on his head.

"I've never seen you this dressed down." Will said entering the room. "Nice abs you got there Mat, though I don't think they'll let you in the press room dressed in only a towel." Dragon and Will both looked over to Mat who started blushing. "Dragon, you know better then to dress in front of Mat, he gets distracted way to easily." Mat quickly ran into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Why do you have to tease him so badly, he's never been in this type of situation before...I think. I wanted to be comfortable for the plane, though you can't talk yourself, I believe blue jeans and a polo shirt is as dressed down as I've seen you."

"I'll change on the plane, sandals, track pants and all, okay?" Will asked smiling. "Glad you decided to get changed and lose the towel." Will said smiling and helping Dragon with his and Mat's luggage. Once they were outside the door, their luggage was handed off to a few security members who would escort it to the plane while they went to the meeting. Before leaving the hotel room, a five year old boy and seven year old girl ran inbetween the security guards to them.

"Are you Mat Mcguire?" The little girl asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, may I help you?" Mat asked, bending down so he was eye level. Dragon and Will turned around to watch what was going on.

"Can I have your autograph?" Mat was taken aback, he had never in his life been asked for his signature. Yet, here was this little girl, Mickey Mouse autograph book and pen in hand, with her little brother who had his book open also. They both wore puppy dog faces.

"Why do you want my autograph?" Mat asked, taking the note pad and pen from the little girls hands. "What's your name?"

"Marie and this is my brother Paul, we want your autograph because we saw you at the concert! Dragon and Prince Will are so lucky to know you." Marie threw her small arms around Mat's neck giving him a hug. While he was signing Paul's book, Marie turned around and finally noticed Dragon and Will who were trying not to laugh at how adorable she was, and how much more adorable she had just turned Mat. "Oh Merlin, can---will---please." She asked starting to stutter, she held her book and pen out infront of her, looking up hopefully at the two of them. Dragon bent down first and signed on the page next to Mat's name, giving the little girl a hug and kiss on the cheek before handing the book to Will and signing the brother's.

"You're one of my hero's." Paul whispered, while he hugged Dragon. Dragon was dumbstruck, what did he do that would make this little boy think of him as a hero.

"I didn't do anything." Dragon whispered back.

"You paid for your family ring from my brother. I got to eat bread and butter for dinner, mummy and daddy said you a hero. Daddy's friend let us come see you speak, you helping us get money for more food. You are a lot of people's hero's." Dragon just smiled, giving Paul another hug, before getting up and wrapping his arm around Mat's waist.

"They live in Calfa, in the antique shop down and across the street from your store." Dragon said, watching Will finish hugging Paul, before standing back up. "He called me his hero." Mat just kissed Dragon's cheek, before they took each of the children's hands and walked them over to their parents.

"Are you the parents of Paul and Marie?" Mathew asked, handing Paul's hand over to his mother. The two stunned adults just nodded their heads. "Anytime you need anything, just go down the street to the flower shop, we'll be more then willing to help you out." With that, the three boys made their way towards meeting room seven again. They walked in and sat down again, this time, Dragon holding Mat's hand.

"Thank you for inviting us to your wonderful country, your beautiful state, and your fantastic city. We have had a lot of fun taking in shows, visiting clubs, meeting everyone, and attending the concert event. Just because the event is over, does not mean that the UK still doesn't need your support. We have set up support funds and drives where you can donate money, blood, clothes, anything and everything. You can contact your government offices, state information centers, and local television and radio stations for directions on the closest location."

"Before we leave, I would like to say a few things." Mat spoke up, knowing that this was his last chance to get more support. Not saying that Dragon and William didn't do a great job, they did, but realisitcally Mat had to admit himself that if rich people were going to talk to him about the lower class in the UK now, that even he wouldn't believe them. How would they know, they aren't living it. "Most of you over the past three days, have come to know me only as Mathew Mcguire, Dragon's boyfriend. However, I come from a very small town called Calfa, it's basically a bed and breakfast village and has a population of 300, which is very small for a wizarding village. My parents barely own a flower shop and book store, and my oldest brother is barely able to bring money from being a waiter at The Leaky Cauldron. Food is scarce, you eat only what you can afford and only when you get extremely hungry, we were about to lose our house when Dragon, William, and their friend Daniel Zabini, donated money for flowers my mom was willing to give them for free. They sort of placed it on the table when she wasn't looking, Dragon didn't know until last night just how bad off I was, and he knows that I am not dating him because of his money, I would rather lose my house then take money from his family. Will just found out with the rest of you, if it wasn't for those three, my family and I would have lost our house and everything in it. These guys aren't sitting up here lieing to you about the fact that the UK in general needs as much help as they can get, so please even if it's a Knut, that Knut seems like a Galleon to someone in my situation. Thank you." Mat finished, not looking at Dragon or Will fearing that they might not have taken that little speech very well. Everyone in the room was silent, then very slowly someone started clapping their hands, the rest of them following suit. Dragon turned Mat's head kissing him, that's when all the camera's started going off.

"Very well said Mr. Mcguire, now to hand you all the check from yesterday's event so you can get back to England and hand it over to the patiently waiting new Minister of Magic Remus Lupin. The charity event last night raised the U.K. 180 Billion Galleons, the largest amount of money ever raised through a charity event." The three boys stood up, placing their hands on the huge check as the photographers took pictures again. After they were done accepting the check, they were back on the plane heading home.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Yeah Yeah Laugh it up, I was dressed in a maid's outfit. Anyways, the song in this chapter is called 'I didn't steal your (boyfriend)' or a.k.a. "Boyfriend" by Ashlee Simpson. The CONTEST is STILL OPEN until the NEXT chapter is posted. There are 22-23 pop culture references! The town that Calfa is based off of has not yet been guessed correctly so Clue number 4: It's named after a Greek Queen. For the rest of the contest, The pop references are character names, places, lines, and there is one word spelled BACKWARDS! Just a reminder, the winner gets to name Draco's unborn child (First, Middle, and which last name it will take), They also get their favorite song in the story. So Please Please please, submit your answer and everything, the winner will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyways, There is a HURRICANE heading towards Florida, so far she will get very rough tropical storm winds and rain to a category 1 winds and rains. However, Hurricanes are very unpredicatable and if it moves north by a little bit and enters from Tampa instead of Naples, then it will hit Kime's city dead on at a Category 2 or 3. If you all remember the last time when she was writing twisted one or two, the hurricanes were a category three and power was out for two weeks. If that does happen, rest assured that since there is no power she will be writing constantly. However, as of right now her power may just go off this weekend for a few hours and that's it. The hurricane that's to hit Florida is the worst out of the whole hurricane season, even Katrina and Rita, they were a Category 3 and 4 when they hit Louisana, and had built up to that. Hurricane Wilma went from a tropical storm to Categoy 5 (Highest rating) over night, and died down to a category 4, however it does have to move over warm water which increases the speed of the hurricane. Now that we've rambled and warned, let's get on with those reviews.

Bitcake: Nope not Hamilton or Hahira. It's fine about the email review, I took the reviews signed out of my account and copied and pasted them as annonymous reviews. The town it's based off of is Beautiful, and was very hard to describe so I'm glad that you enjoyed it and were able to get some picture of it. I tried to make Dragon sweet and I'm glad that it went over well with you. **Dragon: **Thank you the flowers were beautiful Takes cookie and eats it Yep, all better :). They so could not both be pregnant! Give ME a break, I couldn't deal with two pregnant parents. I don't care if you're giving the cookies or not you can not say "aww poor thing!" **Mat: **Hugs back Yeah I know there will be worse things that will make me blush, I"m sure Dragon expressed most of them in this chapter too. Thank you for the cookie. Takes cookie, breaks it in half and shares with you **Sev:** I don't know why I'm wasting my time with YOU, and I am SO not five minutes ago! Take it back! Take it back! You...You...whore! **S&C: **Stares back IF you stunned us and we were staring, then we can't stop staring therefore we win! WHOOOO We're oh so afraid of your punishment. You'll hand us both over to Filch? You think he's not afraid of Chastity? **James: **Hey there are worse things to blush about...Even with Kime? What did you two do? Planning behind my back? She's been teasing you, what did she do? I'll go punish her now.Starts making out with Kime on the couch **Kime: **Sure you don't.It's ok,yoursuggestionsmade up with it plenty, but you were bad...Wanna borrow my boyfriend? He punishes very well;)...Or well, Icould send over a different character, I'll give you Snape as a prisoner. Harry was so reluctantto sign those papers because he's afraid that it's a trap again, that Draco is innocent and it will all end up some big huge prank or lie and he doesn't want to have to go through that again, he doesn't want to have to re-marry Draco a third time, hestill loves Draco and this whole thing is tearing at his heart.If you go back and re-readChristmas, you'll see thatChastity wasn't postive, shekept going between self harm and someone else, but it will be discussed in the next chapter also. I'm glad you liked the Dobby/Dragon scene.**Azkaban:** Of course we have phones you ninny! They're magically enhanced. **Oliver: **Kime and I have always hated Snow White, it was a stupid story, we love Cinderella. Plus Snow White sounds like she had taken some heavy drugs to get her voice to shriek like that.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked Snape's Secret also. So far in this story, Draco is BAD very very bad! Oliver is good, he's innocent of all charges.

**To all: Do you want me to continue with years 4-7 as Harry/Oliver or do you want me to come up with another pairing? I'd love your thoughts, comments, and opinions on the whole Oliver/Harry thing.**

Heather: Glad you enjoyed Homecoming. That's the whole point, we wanted everyone to forget that Draco was with child because you wouldn't get mad at any of us when we admitted that we had forgot because of everything also. Just because there wasn't a sex scene doesn't mean that Draco and Harry hadn't slept with each other at some point at the end of last year when everything revovling around Chastity/Sirius/Severus was going on.

Orlin: **Dragon: **Thank you, but at the time how were we to know that Mat's family really needed it? It was the right thing to do. **James: **Yay! I was finally in it :). You'll just have to wait and see who I befriend...He he he. **Kime: **I'm glad you enjoyed the Harry/Oliver bit.


	6. Innocent Deliema

Chapter 6: Innocent Deliema

"Harry are you okay? You seem kind of pale." Oliver asked, pushing the stroller down Diagon Alley.

"He's pregnant." Harry whispered, finally coming out of the shock over everything that had happened the past few days.

"Whose pregnant Harry?" Oliver asked, he had fully stopped walking and turned towards Harry.

"Draco, he's pregnant and in Azkaban. I can't just leave a baby in Azkaban, especially because of what Draco's capable of doing."

"Come on, let's go see Remus, we'll all talk it over and come up with a plan." Oliver and Harry made their way towards the Ministry of Magic.

"May I help you?" The secretary asked.

"We're here to speak to Remus Lupin." Harry stated, kissing Hailey on the forehead to calm her down a little.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, no." Harry said uncertainly. "I didn't know I'd need one."

"Then I'm sorry, but you can not see him today. He is very busy."

"I'm Harry bloody Potter, just let me see Remus!"

"Minister Lupin...and I know who you are, there is no reason to get all huffy. However, I can't let you in with no appointmet."

"Okay then, can we make an appointment?" Oliver asked, trying to keep the peace.

"Yes, you may. Is this an emergency, work, or a formal meeting?" She asked, taking out a planner.

"It's sort of an emergency, but also sort of a formal meeting." Oliver explained. He knew that Draco still had a few months to be with child before they had to start worrying.

"It seems that Minister Lupin has an opening in his schedule for the next thirty minutes, you may go in and see him."

"Are you Fuc-" Oliver pulled Harry into the room before he could start world war three with the secretary.

"Oliver, Harry, what do I owe the pleasure?" Remus asked, standing up and hugging everyone.

"First off you can fire that blasted secretary of yours, she wouldn't let us in because we didn't 'make an appointment.' Anyways, we have a huge problem." Harry placed two of the triplets on the floor to play with some toys Remus had hiding in his office for them.

"Oh? No one's hurt are they? No ones been Imperious'd or lied to, or broken out of Azkaban?"

"No, however we have a slight, small...Innocentdelimma. Draco's with child and is in Azkaban. Remus, I have another child in Azkaban."

"Right, well that's probably what James wanted to talk to me about over lunch in 20 minutes, care to join us?"

"Are you saying that everyone knew they had to make an appointment before getting to see you?"

"No, your dad came in here and cursed and screamed at my secretary until she burst into tears and arranged the lunch. _You_ didn't make her cry also did you?"

"No, of course not and we'd be happy to join you for lunch, we _are_ discussing the future of my unborn child. I'd like a say in it." Harry picked up Shane and Remus got Hailey. Madison was currently sleeping in Oliver's arms, it was a miracle she didn't wake up with Harry's shouting. Once at the restaurant, they all sat down, ordered what they wanted and jumped right into action.

"I see you finally figured out your biggest problem." James said, hugging Harry before shaking hands with Oliver.

"Well yeah after everything settled down I did. So, what are we going to do? It's obvious that we can't take Draco out of Azkaban, but I don't want to endanger another one of my children's lives."

"Well, there is a padded cell that we put more or less insane prisoners in so they won't hurt themselves, we could put Draco in there under constant watch until the baby is born in a few months. I mean it's only three months right? Once he goes into labor, you will be informed so you can be there for the birth of your child and once we are sure it's healthy, we of course have to put him or her in the baby ward at St. Mungos, but after a few days you two can take 'it' home and care for it. "

"But what about sonagrams? Medical appointments?" Harry asked, looking around at the three other guys.

"If you'd like to be there we can set that up for you. Obviously we'd be calling in specialists from St. Mungos to stay close to Azkaban to check on Draco and keep an eye on him to make sure he isn't hurting the baby, other then that I believe that's all we can do."

"What about Draco's ability to use wandless magic?" James asked, very concerned about his new grandchild.

"The cells at Azkaban have spells on them to stop the use of wandless magic, Draco can't use it in the first place. Right now, he's merely a Squib. Anyways, how's therapy coming along James?"

"It's okay, though I swear your doctor has gone bonkers. I'm suppose to befriend an enemy, but it seems like everyone is an enemy. I mean how can I pick just one?"

"Are you and Severus friends? What about you and Lucius?" Oliver asked, finally entering the conversation.

"Well, I never got to know Lucius so I wouldn't say he's my enemy. However Snape is Snape, we aren't friends but we aren't enemies."

"Technically you were and I think he should be the enemy you befriend. His is after all sort of related to your family now, and you did tend to side with Sirius during the whole love triangle fiasco, not that I don't blame you because you two have been friends forever, but he was in the wrong." Remus said, patting James on the back.

"Ok, I'll befriend Snape."

"Shouldn't you start calling him Severus? And please refrain from calling him Snivellus in front of Chastity, she'll blow a fuse." Remus said, not wanting to deal with an upset Chastity on top of everything else.

"So dad, did they ever find the guy that did that to you?" Harry asked, feeding one of the triplets.

"Yeah, he's erm...I'm sorry I have to go." James quickly got up and left the restaurant.

"I didn't mean to offend him Remus, I really didn't." Harry said, watching the retreating back of James.

"Harry, no one did that to him. It's just Chastity in her medical career, had never seen someonecut their own throat. She took that as a sign that someone did that to him. The first thought she had was that James had either got into a bar fight or they were self-inflicted.I tried to convince her that he got into a bar fight. She said it wasn't like James to get into a bar fight, nor was it like him to hurt himself. She thought it was a bar fight because James wouldn't have cut himself in the face seventeen times either. I will always remember her last words though, 'Sev, we need a St. Mungos Healer, his neck is sliced. I think these might have been self-inflicted after all.' Even after she said it though, she still wasn't positive. She told the St. Mungos healer that he or someone else had tried to kill him. The psychologist he talked to told me to keep an eye on him just in case, I knew then that he had tried himself." Harry just nodded his head, he understood why James hid it from them all. "Well, I must be going, I have a few laws to pass."

Kime Kime Kime Kime

Severus was currently trying to put baby Capucius back to bed after a nightmare he had had, though Severus had no clue that babies could have nightmares. "Shh. It's okay, daddy's here, shh." Severus said, rubbing soft circles into Capucius' back. "Shh Eros, don't wake your mum up." Severus had taken to watching overhis son when he woke up in the night, he felt bad because of the pain that Chastity was put through, even though she had said in the end that everything would be alright. "You need a story, want me to tell you of Princess Chastity and the evil Sirius again? That one usually quiets you down." Severus sat down in the rocking chair, feeding Capicius his bottle. "Once there was a very beautiful princess who lived in a far away country. Once day, Princess Chastity's royal court sent her on a trip to visit patients in an English hosptial, while at the hospital she meet a man named Sirius Black, who was extremely injured. There was no one helping him and Princess Chastity couldn't see the poor man in pain, she knew that she could help him. So very quietly and secretly, because no one knew of her medi-witch training, she slowly healed Sirius. From that day on they fell in love with one another, Chastity had to move back to her far away country. When she turned 23, she moved back to England because her reign as princess was over, and moved in with Siriusthat was 20 something years her senior, not that either one of us can say anything against that many years apart, and for good reasons that you will learn later. Back to the story." Chastity was currently listening to it over the monitor, she had never heard Severus tell their son this story. Quietly she got out of bed and make her way to the nursery, standing outside the open door she listened on. "Well, Chastity ended up pregnant with a beautiful baby that the evil Sirius didn't want to get to know, he kicked the princess out for no good reason."

"Then Princess Chastity's knight in shining armor came and took care of her, loved her, married her, and adopted her unborn child. Then the very brave and handsome Prince Severus kissed his very handsome son goodnight and placed him in bed before coming back to the royal chamber with his wife." Chastity kissed Cap on his head before watching Severus kiss his son's forehead, looked at his sleeping face, before gently placing him in his crib.

"Thank you." Severus whispered, looking down upon his son, pulling the blanket over the small body. "He's perfect."

"Just like his father. He'll grow up to be a very handsome, a great man, and a perfect potions master. Come on, let's go to bed before our presence wakes him again."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Mr. Malfoy, I thought you might want to take a look at this." Dragon's limo driver said, handing over that morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet._

Mat McGuire: Real Thing or Gold Digger?

What really happened at charity concert.

By: Rita Skeeter

Over the weekend, Dragon Potter-Malfoy, Prince William of Wales, and Mathew McGuire all attended the American Ministry's charity event and concert. The over all event went great, the porformances and speeches went smoothly, and the three ambassadors had a great time taking in shows, clubs, and the night life. At one press conference, in which the general public was invited, Dragon announced that the rumors of his relationship with Mat were indeed true, and that his relationship with Melissa Black had ended due to her infidelity, and the fact that she is now pregnant with said person's child. The last day of the event, in which the three would answer a few more questions, accept the check, take a few photo's and leave, Mr. Mcguire had a few interesting words to say. In his speech, Mathew had been straight forwardin saying that his family had no money, and up until that point in time Mr. Malfoy had no clue just how poor he was. This bring up the question, does Mr. Mcguire really love our adorable fun loving Dragon, or is he just after his money? I'm sure all my readers and the Daily Prophet staff would agree with me when I advise Mr. Malfoy, our beloved Dragon, to watch his back and his money around one Mathew Mcguire.

To say Dragon was furious was an understatement. He was extremely pissed, so mad infact that things around him had started to explode. "Mr. Malfoy, I suggest you calm down. It's just an article, no one believes Rita Skeeter anyways." However, that didn't calm down Dragon at all, infact the name just made him even more mad. Once the windows started to explode, the chauffer looked over at Mat. 'calm him down.' he mouth.

"D-drag-on s-s-stop, you're s-scaring me." Mat said between tears. He really was scared, the only person who had done something like this was Harry when he was mad at Oliver. "Please Dragon." Mat pulled Dragon's face down to his kissing him. Slowly Dragon started calming down, little by little things stopped shaking and people started coming out from under tables inside the airport to look out of the holes in the walls where windows use to exsist.

"I'm so sorry Mat, I shouldn't have gotten that upset. It's just they made you sound like you only like me because of my money." Dragon's knees gave out on him and he was standing on shaky legs. Mathew supported Dragon on one side while Will grabbed the other, having just got off the plane.

"Are you okay?" Will asked, helping get Dragon to the car.

"His magic levels are low, he'll pass out in three...two...one." The chauffer counted, opening the car door so they could get an unconcious Dragon into the car.

"How did you know?" Mat asked, climbing in the car behind Dragon.

"It's not the first time Dragon has gotten upset, and it's also not the first time that has happened around me. Except usually it is Harry, so I don't know what other side effects will happen. He's very powerful especially at such a young age, but we better get back, the twins are probably screaming their heads off over Dragon being ill." Mat just gave a confused look as Will climbed in the car, while the Chauffer shut the door and went over to get into the drivers side of the car.

"The twins from what I understand are psychic they can tell if a friend or family member is in danger or in trouble. Other then that I know as much as you do."

"So, what else do you know about Dragon? Oliver said I should ask his friends about him, that they would probably know more about Dragon then he could, and would probably tell me things that Dragon wouldn't."

"Well, I only just got to know him last year. I know he has a drinking problem, he started drinking at a young age, I think Draco use to let him while Harry was gone. I don't think he's ever tried drugs, but I don't know. The last I saw of him was the two week photo shoot for the Witch Weekly's Magazine count down. However, he has a sex drive to match his parents, but I've only known him to be sexual with three people. However, he's extremely smitten with you, and I've known two of the three girls and he has never acted like this around or over someone, he must really love you."

"William, we're here." The chauffer said, opening the door to the Leaky Cauldron where Will would Floo back to his castle. Mat was sitting in the limo, looking over Dragon's passed out body. He had known of Dragon since Dragon had started school, and he had definitely grown up. Even though he was wearing track pants, a gray t-shirt, and sandals, you could still tell that Dragon was going to grow up to be tall and skinny. He already had muscles, that Mat figured he probably got from his exercise routine, constant running away from the press, and his diet. Good genes from both parents didn't hurt either. Dragon was an exercise enthusiast, he ran three to four miles everyday, did 200 sits ups, 200 push ups, and anything else he could get his hands on in his parents training room, Mat only knew this because of Dragon's constant use of the excercise room at night that was located in their hotel. Dragon's shirt had rode up a bit and Mat followed the small line of hair that disappeared into the waist band of Dragon's track pants. 'No wonder everyone's in love with him, he went from being a boy into a very handsome guy, and will end up being an irresistably hot man.' Mat thought, shaking his head.

"Now that you're done staring at Master Malfoy, why don't you wake him up, we're here." Mat's face got bright red from embarrasment at getting caught. "Don't worry, I won't tell, though knowing Dragon he wouldn't care." Mat shook Dragon's arm gently.

"Wake up sleepy head." Dragon woke with a start, forgetting where he was for a minute. "You're home." Dragon kissed Mat before they both climbed out of the limo.

"Take the rest of the day off Wesley, you deserve it. Come on, let's go take a nap before we figure out what we're going to do the rest of the day." Dragon took Mat's hand and lead him into the house and up to his bedroom. Once inside, Dragon threw off his hat, slid out of his sandals, and pulled Mat onto the bed wrapping his arms around Mat's waist.

"When's your birthday?" Mat asked, running his fingers through Dragon's hair.

"It was two days before we met, it was my fourteenth birthday. Don't worry about giving me a present, you here with me like this is enough. Merlin gave me a present when he gave me you." Dragon said before falling asleep. Mat kissed Dragon's head, waited until Dragon was asleep before going to search for Harry or Oliver.

"Cans Dobby help young master Mcguire?" Dobby asked, peeking out of the nursery room.

"I'm look for Harry or Oliver are they home?"

"No sirs, theys out for the day. They weres here earlier to drop off the triplets cause theys were sleepin, can Dobby help you?" Dobby asked, going back inside the nursery, Mat followed.

"I was just wondering what I could get Dragon for his birthday, I know it's late but something's better then nothing."

"Master Dragon hates birthdays, the only reason he has one every years is to make his parents and familys happy. They don't know, but Dragon hates them because somethings always going wrong that day. Lasts birthday Masters Draco was beatin Masters Dragon up, Dobby had to stop him from hurting Harry Potter's son! Since Masters Draco is master also, Dobby had to keep it a secret, but Dobby fixed Master Dragons right up quick. Plus his birthdays is always in the papers, and master Dragon, just like the great Harry Potter, likes his privacy, he mights seem rebelous but that's the image he has to maintain. The papers only knows what he wants them to knows though, yep yep. Oh shh Mistress Elizabeth, just cause yous have no attention doesn't mean we don't knows you're here." Dobby said, kissing the little girl on the cheek.

"You must know Dragon well then, here let's see if I can get her quiet." Mat picked up Elizabeth and sat down in the rocking chair, Dobby stayed very alert and on edge as Mat was picking up Elizabeth, afraid that he would hurt her like Kelly had before. "I won't run with them I promise, I just don't want to wake Dragon. Here's my wand if you don't believe me." Mat handed Dobby his wand while rocking Elizabeth.

"Yes I knows young Master Malfoy very goods. Better then his parents and freinds evens, I was there for his birth, I helpeds him when he was a baby." Dobby placed the wand on the table next to Mat.

"Can you tell me about him? I don't think Dragon likes to talk about his past."

"Cans you blame him? Poor Harry Potter's son, father always busy, dad always clueless. I lovers Harry Potter, but Master Malfoy always kept close to him, making sure Dragon couldn't says anything bad arounds him. Dragon use to spend a lot of time crying in his bedrooms, wondering whats he did wrong and I'd tell himI would 'Young Master Dragons you needs to stop crying, tells Dobby whats wrong, tells Dobby to fix it and hes will.' Wells, Master Dragon would cry his little heart out but then mades Dobby promise not to say anything because his father would hurts both of us. Then hes met up with that Melissa Black girl, and Dobby knew she'd be trouble! Always talking about Dragon's money and titles behind young masters back, acting like he was some prize she wons." At this Elizabeth made an photo of Melissa, Dragon, and Daniel burn.

"Mistress Elizabeth enoughs! We all hate her but we's can't let Master Dragon know that!" Dobby scolded cleaning up the burnt picture. Mat kissed Elizabeth's hand.

"Little lizzie please stop doing magic, you have your brother and parents worried about you. You don't know how to control it, you could have seriously hurt Dobby just then." Mat whispered, gently running his finger up and down Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth wrapped her tiny hand around Mat's finger.

"Thanks yous Master Mcguire. As Dobby was sayins before being rudely interrupted, Melissa was a gold digger everyones knew that, the public and everyones, but Masters Draco and Harry made the papers keep it quiet so that Dragon could learn what it's like to be in love and a relationship. Said it was an important lesson your first relationship, because yous learn some about what yous like and hows to date. And if yous hurt youngs Master Malfoys yous better start runnins cause I'lls get yous." Dobby said looking Mat in the eye.

"Dobby you have my word that I won't. I'd hurt myself if I ever ended up hurting him. It's been a nice chat but I still don't know what to get him for his birthday." Mat went to put Elizabeth in her crib when a scene started playing on the wall behind him.

_"Please don't judge this idea until you hear it all the way through. Why don't you and your family move into Potter Mansion? My grandfather is living in Godric's hollow right now and he'll probably move in to another Potter villa or something, but Potter Mansion hasn't been inhabited in years. That way, you don't have to worry about not having a house, you can keep the flower shop because now that the secrets out business is bound to boom, but you'd be closer to me. My parents won't mind I swear and it's rent free and paid off, it's furnished, and it's constantly restocked with food that companies send us to try so you'll never have to worry about food. See, your family could save their money that way, they'll be able to pay for the flower shop, rent out the house above it, and start saving money for the future." _

"I believes the little one just gaves yous the answer. He'd be elated if yous moved into ones of the houses, he wants yous to get close to him, with outs telling yous that. Your parents and yous accepting the offer would be the best birthday gift, and hopefully would stop him from hatin his birthdays. Go on, master Dragons probably about to wakes up." Mat thanked Dobby, and quickly made it back to Dragon's room, laid on the bed and wrapped Dragons arms around him.

"Hey, sleep well?" Dragon asked, looking up at Mat, who got lost in Dragon's soft grey eyes.

"Yep. Dobby came in earlier and said that Oliver and Harry aren't home right now. Want to go visit my family? I'll introduce you to my siblings if you'd like. You don't have to change either, I like you all sports like."

"I'd love to meet your family." Dragon got up, helped Mat off of the bed, picked up his hat and slipped his sandals on. "I don't say this enough, I love you Mat." Dragon kissed him before taking his hand.

"I love you too." Mat said, smiling into the kiss. He knew right then that he had never meant those words more then he did right then.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Minister Lupin, how can we help you?" One of the Azkaban guards asked, getting up from behind his desk.

"We need to discuss the safety and handling of your prisoner Draconis Malfoy, is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Remus asked, shaking hands with the head guard.

"Yes sir, we can talk in my office." The guard walked across the hall and into office holding the door open for Lupin. "How is Alohov and Brychan?"

"They're both great, however this is of extreme importance. Your prisoner Draconis Malfoy, as you known is in here for a number of reasons one of them being child molestation and abuse, the thing is, he's pregnant! At least a good two or three months. Guys are pregnant for five, that means you'll have a baby in this jail in 2-3 months. You need to take care of Draco on Harry's orders, he is to be informed of doctor appointments and when Mr. Malfoy goes into labor."

"You're kidding right?"

"Far from it. We would have informed you earlier, however, there has been a lot of problems that had to be dealt with immediately."

"Well we'll make sure that Draco doesn't harm the unborn child and we will be in constant contact with Mr. Potter through out this whole ordeal. I'm sure everything will end up fine, we'll take him out of his cell immediately and place him in one of the womens ones that we use when they are pregnant. Well keep you updated on everything also."

"Thank you...So, Alohov and I are going to have hamburgers tonight, would you like to come?"

"Sure, I'll bring the beer."

"Ok then, see you around six." With that, Remus left the wizarding prison.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: sings We made it through the hurricane...You know we made it throu-ough...You can because I've updated this for you.. Ok ok enough singing. Yes everyone made it through and Kime wrote another chapter not this one but another one Hugs and cookies all around Anyways, how do you like everything so far? Things arn't getting as twised, but I mean come on how much more twisted could it get compared to the last story? Anyways on with the reviews. THE CONTEST IS OVER! NO ONE EVEN THERE WAS ONLY ONE PERSON WHO EVEN TRIED AND THAT WAS BITCAKE SO CONGRATULATIONS, I'LL BE EMAILING YOU WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK ABOUT YOUR PRIZE. I believe that Orlin had said she was going to try, but never got anything to me. See the bottom of the review for the answers.

Sarahamanda: I go every year when it opens with my mom and sister to go see the movie. I'm glad that I'm not the only one that goes with my mom.

Heather: Ok ok I won't get rid of Oli. It will not offically be an Oli/Harry story okay? I'm glad you enjoy mat/Dragon together. The next chapter has a lot of cute Dragon/Mat things in it.

Silvernight: Wow thanks for reviewing and reading the stories so far :). It's very appreciated. If I told you what is going to happen to Draco then I would wreck the story...Plus even we (Kime and I) don't know what's going to happen to Draco, all we know right now is that Draco is pregnant, Mel is an arse, James tried to kill himself, and that he has to befriend Severus. Kimem doesn't outline the stories she just starts writing and whatever comes out comes out.

Bitcake: Ok ok I admit I made a mistake with Y'all. I misplaced the apostrophe...Will you ever forgive me? Nope it wasn't those places sorry :(. You're welcome, I thought it was only fair that since I posted Orlin's for her too, and you two review so often that it was wrong not to have your review for other people to see Huggles you back.Yes I really like Dragon wearing Polo shirts..Have a problem with it? I think I like drunk Dragon also Wink. **Mat: **Hugs you Happy? I'm glad that I remind you of those people..Right? It was a complament right? Thanks for the other half of the cookie back.It's scary that we think the same. Thanks, taking care of a drunk Dragon is hard work...Yes I love little kids. **Dragon: **Pulls Mat close Mine. steals half of Mat's cookie Mine also, you won't give me more, Mat will share he's nicerer then you. Sticks tongue out **James: **Ok I won't try to understand females. Okay then...Steals Kime for a whole week he he he...**Kime: **Hey just remember I offered to let you take my boyfriend for a night...Or Sev, you could have punished him. Draco's been in Azkaban babe...**Harry: **Hugs back You're into hugs aren't ya. **Oliver:** Ok, ok Kime and I admit we loved Belle and Jasmine, but they didn't even cross our minds at the time.

ANSWERS TO CONTEST: TOTAL 22.

Town that Calfa was based off of is called Helen, Georgia.

POPCULTURE REFERENCES:

Calfa backwards is AFLAC, it's a Car insurance agency with the Duck as it's spokes person.

Liza and the flower shop were both references to My Fair Lady.

The Mcguires and the name Mat Mcguire came from the show Lizzie McGuire on the Disney Channel

Andrew wells the antique store cashier is a character on the show Buffy the Vampire Slayer

"I never wanted to be that...Florist means crazy right?" Quote that Willow says on Buffy.

Cinderella ('nough said)

The Exorcist (enough said)

"Do you love him?" "What?" "Do you love him?"--Quote from the movie Titanic

"The first thing that pops into your head." Lemony Snickets a Series of unfortunate events...("You will do every little things that pops into my head when I say so.")

Monsters Inc.

"My first reaction was to run." Harry in an earlier twisted story

"And would life live all in a jade." Jaded by Aerosmith...Not an exact quote, but it would have been bonus points for those who got it.

Cafe Scene--A walk to remember.

Swing Scene---Most teen romance films. I would have taken any title.

Fehr---Reference to Brendan Fehr "Roswell" and The Secrets/Revealed stories.

Chastity's Name/Character being an oximoron.

The house above the shop is an idea from the movie Simply Irresistable

Wesely---Wesely Whyndam Pryce Buffy/Angel/Harry Potter and The Slayer.

Hailey---Would have accepted Hailey Duff or extra bonus if you knew if you added a B it would have been my middle names.


	7. Meeting the Siblings

Chapter 7: Meeting the Siblings

Mat took Dragon's hand and walked up the path towards the store. "You aren't nervous are you? I'm positive my brother and sisters will love you."

"I'm not nervous, I just don't have anything to give your parents. Usually you give people gifts when visiting them."

"You don't always have to do that, don't worry okay." Mat kissed Dragon before leading him up the stairs and inside the small apartment above the store. "Hey everyone! I'm back and I brought a guest." Mat called out, Dragon placed Mat's suitcases down behind the couch.

"Oh Dragon, it's so good to see you. I swear you both grew and you two look great." Mrs. Mcguire said, coming up and hugging both of them. "Oh we heard all about the concert and both of you admitting your relationship, we were so happy for you two. You both did a great job, sit sit." Mat took Dragon's hand leading him over towards the couch, the inside reminded him of the Weasely house. The furniture was well worn but comfortable, the house itself was a small three bedroom house, there were no rooms seperating the kitchen, dinning room and living room.

"Mrs. Mcguire I would love to take your family over to The Three Broomsticks for lunch. All of you, my treat, as a thank you for letting Mat come with me to America. "

"We could let you pay for all of us, it's a nice gesture though."

"Then I ask it as a favor, please let me take you all out. I would love to meet Mat's sisters and brother."

"We can go to the Leaky Cauldron, Noah's working today and the girls are there finishing up with some work they askedtheir father for. Let me go get something decent on." Mrs. Mcguire went into her bedroom to change, she was currently in gardening clothes.

"Mat, I'll be right back, I'm just going outside on the landing to call my dad to tell him we got home okay." Dragon kissed Mat's cheek and went outside.

"Hello?" Harry's voice sounded on the other side of the phone.

"Hi dad, it's me, I'm just calling to tell you we got home safely. We rased 180 million Galleons. Dad, do you know of the Mcguires living and financial situation?" Dragon asked whispering.

"Yes, Oliver and I were discussing it. There was that Gold Digger article in the paper that we went complaining to the Daily Prophet about, and they told us all about it. Why?" Harry asked suspicious of what Dragon might mean.

"I was wondering if we could offer Mr. and Mrs. Mcguire the Potter manor, as a place to live that way the can rent out their small apartment and make money that way so they can save it up. Plus, if they live there, Mat will be closer to me. Please." Dragon pleaded, keeping an eye on the door.

"Ok...ok, if they accept and I only want you to ask them once, I don't want you to push them into it or make them feel like you're on a charity case roll."

"Oh thank you! I won't I promise, well I've got to go we're going to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Mat's siblings. I'll see you at home, love you." Dragon hung up the phone, and walked back inside. "Ready to go? Are we going to pick Mr. Mcguire up on the way?"

"You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not." Dragon offered his arm to Mrs. Mcguire out of curtesy.

"You're such a nice young man, don't worry about helping me though. Thank you anyways Dragon." Mrs. Mcguire opened the door for two boys. After picking up Mr. Mcguire the four of them made their way towards the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll go get us some drinks." Dragon said, going up towards the bar.

"Oh Noah, are you going on break?" Mrs. Mcguire asked, sitting down next to her two daughters.

"Yeah, I just have to give these people their food. Welcome back Mat." Noah said, ruffling his brother's hair. Dragon came back with six butterbeers and one ice tea, knowing that Mat hated the taste of Butterbeer.

"Thank you so much. Dragon, these are my sisters Jean and Sarah, Jean is seven andSarah is nine."

"It's nice to finally meet you two, your brother has told me how much he loves you two. So what are you doing?" Dragon asked, shaking their hands, which didn't last long after Jean got up and walked around the table to give Dragon a hug.

"We're going through the book list to approve some new childrens books. Mat doesn't stop talking about you."

"Oh? What does he say?" Dragon asked smiling.

"He's all like 'oh Dragon kiss me again! Oh yeah!' It's funny cause it wakes us up and we're in the next room, I don't know how Noah sleeps through it!"Sarah said giggling.

"Oh Merlin...I have, I'll be right back." Mat got up and quickly made his way towards the bathroom, thoroughly embarrased and very upset with his sisters.

"What's wrong with Matty?" Noah asked, coming to sit with his parents.

"Jean, Sarah, I know we just met but what people say in their sleep shouldn't be repeated infront of others, especially something that you knew would embarrass or upset someone. It makes people feel bad and others don't need to hear it. I know I asked, but if you know it's embarrasing just say that you would rather the other person know first and whisper it to them or pull them to the side before you blurt it out okay?" Jean andSarah nodded their bowed heads. "Don't be upset, you didn't know. I'll go try to get Mat out of the bathroom, if you'll excuse me." Dragon got up and calmly made his way towards the bathroom. "Mat are you in here?"

"No." Came the teary reply.

"Mat, I know your upset but your sisters didn't know. In all fairness I did ask and I should have made sure that they weren't going to blurt it. Please come out."

"No, you don't know how embarrasing that was."

"Of course I do, I mean my parents caught me in the middle of having sex with Melissa, which was a lot worse then your sisters telling your parents that you have dreams of kissing me and whatever else goes on in that cute brain of yours. Chances are they knew you'd have those dreams when you hit puberty. Please come out." Mat slowly undid the lock before stepping into Dragon's arms and burying his head in Dragon's chest. "See I still love you and all you have to do is ask and I'll kiss you anytime anywhere. I promise. Now, I still need to be introduced to your brother, do you think you're brave enough to come back to the table?"

"Kiss me?" Dragon chuckled before kissing Mat who was a little bit taller then he was. "Ok, now we can go out to the table." Mat took Dragon's hand before leaving the restroom.

"Welcome back, everything better?" Liza asked, as the two sat down.

"We're sorry Matty, we didn't mean to make you upset. Dragon talked to us before he talked to you and he showed us how bad it was to do that. We really are sorry."

"Apology accepted. Noah this is my boyfriend Dragon, Dragon my older brother Noah."

"Nice to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Mat has told me many things about you also, don't worry they're all good things. May I talk to you privately for a minute, don't worry Mat it's nothing bad I just had a question regarding some Ministry business that I'd like to ask him about." Dragon reassuringly squeezed Mat's hand, before getting up and following Noah to the side of the room. "Look he's my only little brother, I want to make sure you're not going to hurt him. He's really in love with you, he might not admit it, but he really does care about you."

"I know, and you don't have to worry. I know that I've done some rotten things in the past, but you have my word as a Potter and a Malfoy that I will not intentionally hurt him, and if I do I will probably hurt me myself. Just to let you know, so far I could see myself spending my life with him, but we are both young and we just started dating so I'm just enjoying what we have right now. We have not been sexual, and I would never force him to do anything he didn't want to do."

"We better get back to the table, they'll get worried about what we're talking about. By the way, I trust you with him, be nice to him though."

"I will I promise." With that Dragon and Noah headed back to the table.

"All Sorted?" Mr. Mcguire asked.

"Yep, I'll have that paper work to you by thursday. Mr. Mcguire, Mrs. Mcguire, Harry, Oliver, and I love having Mat close by, we love when you two visit. You guys have become my second family in such a short time, and in the Malfoy family we take care of each other. We have opened many houses to those effected by the war, and we're going to need help in making sure they have everything and we were wondering if you'd like to move into Potter Manor and help us? It'll be free of cost, everything is cleaned and furnished already, and there it's already supplied with food from various chefs. If you'd like you can rent out the apartment to those who need a place to stay, it's also closer to the Leaky Cauldron so you don't have to worry about Noah traveling so late at night. Harry and Oliver gave me the key before I left just in case I would see you before they did and I have it with me if you'd like to accept it. We could take a tour of it if you'd like it's right around the corner."

"Dragon, I thought we discussed this."

"We did Mat, but I told you I would talk about it to Harry and Oliver about it and then talk to your parents about it. Would you like to take a tour?"

"I guess that couldn't hurt." Mr. Mcguire said, standing up. "Are you able to come Noah?"

"Yeah, I'll just pick up an extra shift." Everyone else stood up from the table, Mat wrapped his hands around Dragon's arm and rested his head on Dragon's shoulder. They walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and down the street of Diagon Alley, until they came to a bend in the road and a huge gate. Dragon took the key out unlocking the gate, once it unlocked, a carriage pulled up to take them to the manor.

"So Dragon how old are you?" Jean asked, sitting on her father's lap.

"I'm fourteen. We're here." Dragon announced, getting out and holding the door open for the rest of them. They walked the few steps towards the front door. "We have seventeen house elves that work here, paid, and have been taking care of it throughout the years. This is the main walk way, every room, parlor and wing is off of this. The wing in front of us is the south, to your left is your east, to your right is your west. The south wing is located upstairs and directly behind the banister. Each wing has about10 rooms, 3 studies, and 2 parlors. The East wing contains your kitchen and dining room, The west the living room, family room and bar. The South wing is usually the master wing, it contains one large bedroom and nine smaller bedrooms, 17 bathrooms, 4 studies, and the Potter Library. The North wing, also known as the childrens wing, contains the ten rooms, 3 studies, and 2 parlors that were turned into game rooms."

"Dragon this place is huge. If we move in here we'll get lost." Noah said, turning in a circle.

"Actually if you do decide to move in, the knowledge of the rooms will automatically pop into your head, the house is charmed to let long staying guests and owners know where everything is. Now, down the east hall there are a set of steps that lead to the dungeons where there is a potions lab, if you can't find what you need in there then you don't deserve to be a potions master.I assure you that there are no dark anythings in this house, would you like to view the outside?" Dragon asked, turning towards everyone. Potter manor was his favorite home and for good reason too.

"Sure."Sarah said smiling and taking Dragon's other hand. Everyone followed Dragon,Sarah and Mat outside.

"Now, this is the main and only way outside. The pool is straight in front of us through that gate there, the suana and steam room are in the pool house located in the gated portion and behind the pool. The walk way leading to your left is the golf course and tennis courts. Though my favorite addition to this house put in by my Grandfather James while he was in Hogwarts would be located to your right, come on I'll show you." They all hoped into the golf carts and made their way down the path. "This is the largest and first personal Quidditch pitch to ever be built. Then obviously many pureblooded families decided to copy the idea. The brooms all Nimbus 2010's are located in the broom shed right over there."

"2010's, are you sure I've never heard about them before." Mat asked, looking around the yard.

"Positive, they're the final prototypes that will be released in the year 2010. There's nothing wrong with them I assure you Mrs. Mcguire they are perfectly safe to ride, it's just they wanted to get the broom itself perfect before they started adding all the state of the art charms and effects. These are barely faster then the Firebolt 200. "

"Would Young Master and company like some Lemonade?" One of the house elves asked.

"That would be great Abra, thank you." The house elf handed out drinks to everyone before popping away.

"Dragon we couldn't just take this house from your family, I mean what if you want to use it? What if your grandfather wants to use it? We'd feel like we were intruding."

"You aren't intruding, we offered, and grandfather didn't even want to move in here when he got married to grandma. It held to many memories for him, so trust me when I say that he will not be moving in here at all. You don't have to take the house, but we would like you too."

"If you four will stay here, we'll discuss this right over there." Mr. Mcguire took his wife's hand and led her a ways away from the children.

"If they agree Mat, we'll live closer to each other and will be able to see each other more often. Plus, you'll have your own room away from prying ears, where you can have your own little secrets and scream whatever you want without anyone hearing it. Just like the rest of you will have your own rooms, own studies, bathrooms, ecetera."

"Dragon, you just won me over on this deal." Noah said smiling. "I'm 22 years old and have yet to have my own room, let alone bathroom. I could kiss you right now." Noah said, walking towards Dragon.

"Kiss! KISS!" Mat said, smiling. Dragon kissed Mat quickly.

"I see how it is, rub it in." The three of them broke out laughing. "What's with Mat demanding kisses now?"

"I told him I would kiss him anytime anywhere all he had to do was ask. Obviously he thinks your a threat."

"I so do not."

"Kiss!"

"Kiss!" The two girls called out, taking a page out of Mat's book. Dragon bent down and kissed them both on the cheek. "He loves us, he loves us, he doesn't love Noah." The girls said in a sing songy voice.

"Yep, you two are my girls, but you have to compete with my sisters too, cause I love them."

"Mummy Mummy guess what! Dragon's our boyfriend." Sarah said smiling.

"Hunny, I'm sure Mat's not going to like you saying that."

"No, it's fine. If it makes them happy. Plus, Mat knows no one could compete with him, he'd win hands down." Dragon wrapped his arm around Mat's waist.

"Dragon, we've decided to give it a trial run. We'll move until the end of this school year, if we like it we'll stay. Thank you so much, I don't know how we're going to thank your dad and Oliver."

"Well, we're having a barbaque and pool party tonight. You're all invited, I know that Noah and the girls haven't been to Malfoy manor, and they might enjoy the pool. William and his family will be there, along with the Zabini's, Snape's, the Minister and his boyfriend, Puddlemere United, the Weasley's and a few others. We can go back to the shop, I'll help you pack your things if you'd like, and help you move. It's the least I can do."

"You are way to kind for your own good Dragon, I think my son is wearing off on you. We couldn't ask you to dirty yourself, you probably have a lot of stuff that needs to be dealt with."

"Far from it actually, being fourteen, my parents still take care of everything. Please I want to help, I have two girlfriends that surely couldn't carry their heavy objects." Dragon said laughing a little, before cracking a huge smile.

"I swear you have me wrapped around your finger already, alright." Mrs. Mcguire said smiling.

"Everyone hold on." Dragon pulled out a portkey and everyone, except Noah who had to go back to work, touched it. They were transported right outside of Calfa.

"I thought they had to be ministry approved." Mat asked, walking up the stairs to the apartment.

"It will be, Remus is a friend of my dad's. He'll approve it, he always does. Oh, and I almost forgot, the keys to the gate and doors, don't worry, each one is labeled." Once inside, they found the apartment filled with boxes. "The house elves must have done that."

"Dragon, come on this is our room." Jean said, pulling Dragon towards the smallest room.

"It's very pretty, come on let's roll up our sleeves and get to it huh?" Dragon rolled the sleeves of his gray shirt up before assembling a box.

"How do you keep them up?"Sarah asked, trying to push her sleeves up instead of rolling them. Dragon helped them roll up their sleeves, before putting his hat on Jean's head and his sun glasses on Sarah's.

"There you go, now you're both extremely cool. Now, why don't one of you go get your books and the other put the toys in your toy chest. I'll start packing your bedding and other things. Then we'll work on your dressers and closet, deal?"

"Deal dude." The two girls said, onegoing over towards the small book case, while the other started picking up the toys that were thrown around the room. Mat watched Dragon from the door way with his little sisters smiling. He knew that Dragon would make a great brother, a great teacher if he decided to take up teaching, and a wonderful father.

"You know, if you keep staring like that, you won't get anything done." Mr. Mcguire said, coming up behind his son.

"I know, but you can't blame me. Ok, ok, I'm going." Mat said smiling, peering around the corner once more before going into his room to pack Noah's stuff first since Matt had the least of the two brothers. Once Dragon was done packing up the two girls and setting them the job of packing up the magazines and books in the family room, he went to help Mat.

"Hey babe, you aren't mad that I helped your sisters are you?" Dragon asked, helping Mat put the books into a box while Mat took care of the clothing and bedding.

"Nope, they needed the help and you looked so adorable helping them." Mat shut his bedroom door and locked it, before walking over towards Dragon and pushing him onto his bed since it was the closest and still had everything on it. "It was absoultely sexy." Mat straddled Dragon's lap, starting to kiss him. Dragon wrapped his arms around Mat's waist, holding him in place. "Thank you for everything. You are the best boyfriend anyone could have." Mat said after each word kissing Dragon, before starting to kiss his neck. Dragon tried to hold in his moan reminding himself of the paper thin walls.

"Actually I believe that title goes to you. However, you are starting to create a problem in my pants and we still have stuff to pack, I'm sure your parents wouldn't like us in here like this when everyone else is working haaarrrd." Dragon growled out as Mat shifted rubbing their erections together.

"Ok then, but can I spend the night? Pwease?" Mat asked, giving Dragon a puppy dog face.

"Of course, but just remember you started a problem and you will end it. Now my sexy babe, we have to get packing." Dragon said, sliding his hands down Mat's back, squeezing his ass before getting up and placing Mat on his feet.

"How do you suggest we get rid of these?" Mat asked, guestering towards his pants.

"Dumbledore topless in a red thong." Dragon said shuddering, before picking up the last remaining stuff in the room.

"Thanks now I'll have nightmares for the rest of my life. I hope you know you just mentally scared me."

"I'll make it up to you." Dragon started closing and taping the boxes shut.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Severus Snape will you be my friend?" James Potter asked, walking into Snape Manor where he knew Severus was trying to keep Chastity from killing Melissa.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No, and I hope that you can see me as a friend."

"We hate each other." Severus was absoultely lost.

"I've never hated you, however I did judge you unfairly and I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry, you're mental!"

"I'm sorry that you see me like that, however I am not mental I am just doing what my Psychologist asked me to do. Befriend an enemy, and we don't even have to be friends though that would be very sad because friends are happy." James was about ready to shoot himself.

"You're not crazy but your seeing a Psychologist...Right." Severus sat on a chair in his office and motioned for James to do the same, Lucius was currently visiting also.

"May I ask why you look constapated?"

"Thin line Potter. If you haven't noticed I'm a bloody ghost! However, the spell Chastity used has a flaw, if I think about something hard enough I can do it. Usually ghosts can float through doors, but if I think about it hard enough I can reach out and touch the handle and open the door. Hence why I am concentrating on sitting, so I can sit in this lovely piece of furiture that's called a chair." Lucius sneered, trying to block out the conversation.

"Well, I know you can do it! Go Lucius!"

"You're scaring me, which is saying something I served Voldemort for 23 years, and you're a lot scarier then him."

"I'm scaring myself also, I'm glad we have something in common."

"Why are you so fucking positive? No one is that fucking positive. Damn, now I've lost concentration." Lucius said, sinking through the chair.

"Because I need to learn to live postively by learning how negativity effects life, and therefore will over come cutting myself." James sat down in the chair next to Lucius, whom scowled.Severus was finding this all quite entertaining.

"Why did you cut yourself? You have everything, most people would die to have a life like yours, and you go around slicing your throat." Severus said complaining.

"How did you--"

"Your throat has a scar, and I was there with Chastity, so I added one and one together Potter. I would have died before I met Chastity to have your life, you get to hug your grandchildren, you get to see them be born. My godson is currently in Azkaban for abusing them and I couldn't even protect Dragon from him. My own son is currently wrecking anything that might happen between my wife and I, and my whatever you would call Melissa, is currently pregnant and acting like a spoilt brat, so trust me I would love to have your life. I'll be your friend just so when you become yourself again I can kick your arse for not understand that your life isa lotbetter."

"Thank you Severus, I have to go now. I have to go to some barbaque." With that James got up and let himself out.

KimeKimeKime

The Barbaque and pool party was huge, everyone had shown up bringing their children and loved ones. "Mat, Noah, Sarah, Jean I would like to introduce you my friend Daniel Zabini. Daniel, thisisMat my boyfriend, his older brother Noah, and his two younger sistersSarah and Jean. Will, Harry you've already met Mat, these are his siblings."

"Dragon's our boyfriend." Jean andSarah said smilling.

"Oh really?" William asked, looking between the two girls, Mat, and Dragon.

"Yeah, he said so and kissed our cheeks. We're hungry we're going to find mum." The two girls said before leaving.

"It's nothing, they asked and I thought it was cute so I agreed." Dragon pulled Mat towards the hot tub, the others followed.

"So what's new M-aid?" Harry asked, turning the jets on high for everyone.

"Well, Mat's family agreed to move into Potter Manor. Other then that nothing much, what about you guys?" Dragon asked, his hand going to rest on Mat's thigh, Mat currently had his hand very high on Dragon's thigh which was starting to give Dragon problems. The others in the hot tub couldn't really notice anything because everyone was up to their neck in the water and the jets created a lot of bubbles.

"Nothing really, the news was all about the charity event. Other then that, they were talking about your father being in Azkaban pregnant but your dad took care of it already." One of the house elves came by with a tray of food and drinks for everyone.

"Master Potter sent this over for you all and asks Dragon to be good."

"I am good. Tell my dad he doesn't need to worry." Dragon took the drink and dismissed the house elf. After about two hours into the party, Mat and Dragon got out of the hot tub and walked over to the group of adults. "Dad, Oliver, Mr. and Mrs. Mcguire, is it okay if Mat stays the night? Please." Dragon asked, pouting.

"Why don't you spend the night at Potter Manor, you can help Mat pick out the best room and unpack. It's only fair that we have you over every once in a while since Mat's practically living here." Liza said, hugging the wet teen. She had her bathing suit on underneath her clothing so it didn't really matter.

"That's a wonderful idea." Harry and Mat said at the same time smiling.

"I'll go help Dragon get his stuff since the party's dieing down a bit." Mat and Dragon went off towards Mat's room. Oliver giving them a knowing smirk, he use to remember what it was like at that age.

"You are such a tease do you know that?" Dragon asked, once they had entered an empty part of the house. "You had me so hard in the hot tub that it wasn't funny." Dragon opened the door to his bed room and let Mat in before shutting and locking the door. "Oh Merlin you're freezing I'm so sorry, I forgot how cold the house can get after you're in the hot tub." Dragon said, noticing Mat shaking and shivering. He casted a spell to heat the room up before getting a towel and wrapping it around Mat, rubbing his hands up and down Mat's arms. "Let's get you into warm clothes." Dragon went to go to the closet, but Mat pulled Dragon against him and started kissing him passionately.

"Mat, I have to stop or I won't be able to control myself. Let's get you some clothes and you can go change in the bathroom." Dragon said, pulling away from Mat and pulling out a pair of boxers, track pants and black wife beater. He handed them to Mat who went into the bathroom to change while Dragon packed an over night bag. Once Mat came out of the bathroom dressed Dragon kissed his cheek. "Look, I'm going to go run, take a shower, and I'll meet up with you in the backyard, I'm sure the party will still be going on by the time I get back." Mat just nodded his head, watching Dragon leave the room and walk outside through the window in Dragon's room. Mat made his way back downstairs, sitting with his feet in the pool.

"Mat, where's Drag?" Oliver asked, coming to sit next to him while Harry said good bye to those who were leaving, and keeping up conversations for the ones yet to get bored.

"He's out running. I think I upset him. We went up there and I started kissing him and he told me he needed to stop. He wouldn't be able to control himself, but maybe I didn't want him to. I know I told him I wanted to wait, but I just want to be with him."

"Are you positive it's not because you're afraid that he's going to change his mind and go back to liking girls? I know that Daniel, Will, and Harry talk about all of their conquests, espically Dragon's because he started out so young and has the highest sex drive out of the group of guys, but that doesn't mean he's going to leave you because you didn't 'put out'. Melissa tried to get into his pants for months, constantly throwing herself at Dragon until he lost it one day and yelled that if all girls were like that he was turning gay, little did we know he actually would. If it wasn't for Sirius and Lily dieing, and Dragon and Harry getting into a fight, I don't think Melissa and Dragon would have slept with each other at all. He wanted everything to be special when and if they slept together, and he knows that it wasn't and he probably wants to make that different with you. Everything he has done has been different,_ for you_. Think about it, ask around, I'm sure Daniel is still here somewhere. I've got to get back, I hear Harry calling." Olliver got up and left the pool. It wasn't long until Mat was once again visited by someone else.

"So, look, Dragon's my best friend and he's like my brother. I don't want to see him hurt, and well, I guess what I'm trying to say is if you hurt him you'll have to deal with me. Though, I guess I'm not such a threat compared to Oliver, Harry, and the twins, but don't let my looks decieve you." Daniel said patting Mat on the back.

"Don't worry about it. Daniel right? What was Dragon and Melissa's relationship like?"

"Well, it was one of those love hate relationships, Mel would cry and complain until Dragon gave in and started yelling. No one could believe they got together, I mean you have the rebelious Dragon Malfoy and the idiotic Melissa Black, it would be like pairing Albus Dumbledore and Voldemort together, it would be unthinkable. They stayed together because they thought they were in love, they were too young at the time to know what love was, Dragon lost interest quickly and started sleeping around with Kelly Riddle, obviously she didn't go by Riddle. Kelly seduced him first, after he got into a fight with Draco and Melissa. I don't think he got over the fact that Melissa was suppose to be in her father's room, she was captured and Dragon went off to save her, unfortunately it was a trap and the twins were kidnapped and killed. Melissa apologized to Draco, Harry, and Dragon profusely. Dragon's only words to her were 'please don't. Please just go back to being mad at me.' I don't think he ever got over that. He wrote the song collide about her, but I don't think it was about her, I don't know who it might have been, but it wasn't her. The only thing he ever bought her was a necklace, he never bought her flowers, took her out on dates, wrote her poems. It was a first for him when he did it for you. The only reason Melissa was wearing the Potter ring was because she was determined to wear the Malfoy one, and he couldn't and wouldn't allow that. He'll tell you all about the rings, anyways, the only reason she had the engagement ring, and I'm the only one who knows this so you can not tell Dragon you heard it from me, but the _only _reason she had that ring was because of the fact that she had stolen the Malfoy promise ring and told Dragon that if he didn't agree to marry her, she would slip the ring on and force the other on his finger. Well once you put it on it only comes off in death or if there is a mutual agreement that the marriage won't work, so no matter whatin this case, hewould have hadto marry the person or die.So where is Dragon?"

"He's running, I think I upset him. I wanted to be with him and he just sort of left the room. I guess it's because of what Melissa did to him."

"Well, it could also be because Dragon has never had sex with a guy before and doesn't know what to do. I mean there was the one time that he walked in on Draco and Harry but he was 'scared for life' as he so blantly put it. He's probably too afraid to go through with anything...Isn't that right Drag?" Daniel asked turning around and smirking. He knew that Dragon had been standing behind them since he started the word,well, he could hear the quiet and weightless footsteps Dragon used. He _had_ been practically raised with the boy.

"You forgot that I had temporarily gone deaf and it must have came back because I didn't hear what you said, and by the sound of it, you would have been badly hexed by now. Anyways, is it okay if I take a shower at your house? Everyone but Daniel here has left. Are you ready to go?" Dragon asked, helping Mat up. "I'll see you later Daniel." With that Dragon and Matportkeyed back to Potter Manor.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have been prying. It wasn't right of me, you've been so kind and so nice and I betrayed your trust. I'm so sorry. It's just that I wanted to know more about you and Oliversaid that to get to know you, I should get to know you from every perspective. Ask your friends, your family, and wait around for you to come to me and fill in the blanks. When we were up in the bedroom I wanted you to sleep with me, when you told me you had to go run I wasn't positive what that meant in Dragon terms. Did that mean you actually had to run or was it a way to keep me away from you. I was afraid that I had made you mad, and now I know I did because I pried and I'm so sorry." Mat worked himself up into a crying fit.

"It's not your fault babe, please don't cry, please, come here." Dragon said, opening his arms and pulling Mat into them. "You didn't make me mad, I just don't want our first time to have to be quick because people would wonder what happened to us. See, I have this crazy odd theory that people should wait until marriage to have sex, techniqually, yes my parents didn't wait but look at what happened to them. Melissa and I didn't wait, but we weren't using our heads to begin with. Plus, I want to be able to understand and know how to do everything properly so that you aren't in pain, because I couldn't stand if I caused you pain. If that means waiting until I get the courage to ask my dad or Oliver then I'm going to wait. Melissa couldn't handle that, she couldn't handle waiting, she was obsessed with the fact thatsomeone had something that she wanted. Kelly had my body, but Melissa couldn't understand that she had my heart which was more important. Oliver told me you were afraid of something also, so since we're on the confessing rant here, want to confess anything?" Mat snuggled closer into Dragon's chest, tightening his hold around Dragon's waist. Dragon could feel the tears from Mat's cheeks wet his t-shirt.

"Don't leave me." Mat's whisper was barely able to be heard.

"Babe I can't hear you if you're only going to move your mouth against my t-shirt, please tell me what is bothering you." Dragon lifted Mat's face to look at him.

"Please don't leave me." Hearing those words, Dragon's heart broke. He moved onto Mat's bed, leaning against the headboard and pulled Mat to lean back into him. Wrapping his arms around Mat's waist, as Mat laid back and rested his head against Dragon's chest, Dragonbowed his head down to whisper into Mat's ear.

"Jamais mon amour. Je ne vous laisserai jamais, je promets. Un jour, je projette vous épouser, pour vous sont mon compagnon d'âme, vous ne le savez pas en ce moment, mais je le sais parce que mon frère m'a montré." Dragon kissed the side of Mat's head.

"It sounded pretty, but even the prettiest of things can hurt. I don't speak french Dragon." Mat said upset and hurt.

"Never my love, I will never leave you, I promise. The rest I plan on telling you at a later time, when I'm positive you feel the same about me.When you can believe that what I said is true and have proof of it. May I ask why you thought I would?" Mat just looked down and blushed. Dragon took this time to sweep through Mat's head. "I know you've heard stories, but just because I've slept with people doesn't mean I'm going to get rid of you because we haven't. That would be stupid on my part. That's why I agreed to do this." Dragon carefully slid out from behind Mat, before trapping Mat underneath him. He started kissing Mat on the lips while pulling Mat's shirt up a bit, he then started kissing down Mat's body licking and sucking Mat's nipples before returning to his path. He unbottoned Mat's pants, pulling them down over his hips and legs, slowly spreading said legs and kissing the skin on the inside of Mat's thigh. Slowly and teasingly he took Mat in his mouth, running his tongue down the backside of it. The whole time watching Mat's facial expression.

"Oh...I'm...Dragon, I'm about." Dragon just sucked harder,until Mat came in Dragon's mouth. Dragon took it all in before crawling back up to Mat and kissing him.

"You sleep, I'm going to take a shower and be right back." With that Dragon got up and went into the next room to take a very cold shower.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Kime and I promise to update more frequently because she hates to keep you all waiting :). Other then that, Kime is proud to announce that she was awarded two scholarships to help pay for college so in honor of that we're throwing a party Hands out cookies, fudge, cake, and browns before throwing confetti I hope you all liked this chapter. On with the reviews eh?

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter :). Hands you all of the previously listed items

Heather: Bows Thank you, thank you :). Hi to Roxy the cat. Happy seven minus three days until Halloween to you too. Hands previously mentioned things and pulls you onto the dance floor to dance .

Orlin: I'm sorry :(, well next time we have a contest you know to email me the review also. I'm glad you enjoyed the bits between Mat and myself. :). **James: **Looks around talk to Harry about what? Starts whistling before handing you the treats from the party.

Bitcake: Kime finished writing your chapter today, so email her if you want a sneak peak at it...It's very good and lots of surprises are in it. She wanted to make it super duper special. I figured it out, because you responded to the contest even though it was the wrong response, you won because of the fact that you responded at all. See, I knew I could do it...Then again Kime's sister talks like that all the time. **Kime: **Of course I wouldn't twist the story about Mat and Dragon by making you think it's fake and then having it be true only to have it be fake...What kind of person do you think I am? However, the story is true and Dragon will find out because Mat will tell him, however Mat is not the gold digger it's someone else :). Have fun figuring THAT out! **Madame Pince: **Look darling, you aren't suppose to yell in the library in the first place! Let alone yelling that they sent a pregnant male to Azkaban! It's a muggle Library, men don't get pregnant in the muggle world and they have no clue of Azkaban! If you do it again I'll have to kick you out! **Dragon: **There are more scenes coming up with Sev and Capucius, and Dobby and the kids. So you can be happy. Strips out of poloshirt How's that? Is that better for you? Want me to loose my pants also, are they too baggy for you? **Mat: **Thank you for the complament and theh cookie. Go Alabama then! Whoo hoo! Yes it really is that scary that we think the same. **Dragon: **Ha ha I got a cookie! Breaks cookie in half and puts it between his lips Mat can come and get it if he wants it. **Mat: **Walks up and kisses Dragon while taking cookie I think I like this cookie idea. **James: **Good man? Shrugs Huh whatever. **Kime: **Ok, I will try my hardest to update at LEAST once a week if not twice, sound like a deal? lol whose name sounded familiar Mat's orAndrews?** Harry: **Bites your arm he he he I'm just kidding I love my Bit hugs. Mocks you It was six o'clock in the bloody morning...Try having to wake up at 2 because of kids screaming!


	8. Inner Workings of an Idiotic Mind

Chapter 8: The Inner Workings of an Idiotic Mind

To say Melissa was furious was an understatement, she was the jack the ripper pissed. Her fiancee had left her for another man, not only that, but a lower class, good for nothing, piece of scum. "He will _pay_ for this, they both will." She sneered.

"Melissa we need to have one serious arse talk." Chastity said, walking into the bedroom. They had just gotten back from the pool party at Harry and Draco's house. Draco had just been arrested for abusing Dragon, but not before admitting the Melissa was pregnant with another man's child.

"We aren't going to talk, _you_ can't talk, _you_ were also pregnant outside of marrige." Melissa sneered.

"Yes I was, but you promised your father you wouldn't sleep with anyone outside of marriage, you made a wizarding promise and the only thing keeping you alive from breaking that promise right now is the fact that you are with child! How responsible are you? Dragon won't sleep with you so you whore yourself off to someone else?"

"You can't talk to me-"

"I am NOT your parent and therefore can talk to you any which way I want to right now. I am not even your guardian right now since no one has signed the papers, as of right now Harry and Draco still have guardianship so unless you'd like to spend time with your second cousin once removed in Azkaban you'll shut your yap because Harry has revoked your right to visit any of his properties unaccompanied. What you did was irresponsible, and I have a right mind to marry you off the the guy who got you pregnant! And the way you acted towards Mathew was unspeakable, you don't got hitting or cursing anyone ever when they are not armed or prepared. That should have had you thrown in Azkaban also, but luckily Remus was somewhere else and no one brought it up to him. Whatever you are planning you can forget it. You will have your child and your punishment so Merlin help you, will be to die in child birth if not later for breaking your promise to Sirius. You forget that when I was pregnant I at least loved your father and we were to get married. Now, I am leaving because as of right now I can't stand looking at you. May Merlin himself have mercy on your soul." Chastity walked outside the room and straight into Severus' waiting and loving arms.

"You did the right thing, you know that. You had to be hard or you never would have gotten through to her. We just have to deal with the fact that she will die eventually. Let's just hope she has the child before she dies, and that she doesn't do anything stupid. In the mean time, I have a short if not very messed up honeymoon to get underway." Severus picked Chastity up in his arms and carried her off to their bedroom.

Melissa was sitting down writing. 'Things to do to get even...1. Kill Mat...2. Make Dragon's life a living hell...3. Kill Mat.'

To the Editor of the Daily Prophet:

I am an old friend of Dragon Malfoys and have been able to met his boyfriend Mat Mcguire. Though they make such a cute couple ('puke.' Melissa thought) I am afraid that Mat is only going out with Dragon because of his low status in society. As Dragon's friend I am afraid that Mat is just a good for nothing Gold Digger.

Sincerely,

An Anonymous Friend.

After she was done writing the letter, she sealed it and sent it off with her owl. Before going back to planning on how to kill Mat.

KimeKimeKime

"Oh Sev. Oh..." Chastity moaned, before the unfortunate happened, the baby monitor started going off. Severus dropped his head on Chastity's stomach, sighing, before kissing it and getting up.

"I'm really starting to get annoyed with him. It's like he _knows_ what we're doing. You stay here, all sexy, and I swear to be right back." Severus pulled on a pair of sweatpants and went into the nursery. "What's wrong? Do you like to annoy your father?" Severus asked, picking up Cap and kissing his forehead. "When you are older we are going to have a talk about this, you're making your father very sex deprived." Severus changed Capucius' diaper before putting him back in the crib and returning to Chastity, who had fallen asleep. 'Merlin, taking care of Eros must have tired her out. I'll let her sleep she deserves it.' Sev went into the bathroom to take care of his problem.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The next morning, was the day that Dragon and Mat were to come back. Melissa got up early and made her way into the dining room for breakfast. "So how are you this morning?" Melissa asked Severus while bounding into the room.

"You seem happy considering everything."

"Has the Daily Prophet arrived yet?" Melissa sat down and picked up the toast off of Severus' plate.

"Yes...Why? Never in your life have I seen you read the Daily Prophet let alone ask for it."

"No reason." Melissa watched as Severus opened the paper to see the article on Mat and Dragon. Severus' eyes got huge as he read the article.

"You better not have _anything_ to do with this." Severus said in a deadly voice, turning the front page towards Melissa.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, of course I haven't."

"You are such a liar and the first thing you are going to do is apologize to both of them, and write I'll offer Mat the change to clear his name and write a retraction. You just better hope and pray to Merlin that Mat hasn't found anything out about you. We'll at least wait until tomorrow since they're throwing a barbaque tonight. Let them get settled in before everything gets crazy."

"I am not apologizing for something I didn't do." Melissa said calmly.

"It's obvious that you did. I'm a legimens Mel, you are a sucky occlumens. If you weren't on your death bed, I'd ground you. Now go upstairs, you will only be allowed out of your room when we go to the bbq."

KimeKimeKime

The next day, after the barbaque, Severus, Chastity, and Melissa were downstairs eating breakfast when Severus opened the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Dragon's Melt Down

By: Amanda Myers

According to witnesses at Heathrow Airport yesterday, Dragon Potter-Malfoy had a total and complete magical meltdown. Sources say that Dragon's chauffer Wesley Pryce, handed Dragon yesterday's edition of the Daily Prophet which stated that Dragon's boyfriend Mat was a gold digger. There was no need for witnesses to confirm what had happened next, Dragon got so furious that his magic leaked, breaking every window and piece of glass surrounding and inside the Airport. Luckily Mr. Mcguire was able to calm Mr. Malfoy down before anyone could get hurt, The Potter-Malfoy's are donating money to fix the airport good as new and obliviators were on the scene to erase all memory of the event from muggles who were on at the airport.

"See what you've caused, you'll just have to pay Harry back from your inheritance, and trust me that will put one hell of a dent in your vaults." Severus said, looking over at Melissa who was turning red.

"I am not paying for something I didn't do."

"Yes you will young lady, and you'll not complain about it, now go get dressed Dragon agreed to see us at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch." Chastity said, getting up and going to get Cap. Once they were all ready, they portkeyed to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Chastity you are looking wonderful...Severus fatherhood agrees with you...Hello Eros, I haven't gotten a chance to see you properly since you were born." Dragon said, getting up and hugging both of them before kissing Capucius on the head. "Mat, my cousin Chastity Snape and her husband and my godfather Severus, and their child Caprucius, we call him Eros though."

"It's nice to meet you both properly, Eros is adorable." Mat said, shaking hands with both of them. Dragon and Mat tried to avoid Melissa as best they could.

"It's nice to meet you too, you're a very nice guy Mat and definitely improving Dragon." Severus said holding back from laughing, let's face it the guy wasn't known outside of school for having any type of emotions.

"Funny Sev, so what did you want to discuss."

"What about me? Do I not exsist?"

"If I had a choice...yes. Plus, there is no reason introduce a bitch, that is a female dog right, to a human. We saved a table right over here for our meeting, we even ordered drinks already." Dragon said, leading them over towards the table in the side of the room.

"We came here to discuss the Daily Prophet article that had you very upset. It seems that the source of that fodder is sitting right infront and to the left side of your face." Chastity said, taking Dragon's hand in her own.

"Cap did it?"

"Farther left silly."

"MELISSA! WHAT THE...WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO IT?" Dragon started yelled, his magic slowly starting to seep. Mat quickly wrapped his arms around Dragon calming him down before anything could break.

"I did because you are mine, and only mine. You are only suppose to love me." Melissa yelled back, but not as loud as Dragon.

"That's a lie! I only thought I loved you, I never did."

"Please you two calm down, we've already figured out how to sort this out. Melissa is going to pay your parents back for fixing the windows, and Mat gets to clear his name by writing the retraction article. I know you're a sweet boy, but don't hold anything back, if you know of anything say it." Severus said, looking between them both.

"Melissa, you didn't love Dragon either." Mat spoke up, sick of how she was trying to get back with his boyfriend when it was clear Dragon didn't want anything to do wtih her.

"Yes I did."

"No, you were in love with his titles and money. I'm sorry Dragon you weren't suppose to know, Dobby told me. Everyone knew you were a gold digger Melissa. Lucius and Severus weren't going to let you marry Dragon, they were going to speak up during the ceremony if it went that far. You guys are his family, and you didn't tell him that and that's messed up. I'm sorry Dragon, I'll be outside." Mat said, getting up and leaving the pub.

"Is that true?"

"No." Melissa said quickly.

"Don't make me use legimens because I will pull everything up. Is it TRUE? Did you only love me for my titles?"

"Of course, what do you think I am an idiot? My guess is that so is Mat." Melissa responded.

"ENOUGH! Both of you! It's more then obvious that Mat isn't only in it for Dragon's titles. Dragon, I hope you can forgive us, but we thought not telling you was in your best interest because it taught you what it was like to be in a relationship. However, you do need to tell Mat what your brother told you...you aren't the only person able to break down your walls."

"You are all...well not all of you Melissa will never be forgiven, but the rest of you are. I am going to tell Mat, I just don't know when the perfect time to tell him is."

"You have a concert tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, a little one at some new club that's opening up." Dragon said, looking at Chastity confused.

"Dedicate a song to him and tell him after."

"Great idea. Thanks, well I better get going he's probably worried." Dragon then left also.

"So are you okay? I didn't mean to blurt that out." Mat said, sitting on a bench besides the pub looking at the ground.

"Of course I'm okay. I have you here, wanna go home so you can write that article?"

"No, I don't even know what to put in it..Can we go help out at the orphanage again? I loved those little children, they were so cute."

"Of course babe, anything you want."

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: I'm so sorry! I had an authors not on here, but when I went to save it the website had an error and erased it all :(. I would have made a new one answering your great and wonderful reviews, but tear I delete them when I'm done writing the Author note! If you would like to put your last review in this one, I will answer them both at the same time in the next chapter. I am SOOOO sorry.


	9. I Have Something to Confess

A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to Bitcake, who won the contest! Her song is Fix You by Coldplay, unfortunately you all have to wait to find out what she named Draco's child :).

BitcakeBitcakeBitcake

Chapter 9: I Have Something to Confess...

Dragon woke up the next day wrapped around Mat with his legs tangled with his. Dragon smiled to himself, 'life couldn't get any better.' He thought. Dragon didn't want to move, but he wanted to see what Mat had wrote for the Daily Prophet.

(Flashback)

_"Can I read what you wrote?" Dragon asked, trying to lean over Mat's shoulder._

_"Nope, you can see it with everyone else."_

_"But I'm Dragon...I'm your boyfriend...I'm special."_

_"Yes you are, you are just as special as everyone else, no matter how big your ego is." Mat kissed him on his nose before stuffing the letter down his pants._

_"Do you really think I won't go in there after it." Dragon asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"Go ahead and try...I dare you." Mat smiled, holding his hands above his head._

_"OUCH! What did you do?" Dragon asked, taking his fingers off of the waist band of Mat's jeans._

_"Put a burning charm on it, so when someone touches them they will get burnt..It'll only be on there until I send the letter." _

_"Fine then." _

(End Flashback)

Dragon quickly got out of bed, threw a pair of pants over his boxers, and made his way down towards the kitchen. "It's amazing seeing you up so early in the morning." Oliver said smiling.

"It's amazing to see you up also."

"Your dad still won't let me sleep in the same bedroom. He's still on about needing time to heal, so that's what I am doing, giving him time to heal."

"Good for you, so has the newspaper arrived yet?"

"Yeah here ya go." Oliver handed the paper over hiding his smile.

Only a Heart of Love

By: Mathew Mcguire.

A recent article run by the Daily Prophet said that I only love Dragon Malfoy because of his money, his titles, and his fame. That couldn't be farther from the truth. When I met the love of my life that fateful day, I was so out of it that I didn't know who he was, and when I found out, I felt that I wasn't good enough for him and was ready to be friends or to go my seperate way. I promised not to say anything about what had happened, and that I wouldn't bother him again. Luckily, Dragon felt the same way about me as I did him, and we became a couple. I do admit that at times I feel terrible about breaking him and miss Black up, so terrible that doubt about staying with Dragon plagued my mind. Now, I was raised not to say bad things about others, however the person that wrote into the Daily Prophet, someone well known in Dragon's life was the real gold digger. It wasn't right of them to play Dragon like they did, and it wasn't right of them to treat me like they did. Unfortunately we both know that Dragon will never forgive you, but I only just got to know you and it's very hard for me not to give people a second chance. I love Dragon with all my heart, so I just ask that you stop trying to break us up, because it's not going to happen.

Dragon couldn'ttake the smile off of his face. Mat had stood up for him, but not only that called him the love of his life. 'It's definitely time to tell him.' Dragon thought, running over and hugging Oliver.

"What was that for Drag?" Oliver asked, hugging Dragon back.

"Being there for me." With that Dragon bounded back up the stairs, taking Mat breakfast in bed.

KimeKimeKimeKime

After Oliver was done his breakfast, he made his way upstairs and into Harry's room. Noticing Harry was still asleep, Oliver went to leave again, he didn't want Harry to think he was trying to do something. "Don't go." Harry whispered opening his eyes.

"Harry, I shouldn't have come in here."

"I'm glad you did, don't go." Harry held out his hand to Oliver, who took it and was pulled onto the bed. "Thank you for giving me the time I needed, I know you thought it was stupid, but I needed it."

"You're welcome Harry, and I never thought it was stupid, I thought it was strange. It's fine though." Harry cralwed on top of Oliver and started kissing him deeply, placing his hands on each side of Oliver's head. Oliver wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, grinding into Harry.

"Oliver, I haven't taken an anti-fertility potion yet. So unless you want to add another child to the family, on top of the Draco's currently with, we have to stop." Harry panted out.

"Harry you've already blessed me with three wonderful children. It's up to you if you want another little Potter-Wood running around. I mean you already have seven children and one on the way, most under the age of two. I can't believe the twins are actually two, and Alyssa's a year and a half, it's amazing when you think about it. "

"Yeah I know. It's just if we have anymore children, both of us are going to have to quit working to take care of them."

"Hey, I'm unemployed anyways, I can take care of them while you're working. You said you always wanted a big family also."

"You don't think eight children is a big family? What world do you live in?" Harry asked, staring down at Oliver shocked.

"Well, in the old times they had like fourteen, fifteen children. Especially the old pureblooded families, and you are part of a pureblooded family. Plus, the wizarding world needs to be repopulated." Oliver said, kissing Harry again.

"Good thinking. The wizarding world does need to be repopulated." Oliver flipped Harry over and started taking off Harry's clothes while Harry took off his. Harry grabbed the lube off of the bedside table and handed it to Oliver.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Melissa was currently sitting in the parlor with Chastity waiting for Severus to come back with Xander Harris. "So what are you going to tell him?" Chastity asked, holding Cap in her lap.

"The truth, all of it. It's only fair that he take care of his child after I die."

"I can't believe that you are this calm about death. You really knew you were going to break that promise didn't you."

"I knew I had to get pregnant with the Malfoy heir to inherit the Malfoy fortune." At that moment, Xander and Severus entered the room.

"Welcome Mr. Harris, I'm sorry to have called you here on such short notice, but we do have a very urgent matter."

"It's about that article in the Daily Prophet isn't it?"

"Yes, well Chastity and I will take our leave, but we will be back very shortly." Severus said, taking his son in his arms and his wife's hand and leaving the room.

"So Melissa, I never thought I'd be seeing you again." Xander said, sitting down and facing her.

"Well, I have something really important to tell you...I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"We only slept together once."

"Yeah, well so did Chastity and my real father, and that lovely bouncing baby boy that was carriedout of here was the result of that...How many times do _you_ think it takes to get pregnant?"

"I don't know, I didn't expect it to just happen. I read the article about the person close to Dragon that was a gold digger, that was you wasn't it? You decided that you couldn't get the best so you go for someone in the middle of the list huh, I bet this chid isn't even mine."

"Well seeming the only people that I slept with were you and Dragon and the paternity test on Dragon came out negitive I'm fucking postive. There's a complication though."

"A complication? A COMPLECATION? What does it have, like two heads and a tail and three fingers? What?"

"I'm dieing! The only thing keeping me alive right now is this child. I made a promise to Sirius that I wouldn't have sex until marriage and I broke the wizarding promise. Once I give birth I will die, there's no stopping it and there's no getting around it."

"Mel, I don't have the money to take care of the child. I just wasted all of my inheritance on the Quidditch Cup and lost everything. I'm broke." Xander said, looking at the ground. "Why did you have to break that promise? If you didn't we wouldn't be in this position."

"Well it's not my fault my father made me promise in the first place. So what are we going to do with this child?"

"Live the rest of your life to the fullest, when the baby is born, we'll put it up for adoption. I'd suggest abortion, but you probably want to use the rest of your what eight or nine months to do whatever you've miss the chance on."

"Well, do you think we should get married so people don't think the child is a bastard?"

"I am not marrying a dieing person, and the public already knows it was concieved out of marriage, seeming you were engaged to Dragon...Why didn't you tell me you had a fiance? Was that too hard to tell me?"

"I knew you wouldn't have slept with me if I did."

"I wouldn't have slept with you if I wasn't drunk also, but are you going to hold that against me too?"

"Don't say that."

"Why not it's true. I'm going to go, when you go in labor you know where to find me." With that Xander went to get up.

"You aren't going to stay and see this through?" Melissa asked desperate.

"Not when the girl I got pregnant turns me into half a murderer.If I hadn't slept with you, you wouldn't be about to die. By the way, why didn't it work with Dragon? I mean you slept with him why didn't the curse start then?"

"Because when we slept together we were promised to each other, and that's a loop hole. See, wizarding law considers promise rings a guarantee that you will marry that person, so Dragon being my husband in practice off set the curse, then he proposed which basically solidifed the fact that we were going to get married until he cheated on me with Mat. Since the events took place before he cheated they voided out when we broke up, starting a new with you. Since we weren't promised or engaged when we slept together the curse started, it must have known that I had been pregnant and if it wasn't for Chastity yelling at me about it I wouldn't have known that the curse had started." At the end of her spiel, Xander left the room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The small concert Dragon was giving was going great, the place was great, the press was everywhere, and the people were hyped. He had seen Mat dancing with Daniel somewhere on the floor during the last song. He had yet to tell Mat what Micheal had shown him, but he couldn't wait. "We're going to slow it down a little because I'm starting to lose my breath and need a little break. This next song is dedicated to three of my most best friends, Will, Daniel and Bit, and to someone I love and will always be therefore no matter what, the sexy guy in the corner over there, Mat. Babe, I swear if you ever need anything I'll always be there to help." Everyone clapped their hands as Mat began to blush.

"When you try your best but you don't succeed...When you get what you want but not what you need...When you feel so tired but you can't sleep...Stuck in reverse." The crowd started cheering, most of them being Coldplay fans.

"And the tears come streaming down your face...When you lose something you can't replace...When you love someone but it goes to waste..it be worse? Lights will guide...you home...And ignite... your bones...And I will try to fix you." Dragon smiled and pointed to Mat.

"And high up above or down below...When you're too in love to let it go...But if you'll never try you'll never know ...Just what you're worth...Lights will guide...you home...And ignite... your bones...I will try to fix you."

" Tears stream, down your face...When, you lose something, you cannot replace...Tears stream, down your face ...And I ...Tears stream, down your face... I promise you, I will learn from, my mistakes." Dragon placed his hand over his heart at this point, making a cross over it with his fingers. "Tears stream down your face ...And I...Lights will guide... you home...And ignite... your bones...And I will try to fix you." Dragon finished the song, jumping off the stage and kissing Mat. The camera's instantly stopped flashing, remembering Dragon's plea to leave them alone when something romantic was happening or if they were with their parents. "I have something to tell you...follow me." Dragon whispered in Mat's ear, leading him out of the pub and over to the lake.

"This place is beautiful Dragon." Mat said looking around at everything.

"Come here." Dragon walked half way across the lake, sat down and pulled Mat between his legs. "I have something to show you." Dragon pulled an empty pensive out of his cloak, put his finger to his temple and pulled out a long, wiggly, silver memory placing it in the bowl. "Since it's not fair that I can read your mind and you can't see into mine, it's only fair that I share these personal memories with you. There are four, and the last one is extremely important because it involves you. Go on, I'm not--I can't go in, I just can't let myself relive these." Mat put his finger on the memory and fell in.

_Landing on his feet, Mat noticed that he was standing in Dragon's bedroom at Malfoy Manor, he looked to be aboutnine-years-old, his knees were pulled up to his face. He was sitting with his back against the wall, his clothes in tatters and his body beat up. "Please Dragon, tells Dobby what's wrong, please lets Dobby makes it all better like the fairy godparent in Cinderella, or Chip in Beauty and the Beasts.. Please." Dobby said, cleaning Dragon up the best he could before the small boy clung to the house elf._

_"It happened again...Father hurt me, I don't know what I did wrong, I don't understand it. I want daddy, I want to tell daddy, but he said if I told daddy he would kill us both. He said you can't tell daddy too or he'll hurt you too. Make it stop hurting, my heart hurts Dob, I can't stop it from hurting."_

_"Yous needs to tells your daddy Dragon, you mights have a heart problem. You've had this since everything begans Dragon, your father might be poisoning you."_

_"It's not poison Dobby, it's just a broken heart, it will nevers get better. Ever. Melissa tries to make me feel better, but it always hurts. Please make it stop, stop my heart if you must."_

_"I can't do thats Dragon, that woulds kills you thats would. I won't do it." Dobby wrapped his tiny arms around Dragon's shoulders hugging him. "The Great Harry Potter will be heres soon and makes it stops he will." Dragon laughed a little._

_"Daddy keeps telling you to stop calling him the Great Harry Potter Dobby, Harry is fine."_

_"But he's the Great Harry Potter, defeater of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."_

_"Yes Dobby, I know. He who has lived to die. I get it." The memory then became fuzzy and Mat came back out of the memory._

Mat placed his ear on Dragon's chest trying to listen to the heart beat before kissing Dragon's chest through his shirt. "What are you doing?" Dragon asked a little confused.

"Trying to make your heart feel better, you were so hurt and you wanted it to stop hurting. I'm trying to fix you." Mat whispered, his ear pressed back to Dragon's chest.

"You made it stop hurting that day in the club, and trust me, it's still beating. Are you ready for the next memory?" Mat nodded his head, preparing himself for the next memory. Dragon replaced the first before taking out the second.

_Mat noticed it was from last year. He was currently standing in a cold gray cell, 'Azkaban.' Mat thought before he saw Dragon burst into flames."Merlin please, I swear please, let me go home. I promise I'll stop please, I'm so sorry." Dragon whispered on the fourth night in bed. It broke Lucius' heart to hear Dragons please, but he pushed it as well as he could to the back of his mind. Mat was starting to cry seeing Dragon burn like that. He remembered Dragon telling him the only reason he was in here was because his father had used the Imperious curse on him to lie._

_"Dear boy, do you really think Merlin, let alone your family and friends, believe you? You don't have a cut or bruise on you, they'll never believe you were tortured." Mat turned around to notice that the stranger was right, Dragon was healed perfectly._

_"I keep healing due to that cat, it's not my fault, I swear I'm sorry please believe me. I want my father, please I want Draco." Lucuis could take it no longer and walked out. The memory faded to black like the other one and Mat was pulled back to the real world._

Mat quickly wrapped his arms around Dragon, crying profusely. He kept casting a cooling charm on Dragon's skin. "Babe that's enough, any more of those charms and I'll freeze to death." Dragon really would, his lips were starting to turn blue. "It was a while ago, it's ok, I'm ok. I'm not burning."

"But I saw you! I saw what happened, I saw those strangers not care, Lucius walked out of the room. He didn't even stop anything."

"Shh, I know. I know okay. Calm down and I'll let you see the last two." Dragon pulled Mat into a tight hug, pulling him on his lap. Once Mat had calmed down and Dragon changed the memories, Dragon decided Mat was ready for his second to last memory. "This one is a little longer then the last two, it's from my first year, and it's longer because there is a lot that happened and it all goes together. Go on." Mat cautiously touched the top of the memory before being sucked in.

_Mat was standing in the dungeons of Hogwarts, in an empty, unused classroom. The door held Sirius, Remus, James, Harry, and Draco. On the other side was Lucius, the twins, Dragon and a girl that looked vaguely familiar. "Oui Dragon, Je suis de retour. La tige carrée d'entraînement vous a-t-elle parlé au sujet de joindre le côté en noir ?" Lucius asked._

_"Save it father. I didn't teach Dragon another language, he has no idea what your saying." Draco snapped._

_"Ah, well. Yes Dragon I am back, did Kelly tell you I want you to join the Dark Side? Unlike my son and his husband, I promise to take care of you and so will Tom. So what do you say?" Kelly, he remembered that name, It was the girl that had seduced his Dragon into losing his virginity, she was the daughter of Tom Riddle._

_"Dragon don't you dare! I didn't fight a war for you to join my enemy." Harry yelled._

_"Really? Because I don't remember my parents telling me anything about fighting a war. I remember there being a car crash though. Here, I'll choose this way, show me how bad you want me, and then Lucius can do the same. You both have 15 minutes, since your my parents I'll let you go first." Dragon sat down on one of the desks. Mat was lost, Dobby had told him that 'the Great Harry Potter' had fought the Dark Lord, so why did Dragon saying he doesn't remember his parents doing that, that's when it clicked. 'Harry and Draco never told Dragon about their past, Dobby did, and it was probably only that once.'_

_"If you don't get your arse out of that seat and help us rescue your siblings I'll make you get out of here, and then I'll take you over my knee and beat you, you ungrateful brat." Draco yelled. 'Very wise Draco, threaten your son infront of everyone.' Mat thought sneering._

_"Draco! Dragon, I know we just met, but trust me, the Dark Lord makes promises he can't keep. He makes the world seem great through his point of view, but it's a terrible idea. Plus, I thought you cared about Melissa, she was willing to take you back after you two had that huge fight, and if you join us you two can be happy together. I know how it feels to be without the one you love, if you join their side you'll be miserable, more so then you can imagine. Please trust me." James said, slowly walking towards Dragon until he was able to hug him. At that momment Melissa and Daniel burst through the door._

_"Daniel, get Melissa out of here!" Sirius yelled when he noticed them._

_"Why?" Daniel asked, but it was too late Lucius picked up his wand._

_"Avada Kevadra." Lucius said pointing his wand at Melissa, killing her instantly. _

_"NO!" Dragon ran towards Melissa picking her up in his arms and holding her close. When he noticed she was dead, he took his dad's wand from Harry's pocket and pointed it at Kelly. "I know you didn't mean to kill Melissa, did you Lucius?" Dragon asked harshly not taking his eyes off of Kelly. 'Oh no, he's doing it for revenge..Calm down Mat, he did tell you he killed people.'_

_"Um, Drag you might want to point that at your grandfather." Lupin said holding Sirius back._

_"No, I'm pointing it at the right person, well Lucius?"_

_"I ment to kill her, she would have got between you and Kelly. Dragon, lower your wand and everything will be fine." Lucius couldn't help the nervous tone his voice was taking. 'Father can you hear me?' Dragons voice was cracking in his head._

_'Yeah babe, I can hear you.' Draco answered back._

_'When I kill Kelly, kill Lucius. Kelly's been bringing him back to life. She's planning to bring Tom back also.' Dragon thought. "No Lucius, I don't think I will lower my wand. Avada Kevadra!"_

_"Avada Kevadra!" Draco yelled at the same time, killing both Kelly and Lucius for the final time. Dragon dropped Harry's wand and ran from the room. Harry went after him but James pulled him back. 'He just killed his grandfather! Oh dear how could he handle that afterwards.?' Mat thought, coming back out of the memory._

"I didn't, I locked myself up in the Room of Requirements for ages, well until dad came and got me to come back to civilzation. I promise the last memory is a lot better." Dragon kissed Mat's head while changing the memories out once more. Mat touched the last memory and fell in. He remembered this room as the nursery at Malfoy Manor.

_"Shh Micheal, you'll wake everyone up if you're not quiet. Please, what do you want to say?"_

_"Drag---in...Dragin! Dragin Dragin dragin!" Michael said clapping his hands._

_"Very good, that's my name Dragon. I'm very proud of you." Dragon said, kissing his brother's cheek. "But why were you setting off fireworks? I swear your sister and you just keep getting more dangerous."_

_"Dragin...ey." Michael held out his little hand and dumped a ring into it._

_"Michael, your sister and you have to stop giving me the Malfoy family promise ring, I have no use for it." _

_"NO! No no no no no! Dragin ad."_

_"I am not dad, dad is alseep."_

_"NO!" _

_"No what? I swear I can't wait until you can talk normally because you're driving me insane." Dragon sat down on the rocking chair, his brother in his lap. Michael gave Dragon a wet and sloppy kiss on the cheek. "OK, now that you know how to stop me from being mad at you, what do you have to show me?" The words Compagnon d'âme wrote themselves in the air. Dragon gasped._

_"Who Michael, whose soulmate? Who are the people?" Dragon knew the importance of Soulmates, they were born to love each other forever. He had read about them in one of the books in Malfoy library, soul mates shared unbreakable bonds, there were three, heart, soul, and mind. It was also against the law to try to break up two soulmates also._

_"At! At!"_

_"At? At where?"_

_"NO, AT At at at at at...Dragin at." Mat fell back into the wall of the nursery, he did not just hear what he thought he heard._

_"Michael are you talking about me and Mat? That's impossible we just met each other."_

_"He he he...At! He he he." Michael said smiling. Somewhere in Mat's heart he knew it was true, Dragon and him had always been soulmates, even if they had never got together, they would have kept bumping into each other at the most unlikely of places. Dragon's face however showed awe, he had been amazed by the news that he had a soulmate, one that actually loved him and knew he didn't want to let Mat go. _

_"Thank you Michael, I owe you a lot right now." With that the memory started to fade and Mat was brought back to Dragon's loving arms. _

"Un jour, je projette vous épouser, pour vous sont mon compagnon d'âme, vous ne le savez pas en ce moment, mais je le sais parce que mon frère m'a montré. Remember when I told you that?" Dragon asked, wrapping his arms around Mat's waist.

"Yeah, it was the day I moved into Potter Manor with my parents, I was afriad you'd leave me because I wouldn't sleep with you. What does it mean?" Mat asked, leaning back at peace with everything.

"One day I plan on asking you to marry me, for you are my soulmate, you do not know it right now, but I know it because my brother has shown me."Dragon wrapped his arms tighter around Mat opening his hands, inside of them was a ring box. "Before you open it and see what's inside, I'll just tell you that it belongs to the Malfoy family. It's the one thing Melissa wanted and I refused to give her, it's why she was after me. Once she hears you have it, and if you accept it once she sees it she's going to be pissed, for it's not only the key to the Malfoy vaults, it's the key to my inheritance, to everything I own. Once you have this people will treat you differently and after you open it you'll know why. I can't and won't explain anymore until you open it." Dragon said, kissing the back of Mat's neck.."Go on." He whispered. With shaky hands, Mat took the box out of Dragon's hands and carefully and slowly opened it to reveal the same ring that Michael had dropped into Dragon's hands. Mat gasped at the beauty of the ring, it was perfect. It was a skinny silver band with blue topaz placed in a cirlce set inside it. The middle blue topaz held the Malfoy crest etched inside it in a faint white color but could still clearly be seen. "Before you put it on or accept, let me explain. It's the Malfoy promise ring, the guy gives his love the ring, they promise that they won't be with anyone else but each other, it's usually used in long-term, serious relationships, basically you're promising yourselves to each other in every means possible. It's given to the girl or boy after there is an arranged marriage contact, but since we're soul mates, we don't need a marriage contract. You can only take it off if both of you decide that the marriage isn't going to work. If one of you thinks the marriage is going to work, then you or anyone else can't take the ring off. You don't have to accept it, but keep it in the box and think it over. When you decide, the other ring will appear on my finger. I won't be mad or upset if you don't accept it, I'll understand."

"Dragon, just give me a day or two to think everything over. We're still really young, I mean you're just fourteen for Merlin's sake, and it's a big decision. Just a few days okay?"

"Of course." Dragon kissed Mat, they were content on just sitting there for a while.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: Ok, I want you to know I have already wrote the next two chapters, and Mat has not yet accepted the ring! I thought and someone agreed with me, that having Mat accept the ring right away seemed like a really bad idea because they barely know each other. However, when we get to the second chapter, you are probably going to kill me and Bitcake! he he he. Because bad stuff is a happening! Other then that, are you guys liking the fact that the story is being updated a lot more often or should I go back to updating it every few days? Anyways, I'm turning it over to Dragon. **Dragon: **All I have to say is Orlin and Heather got their reviews in just in time! You're sooo lucky you two :).

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapters.

Bitcake: Chapter 8: Actually Mat wasn't being a tease, I was! so :p. Hey the Gold digger song is playing in our heads over here also. Mat's mom and Chastity are not gold diggers so :p also. Pretends to take off pants Are you kidding me! Mat would kill us both! **Mat: **Takes cookie and shares with Dragon I don't see why I have to share! He ate my first cookie :(. Hugs you. **James: **Boy would have gone better :(. **Kime: **Andrew Wells, it was a buffy reference. Yes, James' punishments have been suffiencent:). **Harry:** You won't do what since you are under the age of 20 and don't plan on having sex or getting married soon? Thanks for the donought.**Oliver: **'Ello right love. Gives you a hug...This chapter: Yes, this showed what lead up to the article. lol yes you weren't suppose to know what happened during this chapter. But why are you confused?

Orlin: I know right! Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the quick updates. Yes you can state that you really dislike Melissa, but in two chapters you'll wish she dropped dead ;). CLUE CLUE CLUE! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **Dragon: **Thanks for the support Orlin.

Heather: It's ok that you can't remember what you said in the last chapter. Glad you think the chapters rock :).


	10. Therapy of the Heart

Chapter 10: Therapy of the Heart

The next morning, James arrived at Malfoy Manor early. "Harry, do you mind terribly if we spent the day together? Just the two of us?" James asked, standing outside the front door.

"Of course, let me go tell Oliver to watch the children and we'll leave." Harry invited his father in, before running up the stairs to find Oliver.

"Grandpa, are you okay?" Dragon asked, coming down the stairs and hugging James.

"Of course I am, whatever gave you that idea?" James asked, looking into his grandson's eyes. 'How could I have given up watching Dragon grow? To be there for him when he needs me.' James thought hugging Dragon close again.

"You were sick over Chirtmas, then when we got back from America I saw dad crying in his bedroom. Oliver was there comforting him, telling him that you would get better. I'm glad you're better." Dragon hugged James again before going into the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked, coming back down the stairs. James nodded his head.

"We're going to take a trip to Ireland, take in some of the country side." With that, both men apparated. "Here we are, Sirius, Remus and I use to come here all the time to plan tricksand think about things." James said, sitting down on the hill that over looked a medow.

"How are you dad." Harry asked, sitting down next to James.

"Harry, I need to tell you something and I don't want you to get upset with me. Since I found out about your mother and Kelly and the whole...situation I haven't been able to deal with that. When I left, I went to a lot of different muggle bars, and I would get stone blind drunk. One night, I found a pocket knife and I did the only thing I could think of, I cut myself. Anywhere I could see, my arms, my stomach, my legs, my face. I couldn't stop because the pain of the cuts made the pain I was feeling stop, even if it was just a minute. You and the kids didn't even cross my mind, andyou should have, you're my son and I should have thought about you first. How this effected you, and Dragon, but I was so selfish. Then when I started thinking about what you thought about me, what you might have thought about your mother, that the kids could never love me because of what happened. I killed my own step-daughter wtihout a second thought, what could I be able to do if something happened and I turned on you, or oh Merlin what would have happened if I went after Dragon?So I cut my throat, after I did that I knew I had gone to far, I knew I needed help, and the closest place I could think of was Remus'. When I got there I passed out, the next thing I remember I was waking up and hearing Chastity telling me that I needed to pull through, that even though one person didn't love me doesn't mean others don't. I wake up everyday feeling so alone and lost, I don't know what to do, where to go, who I can turn to. I hate hating your mother, but how can I not when she turned us over? When she almost gave up her sons life for a one night stand, how she so easily threw me to the side to die. I never got to watch you take your first step, to hear your first word, to see you go to your first day of school, to graduate, have children, get married. I was never able to tell you how much I loved you, how when you were born I couldn't stop watching you as you slept, your tiny fingers would wrap around my one and those huge green eyes looked up into mine, I swore to Sirius that you knew I was your father, that I would take care of you. He thought I was crazy at the time. The nurses had to kick me out of the hospital some days because I couldn't stop shouting that I was a father to a beautiful son." James started breaking down in tears, Harry grabbed his father and hugged him fiercly. "All these fatherly things that I wanted to do I never got to, and I don't know how to feel about them, I don't know how to feel about your mother, please help me."

"Daddy, it's okay. It's okay to hurt, trust me, but you can't hurt yourself. I need you, the kids need you. Dragon thinks of you as his idol, he loves you and if anything were to happen to you, I have no idea what he, let alone myself, would do. You are a brave brave man, you sacrificed your life to let your son and wife live, and I can't thank you enough for that. You have no idea how much I wanted a father when I was in Hogwarts, how much I missed parents that I didn't have, and then I got you back and it was like heaven on earth, and now you're trying to take that away from me. You're trying to take heaven away from me, and I can't let you do that. Please listen to your psychologist, do as they say and get better, for me, for your grandchildren, and for yourself." The rest of the morning was spent hugging each other, and talking things over.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Mat and Dragon had currently recieved their letters for Hogwarts, and were walking down Diagon Alley with Jean, Sarah, Michael and Elizabeth. "Dragon, who are they? They aren't your girlfriends too are they?" Jean asked, walking up and hugging Dragon..

"Ask them, they can talk." Dragon said, holding his brother and sisters hand, they had been able to walk for a few months now, and their sentence structure hadbecome better thanks to Lucius' teachings, Dragon remembered that day. Lucius had walked into the house and was distrubed to see two one-year-olds not being able to speak or walk yet and started getting right on it. When Dragon had asked Michael why he hadn't talked earlier when he was telling him about Mat, Michael's exact words were. "Surprise for Dragon!" and a bunch of giggling.

"What's are your names? You don't love our Dragon do you?" Sarah asked, looking at the little kids.

"I Elizabeth, I love my Dragon. He's mine." Elizabeth stuck out her tongue.

"He's not yours he ours." Jean said, ready to yell at the girl.

"No yell at Lizabeth, you a bad girl! I Michael, Dragon mine too." Michael said sticking out his tongue also.

"Dragon, tell them it isn't true." Sarah said on the verge of tears.

"I am theirs though, just like they are mine. They're my brother and sister, I love them just as much as I love you two. That reminds me, Mike, Lizzie, you are not to use magic."

"Okies dokies." They said in unison. Dragon leaned forward and kissed Mat before they made their way to Florish and Blotts.

"What can I do for you boys?" The girl at the counter asked, when she noticed them walk up.

"We're Hogwarts students. Here's our book list, if you don't mind, we're going to stay here. We don't want these four to get loose." Mat said, nodding down at the little kids. The lady nodded her head and went off to collect the books. "So what are we going to do when school comes? I've gotten so use to you being in my bed that I don't know if I can sleep without you." Mat pouted, blushing a little.

"I'm not sorted still, I can change houses."

"You've already done that though, you changed from Slytherin to Gryffindor."

"Yes, and now Melissa is in Gryffindor, and she's righteously ticked off at me. I know she'll think of something to get back at me, so I'm going to have to either go to a new house or go back to Slytherin, and what better place then Ravenclaw. Plus, it'll increase my grades, seriously. I can join the Quidditch team and shape your Quidditch team up a bit so you're a least a challenge, and since you don't play Quidditch you'll be spectacularly impressed with my greatness, but at the same time concerned with my grades so much so that you'll tutor me, and there will be whole tutor sessions filled with snogging, and of course studying. What do you think?"

"You've had this planned haven't you?"

"I'd be lieing if I said not even a little. So what do you think?"

"It's a great idea." By that time, the book keeper came back with the two piles of books placing them on the table. Dragon waved his hand over both sets of books and shrunk them, making it easier for the guys to put it in their pockets. Once they paid, they made their way towards the Apothcracy to get more Potions ingredients, and then over towards the ice cream parlor for the four little ones, since they had been so good.

"Drag! Chocolate!" Micheal said, pointing towards the chocolate ice cream sign on the window.

"Ok then, what about you three?" Dragon asked, turning towards the three girls. Once everyone had chosen their ice cream, which took ten minutes alone, they made their way towards a table. "Want a taste babe?" Dragon asked, holding the chocolate, peanut butter ice cream cone towards Mat. Mat leaned in, but Dragon was quicker and smeared it over Mat's face. "Oh, I'm sorry, Michael kicked me."

"I did not, lieing is bad!" Michael repeated.

"Yes it is, I'm sorry. Here let me get that for you." Dragon leaned forward and licked the ice cream off the corner of Mat's lips. "Mm, that's good." Dragon licked his lips going back to eating his ice cream as Mat wiped his face. "So Mat, I know all your favorite things except color."

"I love blue." Jean said smiling.

"Every good, but I asked your brother." Dragon said smiling.

"It's sunset gold. You know right before the sun goes down the gold color it creates. What's yours?"

"Royal purple, because it has the word royal in it." Dragon said, laughing a little, Mat just rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, there's the Fags." Sarah Parkinson said, coming into the shop.

"Oh look, someone let a dog into the shop. Careful you four, you don't want to get rabies." Dragon said, turning towards the four little children.

"Funny...not! You know you're just jealous because you couldn't have this." Sarah said, turning around and pointing to her arse.

"You know you are right, I'm so jealous that I couldn't have some saggy fat arse, instead of the nice one I have." This generated a chuckle from some of the little ones.

"At least I'm not a fag, I mean how more of an outcast could you get?"

"Oh, I could be penniless, divorced, disowned, and living at my parents house at 35, but gosh your mom beat me to that one. Just what will I do now?" Dragon asked, turning towards Mat.

"Please don't do anything stupid." Mat whispered, afraid he might have to break up a huge fight.

"Yeah, maybe you should listen to the fag whore, don't do anything stupid. We wouldn't want you to end up in Azkaban again." That was all Dragon needed to snap. He launched himself out of his chair and onto Sarah, punching her in the face.

"STOP!" Elizabeth yelled, both bodies became imobile.

"Lizzie, take it off." Dragon demanded falling off of Sarah. Elizabeth sat down on her brother's frozen lap.

"No, you my brother. You get an owie at home. Daddy will give you an owie. Fighting bad."

"How do you expect me to get home if you've frozed me? Take the spell off now."

"Elizabeth take the spell off your brother. You know better then to do magic, your dad has told you not to, Oliver and Dobby have told you not to, Dragon and I have said things against it. You deserve to be punished if you keep doing magic. Now undo the spell so we can go back to Malfoy Manor. Miss Parkinson, I suggest that you keep that mouth of yours shut if you know what's good for you. The next time I hear you disrespect Dragon or myself, I won't stop Dragon from kicking your sorry arse." Once Elizabeth had taken the spell off of both people, Mat quickly took Dragon's hand and touched the Portkey with the rest of them. Once back in Dragon's room at Malfoy Manor, Mat noticed Dragon's lip was bleeding and he had a cut on his forehead. The three girls were in hysterics and Michael quickly left the room so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Does it hurt?" Jean asked, sitting in Dragon's lap.

"Get off! He's mine, I care for him..Me not you." Elizabeth pushed Jean off of Dragon's lap and got on herself, hugging Dragon. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Lizze, thank you. Please stop being mean to Jean and Sarah though, they are really nice and they aren't going to take me away from you okay? I love you Elizabeth and that won't change, but I love them too and if all three of you keep fighting, I'm not going to be happy with any of you. Now go on and play...together. Draw Mat and I a picture or something." Dragon said, hugging the three girls before watching them leave the room and falling back on his bed. Mat came back with a damp cloth, anti-biotic potion, and a bandage.

"Why did you start the fight?" Mat asked, wiping the cut on Dragon's lip before moving to the cut on his forehead.

"She called you those names. I don't care what she calls me, but when she dragged you into it, it got personal. No one disrespects you infront of me and gets away with it. Ouch!" Dragon yelled, Mat had put the anti-biotic potion on the cut, unfortunately it wasn't the non-stinging type. Mat started blowing on it to get it to stop stinging before putting the bandage on it.

"See all better. Drag, I could have protected myself, I didn't need you to do it for me."

"I know, it's just how I am. I got it from Draco I guess, you know being protective of the person I love. So do we agree not to tell Harry?"

"DRAGON AIDAN POTTER-MALFOY! YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO!" Harry's voice echoed up the stairs.

"Too late babe." Mat said, going back into the bathroom to put the stuff away, before Harry burst through the door.

"Would you like to fess up to anything? Since your sister ratted you out."

"Fine I punched Sarah Parkinson, but she kept calling Mat and I fags, and then she called Mat my fag whore, and then she said that I wouldn't want to go back to Azkaban. I'm sorry, I just wasn't able to control my anger."

"They were the stupidest reason I have ever heard for starting a fight. You are so grounded, a week. No Mat, no Quidditch, no clubbing."

"I leave for Hogwarts in a week."

"There ya go, perfect. You'll go back to Hogwarts with out a cut or scratch on you. Mat you can come out of the bathroom now, please take your sisters and go home. Dragon will see you in a week. Hey, you brought this upon yourself, so don't go giving me that look." With that Harry left the room.

"Hey it's a week, we've gone 14 years before that with out being around each other. We'll be fine, I promise. I'll see you at platform nine and three quarters. Kiss?" Mat asked smiling. Dragon kissed Mat, not wanting to let go but knowing he had to, before falling face forwards on the bed and crying. Mat took one last look at Dragon before going to collect his sisters.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! From all of us here at Kime and James' house to you. Sorry about the delay in updating, but Kime was at work alllll day yesterday, and almost got into a fist fight herself. Long story including someone from the same store just four and a half hours away coming to train at Kime's story and calling her a freak (Because she reads), fucker, bitch, psycho-maniac etc.etc. etc. The only reason she didn't get into a fist fight was because 1. she promised one of her managers, 2. they kept putting her in the office to calm down, and 3. Kime was taken out of the building through the back while the girl left through the front. So when Kime got home she wanted to calm down before posting or responding to any reviews. As an apology, and if you all want, Kime will be willing to post the next chapter also. That's up to you though and it's the chapter that will get everyone mad at Kime and Bitcake for not having Dragon and Mat all promised, because then the stuff in that chapter wouldn't have happened...she thinks.MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anywho, on with the reviews.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, hope babysitting went well.

Bitcake: You are loved, but you'll just have to wait and see...right Mat? **Mat: **Nods head...Painfully? MWAHAHAHAHAHA. Hey! Blushes You weren't suppose to see me try to fix Dragon, that was an embarrasing cute moment. **Dragon: **Hmm, could that be a clue? Anyways, we're glad that you're glad that you enjoy us updating the story more often. Glad you enjoyed the song part, it was really hard to figure out how to put that song in there just right. Thanks, Just trying my best at the lovely boyfriend thing. **James: **YAY! I'm young again! **Kime: **It's fine, it'sa good show though...Hmm, maybe I'll watch it after the Harry Potter marathon. **Harry: **It's okay love. It's okay that you were confused, Kime thought that might happen. The baby will be born very shortly, but Kime's sort of basing these chapters right now around how Mat and Dragon are taking what's given to them. It's a harsh world sometimes.


	11. Terrible Happenings on the Hogwarts Expr

Chapter 11: Terrible Happenings on the Hogwarts Express

Dragon, Harry, Oliver, the twins, the triplets, and Alyssa all made their way onto Platform nine and three quarters. "Dragon, don't go!" Michael said, clinging to Dragon's leg.

"You'll see me tonight, you're going to go to Hogwarts with Oliver and dad. Oh and by the way, I totally forgot to tell you during my grounding, that I changed again to Ravenclaw. Now, hear me out you two," Dragon said, seeing their faces get red. "I only did this because of the fact that Melissa will be in Gryffindor and I don't want to deal with getting in trouble because of her. The fact that Mat is in there means nothing. I mean think about it, I got in trouble while in Slytherin, and I'm trying to avoid getting in trouble in Gryffindor. I got to go, the trains about to leave. See you all soon." Dragon kissed Harry's cheek, before hugging Oliver and boarding the train, the twins waved goodbye. Once on the train, someone jumped onto Dragon's back, nibbling his ear.

"Never ever ever get into another fight! That week was way too long!" Mat whispered in his ear, before getting off of Dragon's back and kissing him.

"I missed you too, and trust me, I'll try my hardest not to get into anymore fights. By the way, guess what." Dragon said, taking Mat's hand and leading him into one of the train compartments.

"What? Woo, is it something off the wall amazing or oh Merlin I can't believe that happened?" Mat asked, sitting down on Dragon's lap. He had never been included on a guess what secret from Dragon.

"Harry's pregnant! With another of Oliver's children! Which means not one, but two more babies at Hogwarts and home. Can you believe it! I mean seriously, they knew Draco was pregnant but decide to have another child! How crazy are they?" Dragon said, wrapping his arms around Mat's waist and pulling him close.

"I think it's cute. I've always wanted a big family so now I'm jealous of you. Anyways, have you been able to read the Daily Prophet lately?" Mat made himself comfortable on Dragon's lap before placing his head on Dragon's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Nope, remember no Quidditch, no clubbing, and no Mat. That's where most of my news comes from, why? Was there something interesting? Are you tired?" Dragon asked, looking down to see Mat half asleep.

"Just a little tired, I didn't get much sleep. I told you I couldn't sleep without you. Anyways, yes something VERY interesting occured. The guy Melissa's pregnant by lost everything on a bet during the Quidditch World Cup! I mean EVERYTHING, and Melissa is dieing because she broke some promise she made to Sirius, so now niether one of them can take care of her child. Once it's born, she's going to die, and Melissa won't let Chastity and Severus raise her child because of them yelling at her over getting pregnant. So now the baby is broke and homeless before it's even born. How sad is that." Mat asked, looking into Dragon's wide eyes.

"Babe, I'll be right back okay? You go sleep, I'm going to see if I can contact dad or Severus and make sure this isn't something one of the papers made up. It's not that I don't believe you, it's just that the Daily Prophet doesn't have the reputation of being a very reliable source." Dragon kissed Mat's forehead before leaving the room in search of Melissa. He didn't have to go very far, since Ravenclaw seperated Gryffindor's from Slytherins. Before entering the compartment though, Dragon knocked. "Melissa can I come in, I want to talk." Dragon said, knocking on the door again. It was opened by Daniel.

"She's not here, something about taking care of loose ends. I'm not sure what that meant." Daniel said, sitting down in the compartment, Dragon following. "So how have you been?"

KimeKimeKime

Once Dragon left, Mat fell asleep knowing he would need it so he wouldn't fall asleep at the welcome feast. However, someone else had other plans. Melissa Black was waiting outside the compartment under her fathers invisibility cloak waiting for Dragon to leave the compartment. After Dragon left, Melissa slowly and quietly made her way into the compartment. She pulled a vial out of her robes, and waited until Mat was definitely asleep. "_Stupefy."_ Melissa stunned Mat, before taking out a needle she had stolen from Chastity's nursing kit and put the potion inside. The potion was a very powerful killing poison, within minutes, Mat would be dead, slowly she lowered the needle to the fold of Mat's arm, injecting the posion right into his veins. She watched his breathing slow, checked his heart rate until it slowed also, taking off the charm she left the room under the invisibility cloak. Dropping the needle and vial in the process, all at once the emergency alarms started going off on the train.

"What is that?" Dragon asked, getting up. He had never heard these alarms before. Racing outside of the compartment he saw many students standing around watching each other, some looked fearful. Taking the closest shaking, sobbing student, and helooked her in the eye. "What's going on?" Dragon asked seriously.

"A student on the train is dieing, that's what the alarms mean. There was an attack." The girl said between sobs. Dragon quickly ran to the compartment he was in with Mat, bursting through the door he started breaking down in tears.

"I shouldn't have left you, I should have known Melissa would do something. I'm so sorry, please don't die, please please wake up, please. Open your eyes please for me, breath please Mat, please breath." Dragon said, panic filling his shaky and cracking voice. "Please babe, I love you, please open your eyes, please breath." Dragon drapped himself over Mat, before Chastity burst through the door.

"What happened Dragon? What's going on? You have to speak to me."

"I don't know, he's not breathing, his hearts stopped. I don't know, please save him, please. What are you doing here? Where's Madame Pomfrey?" Dragon asked, taking Mat's hand and kissing it. He didn't care who saw him crying.

"I took over, Madame Pomfrey retired. Dragon, do you know who did this?" Chastity asked, dropping to her knees to examine Mat easier, her knee hit the vial. She bent down and found the needle also, quickly she took hold of Mat's arms and looked for any injection point. "Dragon, go to the last compartment on the right hand side before the door into the compartment, inside you'll find a piece of parchment, it's a way to contact Severus. Tell him to come now, in bold capital letters, he'll understand what type of emergency it is and what to bring. If you want to save Mat I suggest you GO!" Chastity said, pushing him towards the door. "Mat, I know you can still hear me because your breathing once every ten minutes, and your heartbeat is very faint. You have to stay with us, you need to concentrate on breathing. I know your brain feels like it's shutting down, and it is, but you have to fight it. " Chastity pulled Mat up and sat behind him. "Do as I do, breath as I breath we'll get through this." Chastity started taking shallow breaths, while taking Mat's pulse and temperature.

KimeKimeKime

Dragon ran down the aisle, burst through Chastity's door, and picked up the parchment and quill. "Severus, emergency get here COME NOW!" Dragon wanted to make sure that Severus knew it was definitely an emergency. As soon as he put the quill and parchment down, Severus had portkeyed into the compartment.

"Who Dragon? Where?" Dragon ran out the compartment, Severus on his heel.

"It's Mat, in there. Please save him." Dragon said, trying to pull himself together before entering himself.

"Dragon, I need you to take my place. You need to breath shallow, make sure he copies you. Talk to him and keep him with us." Chastity pulled Severus outside the door. Dragon took Chastity's place, breathing as shallow as he could. "Mat, you don't know how much you've change me, changed my life." Dragon said, starting to explain.

"Severus, we have a serious problem. If we don't get the antidote to this Mat will die. It's from your stock at home, and the only reason he isn't dead is because Melissa used this." Chastity put the needle in Severus' gloved hand. "The air in the needle off set the poison. If he doesn't get the antidote in three hours, Mat will die on the train."

"Chast, there is no antidote for this." Severus said, looking at the vial, and uncurling the label.

"Then you better take the three hours you have and FIND ONE! Look, it use to belong to Voldemort, he use to give it to his top spies, it undoes any posion ingested except baskilisk venom. It's very dark, but it'll save Mat's life." Chastity wrote the potion on the back of the label, before handing it to Severus. With a quick kiss Chastity went back inside. "How's he doing?"

"His breathing is starting to slow down even more, he's starting to break out in a sweat. Can you help him?" Dragon turned hopeful eyes towards Chastity.

"We're trying Dragon, but even if he does survive there could be so many complications. The posion doesn't have an antidote, but Severus' is working on something that will work anyways. Look, if he pulls through this, he'll be extremely weak for a long time, he could come out paralyzed, he could have brain damage, or he could come out with Amnesia. What we're hoping is that he'll just come out being very weak, but I can't promise anything. Don't worry about Melissa okay? Severus and I will take care of her." Chastity started hooking upIV's and monitors.

"How long does he have Chastity?" Dragon asked, an hour and a half later.

"If Severus doesn't finish the potion, he'll have an hour and a half. "

"No." Dragon said bursting into tears again. "That's too soon. He's too young, I never got to tell him how much I loved him everyday." Mat's breathing starting becoming irregular.

"Dragon, you need to breath, you need to calm down, if you don't we'll have more problems and his time will shorten. Calm down. He knew you loved him, he knows you love him. He can hear you, he just can't respond. He knows okay? Calm down." Chastity said, watching the machines go crazy also. Dragon nodded his head, trying to stablize his breathing. Half an hour before Mat was suppose to die, Severus came back into room with the potion. Chastity took it from him and quickly poured it into Mat's mouth, rubbing his throat to get it down. "It just takes a couple of minutes." Chastity said, praying this potion would work. Dragon hand both of Mat's hands in his.Five minutes had passed, then twenty, with the lastfive minutes left for Mat to live, Chastity was getting very nervous and Dragon's face had gone ghostly white. Severus, was currently holding Chastity making sure that if Mat did die, she had someone.

"W-where am I?" Mat's voice croaked, a minute to spare.

"You're on the Hogwarts Express, do you know who you are?" Chastity asked, her heart beating a mile a minute.

"I'm Mat Mcguire."

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Chastity, Dragon's cousin right? Why are you asking me this? What's going on? Where's Dragon?" Mat asked, getting worried.

"I'm right here babe, oh Merlin, I'm right here." Dragon said crying in relief and squeezing Mat's hand. "You were poisoned, you were going to die, I almost lost you babe." Dragon started kissing the top of Mat's head. Chastity came to sit down my Mat's feet, carefully taking off Mat's shoes.

"Mat, I need you to push against my hand." Chastity placed her hand on Mat's foot. "Very good. Can you wiggle your toes? That's great." Chastity tried the other one, and he passed. "He's not paralyzed, he doesn't have Amnesia, which is good. Mat do you mind if I test you?" Chastity asked, putting Mat's shoes back on for him.

"Go ahead." Mat said, leaning back into Dragon more.

"Let's start with something easy, take your wand and levitate the vial in Severus' hand." The vial levitated an inch but fell back into Severus' open hand. "That's okay, it's just because you're weak. Next test, can you transfigure the vial into a pin?" The vial had the head of a pin but the end of a vial. "That's very good, now for a potions question. Where can you find a bezoar?"

"In the stomach of a goat."

"Thank you, that rules out brain damage. You're doing really great Mat, I'm going to ask you to do something very hard okay? Can you stand up on your own?" Mat looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's not hard." Mat said, getting out of Dragon's lap. He put both feet on the ground and went to stand up but was only able to wobble before Severus and Dragon had to catch him. "Ok, it's a little harder then I remember." Mat said, laughing a little before coughing.

"Dragon, can you help him walk over to the other bench?" Chastity asked, writing down what was going on. Dragon stood up, took a firm hold on Mat's waist, while Mat put his arm around Dragon's neck and walked the three steps it took to get to the bench, by that time, Mat was out of breath.

"What's wrong with me?" Mat asked on the verge of tears.

"Your brain started shutting down and you've become really weak. You'll be like this for about two or three months, when we get back to school, you'll be placed in the hospital wing for a month or two. I'll be your nurse, so I can tell you what's going to happen. You'll be rehooked up to a lot of IVs, these IV will help give you a little bit more energy and have mild steroids in it. These steroids will help rebuild the muscles that sitting in a hospital bed for a month and your near death have shut down and started wearing away. Another of the IV's will be for food because giving you solid food right now would make you sick, evenif I were to even give you an M&M you'd get violently sick. Your stomach was the first to shut down after you were given that potion, which means it was the first one to start drying up and shrinking. We need to rehydrate and re-enlarge it so you can eat normally. That should only take about three or four days, then I'll start giving you potions to help with the shortness of breath and your sore throat, cause you can't fool me, everytime you talk you start squinting. Once I'm positive you're breathing is regular and the shortness of breath when you walk stops, we're going to flush your system of the traces of posion. Sounds fun huh?" Chastity asked smiling.

"An amusement park full of funness. So these treatments are going to last how long?" Mat asked, holding his throat.

"The IV's will take about a week, except the steroid one, that will be at least three. Starting you back on solid foods will be about another two weeks, so right there you have one month and one week. The potions you will take for shortness of breath we can start right after the food IV, and will be about three weeks. That's about two months. But you have to remember, you'll be taking the potion while getting use to solid food so it's really like a month and a half. The flush of your system will last three weeks, because of the potions potency. So, You'll be in there for about two months and a week, to be exact. The third month, will just be on and off check ups, making sure you're doing okay, that you aren't going to have any permenant and lasting damage, it's fairly easy. Since it's all happening at school, it's free of charge. However, we will have to inform your mum and dad about everything that's happened. They will be more then welcome to press charges against Melissa, but we will explain to them that it would be a waste of time seeming that Melissa is going to die in six, seven months anyway. She won't tell us how far along she is right now. We'll give you two a minute to talk things over, I have to talk to Severus outside about what Mat and I are going to need, and how I need the infirmary set up." Chastity said, walking outside with Severus. Once they were out the door, Dragon broke down crying pulling Mat close to him, but making sure that Mat wasn't going to choke or anything.

"Shh, I know it must have been scary for you, but I almost lost you also. I could hear you voice, I could tell you were in pain, but I couldn't do anything to stop it. I love you Dragon, with everything in me I love you, and I know exactly how much you care about me, but you shouldn't be stuck with someone so weak. I'm so weak right now, and you deserve someone whose not going to have side effects because of some unknown posion."

"I'm not going anywhere, and I'm not letting you go. This has scared the hell out of me, but the only thing that was going through my mind was that I couldn't lose you, and I'm not going to give you up right now without a fight. Yes you're weak, but I like taking care of people, and I love you, so that's just an added bonus. Plus, you won't be weak for long, and I'm going to help you get strong again, you're going to be strong and you're going to get better, and I'm going to be there every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you, and I'm going to prove that to you through this. No matter what happens or who comes along, I'm not going to leave you. I know that's why you haven't accepted the ring, and why you've always guarded yourself around me, your brother told me that while I was grounded you were afraid Melissa would come back and take me away. That isn't going to happen. I LOVE YOU." Dragon whispered harshly, making Mat cry a little. "I'm sorry, don't cry, please babe don't cry."

"Shut up you lug! I'm crying because I'm happy! Because I know how much I mean to you. If you keep talking it's going to wreck the moment." Mat chuckled lightly. "I haven't accepted the ring yet, because it's not the right time, but soon Dragon." Mat kissed Dragon, tears still running down his face. Dragon wiped Mat's cheeks with his thumbs.

"No matter what happens, I love you and you're absolutely gorgeous, don't forget that." Dragon pulled Mat into another hug.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: Don't shoot! DON'T SHOT! Now, I said that you were going to be mad at Bit and I because of this chapter and yes it does have to do with the ring. If Mat had accepted the ring earlier in the story, Dragon would have known ahead of time that Mat was in danger and would have been able to save him...But I am Kime, so obviously, something else would have happened. Which I've decided will happen in another year, and I already know to who. Mwhahahahahaha. Sorry about the delay between this chapter and the last, but usually I only update after I finished the next chapter. Obviously, the next chapter is going to have to be handled with care, and still hasn't been finished, but I felt bad for not updating. Now, since you all love Dragon so much more then me, I'll hand it over.

D/N: Scowls at Kime How dare you hurt my Mat! I should have your head for that! Everyone complain and make Kime feel bad! Give her all Flames on how bad the chapter was and how stupid she is! So how is everyone? Yes Harry is pregnant, but you all should have known that was coming in the last chapter where they had sex and Harry said, "You know I can still get pregnant right?" or something along those lines. Anyways, on with the reviews.

Sarahamanda: Glad that babysitting went well, and that you enjoyed the last chapter..Now please Flame Kime, make her feel guilty and I'll Wuv you forever.

Bitcake: Yes a little bit of a girlfight going on over me...It's sort of fun. I'm glad you enjoyed the James/Harry moment, and yes the fact that James took Harry to where he and the other marauders use to go was an extra treat. Good because you aren't suppose to like the Parkinson girl. lol. Yes every guy has the whole I will not hit girls thing programmed into their head, but I didn't think Sarah was a girl, she was acting like an arsehole! **Kime: **I didn't know you were to be informed. I don't know why they said that stuff about me, I wish I knew. The HP Marathon I held at my house lol, which only got through Movie two because then people demanded my help. **Mat: **I know I'm not a cigrette, even if Dragon likes putting me in his mouth and ...You so brought that on yourself. **Dragon: **I don't remember what I said that could be a clue..Thanks though. **James: **Thanks, but we btoh know that's a lie. **Harry:** Thanks, and yes I liked the name. I think that's just people at school in general. **Oliver: **Hello Luv...What's a boo pop?

Orlin: Yep I had a good Halloween, what about yourself? Glad you enjoyed the chapter. **James: **Thank you, I've been waiting forever for this! **Mat: **What are you talking about a week last FOREVER!


	12. The Welcome Feast

Chapter 12: The Welcome Feast

Once the train arrived at Hogwarts, Chastity and Severus quickly got Mat onto a stretcher and leviatated him off of the train before the rest of the school. Dragon stayed behind to get Mat's stuff, before exiting the train and getting into one of the carriages by himself. He quickly dropped their stuff in the hallway before going into the Great Hall and right up to the teachers table. "Dragon slow down, what's wrong?" Harry asked, meeting him half way.

"Mat's in...infirmary...posioned...must tell Dumbledore." Dragon said out of breath.

"Ok, I know you want to go. I'll have dinner sent up to you, and I'll inform Dumbledore for you also. Do you know who did it?"

"Melissa. Thank you daddy." Dragon hugged Harry before racing out of the Great Hall and towards the Infirmary.

"Mr. Malfoy, slow down! There isn't a fire and no reason for you to run, you're setting a bad example for the first years." McGonagall said, guestering to the group of frightened first years behind her.

"Sorry proffessor, problem on the train very serious. I had to inform my dad and Headmaster Dumbledore, off to the infirmary now. Welcome to Hogwarts first years, I hope you enjoy it here. Don't forget about the trolls." Dragon whispered before running down the hall.

"Mr. Malfoy! Stop trying to scare them...I assure you there are no trolls." She said, glaring after Dragon. Dragon burst through the infirmary doors and right over to Chastity and Severus.

"What can I do? I want to help."

"Dragon, you can't do anything else tonight. All Mat is going to do is sleep, you can stay as long as you'd like to keep him company though."

"Thank you."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Mr. and Mrs. Mcguire, thanking for coming on such short notice. I fear I have some upsetting news to tell you, it's not bad, just upsetting. While on the Hogwarts Express, Mat was injected with a deadly poison, he's not dead though. Luckily the person who did this used a muggle needle, which gave Mat and the rest of us some time to rescue him. He's fine for a person in his situation, he's going to be recuperating for a few months. Dragon's with him right now, and Professor Snape is in the dungeons working on a few potions for him. The matter in which I called you in here also has to do with you pressing charges or not. Melissa Black is locked up in the Headmasters office right now, so don't worry about Mat, but I am to inform you that she is pregnant and after giving birth will die. I couldn't tell you how far along she is, because she won't tell anyone. Right now, she's in the custody of Harry and Draco, so sueing money wise will involve sueing Harry as he has inherited Melissa's inheritance until she is of age. Obviously that isn't going to happen. I'll take you to see Mat first if you would like before going to Dumbledore's office." Chastity said, getting up from her chair.

"What's wrong with him? I mean he didn't die, so there must have been side effects."

"He's really weak, he can barely walk right now and his breathing is quite shallow still. Before I take you, I guess I should inform you that Mat is hooked up to a few IV's, his stomach was the first to stop working and dry up, a respirator, and a heart monitor. He's also in and out of sleep." Mrs. Mcguire gasped, shocked that her son was that bad off. They both got up to follow Chastity into the Infirmary.

"Dragon, is Mat up? He has guests." Chastity called from the door.

"Yeah, he's up. He's having a hard time talking though." Dragon said, coming out from behind the curtain. "Hello again, I'm so sorry about what happened, it's all my fault. Please believe that I wouldn't have left Mat for a moment if I knew what was going to happen to him."

"It's okay Dragon, it's not your fault." Mr. Mcguire said, hugging Dragon. "Thank you for helping save him."

"You're welcome. I'll leave you three alone for a couple of minutes." Dragon went with Chastity to get a potion so Mat could speak to his parents, after giving him the potion and some water, before leaving the room all together.

"Oh Mat, we were so scared when Chastity told us about what happened. How are you? Are you okay? Everything alright?" Mrs. Mcguire asked, hugging Mat but being careful of the wires and needles.

"I'm fine mum, Chast and Dragon are taking good care of me. Don't blame Dragon, it's not his fault."

"We aren't, Chastity told us everything. You get somerest alright? Do everything you're told, and be good." Mrs. Mcguire kissed Mat's forehead, his dad squeezing his hand before he fell back to sleep. They then went outside to Chastity and up to Professor Dumbledore's office.

"It's nice to finally meet the parents of such a great student. You'd be very proud of your son's school work." Professor Dumbledore said, standing up and drawing up chairs for them. "Ah, Harry, Oliver welcome back to the new school year." Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and steepled his fingers.

"Liza, Luis I am so sorry for what happened to Mat. If there is anything Oliver and I could do please name it." Harry sat down a seat away from Melissa. "I am in charge of Melissa's money right now, and if you would like to press charges against her go ahead. Don't worry about anything. We'll lend you the Malfoy lawyers, and obviously Melissa has her own."

"I don't think I could live with myself knowing that I took money from a dieing person. I don't want her in the same school as my son, as my son's friends, I don't want there to be another attack like this. Once is more than enough."

"You're right Liza, you're right. I'm sorry Melissa, but for the safety of the school and it's students I hereby expel you from Hogwarts School of Witchcrafy and Wizardry. If you will willlingly hand over your wand." Albus held his hand out for the wand, but Melissa wouldn't give it up.

"This is ridiculous just because Mat has an accident that I had nothing to do with I get expelled and my wand snapped. How fair is that?"

"Melissa, the needle was muggle."

"So, how many muggle born children go to this school, any of them could have access to muggle needles."

"Yes, that's true. Then how do you explain the potion? The one in which the label was in Severus' handwriting? "

"Stealing from Severus, posioning a fellow student, almost killing said fellow student. I'd say Miss Black that you are not just a threat to this school, but a threat to the wizarding world. There's a school called Hallowsgate, it's a reform school run by Azkaban for their juvenile prisoners, I suggest that Melissa go there until the birth of her child. The custody of the child will be decided by Harry, Chastity, and Severus since it's clear that Miss Black is not just irresponsible with her own life, but also of those around her. However, I am still going to need your wand, miss Black." Albus plucked the wand out of Melissa's hands, snapping it in two before setting it on fire.

KimeKimeKime

"I am so sorry Mat, I really am, if I had never got you invovled in all of this you wouldn't be here right now. You wouldn't have almost died, and you'd be living a normal life. I don't know how to make it up to you, I don't know what I can do to make it all up to you. I'll never leave your side through this, that's all I can promise right now." Dragon whispered, holding Mat's hand and kissing the back of it.

"You could promise to love him forever. That keeping him safe is the most important thing in the world, and if you lost him it would tear your heart. Or you could at least wait to make those promises when he's awake so he can hear them. Dragon, Melissa was sent to a reform school, her wand has been snapped. The only thing that is of concern to us adults right now, and the only reason I'm telling you this is so you stay out of trouble and try to keep your siblings from fighting, is finding a place for Melissa's child. Right now everyone's leaning towards adoption, but it will be the first child in all of our families that won't be put with a family member or friend. So we're all a little stressed right now."

"I understand. Chast, did dad mention any resortings at dinner? I just don't want my stuff to end up in Gryffindor and me go into Ravenclaw, or everything goes into Ravenclaw and they get all defensive. Either way, it cause total confusion."

"It's fine, your dad didn't make an announcment nor did Dumbledore, but Oliver did talk to Ravenclaw. Why don't you go to sleep, we can push the two beds together that way if Mat wakes in the night, you'll be there."

"You are such a cool school nurse! Pomfrey would have been all strict and mean." Dragon said, helping Chastity wtih the bed.

"It's only because I know what it's like being in your position. Go on, go to sleep, we all have a hard and long day ahead of us. Your dad excused you from classes for tomorrow." With that Chastity left the room, and Dragon fell asleep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The next morning, Mat woke up feeling very sore, very tired, and extremely weak, more then he had the day before. "What, what happened?" Mat asked grogily.

"You nearly died on us yesterday. Mat, do you know where you are?" Chastity asked, chagining one of the IV bags.

"Hogwarts, Infirmary. Sorry, I was just a little disoriented when I woke up."

"How are you feeling?" Chastity asked, checking him over.

"My body aches right where all the joints come together, I feel like sleeping for a few more hours, and I don't think I can raise my arm off of this bed. Other then that I feel just peachy, I mean as well as someone who was ran over a hippogriff can feel like. How's my parents doing? I remember them stopping by, but I can't remember much, I was pretty out of it."

"You'll be pretty out of it for a few days, but think day one of three of not eating solid food is over. You're parents are fine, they decided not to press charges, but Harry's gone ahead and pressed them for your parents and us. Melissa has been expelled, her wand's snapped. Don't worry about that though, it's not anything for you to worry about anymore, you just have to get better. When Dragon wakes up, we'll start trying to help you move a little. That way it gives you time to rest a little longer."

"How long has he been here?"

"Do you even have to ask that question?" Chastity asked smiling, picking up her stethoscope and chart, before going to leave the room.

"Chastity..."

"Yes Mat?"

"Thank you...for everything." Chastity had to smile at that.

"You're more then welcome, now get some rest you'll need it. " Mat sunk lower into the bed, resting his head on Dragon's shoulder before falling asleep. A few hours later, he was awoken in an extreme bit of pain, screaming.

"Mat calm down, I know it hurts I know, but you have to calm down." Chastity soothed, putting the empty needle on the table.

"What is it...It hurts so bad." Mat said crying, he didn't notice that Dragon was holding him he was so upset.

"This is the only time you have to go through this okay? It was a potion that stopped your heart for a minute, it quickly went through your bloodstream to freeze any remains of the poison until you're ready for the flush, so you don't go back into shock. The pain will pass in a few minute okay. Dragon's right there, he doesn't mind how hard you squeeze his hand or how much you cry, he knows your in pain okay, just take it out on him and we'll fix him up later." Chastity knew exactly how Mat felt having watched Draco go through the same thing when he was in the hospital to get out of his engagement to Pansy. According to Draco it felt like your skin was tearing from the inside out while on fire.

"Mat, come on babe, hurt me if you need to. It's okay, I wish there was something I could do, I promise you'll be okay and you'll feel a little stronger after it, not much but a little." Mat clung to Dragon all he could do was cry. Dragon took Mat's hand and regretted it immeditely as Mat squeezed the life out of it and broke a few bones in the process. "See, it's okay, it'll be all over soon." About two minutes later, Mat started to calm down as the pain passed. Chastity quickly fixed up Dragon's hand so Mat didn't see how bad it was. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, but other then that I don't feel as helpless as I did."

"Want to try standing up?" Chastity asked, moving some of the stuff out of Mat's way. Dragon helped Mat onto his feet then backed out of the way.

"Hey! I can stand! Yesterday I couldn't do it and today I can!" Mat said shocked, but happy.

"That's good, but let's not try walking yet, we don't want you to get out of breath. You don't feel hungry do you? I've been giving you one IV, but that might not be working because you're a growing boy."

"I'm fine, don't worry, I'll start complaining when I'm hungry. So anymore potions?" Mat asked, getting back on the bed, and bending his knees, another thing that took him a lot of energy the other day.

"Yep, see all those potions sitting on the bedside table there? You are to take the first six now, and the last six tonight, I'm pretty sure you can tell which ones are morning and which are night by the sun and the moon on the vials. By the way, if you're both up to it, I have your homework right in that drawer. We don't want you to fall behind in classes at the beginning of term." With that both boys groaned.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: This would have been updated yesterday, but the website was having problems. We promise that the next chapter will have a lot more interesting stuff. Like the birth of someone's baby, decisions that have to be decicded, and AND (insert evil laugh) Michael knows a secret! A twisted, messed up, life changing, story changing, Harry wheeling, secret. Mwahahahahahahaha! Gets crazy look...Unfortunately you will all have to wait TWO days! Since Kime has work tonight and tomorrow morning, however you must ALL review for this chapter! OR you will have to wait even longer, since no one except Bitcakereviewed on the last chapter, unless they did review and we never recieved it, if that is sowe are sorry. .

Bitcake: It's okay :). I know you didn't know, but it's fine don't worry about it. **Mat: **All of you reviewers are messed up, everytime someone gets hurt or something bad happens you all cheer, what's up with that? It's ok, cause good things happen while I'm hurt :). **James: **I can't remember what I said, so neither do I. Whistles innocently, what a lie. You are no more innocent then Ol-Draco. **Harry: **Looks at James Ol-Draco? Is that like Old Draco? He's not old though! Ok then lol. **Oliver: **takes boopop Thanks.


	13. So Many Decisions

Chapter 13: So Many Decisions

A month after the attack, Harry was awoken in the middle of the night by someone's voice calling him from the fireplace. "Mr. Potter, your presence is requested at Azkaban for the birth of your child. Draco has gone into labor." Harry quickly jumped to his feet and woke Oliver, they quickly went to the fire and right into the cell Draco was in. Everytime Harry came here, he had to fight off his feelings of seeing Draco, there was no way Harry could let Draco back into his life, it wasn't safe for any of them, and it wasn't right to Oliver.

"Harry, my Harry, please don't keep our son here." Draco said, they had obviously already given him drugs.

"I won't I promise, our son doesn't deserve to be here. How are you feeling? You aren't in pain are you?"

"No, a little, but not much. Did you hear? I'm getting help, I'm trying to get better." Draco said, completely out of it.

"That's good Draco, I'm glad to see you're getting yourself together." A few hours later, Draco was giving birth screaming and yelling just as much as he did with Dragon. Not that Harry knew that Draco screamed so much having Dragon. A couple more minutes later and Harry and Draco's son was born. "He's adorable."

"When I get better, can I visit him? You and Oliver and the minister can be there, I just want to see him when I get better." Draco asked, starting to cry.

"Of course you can visit him, but you have to get better first. It's time to say goodbye to him."

"Before you go, can you tell me his name? Please." Draco asked, looking hopeful.

"He is your son, it's only fair. Rupert Elias Potter. I'm sure Dragon and them will have him nicknamed in no time, I mean even Chastity's child had a nickname two days before he even got home."

"Bye Elias, never forget that I love you and I'm getting better so I can see you and your brothers and sisters, I'll miss all of you. I have to get better first, I know you know that too. I'll see you when I'm completely better and not a second before that, I promise." Draco kissed his son's head before the Healers took Rupert to St. Mungos. It broke Harry's heart seeing Draco being so nice to their son, 'Draco can not be _that_ bad, something must have happened, something must have been overlooked.' Harry thought, brushing Draco's sweaty hair out of his face, fighting back tears.

"Harry, it's time to go." Oliver said, pulling Harry out of his musings, he hated the look on Harry's face. The look that told Oliver he would never amount to anything that Draco had been, and it infuriated him. "Harry, hun, we _really_ need to get moving."

"Go on, I'll be fine. I just want to make sure that Draco will be okay. It's really hard to have your child taken away from you after birth." Harry said, pulling Oliver aside.

"Fine." With that Oliver left.

"Harry, are you happy? With him I mean, are you happy?" Draco asked, getting up to walk to the shower on the side of the room. the room was just four walls with a tiny window in one of them, so it wasn't like Draco didn't have privacy to shower, but at the same time it was in the open.

"Yes, yeah of course I am." Harry said, turning around to give Draco a little privacy.

"I thought we were going to try to be honest with each other. Isn't that what we agreed on a few months ago, during the last check up when we found out we were going to have another son. I can tell you aren't being honest Harry."

"I am happy with Oliver."

"But." Draco finished, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking up behind Harry, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry subconsiously leaned back into Draco's arms, feeling guilty, upset, confused, and safe all at the same time.

"I can't Draco. Whatever I'm feeling for you, no matter how persistant these feelings are, I can't. I love Oliver, I am having Oliver's child, and I just can't." Harry said, but still didn't move out of Draco's arms, he just couldn't get himself to move.

"Look at me and tell me you don't love me, and I promise to back off, to let you live whatever life you've made with our children and Oliver." Harry turned around met Draco's eyes for a few minutes before looking over Draco's shoulder.

"I don't love you anymore."

"Then why didn't you inital the divorce papers? You signed the first page, you didn't inital the others. I have them here if you want to, but I can tell by the fact that you couldn't look me in the eye let alone not cry that you still love me." Draco pulled the papers out from underneath his cot, along with aself-inking quill. "Sign if you must, just do it fast, I don't think I can handle anything else." Harry looked at the quill, eyes following from each individual barb, before following it down to his extremely sharp point. 'Sharp enough to puncture, to cut.' Harry though.

"Draco, how long have you had this quill?" Harry asked, still not taking his eyes off of it.

"Since the papers were sent back, about two months ago. Are you okay?"

"Draco, what classes did Oliver enroll you in?"

"Anger management, something called Living your own life, Alcoholics Anonymous classes, and Drug Abuse classes. The usual according to the guards. Are you going to sign those papers?" Draco asked, sitting on the cot staring at Harry. 'He looks so lost, so...torn? hurt? Broken? Yeah that sounds right, he looks so broken.'

"I'm going to take the papers home and-"

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Dragin, where Draco?" Michael asked, wondering into the Infirmary with Severus.

"I found this one wondering the halls. It seems that Draco went into Labor last night and Dobby was called away by Professor McGonagall for help on something. Good moring dear." Severus kissed Chastity's cheek, handing her the small but large crate of potions for Mat.

"Hey Mat, you're supply of fun just arrived. " Chastity said, laughing and showing him the crate Severus had handed her, Mat's jaw dropped.

"You're killin me here Chast. First you give me a potion that shocks me to death, and now you're going to drown me in potions. What kind of nurse are you?"

"If I was killing you, you would have been dead by now babe. How's Capucius?" Chastity asked, turning back towards Sev, whom took the crate and set it on the table behind him for her.

"Good, missing his mother terribly. Though I try my best to describe why you're gone, but being so young, he doesn't understand a word I say. He's in your office right now." Severus whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. They both made their way towards Chastity's office to see Capucius and figure out the next step in Mat's recovery.

"Dragin, you not answer my question!" Michael said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Sorry M.T. father was bad and is in Azkaban. What to see Mat?" Dragon asked, picking his brother up.

"Hi Mat, you better?" Michael asked, being placed on the side of Mat's bed.

"I'm feel better, but I'm not all the way better. I have a lot of owies. Dragon, can you go get the sore throat potion for me please?" Mat asked, holding his throat. Dragon left quickly and turned towards Michael. "What are you hiding little one? You're a seer, you should know exactly where your father is, what's going on?" Michael started wiggling around a little.

"I know _nothing_."

"Michael you can tell me it's okay. I won't tell anyone if you tell me, I promise. I'll wait until you tell them yourself, or they figure it out on their own, the only exception to that is if it hurts you or someone else."

"I come back tonight, I sneaky. We talk then. Dragin, I want down! I want down!" Michael called, throwing his arms in the air again. Dragon came back, handed the vial to Mat, before letting Michael down.

"Try Gon instead of gin. Dragon."

"You weird." Michael said, shaking his head and walking towards Chastity's office to get Severus. Mat and Dragon were amazed at how smart and fast learning the twins were. "Try Dragon...that funny."

"I swear he does it just to annoy me, he's been raised by Dobby for way too long."

"Ready for your first batch of morning potions?" Chastity asked, coming back out of the office. Capucius and Michael in Severus' arms.

"None of these are going to send me into shock are they?"

"Nope, I guarantee it's shock free. I mean besides of the shock of it helping you get better, but that's a completely different shock."

"How am I going to take the potions if I'm not allowed to swallow anything."

"That's the fun part." Chastity pulled out three different needles and about tweleve different potions. She loaded up the first needle and Mat's eyes got huge. "Don't worry, it goes right into this little plasitc thing that you have never noticed before because you've been out of it."

"Did you happen to drug her while you were back there?" Mat asked, looking uncertainly at Snape.

"She just gets excited. I better be off, I have a class to teach, Dragon I'll excuse you from this class, but tomorrow I want you there at least half of the class."

"Yes sir. I'll be there...Thanks uncle Sev." Dragon said smiling. Severus nodded his head before leaving the room with the two kids. After Chastity dosed up Mat with potions, they started on some excerices.

"I'm still not letting you walk across the room until tomorrow, cause that would be day three and we won't have to worry about your stomach. So all these great tasting potions you'll get to take by mouth, right now though, we're going to work your leg muscles a little bit. We don't want you to lose any muscles and not be able to walk your buttout ofthe hospital wing. Your parents said they'd stop by today after lunch to check up on you also." Chastity moved to the end of the bed, and placed her hand on Mat's foot. "Just the same as on the train okay. I want to you push against my hand, and then wiggle your toes." Mat rolled his eyes not getting what this had to do with him getting better.

"Mat are you okay?" Chastity asked, noticing him going a little pale.

"My ears are ringing." Mat said, before his head hit the pillow.

"Chastity what's wrong with him?" Dragon asked, looking at the heart machines.

"He's fainted. Look, we're going to have to flush his system now. The potion we gave him yesterday isn't working, you know how dangerous this is, Lucius told me he gave you your father's records. Look, I need you to do everything I tell you to at exactly the moment I tell you and not a second before or after. Go into the bathroom over there, wash your hands twice, then put on these." Chastity handed him gloves and a white jacket thing, before washing her own hands and preping Mat. "You'll make it through this I promise you." She quickly took out the IV's before putting in a pain medication one. Dragon came back out ten minutes later. "Dragon you have to promise me, no matter what happens, you will _not _touch him, or stop anything that goes on."

"I promise." Dragon shook Chastity's hand and they went to work. They qucikly intibated Mat so they could control his breathing, before rolling Mat on his side. Chastity took out a huge needle, the needle being about 5 inches long and filled it with a mild version of wizard's speed. Before injecting it right into Mat's back, along his spine, right into his central nervous system and blood stream. They quickly put him back onto his back and restrained him as he went into seizures. The whole time Dragon held his breath, knowing he couldn't touch Mat.

"Why can't I touch him?" Dragon asked, trying to restrain himself.

"The stuff I just injected into his back, when he starts sweating will come out in the sweat, if we touch it, it'll hurt us more then it's hurting him. Now, look we need to catheterize him, and I'm sure he doesn't want me to go looking at his bits and pieces, so you're going to do it."

"I've never done one before." Dragon said scared, taking the tube from Chastity's hands.

"Look, we have to pull the blanket up anyway, I'll stand behind the blanket and walk you throw it. You can do it, you just have to believe in yourself." Dragon pushed the blanket up a little, to where Mat's knees kept it up without showing anything. "Okay, I know you've had one of these before. Since Mat's bladder is empty you won't have to worry about anything coming out, now there's lubricant there on the table, put that on top of the plastic tube okay?"

"This looks just so wrong in so many ways Chastity!"

"Exaclty why I am having you do this, and not myself. Now take Mat's thing in one hand at a 90 degree angle if not you'll injure him a lot worse, and gently and slowly push the tube in 3 to 4 inches."

"It's in, and I so hate you. He better never get sick again, now what?" Dragon asked, looking up at Chastity.

"Connect this bag to the end of it, and pull the blanket back down." Chastity handed him an empty IV bag. "You did a great job and just made everything ten times easier for us. Now all we have to do is force these twelve potions down his throat and hook up the seven IV's behind me up and he should be flushed in about two hours." Chastity hooked up the IV's, since Dragon had no clue how to, while Dragon force fed Mat the potions trying not to touch anything but his throat. "Now we wait."

"Chast, he isn't going to die is he?"

"Of course not, it's not exactly like Draco's, Draco had to die so there was more of a complication then this. This one we just have to flush his system. When he gets up he'll be extremely sick because we had to get those potions in his stomach before it was ready for anything. It'll speed up his progress, instead of three months, he'll be out of here in a month, maybe even earlier,and only have check ups for another month. I just wanted to take my time so he wasn't in pain and there were no side effects. Now, he might just get really tired at any time for no reason. The Mcguires should be here soon, maybe you should head them off and explain the situation." Chastity helped Dragon out of his cloth coat thingy, while Dragon took off his gloves.

"How did you deal with stuff like this everyday?" Dragon asked, having a whole new respect for Chastity.

"It was part of my job, I had to. Go on, they should be in Albus' office." Dragon hugged Chastity before leaving the room. "So Mat, you aren't in any pain are you?"

"How did you know the pain medication wore off?" Mat asked, opening his eyes.

"I saw your face screw up in discomfort when Dragon was putting the cathator in, but think about it this way, he did everything he could to make you better. He loves you, you just need to decide if you love him just as much. This fell out of your cloak when we rolled you." Chastity said, handing Mat the box with the Malfoy ring inside. "Think things over, everything will end in the best possible way."

"Some how I think you know more then you let on."

"Ah, but that's part of being a Malfoy." Chastity said before going into her office to clean up.

KimeKimeKime

"Mr. Malfoy, to what do we owe the honor?" Dumbledore said, opening the door for Dragon.

"I just came from the Infirmary, Chastity sent me. Liza, Luis, I need to explain a few things to you before you go to see Mat, see the resistance potion that Chastity gave Mat yesterday didn't work very well, we had to push the flush of his system up to today. We just got finished, he's hooked up to a bunch of IVs, and no one is allowed to touch him because one of the potions we had to give him will sweat itself out of his system, but it's harmful to anyone who touches it that way. He's hooked up to other machines also, and once he wakes up he'll probably be in and out of sleep. Tomorrow he's going to be really sick to his stomach because we had to feed him potions even though his stomach wasn't ready for it. He's done a really great job at recovering and once these two days passes, his recovery will speed up a whole month, maybe even earlier. The only side effect is that he'll get tired just all of a sudden for no reason, that doesn't necessarily mean that he will fall alseep all of a sudden out of no where, it just means that he'll be tired and weak every once in a while. Do you want to go see him, we can go walk around the castle for another hour, by then his system will be flushed and he won't be hooked up to any of the IV's anymore."

"We can go visit Hogsmeade and come back. Please take care of our son." Mrs. Mcguire said, kissing Dragon's forehead.

"I will. I promise. Are you sure you don't want me to accompany you?"

"Positive, Mat needs you."

KimeKimeKime

'I know I love him, and he has been by my side through all of this, but how do I _know_ he won't just leave me. What if someone else comes along and he loves them more then me? Would I be willing to give him up, I mean he did say that the rings won't come off until both people believe that the relationship won't work.'

"True, but you have to remember, you two are soulmates. You were destined to be together, there is no one better then you, just as there is no one better for you then him." Severus said, walking into the room and checking Mat over.

"You know, a person in this family is never allowed to have thoughts of their own are they?" Mat snapped.

"Ah agitation, side effect number one. Let's try another, the only way I know this is because Michael has a big mouth about you two being soulmates. Second, nope, not one person that has a weak occlumens shield can have thoughts to themselves, and yours were weak even before you were poisoned."

"Shut up! Why are you checking me over isn't this suppose to be Chastity's job?"

"Anger, another side effect. Yes, Chastity is suppose to be checking you over, but since Michael decided to stick a Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes enlarging marble up his nose, she is currently otherwise engaged. Michael thought it would be funny to watch me react to his nose becoming the size of his head. Here take this." Snape handed him a vial.

"I can't take anything by mouth."

"Take it before I force it down your throat. You won't be sick until tomorrow, you're systems still shocked. Tomorrow you won't have your head out of the toliet for a good six hours. So now that you've calmed down want to think out loud, I do know Dragon better then you do." Snape sat down in a chair next to Mat's bed.

"I just don't know if I should accept the ring or not. I don't want to tie Dragon down."

"Now you're not being honest with yourself. You are afraid that putting something Malfoy on with change your life, and your afraid of change. The only thing that will change is how you are treated in public. People won't call you names, or look at you funny, or treat you badly because they know it will land them in Azkaban for a few days. That and lose their business a lot of money. Other then that just think about it this way, this is practically like you are marrying Dragon, you get to live with the love of your entire life for the rest of it, and I know that seems like a scary thought right now but it is the best feeling in the world. Plus, if you both decide later on in life that you want children, it is, the feeling of it, it's mind boggling and amazing. Even if the child has a different father, I owe Sirius a lot for getting Chastity pregnant with Cap, he will never know just how much I am in his debt. Now, it seems like your side effects have gone away, and you're more concious then you were half an hour ago, Mr. Mcguire I believe you will live." Severus said, clapping. "However, if you tell anyone about this touchy feeling conversation we had, I will deny it all and label you so insane you'd need to be admited into the Psycho ward at St. Mungos."

"My lips are sealed." Mat said laughing, going back to staring at the ring and thinking. "I hope you're right." Mat said, watching Severus leave the room.

"Of course I am." Severus called back. 'That guy is just creepy.' Mat thought taking the ring out of the box and placing it on his ring finger. Ten minutes after Severus left, Chastity and Dragon came back in and Mat pretended to be asleep, knowing that the cathator would have to come out.

"Here, we'll clean your hands this way._ Lavioshia_." Chastity said, waving her wand over Dragon's hands, and then again over the end of Mat's body, over the blanket. "We don't want there to be an infection, now this is going to be different then putting it in, don't forget to put your gloves on." Chastity said, getting a hazardous trash bag.

"Ah!" Dragon gasped, about to pull the glove onto his left hand.

"Are you okay?" Chastity asked, moving over towards him. He held up his ring finger to show the other Malfoy ring. "You did give it to him, what's so shocking?"

"The fact that he accepted it, I was afraid he wouldn't." Dragon put the other glove on, bending down to kiss Mat's forehead before Chastity stopped him.

"The poison remember? He still needs a shower to wash it off, but we have to get on with this first. Go on, I'll walk you through it, pinch the tube first before slowly and gently pulling it out. Very good, now you're going to throw the whole thing in that hazardous bag and then into the red garabage can. Now you're going to rub this potion on his penis to make sure it doesn't become infected." Chastity said, turning her head to look at Mat's face, which went from uncomfortable to smiling. "Now we wait five minute for that to dry and Mat to stop giggling, and then he can take a shower. For fake sleeping the whole time, you sure can't contain laughing can you? And here you were being such a nice patient I gave you a little treat, he didn't have to do that you know." Chastity said, watching Dragon's face go red in embarrasement.

"I know, it was just so weird, I mean think about it." Mat said bursting out into laughter again.

"Just calm down before you start wheezing and coughing. I'm going to go check on Michael's nose, make sure it's deflating."

"You accepted the ring." Dragon said, taking off his gloves and washing his hands before sitting down next to Mat's bed.

"Yes I did, about twenty minutes ago. I love you Dragon, thank you for staying with me, staying here with me through all of this."

"I couldn't think of anywhere better to be." Dragon got up and unhooked Mat from the machines and IV's. "Come on let's get you into the shower so I can kiss you."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

That night, Michael snuck out of the nursery and into the Infirmary. Dragon had been sent to sleep in Harry's rooms until Mat could introduce him in a non viloent way to the Ravenclaws. "Mat I can't get up on me own." Michael said, shaking Mat's arm. Mat woke quickly, looked down at Michael and helped him up on the bed.

"Now, what is this secret you're harboring inside your little self." Mat asked, wrapping his arm around Michael's shoulder so he wouldn't fall off the small hospital bed.

"Why Draco in Azkaban? Tell truth Mat." Michael said, a mad pouting look on his face.

"He hurt your brother, he was mean to him. He hit him Mike, he wasn't nice." Mat didn't know how to describe it so a two year old would understand.

"Not huh! He not do that! He father, he loves us, all of us."

"Mike, he admitted it."

"No. No he not, no. That wrong. Cab admit, not daddy, daddy not there. Daddy at cab manor."

"Cab? Your parents don't know a cab." Mat said, trying to think of everyone he met.

"Yeah you know the animal cab, it's red. Cab! Cab!"

"Do you mean Crabbe? As in Vincent Crabbe?"

"Yes CAB, that's what I sayin. Mat you losing it too."

"Are you telling me Draco was held as prisoner at Vincent Crabbe's house, while Crabbe pretended to be married to Harry?"

"Yes!"

"For how long? Michael this has been happening since Dragon was seven."

"Not huh. Fake, Dragon losing it member, Dad crazy member? MEMBER?" Michael said with huge gray tear filled eyes.

"The memories are fake? Is that why you've been calling them crazy?"

"You member! You memeber!" Michael said, clapping his hands. "You help now?"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Twee month, twee."

"Is it really Draco in Azkaban."

"Yes, cab itched places with daddy while under the ineripious curse for a month, that how daddy got preg ant wit upert. Now daddy in zakaban."

"We won't tell anyone, but we need to get your daddy out of there."

"Crazy loliver in on it too."

"Oliver is in on it too! Great! You go back to bed okay, and be quiet, we'll come up with a plan okay? We'll save your daddy."

"Ok, thank you Mat." Michael kissed Mat's cheek before being helped down. Mat feel back to sleep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: So...Hows everyone doing? How's the twist so far in the story? By the way the name chosen was Bit Cake's choice for a name. Anyways, how is everyone? What's going on? sings I'm promised to Mat...I'm promised to Mat. ON with the reviews! Almost everyone reviewed this time..Not to drop names, but where's Bitcake?

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed it. Have fun with babysitting.

Orlin: She hasn't died yet so don't go getting all excited! lol. Of course I would stay by Mat! What do you think, I'd throw him to the side? **Mat: **Thanks Orlin, I'll get better soon. Glad you liked the well written chapter. Get me whatever you like, perferably something having to do with Dragon and I...Whistles innocently

Heather: it's okay don't worry about it. Glad Melissa must die, but no Melisssa was only a month pregnant she didn't need glamours or anything. Oliver isn't pregnant Harry is! So right now at this moment Harry and Melissa are the only ones pregnant. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter :).


	14. Mat's Plan

Chapter 14: Mat's Plan

After the flush, Mat and Chastity spent the day calming Mat's stomach, while Dragon attended his class. "Chastity, can I ask you something? Other then what I am asking." Mat asked, sitting with his back against the bathroom wall.

"Better do it before the next attack." Chastity said, wiping Mat's forehead and face with a cool cloth.

"Melissa's baby, did anyone figure out what you are all going to do with him or her yet?" Mat asked, before getting sick again.

"It's going to be put up for adoption. Why are you so concerned about that? I thought you would hate Melissa for putting you through all of this." Chastity said, waiting for Mat to stop getting sick.

"I was wondering if you'd mind terribly if maybe I adopted the child. If I could talk to Melissa privately, on my own with out Dragon or anyone else knowing, about everything, that maybe she'll let me adopt the child. Maybe I could even convince Dragon to raise it with me, but if I don't, I still know I can take care of the child on my own. Please."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Mat. Dragon made it very clear he wanted nothing to do with Melissa's child when he kicked her out of the house, when he found out and just let her go. He won't like it."

"I don't care if he doesn't like it or not, but if Snape was willing to take in Cap, then why wouldn't Dragon want to do with same thing if the child is mine?"

"That was different Mat. Sirius wanted the child until he found out about my past, that's when he didn't want anything to do with me, but he wanted everything to do with his child. This isn't even Dragon's child it's someone elses. Severus cared for me and the child, he loved us both. Dragon doesn't love this child, it's a reminder that the one person he thought he loved and trusted didn't love and trust him back. It would be like if Dragon cheated on you with someone and was pregnant with someone elses child, and your new boyfriend wanted to adopt Dragon's child. Wouldn't that be just a little weird, it will always be a reminder to you that your first love never wanted you, that it was all a set up to get to your money, and they succeeded by having someone elses child and then having you adopt them."

"What if the baby goes to a bad family? What if the family only wants the child because of the Black fortune behind it, that isn't right."

"Yes I know, but there is nothing we can do."

"YES THERE IS! I'm talking to Melissa and that's final."

"I'd like to see you travel let alone walk to the fireplace to Floo to the reform school. Mat, youbarely walked the two feet from your bed to the bathroom before you were huffing and puffing, and shouldn't you talk to Dragon about this first?"

"Fine I will talk to Dragon about it first, okay? Is there anyway you could set up a private meeting between Daniel Zabini and me also? I have to ask him about something."

"Sure, tomorrow when you aren't using the toliet as a pillow. Until then, you should be calming down soon, you have nothing in your stomach." Mat nodded his head before getting sick again.

KimeKimeKime

That night, Dragon came to visit Mat, who had finally, afterseven hours, had stopped getting sick. "Hey babe how are you feeling?"

"Better, though I am not going to eat in a million years. Dragon, about-"

"Don't."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"Chastity told me about your talk this afternoon. Just don't, I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

"Well we are sort of limited on the time we have with this issue don't you think."

"Fine you wanna talk about it, I'll talk about it. I am in my third year, I am fourteen years old, I am no more ready to be a father then you are! You are in your fourth year, you have O.W.L.s coming up, you are sixteen years old, do you really think you are old enough to raise a child? Do you really think that we as a new couple are mature and stable enough to raise a someone elses child. I mean seriously! Where do you get off wanting to adopt a child from a person who almost KILLED you! Not to mention the fact that I can not love a child that was made from infidelity! I will ALWAYS see Melissa in her child, this isn't about doing what's good and bad, it's about doing what is good for our relationship, as in you and me, not you, me, and someone elses chlid."

"Dragon this is NOT a discussion. I'm telling you exactly what I told Chastity, I will do this with or without you. Hate me all you want, leave me, but I am going to adopt Melissa's child, I will care for it, if you don't want to then you don't have to end of story, but I am going to. Now go away, I'm tired and you're just making me upset." Mat turned on his side, away from Dragon and closed his eyes. Dragon was stunned, never before had Mat ever yelled at him, ever! Dragon quickly left the room for his parents quarters and floo'd to the reform school Melissa was kept in.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is no place for you. Do your parents know you are here?" Marcus Flint asked, the head of the reform school.

"Does it look like I'm a spitting fuking image of my dad, what do you think? May I talk to Melissa Black?"

"No one except authorized personel and people on this list of approved visitors, and I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy your name isn't on it."

"Where's this list? How do I know you are not lieing?"

"I've known your father for years Dragon, do you really think I'm going to fall for that one? The moment I pull out the list you will add your name in there, I'm not stupid."

"Look, she is my ex-fiancee now let me the fuck in, before I curse you to hell and back."

"Not that I'm afraid of you or anything, but you are Harry Potter's son, I'll just go in there with you."

"Fine. Now, open the door!" Dragon walked into the classroom and up to the teacher. Melissa's eyes got huge and she stood up.

"What in Merlins bloody name are you doing here?" Melissa asked, walking up to the front.

"We need to have a discussion, hallway now." Dragon commanded.

"You aren't commanding me Dragon! You might be the future Malfoy heir, but you are far from being head of the family yet."

"I'm promised to Mat, therefore I'm in practice. Get." Dragon grabbed Melissa's arm and pulled her into the hallway.

"The Potter promise ring still doesn't give you the authority to boss people around the Malfoy way! However, now that you have me here, what do you want?" Dragon raised his ring finger, and showed her the Malfoy promise ring. "Hell no! You are against those you told me yourself."

"Mat and I are genuine soul mates, therefore I have no problem using the Malfoy promise rings. Now, about your unborn child, how far along are you, honestly Mel." Dragon said, calming down a bit. He knew if he kept yelling all hell would break loose.

"Four months." Melissa said, taking the glamour off.

"So I'm giving you two months to decide, the adults are leaning towards letting some unknown family some where adopt your child, since no one wants to take it in because of how you acted. However, Mat and I," Dragon said harshly. "Would be more then happy to adopt your child and care for it as our own. The final decision I'm leaving up to you, screw what Dumbledore said about you not being able to decide what's right for your child. This is the only decision you will have concerning your child."

"Does Mat know you want to adopt my child. I think he'd find it hilarious."

"It was his idea, do you really think I would take the child in ."

"So what do you get out of it? He gets the child what would he give you?"

"He'd stop being mad at me.Taking your child in seems to be a big deal to him, why I have no clue but it does. I care for him so this is a big deal for me as well."

"Aww how sweet. However, you left me for him so I don't think you're the right person to raise my child."

"Exactly what I said, but this is important to him Melissa. If you think hard enough, you told us you were pregnant three months ago, Mat and I have been a couple for three months, and you are four months pregnant which means you cheated on me a month before I met Mat, which means you cheated and left the relationship first. You gave up on us first, therefore, you can not blame me for being the first to leave, cause you did it a month before me. Do you really want your child to go to a home that might have two Dark Arts supporters? Was I really that bad of a boyfriend that you can't even trust me with your child, the child that should have been ours? Do you really think that badly of me? Of Mat? You attempted to kill him, but he still can't hate you for it. He still thinks some where deep inside that heart of yours there is good, I don't know if I believe him or not, but he's certain about it."

"Why don't you believe him or not?"

"Because you've manipulated me since the beginning, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were working with Kelly and Lucius that day. Only to have the plan backfire in your face, and you end up dead. You admitted that having my child was a plan to get the Malfoy fortune. You never loved me, you faked it, and because of that I don't know if there is good in you Melissa Black, the one exception is that child you are carrying. Think it over and get back to me." Dragon went to walk away with Marcus.

"Dragon wait!" Melissa called out, running after them. "Don't doubt yourself, you were one of the best boyfriends I've had, and no matter what your past, you will make a wonderful father. Congratulations." Melissa said, before going back into the classroom. Dragon smiled after her, before walking over to the fire place.

"I won't tell your parents this time, since your obviously going to have to confess yourself, but next time I will have to inform your dad." Marcus said, smilling at him.

"Thank you. You should stop by the manor some time, I mean Draco's in Azkban right now, but Harry might enjoy seeing you."

"What do you mean Drake's in Azzie?" Marcus asked, stopping dead.

"You didn't know? Yes Draco's in Azkaban for child abuse and molestation. I thought you knew."

"Who'd he abuse? Certainly not you." Marcus said, bending down to Dragon's height.

"Of course it was me! Who else would he abuse?" Dragon asked, getting a little upset.

"It's just shocking, I'd see him all the time at Blaise's manor, and Vincent's Villa and he'd be bragging about how happy he was to have a son, that he couldn't wait to teach you Quidditch, see you get married and have children. To see you off to Hogwarts, and that he couldn't wait until you got your first cut so he could kiss it better. We all thought he was a sap, the last time I saw him was the beginningof last year when you were in Azkaban for lieing, said he couldn't have been more upset about it. Broke down cryin he did, thinking you didn't love him. Didn't know what he did to make you lie so badly and get him sent there. Afraid he turned out to be a bad father. Just sort of a shock I guess, one minute he loves you to death and the next he'd go and hit you. Doesn't sound like him, not at all." Marcus got up and handed the pot of Floo powder to Dragon. "Better get going before they notice your missing. I don't want your dad mad at me for helping you see Melissa." Dragon just looked confused before he stepped into the fireplace and went back to Hogwarts. He went back into the infirmary, and Mat ran up to him.

"Look! Look at what Severus' potion did!" Mat said, jumping up and down.

"You can run! You can breath correctly!" Dragon said, looking at Mat. He hugged and kissed him before sitting down on one of the infirmary beds.

"What's wrong?" Mat asked, sitting down. The Malfoy ring telling him that something was wrong with Dragon.

"You set me up didn't you?" Dragon asked turning towards him. "You knew that yelling at me would get me to talk to Melissa."

"Yes I did, but I did it because you needed to reassure yourself about what type of boyfriend you were, you both needed to get over what happened and move on. What happened happened, and I knew that you would sulk around for months after Melissa's death wondering what you could have done to change it, and the answer is nothing. You couldn't do a thing to change it, but raising her child helps her to live through her child. Melissa might die, but the memory of her, of what she stood for, will never fade. Making sure that child knows their mother, something only you can do, will help you learn that Melissa, though she had bad tendancies, will never be a bad person."

"Did I mention how much I love you?" Dragon said, pulling Mat into his lap and kissing him. "Congratulations, you'll be a father in five months." Dragon said agasint Mat's lips before kissing him again.

"Mat, after tonight, you'll be released from my care. However, I want to see you in two weeks to make sure everything is okay, and if anything starts to happen something starts hurting, you can't breath properly, you're naucious I want you to get me immediately. Promise?"

"Promise."

"Good, now these just came for you two. It's from the reform school, and it was sent by theDeputy Minister of Magic. Something you two are hiding from the Minister...Your Parents maybe?"

"We are adopting Melissa's child."

"Shouldn't you talk to your parents about it first? Since you both are underage, you will need a parents signature."

"You know, this is like impossible! First I had to convince Melissa, then I had to convince myself, now I have to convince Dad and Oliver. This isreally starting to become annoying."

"About that, maybe you should confront Draco about it first."

"What is everyone's fascination with Draco? First Marcus, then you. My father is not THAT amazing, and he's in AZKABAN! How great would it be to ask him for advice...Oh yeah Draco, I'm thinking about adopting a child, have any advice? Oh back handing them works wonders hmm, let me try that out one day! That conversation will go extremely well huh!"

"Babe calm down. Just promise me you will not talk to Oliver, you will not talk to Harry in front of Oliver."

"What do you have against Oliver?" Dragon asked, turning towards Mat.

"I can't tell you right now, can you just trust me." Mat turned to look at Dragon, worry evident on his face.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you. I'm a little tired, I'm going to take a nap." Mat went back over to his bed and laid down. Dragon kissed his forehead, before going to find Harry. Michael snuck into the room a few minutes after Chastity left.

"Help up!" Michael said, putting his arms up. Mat turned over and helped Michael up.

"Have a plan yet?" Mat asked, looking at Michael.

"No. It hard. " Michael said, letting his head drop to the pillow.

"Ok you two, start talking. Maybe I can help, and you little one aren't suppose to be wondering the castle alone." Chastity said, tickling Michael. Mat explained the situation, and Chastity started to become serious.

"Are you two positive it'sOliver and Vincent? Like one hundred and ten percent positive?"

"Yes. You no trust me?" Michael said, looking Chastity in the eye.

"Of course I trust you..Both of you. It's just we can not keep putting Harry through this, and we have to be careful, Oliver is obviously dangerous."

"So you'll help us?" Mat asked, looking at Chastity.

"I have no choice now do I? It's either let you to do it and be killed, or help you and wait for Harry to blow."

KimeKimeKime

Mat and Chastity secretly portkeyed to Azkaban that night. "Mrs. Snape, how may I be of service?" One of the guards asked.

"We'd like to confidentally see Mr. Malfoy." Chastity put the portkey in her pocket and followed the guard to Draco's cell.

"Is he crying?" Mat asked, hearing sobs echo down the hallway.

"He's unguarded is the major issue. Why is he unguarded?" Chastity asked, turning towards the guard.

"He has a guest. If you two could stand in the shadow right here. I'll see if they're done."

"Will we be able to see them?" Mat asked, hiding in the shadows with Chastity.

"We should." Chastity kept her eyes trained on the door, out walked Oliver Wood a couple minutes later. Once they were sure he was out of eye sight, they entered the room.

"You have an hour, then visitor hours are over with until tomorrow."

"Thank you." Chastity said, waiting for him to leave the room. "Draco what happened? Why are you crying?"

"He's a bastard! What Harry sees in him is beyond me! How dare he say those things."

"Say what Draco?" Chastity sat down next to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"How he pounds Harry into the matress every night. How good it felt to fuck and slap my son, and how Vince got a piece of him too. How I'm stuck in here helpless and he can turn into me and attack my children at anytime. He's in here everyday talking about stuff like that."

"Mr. Malfoy, we never met properly. I'm Mat Mcguire, I promise that nothing will happen to your children, to Harry."

" Thank you Mat. May I ask how you know my family?" Draco asked, drying his eyes on the back of his hand.

"I'm Dragon's boyfriend..um, fiance in training maybe. I don't know what you'd call me." Mat held up his hand to show Draco the family promise ring.

"Husband in traning, congratulations."

"Thanks Mr. Malfoy."

"Please, call me father, you will be my son-in-law. Well, hopefully. Not to sound mean, but what happened to him being engaged to Melissa?"

"Long story, let's say, Mel's preggers, and Dragon's gay. Draco if you know you're innocent, then why are you still in here?"

"I _have_ to be! He'll kill them all if I don't cooperate. If Harry and the kids died because of me I'd never _ever_ be able to live with myself. Plus, Harry is obviously happy with Oliver, if half of the things he tells me are true."

"Look, we need to get you out of here, we don't have a plan though. You know what's going on better then we do please help us help you, Harry, and the rest of your family." Draco then went in an emotional explanation of what Oliver was planning.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Har, what are you doing? " Oliver asked, walking into the room. Harry picked the papers up off the desk shuffeling them together, the divorce papers filed in between them.

"Going over some student essays. So far they're really interesting. Where were you last night? I woke up to Rupert crying, and noticed you were gone."

"I feel asleep in the Infirmary with Dragon. Poor guy, still feels like it's his fault."

"Dragon feel asleep in the twins room and was still there when I checked Rup. Want to try again Oliver? Where were you?" Harry asked, standing up and facing Oliver. Oliver walked up to Harry, circling his arms around Harry's waist. Harry backed up a little, then tensed as Oliver picked up the papers off of the desk.

"Why so tense Harry? They're just student essays right?" Oliver said, flipping through the papers, Harry's shock kept him frozen in place. "What's this? Divorce papers signed by Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Harry James Potter. Now why would you be reviewing these? I thought I told you quite clearly what was in them when I got them for you. Your lawyer and I thought this the best possible agreement. Oh, I see, you forgot to inital it, were you about to do that? Should I leave?" Oliver asked, placing the papers on the desk.

"Actually, I'm having second thoughts of signing these until after Draco's trial. That's right I pushed for a trial I just can't put a man in prison until I'm positive." Harry said, snatching the paper out of Oliver's hand.

"Harry, this is not what we want. I thought we agreed against a trial." Oliver's voice sounded very cold.

"No you agreed not to have a trail, I wasn't part of the discussion. Oliver this is MY life, this is my husband, and it involves my children! Therefore back off."

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Oliver said, punching Harry.

"You lay one more hand on him and I swear to Merlin you'll be in Azkaban faster then you can say Quidditch." Severus said, binding Oliver. Chastity ran over to Harry.

"Oh Merlin, I am so sorry for not getting here on time. I'm so sorry." Chastity healed the bruises so that Dragon wouldn't see them, and craddled a crying Harry in her arms while Severus moved the bound Oliver to the dungeons.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Sorry for the pause between updates, but Kime just didn't know how to write that scene, and how to connect the next chapter into it. Plus, she had to sign up for college classes for next semester already! Can you believe it? We were all shocked that she had to do it so early. Anyways, I'm going to be a father! I'm going to be a father. He he he...On with your wonderful reviews.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one too. Say Hi to Indiana for us.

Heather: Oliver being in on it means that Kime messed up and Blaise is suppose to be Oliver. Blaise has nothing to do with it. Oliver is EVIL! Oliver and Crabbe have been planning the whole thing...Forget about Blaise. Oliver is far from being a gold digger, the only gold digger in this story is Melissa. **Mat and Michael**: Thank you, lol.

Bitcake: lol sorry for updating so... lol. **Dragon and Mat:** Thanks. Takes party hats and puts them on. I'm glad it was a lovely little twist, but obviously it's not t he only one. **Kime: **Then I'm doing my job as a Glasscock, or according to Andrew I am, I'm suppose to confuse people. You are suppose to hate: Melissa, Crabbe, Oliver. :). I think that's it. **Harry: **Thanks at least someone does Glares at Kime and makes strangling signal with hands **Chastity: **No! You read that wrong, the tube of lub went NO WHERE near Mat's BUM! lol. What could have possibly given you that idea? lol. **Severus: **Stop with the Sev, and I am not a loving father, I am an evil evil DeathEater spy and you're suppose to fear me FEAR ME! **Michael: **Takes cookie and eats it Thank you. My nose all ok. You sort out what?


	15. Breaking Dragon

Chapter 15: Breaking Dragon

Mat walked into Dragon's room, that was still connected to Harry's suite of room. "Are you ready to be introduced into the Ravenclaw rooms?" Mat asked, helping Dragon with his trunk.

"I guess, I just hope they like me." Dragon levitated his trunk to float behind them, before taking Mat's hand in his.

"Babe, we need to discuss something after we get you settled in and introduced to my friends." Mat noticed the quizzical look Dragon gave him. "What didn't you think I had any friends?"

"You know you could have invited them to the Manor once in a while, we could have brought them to America with us."

"Snidget." Mat said, opening the portrait for the both of them.

"Oh Mat! You're back! How are you, oh it's so good to see you!" Arora said, getting up and running towards Mat before throwing her arms around him in a loose hug. "We were all so worried! I mean who else would keep the Ravenclaw IQ up?"

"I'm great, I'll be perfectly fine soon, but from what happened to now, I haven't been better. Everyone, I would like you to meet our newest Ravenclaw and my boyfriend Dragon Malfoy, I'd like you all to treat him with the same respect you show me and everyone else." Mat took Dragon's hand and led him up to their room. Inside an extra bed was added next to Mat's, Dragon placed his trunk at the end of it placing odd things here and there on his bedside table. Once Mat was done showing him where everything was, he pulled Dragon onto his bed and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you." Dragon said kissing him.

"I love you too, and this is why what I have to say and do to you is going to be torturous to me. Dragon, since we've been together, no matter how many times you've tried to do things, you've held back from me. I haven't seen you cry, I haven't seen you laugh, smile, you've been cold as ice, and hard asstone, even when you kiss me, when you tell me you love me. It's like you're just saying these things and that I'm not enough for you. I don't know how to get through to you, I don't know how to show you that it's okay to feel, it's okay to let everything go, it's perfectly fine to break down once in a while. It's not a weakness, no one will think you are weak, no one will try to hurt you because of it. I definitely won't hurt you because of it." Mat said, taking Dragon's face in his hands. "If I was to jump out the window and fall the 200 feet to the bottom, and die, I want to know that you would at least shed one tear for me."

"I would."

"Saying you will and doing it are two different things." Mat got up, opened the window, moved back and ran towards it. He was halfway out the window when he was pulled back in, falling ontop of Draogn.

"Are you INSANE! What did you want to prove me right or something? What is your problem!" Dragon yelled, looking up at Mat.

"Chill, ever since you tried to throw yourself out of the Astronomy Tower, Dumbledore placed wards that make the person bounce back to where they came from."

"That wasn't funny!"

"Well at least I know you can feel scared, that's what you are feeling right now Dragon, you feel scared because you were afriad you were going to lose me! I'm not going anywhere, I am not going to leave you, please trust me. This is the same problem your parents have, and I'm going to beat it before it beats us." Mat took Dragon's hand and led him over to a pensive, he placed both of their hands inside having them fall in. "This belonged to your grandfather, James is letting me borrow these memories so they better work before I have to tell you the big news."

"What are these memories?" Dragon asked, turning towards Mat, whom he was currently mad at.

"The time he went missing. This starts from right after he left Kelly's house, up until he came back the day before Christmas." Mat said as the memories started playing.

_"What will it be mate?" The bartender asked, standing infront of James. The pub itself looked like the Hogshead, but it was obviously muggle._

_"Scotch on the rocks, and a bottle of Whiskey." James said, putting his money down on the table. _

_"That bad huh? Want to talk about it?" James just shook his head. "Maybe in a little while then." After five hours of drinking, James started to get friendly. _

_"Hey Baldy! Whose you looking at? You start with me something? Take outside it with you." James said pointing towards the door._

_"Sir I don't think that's a good idea." The bartender said, looking between James and the biker._

_"It be fine." James said, waving the bartender off. "I just did his mom last night!" James didn't understand what he was saying, but he had heard it in a movie once, between two guys joking._

_"That's it mate!" The biker pulled James outside and started to punch him. The whole time, Dragon looked on unemotional, even as James was cut across the arm. His wand lay in his pocket totally forgotten._

_"Hey you arse that hurt!" James looked at the cut before disappearing. _

_"Are you kidding me! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Dragon yelled, "He just apparated infront of a Muggle."_

_"An intoxicated Muggle, he'll wake up tomorrow thinking it was all some horrible dream." Mat said as the memory changed. James was currently in an Army surplus shop, buying a swiss army knife. He quickly went outside and across the street to some run down hotel. Once inside his room, which looked more like the shrieking shack then anything, James pulled out the knife and started cutting any and all exposed flesh._

_"Stop it! Grandpa stop doing this to yourself!" Dragon yelled at James, but didn't shed a tear._

_"Dragon, it's okay to cry. You're upset and it's okay to cry." _

_"No! It's not." Dragon said, continuing to watch James cut himself. The memory quickly changed once more. James was still in the same hotel, obviously three sheets to the wind on booze again. This time James was standing infront of the bathroom mirror, he took the knife out of his pocket and placed the thin metal onto his face before bringing it down. Seventeen times he cut his face in various places and ways, and each time he let a lone tear fall, knowing he couldn't stop himself, he was addicted to the pain. _

_"James, they're gone, you're too far gone to be of help to anyone. You've already ran out of money, you haven't been sober once since you killed your step-daughter. Your wife sold you out, sold your son out, you are the reason your relationship with Lily ended. It's all my fault, I failed my family. " James said, placing the knife on the far left side of his throat. "There is nothing I can do for anyone anymore, I died, and I will never be able to fit back into society too much has changed." James quickly ran the blade across his throat, grabbing it with his left hand, the bright red liquid seeping through his fingers and over the top of his hand, while dripping out the bottom. He quickly collapsed onto the floor. _

_"NO Grandpa! I need you, please, I need you." Dragon said breaking down into tears, falling onto his knees and craddling his head in his hands._

_"James it's time to get yourself help. Dragon needs you, Harry needs you, your family needs you. Where..To...Go?" James' breathing was now becoming uneven. "Remi." James grabbed his wand, and apparated to Remus' office._

_"I want to go back now! Please, I can't see anymore." Dragon said, looking up at Mat with tear filled miserable eyes. Mat took his hand and pulled him out of the memory and back into the bedroom. Dragon sat on his bed away from Mat, crying. _

"Dragon, I know it hurts, but I have one more thing to say. Earlier tonight, Chastity and I snuck over to Azkaban to talk to Draco, your brother said that he was innocent, that Draco was kept captive at Crabbe Manor, and that Oliver was involved. Oh babe, the memories you have of your father raping you, hurting you when you were younger, they're all fake. Oliver implanted them three months ago when the abuse really all started. Your father has been locked up and under a very powerful Imperious curse for three months. You weren't hit by Draco, you were hit by Crabbe and Oliver, they also were the ones that harrased you. Draco's been in Azkaban innocent and the only reason he hasn't done anything is because Oliver threatened to kill you and your siblings, and Harry. He's been turtoring Draco with stories about them having sex, about how good it felt taking you. Your parents are also not divorced, Harry forgot to inital the divorce papers. When we went tonight to tell Harry about Draco, Oliver had found the papers and because Harry moved to try Draco for his actions, Oliver punched Harry. Don't worry though, your dad is all fixed up and Oliver is locked up somewhere in the dungeons, Severus won't say where though. Draco loves you Dragon, he told me so himself, he stayed in Azkaban to keep you safe, and he's happy for us. He's happy that we're together, I have to ask you the hardest thing in the world right now, Dragon you have to testify for your father, not against him. If you testify against him, the fake memories you have will be used to hurt your father instead of helping him. I don't know what type of memory charm they used, and it could be a permanent charm, but please believe me."

"Believe you! BELIEVE YOU! I'm crying, I'm angry, I'm upset, I'm confused, and all I know is that you broke me! You have me so hurt and confused right now because you BROKE ME! Now fix it damn it! Make me me again!" Dragon said, getting up off the bed.

"I can't fix it Dragon, and I wouldn't even if I could. You need to be broken, you need to feel and I know it hurts right now, but I swear to you it gets better. You just need to cry everything out."

"NO! I'm sick of crying, I feel like I could cry for days right now, and I'm not allowed to, I'm not suppose to! It's what a Malfoy doesn't, he doesn't cry, it's a weakness. NOW FIX IT!"

"It is not a weakness, your father has cried, your dad has cried, hell even Oliver cried when he met his children for the first time, everyone cries. It's fine to cry." Dragon had had enough, he picked his wand up and pointed it at Mat.

"FIX ME OR DIE! Make it stop or die Mat, what's the choice going to be?"

"You wouldn't hurt me, I know you better then that Dragon. You want to kill me be my guest, but I can not and will not fix you. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you are seriously going to kill me, tell me that you won't seriously live to regret it after you perform the killing curse on me. You're a murderer right, that's what you do is kill people who deserve it right? Well then, I really must have been one hell of a threat to you if you're ready to off me. Go ahead SAY IT!"

"_Avada KEVADR..Dr..D." _Dragon dropped his wand and fell to the ground in heavy, body wretching, sobs.

"Shh, it's alright. I'm here, everything will be okay. No one will hurt you I swear, it's all over, it will soon be all over. We just have to get through the trial and it will be all over." Mat said, pulling Dragon close to him and rubbing soft comforting circles in his back.

"Please don't leave me, I didn't mean...I wasn't going to kill you, please believe me. I could never kill you." Dragon said, crying into Mat's shoulder.

"I know babe, I know. You're just hurting right now, it's okay to hurt. It's okay to cry. Shh. I know."

KimeKimeKime

Severus: Well, as you can see, Kime and Dragon have both decided to skip out on this chapter. This chapter was a little too personal for both of them. I know there will be questions about why Kime and Dragon skipped out on this chapter, and why this chapter is here to begin with, so I'm going to explain it to the best of my ability as I am neither one of them. Kime has been raised as you can tell by the chapter as your typical "Malfoy", any emotion at all is considered a weakness. You had to act happy through everything, and the one time she thought it was okay to cry (The murder of her friend and the reveal that her other friend was one of the murderers), her mother told her to get over it that day. It happened and there was no reason to cry over it. So Kime constructed walls, and until very recently no one has been able to get through them. Some attempted to get through them and they got through the top layers, but to penetrate them, to get that close to her was and even today sometimes is an impossible task. However, the infamous Andrew ended up breaking Kime last week, and break she did! Parts of the conversation that Dragon and Mat had after the pensive trip where taken word for word from their conversation. The threat itself was from another person the Andrew had broke, but Kime did threaten to beat him to a bloody pulp and shove a sword up his arse for hurting her. Dragon skipped out one because he just broke and is now crying and two because he's currently trying to prepare himself for Draco's Trial. **On another note,** Kime has created 3 Harry Potter quizzes, two of them anyone can do all they have to do is include their email address in their review (Rememeber to leave spaces between each letter), and she will email you the quiz and the directions. The third one she has yet to put in email format because she created it on Power point (As is one of the other quizzes), if you have powerpoint and would like to take the quiz that way, include that in your email also. Quiz 1 (Email and Powerpoint) is called So You Think You Know Harry Potter and is I believe books 1-4, Quiz 2 is called So You Think You Know Harry Potter the Ulitmate Quiz and quizzes you through the books, movies, games, candies, and other various materials. The last quiz is called Vertiserum (Powerpoint only right now), and includes books 1-6.

Well, as you can see, Kime and Dragon have both decided to skip out on this chapter. This chapter was a little too personal for both of them. I know there will be questions about why Kime and Dragon skipped out on this chapter, and why this chapter is here to begin with, so I'm going to explain it to the best of my ability as I am neither one of them. Kime has been raised as you can tell by the chapter as your typical "Malfoy", any emotion at all is considered a weakness. You had to act happy through everything, and the one time she thought it was okay to cry (The murder of her friend and the reveal that her other friend was one of the murderers), her mother told her to get over it that day. It happened and there was no reason to cry over it. So Kime constructed walls, and until very recently no one has been able to get through them. Some attempted to get through them and they got through the top layers, but to penetrate them, to get that close to her was and even today sometimes is an impossible task. However, the infamous Andrew ended up breaking Kime last week, and break she did! Parts of the conversation that Dragon and Mat had after the pensive trip where taken word for word from their conversation. The threat itself was from another person the Andrew had broke, but Kime did threaten to beat him to a bloody pulp and shove a sword up his arse for hurting her. Dragon skipped out one because he just broke and is now crying and two because he's currently trying to prepare himself for Draco's Trial. Kime has created 3 Harry Potter quizzes, two of them anyone can do all they have to do is include their email address in their review (Rememeber to leave spaces between each letter), and she will email you the quiz and the directions. The third one she has yet to put in email format because she created it on Power point (As is one of the other quizzes), if you have powerpoint and would like to take the quiz that way, include that in your email also. Quiz 1 (Email and Powerpoint) is called So You Think You Know Harry Potter and is I believe books 1-4, Quiz 2 is called So You Think You Know Harry Potter the Ulitmate Quiz and quizzes you through the books, movies, games, candies, and other various materials. The last quiz is called Vertiserum (Powerpoint only right now), and includes books 1-6. 

Orlin: **Harry: **I won't blame Kime, I'll have James do it ;). **Mat: **Thanks, A LOT of people have been complaining about the Draco is good, Draco is bad thing and I will **_REVEAL _**and only here this once, that this year will be **_THE LAST_** year of the Draco is good Draco is bad thing. Chapter 16 is currently in the works and will be a long chapter, after chapter 16, **_Kime might take a short break from the story for a while just to get her thoughts together. I mean you have to let her have some break right? She's been writing this story non-stop since she started, I mean if you don't believe me, go back and look at the last date Twisted 1 was updated, the first day Twisted 2 was started and the last day it was updated and then when this story was posted. She's been plowing through this series and just needs a little break._**

Heather: I'm glad you liked the informative chapter. Yes you did and we're all proud of you! lol. Hmm, what are you majoring in? lol. Ok yes men suck! lol. Kime did say there were two gold diggers, but she just loves confusing you people, and well...it's Kime, what do you expect? Yes I've seen the movie and the play Chicago, I hope the cute guy is a good dancer.

Bitcake: **Oliver: **Hey I was eating that! **Sev: **Yes I heard, Kime was trying to tell me last night. Quite funny her talking in a voice barely above a whisper, she lost it last night at work. **Chastity: **Oh, but I should have known and that will come up in the trail :). You have to remember, Mat, Draco, and I had a whole conversation that you were told of but not aware of what was talked about. Yes I'm sure Mat is glad the tube of lube was no where near his bum also. **Sev: **Fills in for Kime Glasscock is the last name of her "Family" Wink wink, nudge nudge She understands why you left her on AIM, and is cool with it, she had homework to get done anyway. **Michael: **I haven't met my new brother yet memeber? I was busy wit Mat! We sneaky... **Harry: **I can strangle her all I want! **Mat: **Thank you, Dragon would be here but he sort of disappeared with Kime. Where they went Acts like Spongebob, waving arms wildly in the air No one knows...

Sarahamanda: Well then, have fun babysitting next week lol. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Draco's Trial pt 1

Chapter 16: Draco's Trial PT. 1

The week that follwed Dragon's break down went by smoothly, the Ravenclaw's happily accepted Dragon into their house. Mat and Dragon started classes together, the professor were very lieniant giving Mat until the end of the school year to make up the work and turn it in. Draco's trial was set for the next day, and Dragon was currently with Mat, Chastity, and Harry in the headmaster's office. "We'll attempt to break the memory charm when Remus and both the attorney's arrive. Until then, I believe Mr. Mcguire and Mr. Malfoy have to discuss something with Harry." Dumbledore said, looking both Dragon and Mat in the eye. "Care for some tea Chastity? I'd love to hear more about Capucius."

"That would be wonderful Albus." Chastity was led off to a side room, leaving Mat, Dragon, and Harry alone.

"Dad, I know we're young, but Mat and I would like to adopt Melissa's child. We've talked it over and I've already got Melissa's approval, and the papers, but becauuse we're still underage, we need a parent's signature."

"You've thought this all through, we're you going to keep the child while you attend Hogwarts, whose going to look after it when you're in classes. Where areyou going to get the money to support the three of you?" Harry asked more then a little bit skeptical.

"We're going to ask Dumbledore for our own suite of rooms so that we don't wake up our house mates. Enroll it in the day care that's here while we're in classes, and I'm going to try to get my music career off the ground while working for Fred and George to get money. Once I graduate, I'll get a teaching job if the music career doesn't get off anywhere, and Mat wants to become an Apparation tester." Harry considered everything for a second, made the calculations of what Dragon would inhert including what Harry and Draco were making as professors, and the inheritance the child would inhert for his future.

"Look, I'll sign as _one_ parent, if one of Mat's parents signs as the other." Harry said smiling at them.

"Thanks dad." Dragon said, hugging Harry, Mat joined in also. With three loud bangs, Remus and the two attorneys Floo'd into the office.

"Let's get on with it then, I don't have all day." One of the lawyers said, brushing off his cloak.

"You must be the Malfoy family lawyer, huh?" Dragon said, looking at him skeptically.

"Of course. Since I am currently working on a settlement with the Black family lawyer, concerning other family matters, I don't have time to dawdle on this meeting."

"We're _paying _you to show up!" Dragon said, amazed at how pompous the lawyer sounded.

"Let's get started then, I've called you all here to bare witness that nothing has been done to tamper with Mr. Potter-Malfoy's memory, only to remove the memory charm that has been placed upon himm." Dumbledore said, getting up and standing infront of Dragon. "_Finite Incantatum._" All at once, memories came flooding back to Dragon. Seeing Vincent Crabbe take Polyjuice potion, seeing Oliver come towards him, hand raised ready to slap him, along with Draco kissing his finger after being cut by a thorny rose. Draco picking him up and swung him around in the air after he fell off his toy broom to make him smile and laugh again. There were so many mixed memories of Oliver and Vincet taking Polyjuice potion, beating and raping him, and Draco kissing cuts, making silly faces, and singing to him. Dragon couldn't stand it any more and broke down crying. He almost fell to his knee's but Mat caught him. The longer the images went on, the harder Dragon cried. After twenty minutes, he began to calm down.

"I take that as the proof the memory charm has been removed." Dumbledore handed Dragon a vial of calming draught, while Dragon nodded his head yes.

"Mat, why don't you take him to the Room of Requirement tonight, that way if Dragon needs anything it'll be at hand, and you two won't be disturbed." Chastity suggested, hugging Dragon tightly. Mat wrapped his arm around Dragon's waist and led him to the seventh floor.

"Can we skip the Room of Requirements?" Dragon asked, remembering the last time he was so emotional what had happened in the room. He wanted it to be special with Mat, not some quickie in some unknown room.

"Sure, where do you want to go?" Mat asked, after seeing Dragon's upset face.

"On a mini one day vacation to the one place I've always felt safe, please?We have to use the room to get there, but after that, the door to the R.O.R. will disappear until tomorrow morning. So it looks like we've spent the night there."

"Okay, but only this once since you're upset and all. So, where is this wonderful place that you're talking about?"

"A small island grandfather bought for me when he found out he was having a grandson. Before everything happened that is. Only grandfather and I know about it, he said if there was ever another fight like the last one, he'd send me there so I'd be safe." Dragon paced infront of the door of the room before opening it to reveal a living room with a picturesque view of the ocean. The sun lit the room in a warm yellow color, which hit a crystal sitting on the ledge of a window casting colors that danced around the room. The living room itself was done in different pastel colors. "I believe grandfather said that grandmother decorated the house just before her death. The bedrooms are upstairs, the kitchen is down the hallway there, the is a bathroom directly up the stairs and across the hall, as is there one rounding the corner off of the kitchen. Outside is the patio with hot tub and grill, and then there is also stairs that lead down to the beach."

"It's beautiful Dragon." Mat turned all around the living room, there were two couches and a love seat, over in the far corner was a coat rack, that had a pair of rain boots sitting beside it, the far left corner held a beautiful black baby grand piano. Through the front window you could see the wrap around porch and porch swing.

"Go ahead, look around I'll go get a house elf to get us some clothes and food for tomorrow." Dragon went off to the kitchen to see if he could track one of the house elves down. Mat shut the door, which turned into a fire place, on the mantel were pictures of Dragon's family, and beside it against the wall there was a huge T.V. and a bookshelf with a few books on it, but mostly beautiful sea shells and cups and jars of sea glass. Mat went outside for a minute to look around and when he came back, Dragon was sitting at the piano, a piece of parchment in front of him, a blank one next to him. Dragon started to play the piano, the keys appearing on the blank sheet of paper. Mat pulled a chair from the porch to prop open the door so Dragon wouldn't know he was there, he sat down and listened to Dragon singing.

"I open my eyes, I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light. I can't remember how, I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight. And I can't stand the pain... And I can't make it go away. No I can't stand the pain... How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got no where to run, the night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream...How could this happen to me?" Dragon stopped singing for a minute to change the page and continued playing.

"Everybody's screaming, I try to make a sound but no one hears me. I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread, I wanna start this over again. So I try to hold, onto a time when nothing mattered, and I can't explain what happened, and I can't, erase the things that I've done... No I can't."

"How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes, got no where to run, the night goes on as I'm fading away. I'm sick of this life, I just wanna scream...How could this happen to me?" Dragon played the piano in silence for a few minutes before continuing on, Mat was on the verge of tears hearing Dragon spill his heart out about everything that had happened to him. "I've made my mistakes, got no where to run, the night goes on _as I'm fading away_. I'm sick of this life, I just wanna _scream_ how could this happen to me?" Dragon sat there for a minute, collecting the papers and putting them in a folder. "Come on, come here." Dragon said with out turning around. "I thought you were going to be out for a while." Mat walked up beside Dragon, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. Dragon wrapped his arms around Mat, pulling him into his lap. "I love you, okay? This song wasn't about you, it has nothing to do with you. All this song is about is what's been going on with my father and me, that's it. Well, I guess it would be Crabbe, Oliver, and me. You pulled me back from the edge, you got through to me when no one else could." Dragon whispered into Mat's ear, kissing Mat's shoulder.

"I just wish I could have stopped what you went through earlier. It's not fair that you had to go through that all." Mat's voice still sounded very teary.

"Shh, come on now. It's okay, I have you now, and once we convince your parents, I'll have a child also."

"That reminds me, what should we name the baby once it's born?" Mat asked, hiccuping between each word.

"Why don't we go lay down on the beach and talk about it huh?" Mat nodded his head before getting up so Dragon could stand.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Well, why am I finding it very hard to believe that you both spent the night in the Room of Requirement?" Harry asked, waiting in the hallway with Chastity, Severus, and Albus for Dragon and Mat.

"I have no clue why you wouldn't believe it, but obviously we did."

"So what, the room have a tanning bed, or did you happen to require one in the middle of the night?" Harry asked, looking at his newly tanned son and Mat.

"Exactly, what was I suppose to do? Go in looking all pale and lifeless?"

"Fine, keep your secrets. We must be off, you know you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"It will help me get over it if I do. Are you going to be okay?" Dragon asked, knowing how bad Harry felt the last time he was put in a situation between Draco and Oliver.

"I have you and your siblings, I'll be great okay." Harry said, hugging Dragon.

"Hey in there, you make sure he's happy okay? We can't wait to see you when you come out. We all love you okay, and don't let whatever you hear make you think badly about Draco, he'll take great care of you." Dragon whispered to Harry's growing belly.

"That's sweet of you Drag." Chastity said, smiling and holding Cap in her arms."We better get going. Everyone touch the portkey." Chastity held out the portkey to everyone and within an instant they were standing outside the enterance hall to the Ministry of Magic. Once their wands were checked, and everyone had a name tag, they proceeded to the court room on the second floor.

"May I see him before the trial begins? Is that possible?" Dragon asked, looking between all four adults and the court room door.

"I'll see what I can do Dragon, but I can't promise anything." Albus said, walking into the courtroom before being followed by Chastity, Severus, and Harry.

"I have to stay out here, they don't want me to go in there and know what's going on. They're afriad I'll make up some random story about what happened. You can go in if you'd like, you can be my informative on what's going on." Dragon said, staring at the door willing it to be all a dream.

"I'll stay out here with you. You'll probably be the very first witness and you won't miss much anyway, plus I can tell that you need me." Mat squeezed Dragon's hand reassuringly. Both lawyers, Albus, and Draco came through the door a few moments later. Dragon gave a watery grin and ran into his father's open arms, before breaking down in tears. Draco just held his son close, running his hand down the back of Dragon's head, and kissing his forehead.

"You don't have to go through with this okay? If at any point you just want to stop you let someone know, we won't think any less of you. Everyone in there cares for you okay? They will support you." Draco picked his skinny and very light teenage son up and carried him over to the bench Mat was sitting on, placing him in his lap but hugging him just the same. "I love you, no matter what you are my son, you were the first child I had, the first child Harry and I had, and we both love you so much. None of this is your fault, nothing that happened to you is your fault okay? It is your dads and mines responsibility to take care of you and we didn't do that to well. Whatever you hear in that courtroom, don't take to heart." Dragon wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and just let himself cry over everything that happened, once he had himself under control he looked up at his father and kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry about everything. Now go on, we have a trial to start and we can't hold everyone up because I'm being all needy. Others need you too." Dragon slid off of his father's lap and next to Mat.

"Ok then, I'll see you inside. Nice to see you again Mat."

"You too dad." Mat smiled, before continuing to reassure Dragon that everything was going to be alright.

"Everyone rise Honorable Judge Walter Sooy is about to enter the courtroom." The balif said, standing beside the judge's seat. Once Mr. Sooy was seated, along with the rest of the group that decided to show up, the media, family members, students from the local college, and the jury, the judge began to speak.

"The case of Harry James Potter versus Draconis Lucius Malfoy, is now in session, I'll hear opening statements first." The judge said, then noticed the two lawyers whispering hastitly to one another, before their voices began to rise above a whisper.

"Unmitigated liar!" Draco's lawyer, William, yelled, looking at Harry's lawyer, Samuel nastily.

"Lowdown cheat!" Samuel yelled back, neither noticing the judge had entered the courtroom.

"Now that the lawyers have identified themselves, let us proceed." Judge Sooy yelled, looking between the two lawyers. Everyone sitting around started chuckling.

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen of the courtroom,council, my client Draconis Lucius Malfoy is innocent of all charges brought up against him today. He has been nothing more then a loving husband, a caring father, and because of that he has been sent to jail not only once, but twice, each time for the same charge. Now, here's the real question, if my client was guilty, why would he have been allowed out of Azkaban and allowed to go back to teaching at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? A school might I remind you, that holds hundred of teenagers willing and waiting to learn magic. A school where his son, his sons friends, and their other seven children live. If my client was a child abuser and child molestor, don't you think he would have taken advantage of other children beside his son? Dragon Potter-Malfoy, has claimed time and time again that his father has beat him and raped him. You will get a chance to hear from Dragon himself today about what happened when Harry would go visit his friends house, you will also get to heara special witnessesside of the story. The whole time I ask you to ask yourselves that if Dragon was getting abused and raped in that house, how come Mr. Potter himself never took notice of any of those accounts? How come he didn't question his son on various cuts and bruises? I would now like to recongnize Mr. Hausser for any remarks he may have. Thank you." William said, going back to sit next to Draco.

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen,council, my client Harry James Potter believed he had met and married a fine and caring man. Though they had not planned on having children at the young age at which they did, Mr. Potter believed that Mr. Malfoy would be a fine and loving father, just as he did a husband. Unfortunately, those dreams would be shattered into hundred of pieces when his son first confessed to what had been going on in the house. The day of the ninth of August two thousand and five, when Dragon not only confessed to his own dad, but to his grandparents as well. Mr. James Potter and his belated wife Lily, were the first to hear Dragon's confession, and today, you will get to hear just what they hear that faithful day while coming home from a trip to Diagon Alley. Mr. Gaelstrom brought up many great questions, how come my client did not take notice of his sons condition, how come he did not question his son Dragon on the various cuts and brusies, within this courtroom you will hear first hand accounts from Mr. Potter-Malfoy himself, and from their faithful house elf Dobby on just why Mr. Potter was unaware of what was going on in his own house. He might have been away to visit a friend, but how was Mr. Potter to know what his supposedly loving husband was doing to their only child at the time? How is it that Draco has been able to confess to such crimes and then can sit here today, infront of you all, and admit that he did not lay one finger on his son harshly or inappropriately. That is what you, as jurors, are about to find out. thank you your honor." With that, Samuel sat down.

"Whose your first witness Mr. Hausser?" The Judge asked, looking straight ahead at the lawyers.

"Dragon Potter-Malfoy your honor, he's currently sitting outside." The judge waved the baliff off to go get Dragon, he walked down the aisle silently as Mat slipped into one of the seats in the front row behind Harry.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you Merlin?"

"I do." Dragon said, placing his right hand on the wizarding version of a bible, and his right hand in the air.

"You may sit down." The baliff walked back over to his space as Harry's lawyer stood up infront of Dragon.

"Dragon, will you please tell us in your own words what you told your grandparents and dad about whathappened at Malfoy Manor while Harry was away." The lawyer asked, as kindly as he could. Everyone in the courtroom could see how nervous Dragon was sitting up there, his head bowed, and eyes resting in his lap.

"We were coming back from Diagon Alley, my sister Alyssa and I just had ice cream with my grandparents Lily and James Potter. When they said they were going to take me home, and that my parents were going to get a divorce I was afraid, and asked if I could stay with them, that I didn't want to go back. My grandma asked me what was wrong, why I didn't want to go back, and she asked if Draco had ever hit me, and at first I said no, I didn't want her to know what happened, I didn't want her to worry. Then I asked if I could stay with them until dad came back. That's when my grandpa asked me what was wrong and I told him nothing, but he didn't believe me. That's when I decided that I had to tell them, if it got me out of the house I had to, so I told them about father stabbing me in the back when I was yonger and lieing about it saying I fell down the stairs, how he threatened me. When we got home, my grandparents told father that he was lucky they weren't going to throw him in jail, after he got mad that Harry was leaving and I was going to their house. This grabbed the attention of my dad and he asked what they were talking about, when my grandma said that he abused me, father denied it. I-I told him t-to tell the truth! That he slapped me, that's how I fell down the stairs, that after it happened he told me to get up because I was p-pathetic. How I ended up calling the hospital myself and changing my voice to sound like his, and he told me that if I told anyone he would use the Craticus curse on me. The next day, Deputy Minister of Magic at the time Remus Lupin came over and he questioned me about what happened, that's when I admitted that Draco r-r-raped me." The lawyer handed Dragon a tissue and a glass of water so he could continue. "I didn't want to admit it, and I wasn't going to because I was embarrased, but then O-Oliver W-w-wood c-came in and I felt safe and confessed."

"Thank you Dragon, you're very brave for reliving all that for us. Do you mind if I asked for you to show the cut on your back where Draco stabbed you?" The lawyer asked, taking the cup from Dragon's shaking hands and placing it back on his table while Dragon stood up, turned around towards the jury and pulled his t-shirt up. Using his wand as a laser pointer, the lawyer circled the wound. "As you can see, the cut is exactly where Dragon and the medical reports located in the folders infront of you said the wound appeared. The reports confirm that the cut was made by a steak knife, it also documents the injuries Dragon recieved across his face and torso during his fall down the stairs." The lawyer sat back down while William stood up.

"Please sit Mr. Potter-Malfoy, isn't it true however, that Draco did not have anything to do with what you remember. Is it or is it not correct that your memory was modified, having been filled previously by someone else not in the courtroom today, with false memories of abuse that my client gave you as a child."

"Yes sir, that is true."

"Then how were you so certain a minute ago that Draco was the abuser and rapist?"

"Leading the witness your honor!" Samuel called from his seat.

"Denied councel go on Mr. Malfoy, answer the question."

"I was not asked if I believe it true or not, I was asked to recall what happened on the day that I confessed."

"And is it or is it not true that you spent time in Azkaban, sent there by Draco and Harry Malfoy, as a punishment for lieing about the charges brought up against Mr. Malfoy today?"

"It is true."

"Then why should we believe what you have to say about your father right now?"

"Since I'm sweared under oath, I can't lie now can I? You've made sure of that haven't you?" Dragon said, really hating the lawyer standing in front of him.

"If Draco wasn't the abuser or rapist, then you must know who is, unless the whole thing has been a lie and therefore you are starting to waste everyone's time."

"The abusers and rapists are none other then Vincent Crabbe and Oliver Wood, whom were under the effect of the polyjuice potion."

"And you saw them take this polyjuice potion?"

"Yes, many times, and each time I did they would modify my memory to make me forget it was them and make me believe it was my father."

"No further questions your honor." William said, sitting down.

"Mr. Hausser your next witness please." The Judge said, motioning to Dragon to go sit down in the crowd of people.

"I call to the stand, James Augustus Potter." After James was sworn in, the lawyer began his questioning. "How would you describe Dragon's emotional state when he was told the Mr. Potter was leaving the house and he would be in the care of his father?"

"He was shaken, petrified, scared out of his wits. I don't think there was a time where I have seen him as petrified since. "

"After the news of Harry's decision to seperate, and take the children, how did Draco react?"

"He was furious, denied everything and anything having to do with abusing or raping Dragon. He then became inibriated and tried to take Dragon away at various places, a dinner we were having with the Blacks, a Quidditch practice with Oliver, he even tried to convince Harry to let Dragon stay with him. He was very demanding."

"Thank you." Samuel said, sitting down. William stood up, looked James up and down before starting his questioning.

"Mr. Potter, isn't it true that you had tried to kill yourself in a town outside of London back in December?"

"Yes."

"That you are currently in councelling for it?"

"Yes."

"If you knew your grandson was in so much danger, especially with his father out of Azkaban and known as an abusive father, why would you leave your grandson helpless?"

"I didn't, I left him in the care of his dad."

"Yes, but does it not seem odd to you that the abuse went on for so many years, and yet your son never once figured out that Dragon was being abused? Wouldn't you as a grandfather want to look out for both your son and grandson in case something would have happened? Or did you deem Draco safe."

"At the time, I wasn't thinking clearly, I had just killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name's daughter Kelly, whom I found out was my step-daughter, and other information about the past war that had a great effect on me. I was more upset with the fact that my wife sold my son and I out to the Dark Lord for a one night stand, then I was with Dragon and Harry's safety. I trust that my son will do everything in his power to protect my grandson."

"So what you are telling the court is, at the time, and probably a while afterwards, afterwards being the last time Dragon was abused by Draco this summer after coming home from a club with Prince William of Wales, and Mathew Mcguire his fiancee to be, that you were probably not in the right state of mind."

"Yes." James said, noticing how bad his behavoir had effected everything.

"Your honor, this witness' account of events must be thought of as abstract, since he has just admitted that he was not able to focus on what was going on around him, for he was caught up in his own affairs at the time."

"Substained, I'm sorry Mr. Potter for wasting your time today, but we can not go by second guesses, for all we know you could be mixing the reactions of these people with the reactions of people you met while you were under the influence."

"It's okay your honor, I really didn't expect to be called up here. Your next witness Mr. Defilano." William waited for James to get off the stand before calling up Dobby the house elf.

"You expect me to believe this house elf can account for Mr. Malfoy's where abouts?" The judge asked skeptically.

"No, far from it your honor. However, Dobby can tell you other such facts. Dobby, you are the children's nanny are you not?"

"Oh yes, Dobby is the Great Harry Potter's nanny. I watch all the children."

"That's great Dobby, have you ever seen Mr. Malfoy lay a hand on his son?"

"No sir, alls I hear is whats Dobby has hear sirs, from young Master Malfoy himself."

"Has Mr. Malfoy ever acted oddly infront of Dragon?"

"Oh no's sirs never."

"Has Mr. Potter ever been informed of the abuse?"

"No sir, master Draco always threatened master Dragon and me's about saying things."

"Did he ever threaten you personally?"

"Oh no's sir, he was always toos busy."

"Thank you Dobby." William sat down as Samuel stood up. He paced in front of Dobby for a minute before facing the scared little house elf.

"Dobby, was Dragon ever cut or bruised while Harry was at home?"

"NO! We's didn't want to upsets him sir, so we healed them rights up quick we did."

"Thank you Dobby that's all." Dobby jumped down off the bench and left the courtroom.

"Is that all the witnesses?" The judge asked, surveying the courtroom.

"No your honor, I have one more." William said, turning towards the back doors. "The court calls Oliver Wood to the stand." William said smiling, as Oliver was brought into the room by Severus Snape and a few Aurors.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you Merlin?"

"I do." Oliver said, sitting down harshly on the chair. Dragon moved closer towards Mat once Oliver was called into the courtroom, Mat wrapped his arm around Dragon's waist and pulled him tightly against his side.

"Mr. Wood, is it true that you were the one that helped Mr. Potter's lawyer draw up the divorce papers for the Potter-Malfoy's?"

"Yes, I have a minor in law and helped the lawyer get what I thought was best for Harry and his family."

"And this included, but is not limited to, allowing you to chose Draconis' sentence, the classes he was to enroll in, and the amount of visitors he was allowed to see in a day, that had to be approved on a list that was run by you?"

"Yes it did."

"How come you were so controlling of Mr. Potter's life?" Oliver bit his lip knowing that he had to tell the truth, there was no way out of it, Severus had forced a mild truth serum down his throat before he had entered the courtroom.

"I was jealous of what Harry and Draco had and thought that if I could get Draconis out of the way, then I would be able to sway Harry into marrying me. Getting Draco out of the way was the impossible part, I couldn't look suspicious, his son and friends are too keen on that such stuff. I knew that one way would be the divorce papers, Harry doesn't read stuff when he's tired, so I slipped the papers onto his desk, when he went up there after a party I knew he was tired so I didn't need to worry about him reading it. He was up there about two hours before he came back down, said he signed them and sent them to Azkaban for Draco to sign. Well, I visited Draco every day after that, threatening that if he didn't follow along I would kill Harry and his children. So Draco signed the papers, but I still had to keep him quiet, so I came back everyday telling him what a good fuck his husband was for the past four months, before Draco confessed to doing it, and how Harry is now bearing my child, not his. How good it felt to beat and fuck his son for three months before his arrest, and how Vincet got in on the action too."

"Three months? Where was Draco at the time?" The lawyer asked, obviously overjoyed that Oliver was confessing.

"Locked up and unconsious at Crabbe manor. We knew we had to keep him alive for the Polyjuice potion. Once Draco we were able to Imperious Dragon to confess about his father, I knew that Harry would come running to me, so Vince took over as Draco."

"That will be all your honor."

"Mr. Haussen anything you'd like to ask?"

"Yes just one question. How is it then, that Draco ended up pregnant with their youngest son Rupert? If you were impersonating Draco, wouldn't one of you be the ones pregnant?"

"While I was in Azkaban for slipping Harry a pregnancy potion, Vince put Draco under the Imperious curse and sent him home. I guess Vince seduced Harry through Draco and Harry andDraco screwed. How am I suppose to know? I was in Azkaban, all I know is that Harry found a bunch of stuff that was off about him, missing pieces of time and stuff and went to getDraco to confess, well Vince gave Draco the antidote before hand and used the Imperious curse to have him confess."

"The missing time Harry was experiencing, do you know if Draco had anything to do with that?"

"Of course not! Harry is impervious to the Imperious curse. We had to use a mixture of the Oblivation charm and the Imperious curse called the Obperious, it blocks out time and let's you control someone. When you take it off, they go back to normal and don't even know they are cursed, obviously Harry has grown a resistance to this also."

"Thank you, no more questions your honor."Sameul said, sitting back down next to Harry.

"Court is adjourned for a lunch break, everyone should be back here in an hour." Judge Sooy said, banging his javel down on his desk. Oliver was escorted out of the room by the same group that brought him in and put into a small holding cell with two Azkaban guards before everyone was allowed to leave the room.

"Dad, is it okay if Mat and I go and eat lunch with father?" Dragon asked, tapping Harry on the shoulder. Harry looked over at Draco's upset face before turning back to his son.

"That would be a great idea. Maybe you can cheer him up a little he looks a little down." Dragon kissed his dad's cheek before leading Mat over towards Draco.

"That's really nice of you Harry, so wanna come spend lunch with Severus and Cap and me? We can talk things over, figure out where you and the kids will go from here." Harry nodded his head, and went with Cap and Chastity to find Severus.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Don't worry...Don't worry, Kime has Part 2 already wrote and decided that the break will come after she posts that chapter so you don't have to live in suspense! We are back Kime and I are back. Sorry about ditching you all on the last chapter, but as Sev said it was just too personal. We put it in there because one it was therapy, two it helped you learn what happened to James when he was gone, and three you needed to see that I had to break, or something bad like me killing someone would have happened. Anyways, on with the reviews!

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Heather: awww. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, but you never got back to me on why either lol.

Orlin: Yep chapter 16 is slightly cheerful lol. Hey don't worry, I'm better for breaking then I was with holding everything in. **Mat: **It was not cruel it was very slytherin of me! lol. **Kime**: It won't be a long break, just a short one.

Bitcake: It's fine, don't worry about it. Now you know lol. **Oliver: **Hell no! You have an Acid Pop! **Sev: **Unfortunately...It is. Thank you. **Mat: **Yes Spongebob! lol.


	17. Draco's Trial pt 2

Chapter 17: Draco's Trial PT. 2

"Father, dad said that Mat and I can eat lunch with you. Where would you like to go?" Dragon asked, hugging Draco around his stomach before kissing his cheek. Draco wrapped his arms around his sons shoulders hugging him tightly, before extending an arm to include Mat in the hug.

"There's a restuarant right across the street called McDonalds, we could go there if you'd both like." Draco said, looking out the window and down at muggle London.

"Sure. Are you going to be our father again?" Dragon asked, looking up at Draco. Both Draco and Mat wore confused looks.

"Um babe, he'll always be your father, as in you two have the same blood line and there is no way he wouldn't be your father." Mat said, looking at Draco as if he were on his death bed.

"Dragon I will never stop being your father. I will never stop loving you, and nothing and no one is going to change that. Whatever happens between your dad and I though, will happen and it's not your fault okay? It's mine. Your dad is doing the greatest job raising you, and he's practically doing it on his own and has been for about two years now and he's doing a great job. You are one of the best sons I could ask for, one of four that I have. You were my first son, you were the first child the love of my life and I had together, and that makes you just a smidgen more special then your other siblings, but only about that much." Draco held his fingers about two inches apart. Dragon chucked a bit at Draco trying to make him feel better.

"Well what about Mat?" Dragon asked, putting on a shocked, yet michevious look.

"Well see Mat is my future son-in-law, the first son-in-law that I will have, he is the future husband of my first son, and he is my son's soul mate. Therefore he's even more special because he cares about you just as much as I do Harry, so I know exactly how much love he harbors for you. Now, come on before you make us miss lunch because you want to figure out just how special everyone is and compare them to you." Draco led Mat and Dragon out of the courtroom, up the stairs, and across the street into McDonalds. Once they ordered, they found a seat and began to fill Draco in on everything he had missed.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Chastity, Severus, Cap, and Harry were sitting outside behind the Ministry of Magic, in one of the parks having a picnic lunch Chastity had conjured. "So Harry, go ahead and let everything out." Chastity handed Cap to Severus, who kissed him on his cheek, before making a plate of lunch for herself.

"There's nothing to talk about." Harry tried to sound confident, really he did, but it came out really weakly.

"You just found out your whole family has been cursed in one way or another for the last two years, and you have nothing to say about it? What about Draco? Where is your relationship with him going to go?" Severus asked while feeding Cap.

"You know, I don't know why I use to be afraid of you." Harry said smiling.

"Because Mr. Potter, I was a Death Eater spy, I AM evil reincarnated. You should still FEAR ME! Oh babe, not you, Shh it's okay daddy will never be mean towards you, only Harry." Severus said, trying to calm Eros down.

"Oh yes, that was _so scary_! I _so_ fear you now! Watch out Satan, daddy Severus is taking over!" Harry and Chastity both started cracking up at the evil pathetic look Snape was giving them.

"Stop changing the subject Harry. Sev did bring up a few good points." Chastity took Cap back from Severus, and he quieted instantly. Snape scowled at that.

"Well, I'm hurt, upset, and furious that my child was cursed and played with. That I couldn't protect him. I feel betrayed that my own friend would curse my family and myself. I mean how will Dragon trust fully in anyone that he doesn't know? I don't think Draco and I can go back to where we were, too much has happened to return to that point. We aren't divorced, but how is our marriage ever going to be the same? It can't, and keeping him tied down to me isn't fair to him. The divorce papers just need my initials, I don't want to see him go, but I don't want to be in a relstionship that's not based on love and trust and friendship. I use to feel safe and protected with him, but now I can't stop wondering if he's pulling the strings on this case, and if he'll turn around and hurt us again, or if this is the end of this mess." Harry explained, moving the food around on his plate with his fork.

"Oh Harry." Chastity handed Cap back over to Severus, before hugging Harry. "You know this is the end of this ordeal, Michael even confirmed that Draco was innocent, that Oliver and Crabbe were behind it all. Don't divorce Draco until you give him another chance, things may end up better then they were, because now you know how much he loves you and the children, and he knows you didn't mean to put him in Azkaban and accuse him, but that you were cursed into it. He'll be more overprotective of you and the kids also, which is a good thing considering you'll have nine of them soon, all but one the age of two."

"What do you think, your a father now, and went through this whole thing with me since the beginning, what do you think I should do?" Harry asked, taking Cap from Sev so that both parents could eat normally.

"Stay with him at least until all this trial mess is over with and you are able to go through all the actual facts. Once the trials are over with, take a vacation, get away, perferrably with Draco and a vacation where you come back. Work on everything, I know Draco is already planning to make everything up to you. Chances are that, yes you can't go back to the way things were, but you could better what you had to create something that's completely new and a lot better. Plus, this would just prove to the whole world what we already know."

"Oh, what's that?" Harry asked curious.

"You love kicking bad guy arse, and more then that you love your family and Draco and nothing or no one can sperate you two. Try though they might, they will never come between you and your husband."

KimeKimeKime

"Oliver already told me all about your relationship and I couldn't be happier for you two, seriously. I just hope you wait until Dragon's graduation to get married." Draco said, finishing the last of his lunch.

"We haven't even _thought_ of marriage yet Mr. Malfoy. We like things how they are now, but we are trying to adopt Melissa's child. See, I figured who better to teach her child about her and raise him or herlike a Black then Dragon. Harry agreed to sign, we just have to convince my parents." Mat explained looking up at Draco from over his burger. He had a whole new respect for the adult Malfoy heir.

"Congratulations, and you know if you need help your dad and I will always be there." Draco said smiling even bigger. "I'm going to be a grandfather! Oh! I'm still too young to even think the of the idea of being a grandfather! You two just made me feel really old!"

"You aren't old! You're only 32! You're young, younger then most parents with eight children and one on the way. You'll be the cool grandfather! You're the most awesomest dad in the world!" Dragon put his fries down and went over and hugged Draco. "I can't wait to bring you home, I've missed you so much. When I remembered, the first thought I remember was you kissing my finger, do you remember?" Dragon asked, holding his finger out.

"Yep, you wanted to pick a rose for Harry for his birthday, you wanted the prettiest rose in the bush. I told you to wait so I could cut it for you, that way I could get the thorns off, and when I went to get my wand out of my pocket, you decided you wouldn't listen to me. You must have been four at the time, it was adorable, you picked the rose and you didn't even notice it had cut you until you looked down at your finger and saw the drop of blood. Your eyes began to well with tear and I didn't want you to cry so I took your hand in mine, and kissed it." Draco did this to Dragon while he was saying it, "and I told you that my kisses had magic healing powers and that your finger wouldn't hurt anymore. I wrapped your finger in a bandaid and kissed it again. Not once did you cry. Well, we better be going back. The trial starts back up in about 20 minutes." Dragon finished his lunch quickly since he was the only one who wasn't done, threw his trash away and followed Draco and Mat back to the Ministry of Magic. Once inside the courtroom, he saw his dad looking a little bit happier, not much but a little bit. Draco went to sit beside his lawyer, and Dragon and Mat went back to sitting behind Harry.

"How was your lunch with Draco?" Harry asked, turning around.

"Great, he said that he's happy for Mat and I, and that we made him feel old because he might be a grandpa though the baby's really Melissa's. I can't wait to have him _home_ again." Dragon said with a sigh of relief.

"You've really missed him haven't you?" Harry asked, intrigued by how easy Dragon was in accepting Draco back.

"Yeah, aren't you? He's been through hell and back. I mean it's not easy staying locked up in Azkaban because some psycho said he'd kill your family. Plus, now that I know he knows what's going on he'll be more aware of his surroundings right? Which makes him even safer to be around. Plus, he's my father, and I love him and I want him around...Don't you?" Dragon asked a little worried that Harry wouldn't let Draco back into the house.

"It's just surprising, with everything you've gone through you'd be willing to have him back in that's all. I love your father very much, and I do want him around, it's just a bit complicated right now okay? Trust me, I'm going to try my hardest to get everything back together." Harry hugged Dragon before turning, standing up, and facing the front as the judge returned.

"Now that we are all fed and have let today's proceedings run through our minds, has our jury come to a conclusion?" The judge asked, turning towards the jury panel.

"We have your honor. We the jury find Draconis Lucius Malfoy innocent of all charges." Draco, though there was no doubt in anyone's mind after Oliver's confession, heaved a sigh of relief that he was declared innocent.

"I knew it!" Dragon yelled, running over to Draco. Draco hugged Dragon tightly, tears falling down his cheeks, he looked over Dragon's head to notice Harry smiling at the two of them, before starting to walk over.

"I guess we should talk huh?" Draco said, looking down at his son instead of at Harry.

"Here, Mat and Dragon can eat dinner at our house tonight. Why don't you two go home, Draco would probably enjoy a nice shower and clean clothes." Chastity said, holding her hand out for Dragon's, Mat's hand in her other. Dragon looked between his parents before taking Chastity's hand and leaving the courtroom.

"They aren't going to get divorced are they?" Dragon asked in a small voice.

"I don't know Dragon...I just don't know."

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Now that Part 2 is out, Kime is taking her break. She thought it would be evil to just keep you all hanging while she enjoyed her break. However, she has already started typing the next chapter. shakes head she just doesn't stop. I swear next month when Danny and Andrew get married (Yep they set a date and told Kime yesterday) she'll be there with a notebook in hand writing! Oh and Kime wanted me to also tell you that her brother and sister said there first words if you put them together it's quite funny, Tabitha's is Bugger off, and Brychan's is Kim. Starts laughing madly Bugger off Kim! Well, Let's answer your reviews so I can stop laughing and Kim doesn't kill me for telling her to bugger off! By the way, Kime was an idiot and forgot to tell you the song in the last chapter was called Untitled by Simple Plan. Also, Judge Sooy is a REAL person as is the lawyer Samuel though obviously his last name is made up. Sooy's real name in case you want to look it up is Walter Sooy Jeffries, or also known as Walter S. Jeffries. My best advice if you want to look him up, is to look up House of Representatives as he was one of them. Or you could ask me, as he's my great grandfather.

Heather: Oh sorry, I didn't know you haven't figured it out yet. lol you must be a very forgetful person. Of course this chapter isn't as cunning...but the next chapter is Mwahahahahahahaha.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Bitcake: Don't worry about short reviews! Any reviews are fine. By the way Mum and Dad say hi! lol. Thank you, my sister helped me write that chapter since she does teen court. Plus, tis my major so I knew a little of it. The lawyer bit wasa joke I found on the internet, though I can't remember where. **Dragon: **hugs back It's okay. **Mat: **Thank you, I just try. Who said _we_ were going to convince them ;). La la la la la... So you ever figure out that clue about the ending yet? **James: **Love ya too babe. **Kime: **HI! Waves enthusiastically back Yep, Danny and Andrew actually got in touch with me minutes before I recieved your review. The convo between James and Harry? You've lost me. **Sev: **Resist woman! Sevvie? Oh please. Hits you in the back of the head I learned something from my movie self...hitting is good. **Oliver: **gags before spitting on you now you have acid pop on you! **Mat: **I lovers Spongebob...Lovers? Wow hanging out with Kime WAY to much!


	18. Back to the Beginning

Chapter 18: Back to the Beginning

"Chastity, do you have a piano?" Dragon asked, entering the manor with Mat, still worried about what would happen between Harry and Draco.

"Yeah, upstairs and to your left I think, should be four doors in. If not then it's to your right four doors in. I'm still getting use to the house, sorry."

"It's okay." Dragon said, going up the stairs, Mat made to follow him but Chastity held him back.

"He needs some time to himself right now. Why don't you help me make some Chocolate Chip cookies? My sister is coming in tonight and their Dragon's favorite." Chastity smiled, trying to cheer Mat up a bit.

"That sounds great, then you can help me figure out what it's like to be a first time parent." Mat followed Chastity to the kitchens. Dragon opened the fourth door, quickly walked into the room, and sat down at the piano. 'Let's get into my parents frame of minds. If I'm making a song for them, I have to think like them.' Dragon thought, pulling out two pieces of paper again, one for the music and one for the lyrics. Before starting to play the piano.

"I, played the fool today, and I, just dream of vanishing into the crowd, longing for home again. Home, is a feeling I buried in you... I'm alright, I'm alright, it only hurts... when I breathe... and I can't ask for things to be still again. No, I can't ask if I, could walk through the world in your eyes, longing for home again, home is a feeling I buried in you..."

"I'm alright, I'm alright. It only hurts when I breathe... I'm alright, I'm alright, it only hurts when I breathe, my window through which nothing hides, and everything sees. I'm counting the signs, and cursing the miles inbetween... Home...Home, is a feeling I buried in you, that I buried in you... I'm alright,I'm alright, it only hurts when I breathe. I'm alright, I'm alright, it only hurts when I breathe Yeah, it only hurts when I breathe, when I breathe... Oh it only hurts when I breathe."

"That's very pretty Dragon, now what would you be doing singing such a song though?" Severus asked, walking into the room. "Shouldn't you be singing something like, I kick people's butts for fun or something along those lines?"

"Uncle Sev, I made it for my parents. I kick people's butts for fun, what kind of crazy song is that?" Dragon said, smiling and rolling his eyes. "You're just crazy."

"If you say so, why don't you go get cleaned up? Chastity's sister is visiting, she's never been to England before, and has never met Chastity before. I believe she said that her step-father her name was Serenity, but I'm not positive."

"Is this going to be like another their name is different then their personality."

"Well, I wouldn't know now would I, never having met the girl before. However, she is not a witch or magical creature, so xney on the Agic May."

"Ok ok, no magic. I'll inform Mat of that also."

"He can't do wandless magic, but he has been informed." With that Severus left the room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Draco stepped into the manor for the first time in three months. 'It feels so good to be _home_.' Draco thought, taking a deep breath. Harry stepped around him and into the manor before taking off into the kitchen. "Oh no you don't, not right now." Draco said, placing his hand on Harry's arm.

"Draco I have to go prepare dinner." Harry said, but made no intention to move.

"What you have to do can wait. I'm not going to yell at you Harry, I'm not going to start a fight, I know that I have to gain everything back. I have to gain your trust, your love, your respect all back. So I'm going to start off simple, easy, and work from there. Harry Potter, will you be my friend?" Draco asked, holding his hand out like he had in their first year. Harry thought things over for a minute, wondering how this could fix everything, but he knew he had trusted Draco at one time, he had trusted him with his life, and that he had to trust him once more. Harry took Draco's hand and shook it. Draco's nervous half smile turned into a full grin.

"I'll be your best friend Draco Malfoy. Now, go shower, I believe you still remember were the bathroom is, dinner will be ready shortly." Harry chuckled at the mere thought of starting back as friends and going from there when they were married, but he was willing to give anything a try to get back to at least a margin of what they had. Once Draco was done showering and changing, he made his way towards the dining room.

"I don't want to wreck anything, but erm, sleeping arragements?" Draco didn't want to make Harry uncomfortable, and was willing to sleep on the couch if need be, but he did prefer his bed, as it was his manor.

"I'll sleep in the guest room tonight, you can have the bed. I still have a lesson plan to write out for the substitute, I'll be out of school until the trial and settlementare over and done with." To say that conversation was awkward was an understatement, after the sleeping situation was figured out, not another word was spoken. That night, Draco went into the master bedroom, changed into his black silk boxers, and climbed into his big, soft, warm bed. Harry had already retired to the guestroom, a blue folder in hand, with an owl on his shoulder. Draco had been sleeping for a few hours before he felt eyes on him. Draco jolted awake, confused about his surroundings for a minute, before his eyes focused on an upset Harry.

"W-what ou in 'ere?" Draco asked groggily, he noticed Harry shifting uncomfortable.

"I-I can't sleep well without you." Harry said, knowing he sounded lame. Draco gave a sleepy smile before pulling the covers back and moving over to allow Harry to climb in. Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, pulling the smaller boy closer to him. "I've missed you." Harry whispered, closing his eyes and feeling safe.

"I've missed you too Harry." Draco whispered before falling back to sleep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Chastity?" Serenity asked, putting her suitcases down when the front door of the manor opened. "Oh Gosh! Look at where you live!" Serenity stepped into the house and looked around. "Are these two yours? You're so young!"

"Hi Serenity, no these two are my cousin and his boyfriend. I guess Dragon would actually be your what, step-cousin then? I do have a son, Capucius, but he's upstairs sleeping. This is my husband Severus. It's nice to finally meet you." Chastity hugged Serenity, while Severus picked her bags up.

"Hello Serenity, I'm Dragon Potter-Malfoy, your step cousin. It's such a pleasure to meet you, this is my boyfriend Mat Mcguire, we're just visiting for a day or two."

"I've heard of you! You're that singer, the radio had your song playing for months! Everyone is waiting to hear if you'll make a CD? Well are you?" Serenity asked, hugging Dragon enthusiatically.

"Well, I have thought about it, but I'm not quite sure. Really though?"

"Yeah! Ok, well I'm really jet lagged, is there a place I can crash for a few hours?"

"Yeah, let me show you." Severus said, carrying her suitcases up to her room.

"Isn't serenity suppose to mean calm?" Mat asked turning to Dragon.

"Yeah, and Chastity was suppose to mean pure, but obviously they took on the opposite personality of the meaning of their names." Dragon said, kissing Mat before going outside into the garden.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Harry snuggled into the warmth that was wrapped around his body the next morning, before realization settled in, quickly Harry jumped out of bed and took the blankets with him even though he was fully clothed. "Harry, blanket hog." Draco said, before pulling the bed sheet over himself. Harry watched Draco sleep, wrapped in the blanket, 'he looks like an angel.' Harry thought. He couldn't deny that he wasn't still in love with Draco, that he wasn't still attracted to Draco, but he knew that it could never go back to what their relationship had been and that upset him more then anything. 'It could be even better.' Harry reminded himself of Chastity's and Severus' words. 'I hope so.' Harry went across the hall and into the guestroom to take a shower and get dressed for the day.

"Why did you leave this morning?" Draco asked, sitting down at the breakfast table and picking up the Daily Prophet.

"I had to take a shower, and I wanted to see if the substitute sent anything. I told her to keep me posted on the student's behavior. Plus, I didn't want to disturb your sleep."

"I wouldn't have minded. An owl came this morning, William will be here in a few hours, the settlemet has been settled. He just wants to run it by you and the Mcguires. I already owled the Mcguires, they should be here soon."

"Thank you. I still love you." Harry said, looking down at his bowl of oatmeal.

"I know, I still love you too. Always and forever." Draco smiled, knowing that Harry would look up at him at those words. They were the last words in his wedding vowels. When Harry finally looked up, he knew that though things may be different, they were definitely going to turn out for the best.

"Harry were..Oh, Mr. Malfoy, it's so nice to finally meet you? Um, see you again perhaps?" Liza asked, walking into the dining room.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I am terribly sorry for anything that you might have heard or witnessed while you were here. The lawyer should be here very shortly, can I get you something? Tea, coffee, toast?"

"Tea would be great thank you." Liza said, sitting down next to Harry, her husband across from her. "He's a very sweet person, no wonder you fell in love with him."

"Thank you Liza." Harry said, smiling at her. "Ah, William glad you could join us."

"Well, let's get this underway huh? We have come to the agreement that Melissa's child would inhert all of Melissa's inheritance, however she is willing to give the Mcguires fifty percent of her inheritance because of the adoption, and out of that fifty, it gets split twenty five to the parents of Mat because of what she put them through and twenty-five to Mat because and I quote, he was put through mad crazy stuff, that he didn't deserve to be put through. This inheritance includes seven of the fourteen Black houses. All of which have been paid for and up kept, along wtih 135 million Galleons, making the Mcguires the fourth riches families in the wizarding world after the adoption."

"What adoption?" Luis asked, looking between the lawyer and Harry. Draco came back in with the tea, placing the cups in front of the intended people.

"Mat and Dragon have decided they would like to adopt Melissa's unborn child. They already have a plan, they are in the process of asking for their own rooms, there is a day care that they are going to enroll the child into, Dragon has lined a job up with the Weasley twins at their joke shop. I believe there was also talk of him trying to start a music career, chances are that will go far, he's been recieveing offers from hundreds of record labels, just not to his knowledge. It's all very well planned out, and they were going to tell you I believe either today or tomorrow, I said I would sign for one parent if one of you would sign as the other."

"You're positive that they have thought this through?" Luis asked, going through all the problems raising a kid would bring.

"Positive, Dragon knows all about how hard it is to raise a child, he's been through it with the twins, Alyssa, the triplets, and now Rupert. "

"Where is Rupert?" Liza asked, looking around the room.

"He is currently being checked over at St. Mungos, he had a small heart murmur and they're working on fixing the problem. Unfortunately we could not be with him right now with the trial and then the meeting today, but I am going to pick him up right after we are done here. Getting back to the adoption, everything is planned to a T, all of them will have a great life, they will never be in need." Harry explained. "I have the papers in a folder upstairs if you would like to sign them now and surprise the boys."

"That would be great. If you could get that while we settle this, we can get this over quicker and get you to Rupert." Luis said, taking the papers from the lawyer and signing them. Harry came back a few minutes later and Liza signed the adoption forms, the whole thing was over in half an hour.

"Harry, I'm going to go call that cousin and introduce him to Dragon. I'll meet up wtih you at St. Mungos afterwards." Draco said, getting up and hugging Harry.

KimeKimeKime

Draco and his cousin Ralphie floo'd into the living room of Snape Manor. "Oh gosh! Where did you come from?" Serenity asked, jumping at the loud bang the two made.

"Oh they came in the back door, that's my father Draco, he's your cousin also, and um well, I don't know who the other one is. Father this is Chastity's step-sister Serenity."

"Nice to meet you. This is Ralphie, Dragon's cousin. Dragon, if you and Mat will come with us to the music room, we have two great things to tell you! I kissed your finger Big Mac boy." Draco said, to convince Dragon it was really him and not some imposter. Dragon smiled, took Mat's hand, and ran towards the room. Once inside, they all took their seats, Dragon and Mat infront of the piano, while Draco conjured chairs for him and Ralphie.

"Dragon, Ralphie here is a music executive. One of the big shots in the music world, he signs both wizards and muggles. Mostly he's extremely well known here because the wizards he signs become well known in both worlds. You've had record offers for months, we haven't told you because we wanted you to make your own choice. Plus, we wanted you to sign with a family member that we know would listen to you, not orther executives, not fans, no one but you. No matter what that contract says, if you want out tell him and you're out. However, he wants to make signing you legit, so he needs to hear you sing. Hence why we asked you to come in here." Draco said, smiling. Dragon's smile got huge before be began to paly and sing.

"Drink down your Gin and Kerosene, and come spit on bridges with me, just to keep us warm. Light a match to leave, me be.Light a match to leave me.. be...I keep my jealousy close, 'cause it's all mine. And if you say this makes you happy, then I'm not the only one lying. Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you.Can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake. The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you.Can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake.The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day."

"And I keep my jealousy close, 'cause it's all mine. And if you say this makes you happy, then I'm not the only one lying. Drink down your Gin and Kerosene, and come spit off bridges with me, just to keep us warm. Light a match to leave me be.Light a match to leave me.. Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake. The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day.Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you.Can I lay in your bed all day? I'll be your best kept secret and your biggest mistake.The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day."

"So wear me like a locket around your throat. I'll weigh you down. I'll watch you choke. You look so good in blue.You look so good in blue.So wear me like a locket around your throat. I'll weigh you down. I'll watch you choke. You look so good in blue.You look so good in blue.So wear me like a locket around your throat. I'll weigh you down. I'll watch you choke. You look so good in blue.You look so good in blue. Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day? You look so good in blue.You look so good in blue."

"Little morbid there, but you definitely have talent. Then again, I already knew that as did half the world." Ralphie said, taking the contract out of his briefcase.

"Yeah I know, ever since that Charity concert, they've been playing the song I sang there and at the club. I was told by Chastity's sister." Dragon said in response to Draco's confused look.

"Go on sign." Mat said, handing Dragon the pen.

"Are you sure? I know this doesn't just effect my life, it effects yours also." Dragon faced Mat, looking into his brown eyes.

"I'm positive, sign away." Dragon signed his name before handing everything back to his cousin.

"By the way, I believe this is yours." Draco handed the adoption papers to Dragon, who looked a little upset. Mat looked down at the paper, his smile getting huge, beforehe jumped out of his seat.

"Yes! They signed it!" Mat said, while jumping before he went over to Dragon and kissed him. "We're going to be parents." Dragon quickly looked down at the paper and noticed both sets of signatures. He quickly looked back up at Mat and kissed him passionately.

"I think we'll leave you two alone." Draco said, getting up and walking out the room, Ralphie right behind him.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"How's he doing?" Draco asked, walking into Rupert's hospital room. Due to the amount of press that wanted to get a picture of the newest Potter, the nurses decided to set Rupert up with his own private room.

"He's better, they're just checking over the tests and then he should be able to come home." Harry was standing next to Rupert's bed, running a finger down his small arm, never taking his eyes off his son.

"Hey babe, I told you I would see you again when I got better. Now it's your turn, I should have been here while you were sick, but now you have to get all the way better. Your dad and I love you." Rupert cooed a little, before opening his brown eyes.

"He has your dad's eyes Har, and your hair. He's absolutely beautiful." Draco kept his eyes on his son, afraid to look up. He knew Harry was looking at him, and he didn't want him to stop.

"After Oliver and Vincent's trial, I'm going on a small vacation. Would you like to come with me?" Harry asked, walking over to Draco and tilting his head up.

"I would love to, but why would you want to go on a vacation with me? Wouldn't you rather take some time to get away from me, from the children." Draco asked, trying to turn his head away.

"No, I would love to take a vacation with my husband. To fix what's gone wrong. I love you Draco, no one and nothing is going to come between us, we just have to get back to some semblance of normalicy. I was told by a few smart people that even though we can't go back to the way we were, we can start something new and make it better then what was broken." Harry said, holding Draco's face in his hands. "No matter what happens, happened, or will happen I will always love you." To Draco's utter shock, Harry had leaned up and kissed him, before holding him close.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, Rupert's been discharged, you can take him home." The nurse popped her head into the room, before handing Harry the papers and moving on to her next patient. Draco picked up his son, craddled him in his arms, and kissed his forehead before leaving for Malfoy Manor.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Strangles Kime You said you were going to take a break! A well needed break did you not? **Kime: **Cough, sputter,choke...Nods head **D: **Then why the hell did you write this chapter? You spent your break writing a chapter, one! Anyways, that's right, you guessed it, Kime is now offically off her break...Not that she was really on one to begin with, though she did get to talk to Danny and Andrew and now has a great boyfriend. The songs used in this chapter are Breathe by Melissa Etheridge, and Nobody puts baby in the corner by Fall Out Boy. Anyways, just to let you all know what to expect in future chapters,

--Trial for Oliver and Vince

--Dragon and Mat's new room..and of course Quidditch and Classes

--The vacation

--Harry and Draco work on their relationship (Trust me, there will be no getting together until at least the middle or end of the next year! Which means no more babies for a good long while, unless of course people start yelling or Kime changes her mind).

--James/Snape friendliness!

--The birth of Mel's child and Mel's death (Already wrote)

--Maybe more babies, but not for who you expect.

--Christmas

--Summer Vacation.

(That means there are aboutten chapters left of this story, leaving it at 28 chapters or more. If Kime goes off on some crazy scheme then there will be more. If you have spotted a plot line that has not been listed, please Email Me or Kime so we can put it in..You can email me at Kime's address lol.) On with the reviews!

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the movie and the chapter :).

Heather: No one can figure out what Kime has up in that head of hers, that's what makes her Kime. Plus, it's ONE scary place, I mean it HAS to be...right?

Bitcake: Yes WHOO HOO Draco was claimed Innocent Dances around. **Draco: **Yes I know it's all Kime's fault, therefore I don't hold anyone accountable but Kime..And I'm glad you think McDonalds is a good choice. **Kime: **Ok, Ok, I got it pictures of the wedding and the twins, and just a bunch of pictures in general. I know. That's because the conversation between James and Harry wasn't important at all. Just random conversation.** Mat: **Huh..Yeah sure. Is totally lost. Let's go take over the world, I'll stop by Orlando first and pick up Spongebob and then make our way up to you. **James: **Mwah right back at ya babe. **Sev: **I would never! You will not call me Sevvie and I will not BE your Sevvie woman! Going back to the movie for a minute, Kime and her sister had to pervert it! Not that it wasn't already. However, the scene where I havemy wand poking Crouch Jr. in the cheek and he darts his tongue out, Kime decided that that meant that Crouch wanted to 'Lick my magic wand.' I swear, it's nothing but a gutter up in that head of hers. First she said that Moaning Myrtle is sight raping Harry, then the Harry must have had a secret fling with Cedric cause really? What guy throws themselves ontop of another guy, espeically when they weren't really the best of friends, and then the wand thing. And yes Hitting is good Slaps you over the head See? **Oliver: **Dies.


	19. Baby Baby Baby

Chapter 19: Baby Baby Baby...

A few days after Rupert was sent home, Dragon and Mat returned to Hogwarts because they were not yet needed for Oliver and Crabbe's trial. The judge had decided to try them together, instead of pulling everything along, which Harry and Draco were grateful. Harry and Draco were currently catching up on some much needed rest, it was hard to raise seven kids all under the age of three. The twins were currently two, Alyssa was one and a half, the triplets were six months, and Rupert was only about a month old. "Draco, Draco wake up!" Harry said, shaking Draco like his life depended on it.

"W-what?" Draco asked, rolling over with his back towards Harry.

"Draco, I'm going to labor." Draco shot out of bed, quickly grabbed the over night back and Floo'd to Saint Mungos. 'You'd think with having eight children, he'd remember me.' Harry said, walking over to the fireplace only to have his hand grabbed by a hurried Draco and pulled through.

"Sorry, I'm just so excited." Draco said, leading Harry towards their private delivery room. The hospital after the triplets decided that it would be too hard to figure out which one was pregnant when, so they gave them their own room all they had to do was go inform one of the doctors.

"It's fine, I just thought it was a little funny. Even after eight children you still get excited, it's like we never had Dragon or his siblings."

"One day you guys will forget all about me." Dragon said entering the room. "The nurse saw you guys come out of the Floo and contacted Dumbledore. I was told to tell you that a nurse will be on her way shortly, they currently have a problem with someone else's delivery."

"I'm sorry, who are you again? Rupert? Shane? Michael?" Draco asked teasing.

"Tiger dear, it's Tiger." Harry said, patting Draco's arm.

"Very funny, I love you guys too."

"Oh that's right, it's Dragon." Draco said, hitting himself with the palm of his hand.

"So, do you know the sex of the baby? Will I have another brother or sister?"

"You're going to have another sister."

"You know, they're all going to be dating all at once, and it'll be hard making sure they're boyfriends are all good guys. Pick out a name yet?"

"Audrey Kathlyn Potter-Malfoy."

"Another Potter-Malfoy?" Dragon laughed. "Here I thought I was going to be the only one." Dragon's sentence was interrupted by Harry screaming. "I'm out, I'll be in the waiting room. Mat's there along with Chastity and Severus."

"You've scared our son." Draco said, turning towards Harry and smiling. "Thank you, I didn't think anyone would scare him." About nine hours later, Harry was having the child.

"I hate you Draco Malfoy!" Harry yelled, killing Draco's hand.

"You know, this is not my fault. Oliver and yourself could have kept your hands off one another. So if you hate anyone it's him."

"No I hate you! I hate you for leaving, I hate you for, for everything!" Harry screamed one last time before the cries of little Audrey broke through the yelling.

"You did it babe. I love you so much." Draco kissed Harry's forehead while the doctor took care of Audrey.

"I love you too." Harry said, holding Audrey in his arms. "Please go get everyone. I want to introduce the family to the newest member." Draco smiled and kissed both Audrey and Harry's foreheads before going and getting every one.

"Aww, Har, Drac she's so cute." Chastity said, looking down at the baby. "I want another one."

"Oh no, you've done enough damage to my reputation with Cap." Severus said, walking up behind Chastity and placing his hand on the small of her back.

"Oh you can't say a thing, your reputation was wrecked way before him." Draco said smiling.

"This is Audrey Kathlyn Potter-Malfoy." Harry said above the voices.

"That's a beautiful name. Harry, why don't you let Draco deal with the child and you deal with taking care of Rup and Audrey? You've been through enough." Severus said, holding Chastity close.

"Maybe I will, I just need some rest." Harry said, before falling alseep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"All rise for the honorable Judge Henry Deeds." The Balif said, entering the court room. Just like Draco's trial, the press was there, along with local college students, Vincent and Oliver were both sitting with their lawyer, while Draco sat with William.

"I have been informed of the situation, and I will tell you now that I have not formed an opinion on anyone in this courtroom. Mr. Middleton you may go first."

" Your honor, ladies and gentlemen, councel, my clients Vincent Crabbe and Oliver Wood are innocent of all charges brought up against them today. Vincent Crabbe has not seen nor heard from Draconis or his husband Harry since they graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Oliver Wood is an innocent bystander, he was just being a good friend to Harry, lent him his home when Harry and Draco were fighting, took over classes when Draco was incapable of teaching. If Oliver was such a bad person, why would Harry have three children with him? If Oliver was the supposed Child abuser or molestor then why would Albus Dumbledore appoint him a job at Hogwarts? Vincent has been away on vacation before everything had even started, so how could he have been anywhere near the Potter-Malfoy family? You will hear from witnesses that are close to Harry and Draco, were at their house practically every day during these 'events'. You will also hear straight from Oliver and Vincent, their own accounts of where they were and how they heard about what was happening. While you are hearing all of these malicious assumptions, please remind yourself that if these two were that bad, why didn't anyone turn them in earlier." Wiht that Mr. Middleton sat down as William stood up.

"Your honor, ladies and gentlemen, councel my clients Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy thought they had met two great friends, two people they could trust with personal information. Unforunately, they were taken advantage of, these two men sitting to the side over here are nothing but filled with lies and deception. Harry and Draco thought they could trust Oliver wood with their eldest child while they were going through a divorce, but obviously they were mistaken. Imagine for a second, that you were going through a divorce, you were living in Azkaban where your supposed husband put you, while your husband lived at home and was going through a whole different type of hell. You will hear from Draco and Harry Potter-Malfoy, Harry will be stopping by shortly and leaving due to the recent birth of his daughter. You will hear from Vincent Crabbe and Oliver Wood, along with Minister of Magic Remus Lupin. Mr. Middleton asked you to remind y ourself that if those two ere that bad,why didn't anyone turn them in earlier. I am asking you to question yourself how anyone could if they were in diguse."

"Mr. Middleton, your first witness please." The judge said, very intrigued to start the trial.

"I call to the stand Draco Malfoy." Mr. Middleton said, waiting for Draco to get sworn in. "Mr. Malfoy, you were imprisoned in Azkaban on and off for almost a year, if you knew you were innocent then why didn't you speak up?"

"I was being threatened by Mr. Wood, he kept telling me that if I did not listen to him he would kill Harry and my children, including the children he had with Harry. If I had lost Harry or any of my children, I would be lost. I did to save their lives, no matter what I had to go through."

"You were not allowed to have visitors, how isn't then that Mr. Wood would be able to visit you?"

"I was allowed to have visitors due to the fact that at the time I was pregnant. However, all visitors had to be approved by Oliver before they were even allowed to step inside the jail itself." By this time the lawyer was getting very mad.

"Did you or did you not rape and abuse your son?" Mr. Middleton yelled.

"I did not."

"No more questions your honor." The lawyer said quickly and sat down while William stood up.

"Mr. Malfoy, in your own words can you tell us what happened leading up to the trial on the 24th."

"Vincent Crabbe came over to the manor on the 1st of may to visit because we hadn't seen each other since graduation. Thinking nothing of it, I invited him over. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in the dungeons of Crabbe manor, shackled to the wall. I must have been there a few days, though days and time in general all blended together. I wondered if my husband or children knew I was missing, the next thing I knew, I was being smuggled into Azkaban and thrown in a cell. I would read the Daily Prophet about how I was released and re-arrested for abusing and molesting my son Dragon, but I never left Azkaban. I would NEVER abuse my children, let alone a child in general. I don't even abuse the house elves! A few month later, I was released under the Imperious, but I was never strong enough to throw it off. I was returned home where Harry and I consumated relutling in my being pregnant, then given Vertiserum. Vincent had put the counter potion down my throat first though, and made me confess to abusing Dragon, landing me in Azkaban for a second time. The third or fourth time according to the Daily Prophet. After the second time, Oliver started coming to visit me, telling me how nice it felt to beat my son, to prepare and enter him while he screamed, and how much more satisfying it was while under Polyjuice potion as me. I would ask how he got away with it when he was with Harry during some of the abuse. 'Vincent needs to get in on some action too,' was his reponse. When I heard that Oliver and Vincent were taking advantage of my son and that I couldn't do anything about it, I let the only connection I had to Harry keep me sane, our child. I would talk to him, tell him stories, and when he was born I promised him I would get better before I would even consider visiting him. I had to get better because I knew that without him, the dementors would easily be able to take over. Harry stayed to work out what we would do when I got out of Azkaban and got back on my feet. Oliver didn't want to let him stay, and got protective. Harry sent Oliver home and I gave him the divorce papers, told him all he had to do was inital it. That's when Harry noticed the quill, and knew that If I wanted to hurt a child, I had the perfect opportunity. The quill was extremely sharp, and I was pregnant, if I wanted I could have harmed the child, and I never did. "

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you may step down. Your honor, if the court allows, I would like to show evidence of a confession that Oliver had made concerning this case. I only ask because it is his confession from the case on November the 24th."

"Objection your honor! You are not allowed to bring evidence from a settled case into a new one. It's not lawful."

"With all due respect sir, Mr. Wood was legally under Polyjuice potion when he said it was alright with him that we use this tape."

"Objection! My client never said such a thing."

"I object to this whole adolescent fight. Mr. Williams do you or do you not have evidence that Mr. Wood ever agreed to using this tape in this courtroom?"

"I do your honor." William pulled out a tape recorder and pressed play.

"I Oliver Wood, agree that Mr. Draconis Malfoy, and Mr. Harry Potter may use my confession in a court of law."

"This is a court of law, and that is Mr. Wood's voice, therefore we are intitled to use it if we so please, as we do. "

"I'm sorry Mr. Middleton, I'm going to allow it."

_"I was jealous of what Harry and Draco had and thought that if I could get Draconis out of the way, then I would be able to sway Harry into marrying me. Getting Draco out of the way was the impossible part, I couldn't look suspicious, his son and friends are too keen on that such stuff. I knew that one way would be the divorce papers, Harry doesn't read stuff when he's tired, so I slipped the papers onto his desk, when he went up there after a party I knew he was tired so I didn't need to worry about him reading it. He was up there about two hours before he came back down, said he signed them and sent them to Azkaban for Draco to sign. Well, I visited Draco every day after that, threatening that if he didn't follow along I would kill Harry and his children. So Draco signed the papers, but I still had to keep him quiet, so I came back everyday telling him what a good fuck his husband was for the past four months, before Draco confessed to doing it, and how Harry is now bearing my child, not his. How good it felt to beat and fuck his son for three months before his arrest, and how Vincet got in on the action too."_

_"Three months? Where was Draco at the time?" The lawyer asked, obviously overjoyed that Oliver was confessing._

_"Locked up and unconsious at Crabbe manor. We knew we had to keep him alive for the Polyjuice potion. Once Draco we were able to Imperious Dragon to confess about his father, I knew that Harry would come running to me, so Vince took over as Draco."_

"I call Mr. Oliver Wood to the stand." William called, waiting again for Oliver to get sworn in. "Hell Oliver."

"Hello yourself." Oliver said coldly.

"Do you deny anything on that tape?"

"No I don't, obviously even if I did, the court would know that I was lieing having been under Polyjuice potion at the time."

"So you admit to being behind everything."

"Yes, but I was not alone, Vincent was right there with me."

"Mr. Wood you may now step down from the bench. I do not think it is necessary to hear Mr. Harry Potter-Malfoy's testimony at this time. I will ask that we all go to recess for thirty minutes so our jury can come to a conclusion." The judge said, standing up and leaving the room.

"So Mr. Malfoy, I heard Harry had his...well _our _child last night? What is my child's name?" Oliver asked, walking past Draco and his lawyer.

"First off, Audrey Kathlyn Potter-Malfoy is not your daughter nor will have anything to do with you. Second, she is doing great, her and Harry are at home with Albus resting." Draco said, getting up to go and eat lunch with Severus.

KimeKimeKime

Thirty minutes later, everyone was back in the courtroom and all they were waiting for was the jury to come to a conclusion and re-enter the courtroom. It didn't take long for the jury and judge to be seated. "Has the jury come to a conclusion?"

"We have your honor. For abuse on a child we find both Vincent Crabbe and Oliver Wood guilty, with a term of 15 years in Azkban. For child molestation, we find Vincent Crabbe and Oliver Wood guilty, with a term of 20 years. For brewing the Polyjuice potion to impersonate a public figure we find them guilty, with a five year term. For false impressionment of a public figure, 20 years in Azkaban. For the repeated use of an Unforgivable we Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Wood, guilty, and the law states that the use of an Unforgivable Curse on another human being is a life term in Azkaban. Brining the total term in Azkaban for Mr. Wood and Mr. Crabbe Life plus 60 years."

"Thank you, balif please remove these men from my sight. Court dismissed." Draco jumped to his feet and turned around to hug Severus. He was so happy that everything was finally over.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Sorry it took so long! Kime has finals in like two weeks. She finished Christmas shopping, which was almost impossible because her family like many others is impossible to shop for, and she put up the Christmas decorations for her parents. Plus, her boyfriend, though she loves him to death, keeps her up on the phone talking until 2-3 in the morning. So let's just say Kime had to punch this chapter out in a few minutes, so bare with the spelling errors and really cruddy birth scene. By the way, no one guessed correctly whom was going to have the next child...It hasn't happened yet, but guesses are still welcomed and very amusing to read...Oh and No, Serenity and James are NOT going to have a child! You will learn more about Serenity in the next chapter, like the fact that she's only 16 years old, she just acts older. Plus, I believe that in the outline Kime has her marrying someone else, so Serenity isn't going to be a main character, she's just poppin in.On with the reviews! Whoo HOO!

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, did your mom enjoy the movie?

Heather: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter...Yes Mel is going to die, where have you been? She broke that wizarding promise to Sirius, I had a whole chapter on it. Mat and Dragon aren't going to have children...yet. Oliver and Vince, will not be getting jiggy wit it ever. Mel, no twins just one child. James and Sev, that one made me laugh, erm Sev has made it quite clear he likes Chastity. Mat's parents, erm nope...Kime and Her boyfriend when I read that one I was on the phone with Ryan and couldn't stop laughing. See, his cousin was joking about Ry getting me pregnant over the phone from talking so much (We do not talk dirty, trust me, though you'd never believe it by my stories I really am very innocent.) and then I read that and started laughing.

Bitcake: Yes, I did not that Coke cola was first made with a little bit of actual cocaine. My sister learned about it in Elementary school. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Glad you thought the sleeping scene was cute, and thank you for reminding me that Harry was still pregnant (I have such a bad memory). **Draco: **Thank you. **Kime: **Well, the next time you are on, I will show you pics of Ryan. However I will tell you that Danny and Andrew approve of him if that's any more of a reassurance. Yes I know it was a really short break, but still I felt bad. I changed my mind about a long one because I decided to take a break in January for reasons that, well let's just say I'll be a pro at writing trials and newspaper articles about trials, and that's all I will say on here for now. **Mat: **Yes crazy, very very crazy. Yes I am going to be a father, I can't wait! If you want to waste your gas and get Spongebob by all means go ahead. **James: **pouts I lost Kime! I lost Kime to to Him! Points at the phone even though the phone isn't going off. That girlfriend stealer! **Sev: **Fine go on call me Sevvie, I will call you fuckcake, two can play this game missy. **Kime: **Thank you, I thought that was pretty good too :). He he, Sevvie gets his magic wand licked! By the way one of the couples you named were right, one of them is having a new child.**Harry: **She is NOT! You and Kime are terrible! Cedric and I do not have something going on! They were tips, not 'private conversations' tips! That's all. Go your friend, your friend is right, you and Kime are wrong! **Sev: **Whatever you say fuckcake.


	20. Mini Vacation

Chapter 20: Mini Vacation

Oliver and Vincent had been placed into high security cells in Azkaban prison and Draco and Harry could not have been happier. "Dray, hurry up." Harry called up the stairs, Draco was finishing packing his _one_ suitcase.

"How do you expect me to bring everything I need in one lousy suitcase!" Draco complained, coming down the stairs, his suitcase bulging.

"Well, we are only going to be there a week, and the house does belong to you, I figured you'd have stuff there already. What do you have in that thing? The kitchen sink?"

"Funny Harry, come on you were just complaining that it was time to go." Draco went out to the apparation point in the backyard, Harry following behind him. They quickly apparated to their house in Hawaii. Once they got into the house, they put their stuff away before making their way towards their private beach. Draco being one step ahead of Harry had already set up a surprise.

"What is all this?" Harry asked, stepping onto the backporch to lit candles, dozens of roses, and a dinner for two.

"It's a surprise. Well, it was a surprise, do you like it?" Draco pulled Harry's chair out for him before sitting himself.

"It's great. Draco, I know you had nothing to do with what happened, it's just going to be hard for me. I mean everything that happened, when you confessed the first time, I thought it was you, I saw you. Even though now I know it wasn't you in general, it still doesn't help that my mind associates you with the events."

"I know Harry, and that's okay. As I said before, it's going to take a while for us to get back to a semblence of normal, but we've already started making progress. Sleeping in the same bed, supporting each other, going on vacation it's all helping us little by little. One day we'll wake up, and everything will be alright."

"I love you Dray."

"I love you too Harry."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon was standing up infront of the whole common room, the Quidditch captin by his side. "Oi, listen up! The Quidditch team is starting from scratch! Now, if you haven't noticed, Slytherin and Gryffindor have been kicking your arses in Quidditch for centuries, well it's time to change that. We are going to hold try outs, anyone who wants to try out can come to the Quidditch pitch tomorrow at nine in the morning, from there you will be eliminated down to 10 people for each position, those ten will come back Sunday at nine to try out against a few friends of mine, those will be cut down to five per position, those five will come to the pitch Monday at 7, right after dinner to be cut down to one person for each position. If you are currently on the Quidditch team, I suggest you try out and don't complain about it. We are picking the best of the best, the only position that will not be holding try outs for is keeper, since that belongs to your wonderful and very talented Quidditch captain. Now, just in case rumors start going about why I am helping this team, I am not trying out for the team, I was asked by your captain to help whip you guys into shape having been in both Slytherin and Gryffindor, having spent the summer with a professional Quidditch team, and because of who my family members are, and I agreed that's it. Thank you."

"Thank you Dragon, I think this year we might actually win the Quidditch cup." Justin, the captain, said turning towards Dragon.

"You're welcome, but we need to talk. Slytherin and Gryffindor are going to play very defensively against you when they hear you've been getting help from me. So whoever we pick needs to give as much as they're taking, you know fight fire with fire."

"Got it, thanks again Drag."

"Now come on hot shot, you need to start working on that Transfiguration essay." Mat said, pulling Dragon towards the library. After thirty minutes in the library, Mat leaned over to check Dragon's work only to see X's and O's flying around.

"Dragon Potter! You are suppose to be studying! Not making Quidditch notes, if you fail so help you Merlin not only will your parents be punishing you, but I will too. Hell, I was out for practically a month and caught up with my work a lot quicker then you did. Maybe I'm just being a distraction, or Quidditch is all together. Until you pass these tests, we're on a break." With that Mat stood up and left the library, Dragon close behind.

"Mat wait! Stop, please." Mat stopped halfway down the corridor. "Please, don't leave. I'm sorry I'll study harder."

"You'll just have to prove it to me." With that, Mat went up to the common room and started studying. Dragon made his way towards Jason leopold, the Ravenclaw Prefect.

"Jason you have got to help me pass my History of Magic test please."

"I have never seen you so dedicated to studying." Jason said, putting down his Defense Against the Dark Arts book.

"Look, you help me in History of Magic, I'll help you with your next Defense Against the Dark Arts test."

"Deal." Jason said, and they shook on it.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"So Mr. Snape, can I call you Mr. Snape? How long have you known my half-sister?" Serenity asked, practically jumping down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Severus is fine, as we are family. I have known your sister for about a year, perhaps a year and a half. We only started being together about half a year, Capucius is from another relationship."

"So can I call you Sev? What about Sevvie? Like Hey Sevvie? Would that work, I think I like that..So Capucius isn't yours? Wow, so why do you take care of him? What happened to his father? Am I talking to much, I've been told that I can get hyper. OH! Pancakes!" Serenity practically ran to the table and started piling pancakes on her plate.

"No calling me Sevvie is forbidden. I care for Cap because he is more my son then his own fathers. His father didn't like your sister's past and left her pregnant, tried to take the child away from her, and while on the job ended up having a fatal accident that took his life. Chastity won't admit it but I know she misses him. So Serenity, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm thirteen. My parents thought it would be good to meet my sister, cause see I saw a picture of her and I wouldn't stop bugging them about what she's like and where she was and stuff like that. Oh! Baby, baby baby baby!" Serenity wiped her hands on her napkin and held out her arms for baby Cap. Chastity was walking down the stairs with Cap in her arms feeding him.

"Not right now Serenity, maybe when you calm down." Chastity said, going into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Severus followed, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her shoulder.

"I am so glad you are nothing like Serenity, and you Eros better not turn out like your aunt." Severus said, looking down at Cap lovingly. "And if she calls me Sevvie one more time, you better pray I don't have my wand on me. Even if she knows or doesn't know about magic." Severus whispered, before kissing her neck. "Maybe you should let your sister babysit for a little while."

"Okay." Chastity left the kitchen. "You seemed to have calmed down a bit."

"Well, of course I did, I want to spend time with my half-nephew." Serenity said, holding her arms out again.

"Okay, but only for a little while, his play room is three rooms down if you decide to play with any toys. The living room you already know where it is, Serverus and I will be upstairs. He has a few things to work out with our friend James, and I have a few things to sort out for school." With that Chastity went up the stairs, shortly followed by Severus. Severus walked into the bedroom to find his wife lying on top of the covers with nothing on.

'Wow, you'd never tell she had a child.' Severus thought, before derobing himself and crawling up the bed towards Chastity. "It's been way too long." Severus said, kissing, sucking and biting Chastity's neck.

"Mmm Hmm." Chastity said, running her fingers through his hair. Severus kissing his way down Chastity's chest and stomach, preparing her.

"I love you." Chastity said, pulling Severus up for a kiss, before he entered her. "Oh Severus." Chastity said, throwing her head back. It had been to long. A while later, both eached their climax screaming each other's name, luckily Chastity remembered to put up very heavy silencing charms.

"Chastity! Cap won't stop crying." Serenity yelled up the stairs, before going back to trying to calm Cap.

"Maybe you're right, he can tell when we're having too much fun." Chastity said, kissing her exusted husband before getting dressed, throwing her hair up and leaving the bedroom. "Hey baby, shh. It's okay." Chastity picked Cap up and walked around the room, quickly he quieted down and fell asleep.

"Thank gosh." Serenity whispered, leaving the room to go explore the house.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Harry hurry up." Draco called from the living room. "The movies about to start."

"I'm coming, give me a minute. Why do we have to watch this movie?" Harry asked, sitting down on the couch next to Draco. They were jsut about to watch It's a Wonderful Life.

"It's my favorite movie."

"Oh yeah, quote a line then." Harry said, turning towards Draco, he doubted very much that this was Draco's favorite movie. It was muggle after all.

"What do you want Mary? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey, that's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon Mary...I'll take it, then what?... Well, then you can swallow it, and it'll all dissolve see, and the moonbeams will shoot out of your fingers and toes and the ends of your hair...Am I talking to much? See I told you I loved the movie."

"Fine fine, you win. I don't see how this is going to fix our relationship."

"Harry, spending time together is helping us, and watching a movie is spending time together. What do you want me to do? Handcuff myself to the bed and let you bang me into it?"

"No, of course not. I want to do this." Harry took Draco's hands pulled him off of the couch and outside, made Draco sit down on a lounge chair before sitting between his legs and wrapping Draco's arms around him from behind. "I want to be like this, I want to be this close to you and feel protected right now. I just want to know that you love me." Draco leaned back farther, bringing Harry with him, before resting Harry's head on his chest.

"Of course I love you Harry, and I will always protect you and our children. I just don't want you to rush back into a relationship let alone a marriage when I know you aren't ready."

"Maybe I am ready."

"No, you're not and you know how I know this, because you still shy away from doing stuff you use to, like waking up in the morning in the same bed. Letting me wrap my arms around you while you sleep, you know little things that you conciously don't know you aren't doing."

"I'll just have to keep my eye out for that then."

"You do that." With that, Draco tightened his hold around Harry's waist, before pointing out stars and constellations to him.

KimeKimeKime

Serenity was currently walking down a narrow stone stair case, each step the darkness crept around her more. Halfway down the stair case, the torches lit themselves, revealing a door at the end. "Wow, sensored lights, cool. Well, well, well what's behind door number one huh?" Serenity asked, slowly opening the door. "Oh...my...gosh, what the hell is going on here?" Serenity asked, entering the room. "Bubble, bubble, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble...Here I just thought that was a line." Serenity looked down at all the different cauldrons filled with different potions. "What's this, Coporeal elixar. I wonder what that does."

"What are you doing down here?"

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Hello all, guess whose having a baby yet? And just what is Serenity doing in the dungeons? Who caught her? That will be answered next, then there will be Christmas! Let's see, other than that nothing much going on here! Kime has her first final tomorrow:S. ORLIN WHERE ARE YOU?

Bitcake: You and I both. Her middle name is pronounced C-ath-lynn. When I say approve I mean they asked him a few questions like "parents" normally do and he passed, as in he isn't going to mistreat me and stuff. No January has nothing to do with law school. I should just say it, my friend is going on trial with four other people for being a murderer in a mass murder of six people and a dog in which my other friend was killed. **Mat: **We'll hide at Ryan's house. **James: **No she doesn't, are you crazy she's all head over heels for dick head over there. hugs back **Harry: **No she wasn't! NoCedric wasn't prettyhot in the movie. Tips about the Triwizard tornament that's it! **Kime: **I didn't know that! I haven't seen it yet either. Yes that's a lot of children to have under the age of 3. Congrats to themgoing off to Azkaban and noSerenity and James are not having kids, as I stated in the last chapter with Dragon.**Sev: **It's not kinky fuckcake, and I do not love you and STOP PURRING!

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoy the chapter :) and I'm very glad your mom enjoyed the movie.

Heather: Yes you do entertain us. Sure you're not bragging, ah well, we all know you are but here's a cookie Hands you big huge cookie. Very good guessing too.


	21. A Miracle in Disguise

Chapter 21: A Miracle in Disguise

"Well, what are you doing down here?" The voice asked again, this time making Serenity turn around and jump in shock.

"Please don't kill me mr ghost man, please."

"Oh yes I am so going to kill you...BOO!" Lucius said, stepping towards her, making Serenity throw the potion at him in surprise. "What the?" Lucius looked down at himself, his body changing.

"What's happening to you? You're changing colors, I thought this go through ghosts." Serenity asked, her jaw dropping. Lucius stumbled backwards and hit the table.

"What the fuck did you do girl? Turn that vial around so I can read the label." Serenity slowly turned the vial around. "Coporeal Elixar? Do you know what you just did to me? You gave me a fucking body! I'm not a ghost anymore where that potion hit me, do it again." Lucius said, looking down at his partially coporeal body. Serenity turned around, picked up a beaker and filled it with the potion before pouring it over Lucius' head.

"Are you okay? What the HELL is going on!" Serenity asked, watching this ghost turn into a person. "How the hell did that happen? CHASTITY! SEVERUS!" Serenity screamed at the top of her lungs, one of the house elves overheard Serenity's cries and went to get Chastity. After a few minutes both Chastity and Severus were rushing into the room.

"What did I tell you about going downstairs, it was off limits. Can't you follow...Lucius?" Chastity asked, her eyes catching the human Lucius.

"Hello Chastity, how are you?" Lucius asked, hugging her.

"Ok freeze, let's rewind a bit! I come down here to see witch central brewing in the basement, then I see ghost boy here accidently hit him with some sort of green icky slug and ghost boy becomes human boy. What the HELL is going on!"

"Watch you your calling boy! My grandson is a boy, I am a man."

"Whatever, someone care to explain before I go find a doctor and get all of your heads examined."

"Serenity chill. It's not as bad as it seems and this is not witch central. Look, Severus and Luicus along with every one you've met besides me are witches and wizards. This is not a basement, it's a dunegon, and this is a potions lab. The green slug is a potion, it was being made for Lucius here to be made well human, which it obviously worked. I can do magic too, I'm part of Lucius' family, I'm a witch, but I'm also something else. Our dad is a muggle, it means non magic person as is your mother making you a muggle. My mom was a witch and a magical creature, that makes me a half blood, and magical. Look, you can't say anything at all. I'm giving you 24 hours, no outside contact meaning you can not write or mail notes to anyone even on your computer, for you to adjust to what's going on, if you can't handle everything you've heard then I'm going to have to erase your memory of this event, and send you home. Just take one look at your nephew and then tell me if you could endanger his life by telling people that there are witches and wizards in this world. That magic exsists. Now, I suggest you go to bed it's two in the morning." With that Chastity left the room, leaving Serenity alone with Severus and Lucius.

"You'd be endangering more then your nephew." Severus sneered.

"Is that a threat Sev?"

"No, that's a guarantee."

KimeKimeKimeKime

The first thing Lucius did when he got out of Snape Manor, besides going home and getting cleaned up, was to apparate outside of Hogwarts, before walking over to the Quidditch pitch where he saw a group of students, all wearing the same colors. "What's going on over here."

"Quidditch Trials...HEY! I know who you are." One of the Ravenclaw girls said, looking at his blonde hair.

"Ok then, who am I?" Lucius asked amused.

"You're a Malfoy."

"Very good, now you don't happen to know where another Malfoy is do you?" Lucius asked, rolling his eyes.

"Yes I do actually, he's right over there, under the middle ring taking attendance before try outs start.

"Thank you." Lucius made his way towards Dragon, who looked up, threw his clipboard down and ran over to his grandfather.

"You're alive! How?" Dragon asked, throwing his arms around Lucius' neck and giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Potion Severus made. Is it okay if I watch the try outs?"

"How would you like to be a judge? See, Dumbledore was suppose to do it, but he had some important business to do, and obviously that left the Quidditch captain and I to pick, except that they think we're just going to pick our friends, and we aren't. Plus, it would make it look better if we had an outsider come and help, please."

"Okay okay, I'll do it. To make it fair, I'll write down who I like, but I won't tell you until you two figure out what you want to do, then after you figure out who you want to hack we'll compare that list to what I have? That way they can't say that you persuaded me to pick someone, or that my say had an influence over your pick."

"Deal." Dragon said, shaking Lucius' hand. After Dragon was done making sure everyone that signed up was there and handing them numbers, he stood up on a small podium. "Since we found a third judge, the tryouts can get underway, please everyone trying out for Seeker line up behind Lucuis, everyone trying out for chaser can line up behind Justin, Beaters line up behind me. Now, since it seems like we have less people trying out for Seeker, we're going to let them go first. Justin will release seven different Snitches, whoever catches those Seven first will proceed to the next round, everyone mount your broom...Three...Two...one."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Mat was currently sitting in the common room, he couldn't bare going down to the Quidditch pitch, seeing Dragon was hard enough but to sit t here and watch him work up a sweat in tight Quidditch pants was just too much.

"Hey Mat, what's wrong?" Jason asked, sitting down on the chair across from Mat. It was his job to make sure the Ravenclaw's were doing okay, not just in school work, but in everyday life.

"Besides my boyfriend being more addicted to Quidditch then his school work, oh nothing. I swear, if the only thing keeping him from failing is the fact that he's a great guesser."

"He's trying, after whatever happened between you two happened, he came to me and asked me to help him. He loves you Mat, and you mean the world to him. There's a bet going on that if he could marry you right here, right now that he probably would."

"He asked you for help? Malfoy's never ask for help."

"Yes, but Potter's do, and maybe he's more of a Potter then he is a Malfoy when it comes to you. I heard you two are expecting a call any day now about a kid, Dumbledore sent me to tell you that the door about halfway down this corridor is like the teachers rooms, except it's not in use. He wants Dragon and you to take it, if you want it. Obviously you'd still be a Ravenclaw, but we'd miss you and you know that. I mean who else would get drunk once, and run around the Ravenclaw common room screaming at the top of their lungs, Severus doesn't need a bed, I can bring the bed to him...By the way, whatever happened with that? You left the common room, and came back the next day with green hair, and a month's worth of dentention with Snape himself."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That is one of the smartest decision's you've made...We have a problem, have you seen Dragon?" Severus asked walking into the common room.

"He should be on the Quidditch Pitch, why what's wrong?"

"Lucius has a body, and Serenity had something really do with it."

"Oh Merlin!" Mat got up, grabbed the sleeve of Severus' robes and pulled him towards the Quidditch Pitch. The Quidditch Pitch was now half empty, the Seeker and Beater positons having been tried for. "Dragon, we all need to...Oh Merlin, you really do have a body."

"Well thank you, but I think I'm just a tad bit too old for you." Lucius said with a smile. "Thank you again Severus."

"You're welcome, but we still need to talk about Serenity."

"What about her?" Dragon asked, calling a time out in practice. "Oi, bring it in! We're going to take a short break before we have Chaser practice. Meet back here in an hour and a half." Once most of the field was clear, Dragon turned back to the small group of people. "So, what about Serenity?"

"Well, she's sort of the reason I'm this way. See, she was sneaking around Snape Manor, and went into the forbidden dungeons, not that they are usually forbidden but to her they are for obvious reasons as there's a potions lab down there. Well, she stumbled upon the lab and I went to help her out, and well she had a potion in her hand and flung it at me. Hence why I'm fully here."

"She started bitching and moaning about what was going on, and it seems like she can't handle the fact that there is magic in the world, and she won't listen to any of us because we're all pure bloods, and because Chastity is a magical creature. I think if she talked to someone who wasn't a pure blood it would help her." Severus finished for Lucius.

"I'll do it." Mat said, wanting to help the guys out.

"No, it's okay. We'll just obliviate her memory, that's what Chastity wanted to do in the first place." Lucius said, joining back in on the conversation.

"No, please just give me the whole day tomorrow to convince her."

"Deal, but that's all, after that we'll erase her memory."

"Deal." Mat said, shaking hands with Severus and Lucius.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The next day, Mat walked towards Chastity's office to met with Serenity. "Hello Mat, she's right through that door right now. Quite ticked if you ask me." Chastity pointed towards her office door, that had obviously been placed under heavy silencing spells. Mat quickly walked towards the door, opening it up and waiting for the worst.

"Who they send this time? Magic liason or something?" Serenity asked, turning around. "Oh, it's you. Chastity must be off teaching a class or something."

"No, she's right outside. I wanted to talk to you about everything. I know how much it scares you that magic exsists, trust me I was raised to know both worlds. See, I'm a half-blood, meaning I have muggle and magical family members. So I could do magic at home, but I couldn't do it around any of my cousins or uncles or family members. Would you like to walk with me? I have no classes today because Dragon and I got into a fight and we don't want Dragon to have a magical spaz like Harry did."

"Sure, but only a small one." Serenity said, uncertainly. Mat held out his arm, a trait he had picked up from Dragon, and led Serenity out a back door towards the lake. "So, what are you all upset about?"

"I saw a ghost go from being see through to human, I was an elf make a tray appear out of thin air, at first I thought I had just seen this stuff because of jet lag. I mean I thought I was losing it or something. I mean, I thought the biggest surprise of my life was when I would meet Chastity, I had heard so many great things about her. I didn't think she was as beautiful as she is, or as smart as she is, I mean you think of these pageant girls are all air headed bimbo's with boobs as fake as their personalities. Here Chastity is, teaching Current History along with aiding the teacher for History of Magic. She's married to a Potions Master, whose's extremely talented, and could pretty much create any potion he sets his mind to, and she has her son Capicus Eros, or Eros from what Severus keeps calling him. Whose very cute and extremely bright and you can just tell it by looking at him."

"So why would you expose them? If the secret that magic exsists got out, it would be wreck the lives of hundreds of thousands of people in the wizarding world, families would be seperated, children would be killed. We live among non magical people all the time, we aren't as bad as you think we are. It's just people in general will get crazy ideas in their heads, it's happened before in Salem and if word got out, then it will most likely happen again."

"How can you live with this secret?"

"I like to think of it not as a secret but as an opportunity. See, I can live in both worlds, as could you now if you wanted to. To see how different people live two different ways, but how they differentiate. Like for example, say you wanted this bouncy ball." Mat took the bouncy ball out of his pocket and threw it ahead of them. "How would you go get the ball?"

"Walk over and pick it up." Serenity said, walking over towards the ball.

"See, muggles are considered the laziest people, but yet they really aren't. I mean witches and wizards are the laziest see. You had to walk all that way to pick up the ball when I could have done this." Mat took out his wand and pointed it at the ball. "_Accio ball_." The ball flew into Mat's open hand, Serenity stood there amazed. "Told you we're lazy, we can't even take the two seconds to walk over and pick it up, we just accio it to ourselves."

"That was SO cool."

"So are you still going to tell?" Mat asked, putting the bouncy ball back in his pocket.

"Nope."

"Do you promise? A wizarding promise? Meaning if you break it you'll die. If you don't believe me go ask Melissa Black, she's in a reform school pregnant with a child right now, but after the birth of her child she'll die."

"I promise."

"Good, now let's go get breakfast, I'm starving." With that Mat and Serenity made their way back to the castle.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: The next chapter...Christmas of course! The story is slowly coming along, but there are only a few more chapters left. How many for certain, we don't know, we just know it's coming along. Anyways, Kime only has school monday and wenesday so, the next chapter should definitely be out before Christmas. :). On with the reviews.

Heather: erm Juss? What means? Thanks for the luck..and yes poor Dragon :(.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Fuckcake: Thank you, I just wish my real parents would see it your way. Thank you for the luck also, I'll pass it on to him. Danny and Andrew are doing great, and I believe they are still going to go through with the wedding sometime this month. Yes it freaks me out A LOT! Especially since I could have been just as easily at the end of that bat, seeming he had asked me out the weekend before. They left the children with Dumbledore :). **Mat: **Fine, we will wait til spring. Pitches tent in house and waits. **James: **Of course I would, I've seen his son and Harry is a LOT more adorable then that brat. **Harry: **I'm not worried, Draco and Kime quote that movie all the time, well that and Love Actually I swear I could quote it ready? kid We've been given our parts for the nativity play, and I'm the lobster...mum The lobster...In the nativity play. kid First lobster. mum There was more then one lobster present at the birth of Jesus? kid Duh. See, I told you I could do it. **Kime: **Cause I said so in the authors note and then you asked her age? I can't wait to see the preview, I still haven't seen it. **Sev: **Yes suckcake I did notice that. **Serenity: **Bring it bitch!


	22. The Holidays

Chapter 22: The Holidays

Serenity was sent home the week before Christmas break a changed person. Dragon had passed his test and made a compromise with Mat, that he would do his work before Quidditch practice, and the rest of the night would be dedicated to spending time with each other. It was two days before Christmas vacation. "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Mcguire, please follow me." Dumbledore said, coming into the common room. Dragon and Mat got up and followed Dumbledore out of the common room and towards their new suite.

"What is going on?" Dragon asked, wrapping his arm around Mat's waist.

"We have a surprise for you both." Albus opened the door, Harry and Draco were standing inside the sitting room. Dragon and Mat slowly made their way into the room they set up as the nursery, they hadn't had a chance to prepare it yet. Opening the door, they noticed that the room was done in yellow and white. Everything they would need and then some had been placed strategically around the room.

"Dragon! Did you-"

"No, oh Merlin you three thank you so much." Dragon said, turning around and hugging his parents and Dumbledore.

"It wasn't just us, Chastity and Severus pitched in. So did Mat's parents, Lucius, James, and Mat's brother."

"My brother helped? Really?" Mat asked, looking around the room.

"Yep, he can't wait to see his new niece or nephew. So have you guys decided on a name yet?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Dragon then went into the sitting room to finish his holiday homework, Mat followed a few minutes later. About nine that night, Dragon was sitting watching the tele while Mat finished his homework.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've been sent here to inform you that miss Black went into labor." Dobby said coming into the room.

"Go on, I'm going to finish my homework." Mat kissed Dragon before Dragon stood up and went to the Floo.

KimeKimeKime

Dragon quickly Floo'd to St. Mungos, he wanted to be there for the birth of Melissa's child, for his and Mat's child. "Mr. Malfoy, this way, Melissa is only letting you enter the hospital room along with the doctors of course." The nurse said, ushering Dragon into the room.

"You came." Melissa said, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Of course I did, you need me right now. How are you?" Dragon held her hand, and kissed the back of it.

"I'm good, they gave me pain medication because the pain was really bad. If you want to know the sex of the baby, they can tell you. I didn't want to know, I want it to be a surprise."

"Then I'll be surprised also. I swear to you Melissa, I'll take care of it with every fiber in me. They will never go hungry or wanting, and they will know you better then they know themselves, I swear."

"Thank you. Please, tell them that I love them, that I wish what happened would have ended differently."

"Every day, I'll tell them that every day." Dragon kissed Melissa's forehead. "Anything I can get you?" Dragon asked, looking down at the tired and sickly looking Melissa.

"The cup of ice chips on the table over there. Dragon, please tell Chastity I'm sorry for everything."

"I will, you worry right now about having the baby okay. Don't think about what'll happen in the future. Chastity will forgive you, I promise." Dragon handed Melissa the ice, sat down in the chair next to her and just watched, thinking over all the stuff they had been through together, everything they helped each other with, and now Melissa was dieing. 'She'll never get to see her kid grow up, she won't be there for it when it's sick, cut, it's first trip to Hogwarts, first crush or kiss. She's dieing and there is nothing I can do to help her.' Dragon squeezed her hand reassuringly, faking a smile. Early the next morning, Melissa went into labor. "Breath Mel, it'll be okay, just breath and push." Dragon encouraged, Melissa squeezing his hand, it hurt but not as bad as when Mat had done it.

"Easy for you to say you don't have a fucking watermelon coming out of any of your places do you? No! You wouldn't Knooooooooow." Melissa said, falling back onto the bed to rest before the next contraction.

"I know it's easy for me to say, but you have to rememeber, I've been through this with Harry and Draco. You can do this, I believe in you." Dragon coached as Melissa went back to pushing. After a few more pushes, Melissa's baby was born.

"Congratulations Miss Black, it's a beautiful baby boy." The nurse said, handing Melissa her child. "You have ten minutes Mr. Malfoy." The nurse whispered.

"That's so little." Melissa said, overhearing the nurse.

"I know Mel, I know I wish it was longer I really do. We're going to name your son Tiger Noah Mcguire-Malfoy, Noah after Mat's brother. Merlin Mel, I love you okay don't ever forget that and I forgive you for everything. I promise to raise Tiger right okay? I love you, I have always loved you." Dragon said, holding Melissa's hand and crying. Melissa's grip getting weaker with every minute.

"I love you too Dragon. I might have been a bitch and started with the wrong intentions, but that doesn't mean that I didn't fall in love with you at the end. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did. I love you." Melissa closed her eyes, Dragon took Tiger out of Melissa's arms, and placed him in the crib.

"I love you Melissa. Your child will love you too." Dragon kissed Melissa's forehead, his hand still hold onto hers even though her hand wasn't holding back. Dragon sat there for hours afterwards.

KimeKimeKime

"Mat wake up babe." Dragon said, walking into the bedroom and crawling on the bed.

"What is it Dragon?" Mat asked, rolling over to face Dragon.

"I want to introduce you to someone." Dragon sat besides Mat, who pulled himself into a sitting position. "This is your son, Tiger Noah Mcguire-Malfoy."

"Hello baby, how are you?" Mat said, kissing Tiger's forehead. "I can't wait to show you off to everyone. Aw, you're tired, come on let's get you to your room." Mat and Dragon both went to take Tiger to the Nursery.

"Madame Pomfrey said that she will be in and out of the nursery regularly at Malfoy Manor for a few days, just to make sure Tiger will be fine. Come on love, let's go to bed." Dragon took Mat's hand and led him back to their bed. Dragon held Mat, until Mat fell asleep, before crawling out of bed and going into the nursery. He pulled up one of the rocking chairs, and looking into the crib through the bars.

"Tiger, your mother loved you with every ounce of her being. Please, don't think badly of her when you grow up, and don't think badly of me either. I didn't mean to disown you at the begining, it's just it was very hard for me to know that she cheated on me, even though it seemed like I did it first. She loved you with her last breath." Dragon whispered, slowly rocking back and forth on the chair before falling asleep.

Mat woke up the next morning and noticed that he was in bed, alone. Quietly he got up and walked into the nursery. "Don't worry Mr. Mcguire, I magic'd Mr. Malfoy back to Malfoy manor a few minutes ago. He fell asleep watching over Tiger here, Dobby has already picked up your things, but left an outfit out for you. Go on, you can get ready while I check over Tiger." With that Madame Pomfrey went back to making sure that Tiger was well. Mat qucikly took a shower, got dressed and went back into the nusery.

"Congratulations again Mat, here's your son." Madame Pomfrey handed Tiger to Mat.

"My son." Mat whispered, looking down at Tiger.

"Yes, now go on. No one wants to be here during Christmas. Your parents are at Malfoy Manor visiting." With that Madame Pomfrey left the room. Mat picked up the nearest portkey and activated it. Once he got to Malfoy Manor he was bombarded with questions.

"Is that him? Oh he's so cute." Chastity said, peering over the group of tall guys.

"Yep, this is Tiger Noah Potter-Mcguire-Malfoy, or Tiger Noah Mcguire-Malfoy for short. You know it's really hard to name your children when the other parent has more then one last name." Mat joked.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Dragon said, coming down the stairs. "There's my little man." Dragon bent down and kissed Tiger's forehead.

"You've really taken to fatherhood." Mrs. Mcguire said. "Oh, come one let me hold my grandson." Mat handed Tiger over to his mom. The rest of the day passed by with the adults cooing over Tiger. That night, Dragon pulled Mat alone towards the Piano room.

"Mat, secretly Ralphie and I have been working on my album and it's almost complete. Which means this summer, I'm going to be traveling the world and I want you to come with me, you and Tiger. You don't have to answer now, but I made you a song and I want you to hear it." Dragon said, but instead of playing the piano, he picked up a guitar before pressing play on the CD player behind him. "This is just the back up beat."

"There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known. I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done, and it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you."

"An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays. I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made. Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
Shinin' down on me and you. When you put your arms around me, you let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do..."

"I used to run in circles goin' no where fast. I'd take, uh, one step forward and up two steps back. Couldn't walk a straight line, even if I wanted to, mmm, mmm. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. Whoa, here we go now! I wanna love ya baby."

"I wanna feel the sunshine, Shinin' down on me and you. When you put your arms around me, well baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do... Oh, sometimes it's hard for me to understand, but you're teachin' me to be a better man.  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, no, no. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you.I wanna love somebody, Love somebody like you."

"That's so sweet Drag." Mat said, taking the guitar out of Dragon's hands and placing it in it's stand. "I love you. Come on, we both have had a long day, let's get to bed. Santa Claus should be here tomorrow."

KimeKimeKimeKime

Thanks to Dobby caring for Tiger last night, Mat and Dragon were able to sleep in. Mat got up first and wanted to surprise Dragon. Sitting up, Mat ran his eyes down Dragon's bare chest. 'I am so lucky to have him.' He thought to himself, watching Dragon shift in bed and the blanket barely hanging onto his boxer clad hips. Carefully Mat pulled down the sheet, followed by Dragon's boxers, he had to smile at himself. 'How had I not noticed how well endowed he was?' Mat mentally kicked himself. Slowly as not to wake up Dragon, though he knew it was inevitable, Mat lowered his mouth onto Dragon's member, careful of his teeth. He started to slowly bob his head up and down, flicking his tongue over the head.

"Oh Merlin." Dragon moaned, bucking his hips, but yet awake. Mat looked up at Dragon, but held back his smile, before he started humming. "Merlin, Oh gods Mat." Dragon said, opening his eyes. Mat continued what he was doing, making Dragon wiggle on the bed. "I'm...about..to."

"Don't worry." Mat said, before going back to sucking Dragon off, swallowing everything Dragon gave him. "Mat came up to rest besides the panting Dragon. "Happy Christmas Dragon." Dragon turned a mischevious smile towards Mat.

"Happy Christmas to you too." Dragon kissed Mat, flipping him over.

"Dragon just what are you doing?" Mat asked, taking note of the lack of boxers he had on.

"You'll see and trust me, you'll like it." Dragon said, kissing the small of Mat's back.

"Oh!" Mat yelped in shock, 'well that's definitely different.' Mat thought before moaning.

"I told you you'd enjoy it." Dragon said, wrapping his arms around Mat's waist, and started slowly teasing Mat's cock before running his hand up and down his shaft. Making Mat moan and squirm.

"Are you two up yet? We're all waiting for you two before opening presents." Draco called through the door.

"Yeah, we'll be down in just a few minutes. We're just going to take a shower." Dragon called, as Mat tried to keep in the rest of his moans. ONce Dragon was done getting Mat off, both boys went off towards the showers.

KimeKimeKime

"What took you two so long?" Mrs. Mcguire asked, holding her grandson.

"Sorry, I accidently over slept and Mat has a hard time waking me up." Dragon lied, picking his son up, and walking over towards the tree.

"Yeah, the HOgwarts motto is right, never tickle a sleeping Dragon." Mat pretended to rub his arm.

"I can sympathize with you there. I tried that once adn nearly lost an eye in the process." Snape said, patting Mat on the back. Harry and Draco started passing presents out to everyone. Mat had gone through opening all his present, but it was obvious that one was missing.

"Looking for this?" Dragon asked, holding out a wrapped box. Mat's frown turned into a huge smile, Dragon was currently wearing the gold chain he had gotten him. Mat took the present and slowly started unwrappnig it. Inside the box was a dozen roses, and another ring.

"I'm not a girl you know?" Mat teased, taking the ring off of one of the flowers.

"Fine then, let's not have a long engagement, let's just be promised to each other forever." Dragon blurted, not taking Mat's teasing for what is was.

"Are you serious? You're asking me to marry you?"

"No I gave you a bloody ring so you can keep it in a box, and then chuck it at my head when we decide to break up."

"Dragon now you're just being sarcastic. That's not very Malfoy like." Draco reprimended.

"Sorry, yes I am serious. I want a long engagement. Wear the ring, don't wear the ring it's completely up to you." Dragon said, taking the ring out of Mat's hand and getting down on bended knee.

"Oh my Merlin." Mat said, before looking around at their friends and family.

"Oh go on before someone else takes him off the bloody market. " Noah called out, smiling at the sight in front of him.

"Of course." Mat took the Potter male engagement ring and placed it on his finger.

"I love you." Dragon whispered, before kissing Mat soundly on his lips.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Sevie Wevie, guess whose herie wry." James said walking through the front door.

"Potter, if you do not stop that nonsense I'm going to have to kill you myself."

"Aww, but if you killed me then you'd miss me too much." James sat down in Snape's Potion lab. Snape was currently trying to recreate the copreal potion.

"Trust me, I would be one of the last people to miss you."

"Fine, I was just trying to be a nice guy. Ya know, but no mister poopy head over there has to be all mean and negative." James said, turning towards Chastity who was standing in the door way.

"I know, that wasn't very nice. James here is a sweet person and I'd sure as hell miss him. By the way hello James, nice to see you again." Chastity came in to the dungeon and hugged James before turning towards her husband. "We need to talk about something, I didn't know we had company or I would have come down at a later time."

"No please stay, I am intruding I can wait outside."

"No it's okay. You'll hear about it anyways. Babe, I'm pregnant." Chastity said, turning towards Severus. Severus' eyes grew huge and he dropped his empty beaker.

"Are you sure?"

"No, ya know I took a pregnancy test and it came out positive, but no I don't think I'm pregnant. The test was one hundred percent wrong. Great, now I sound like Dragon."

"Sorry, it's just we're having another baby. I mean, it's just so sudden."

"Yes, well that is how it tends to be. People don't just wake up one day and go oh I think I'll be pregnant today."

"Chastity, Severus, congratulations! Cap is going to have so much fun with his new sibling." James said, picking up Chastity and twirling her around while giving her a hug.

"Thank you James. At least some of us are excited."

"I'm excited, I'm just shocked."

"I know babe, so am I. Well, I'll let you guys do whatever you were going to do." Chastity said, kissing James and Severus before leaving the room.

"I'm going to let you go, Happy Christmas Severus."

"Same to you...James." Severus said, looking up and him and smiling before going back to his potion.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Yous bad daddy." Michael said, shaking his finger at Harry, whom bent down and picked him up.

"How do you figure?" Harry asked, tickling his son.

"Yous promised izzie and I big kid beds and yous no gives them to us." Michael started pouting.

"Where is your sister?" Harry asked, looking around the play room. Michael got a thoughtful look on his face.

"Drag's room."

"Why's she there?"

"She's trapped." Michael said smiling, knowing that Dragon was about to get in trouble.

"She's trapped huh? Why's that?" Harry changed directions and started heading towards Dragon's room.

"I's don't know daddy. I's not knows everything." Michael said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Harry gave him a suspicious look. "No need to knock daddy, Dragon's not in there." Harry looked once more into his son's michevious face, before knocking on the door.

"Anyone in there?" Harry didn't give anyone time to respond before opening the door, thinking his son had been right all along, except for where Michael wasn't.

"Dad!"

"Mr. Potter!' Came the cries of Mat and Dragon, who were trying to pull up their pants and cover themselves.

"Dragon, What have we talked about?" Harry yelled, carrying Michael into the room.

"Not to have sex, but we weren't having sex. We haven't had sex."

"Yeah where have I heard that one before." Michael pointed to where Elizabeth was, Harry quickly walked over and picked his daughter up. "And infront of your sister." At this both Dragon and Mat turned red.

"Mr. Potter, seriously we weren't doing anything that implies sticking anything anywhere." Mat said, trying to help Dragon out.

"All three of you hush!" Draco yelled coming into the room. "Mat, Dragon Harry and I can't yell at you for whatever you have been doing in here, as you are engaged. However, we would not like to see either one of you popping out children yet.Tiger is a special case."

"Yes sir." Dragon answered, looking between his two parents.

"However, I am going to have to ask you to put your pants back on, and the next time you consider fooling around in anyone's bedroom locking and silencing charms are a must." With that Draco, Harry, and the twins left the room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: **Mat:** Runs and hides of embarrasement. Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Happy Holidays by the way. Kime has the last of her finals tonight! Whoo hoo, that gives her more time to write! Anyways, there's only about 10 chapters left of this story.Anywho on to the reviews.

Orlin: It's okay Orlin, we forgive you! Of course, cause Mat's good at things like that. You go pick the ball up! **Lucius: **Thank you Orlin, that's very nice of you. **Gang: **HI ORLIN!

Sarahamanda: No I haven't read the Narnia books, nor do I want to see the movie. I hope you have fun though.

Heather: I have no idea what you were talking about.

Bitcake: Back to normal I see. Who knows who'd believe her if she did, there are those weirdos out there though. My mom's not too approving of Ryan right now, even though she has yet to meet let alone talk to him. He told me what happened, all he remembers is swerving out of the way of a rabbit or something he can't remember what, and the next thing he knew he was waking up in the hospital. Well it happened a year and 4 months ago, so it could have been on the news there.** Mat: **Yells from hiding place Great, seen you then. **James: **Whatever... **Harry:** I'm glad you enjoy that movie too. **Kime: **What's not the point? I'm lost. uh huh**..Sev: **No one is taking anything anywhere...And crapcake, who'd care about you? **Serenity: **Whoo I'm so scared. Ties you down with barb wire and stuffs acid pop down your throat and tapes your mouth shut. Have fun.


	23. Quidditch

**DISCLAIMER: **As I haven't put one of these in ANY of my stories, but all of the ones I read the authors get yelled at by their reviewers for not having this, I thought what the hey? I can put at least one, as it is only fair! I thank you all for not yelling at me though. I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN ANY OF THE ORIGINAL HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS! I WISH I DID, BUT WHAT ARE YOU GOING DO TO? Now sue me if you want, go ahead, all you'll get is a few pieces of lint, a shiny penny, two sisters and a brother that's only and firstword (as far as I know)is Kim, that he chants constantly. So, if you want them that badly then sue me, if not then too bad for you!

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 23: Quidditch

Mat, Tiger, and Dragon all sat down in the Ravenclaw stands waiting for the game to start. "Now there are a few things you need to learn at a young age about Quidditch. First being that you are never to play the game until you are older, it's dangerous and I don't want you getting hurt. Second there are seven positions, one keeper, one seeker, two beaters, and three chasers. The keeper guards the hoops, where you score the points, the seeker finds the Snitch and most of the time that wins their team the game, however it always ends the game. The two beaters use bats to beat the bludgers at the other team, and the chasers well, they take the Quaffle and score the points." Dragon explained, holding Tiger. "Now see, your daddy trained the Ravenclaw team even though he was also a Gryffindor at one time, so we're cheering for Ravenclaw and against your granddad Harry.

"Hun, I don't think someone whose a month old will be able to understand the intricacy's of Quidditch, let alone what the heck you are talking about. Here babe, don't let your daddy scare you. Though I do agree that you aren't to be playing it until you are older." Mat took Tiger and kissed his forehead. So far they had been able to keep their child a secret, not that they weren't proud, they just didn't want anyone to start plotting anything. The only people who knew about Tiger were the Ravenclaw's and teachers. Today was their first family outting.

"Oi Malfoy, whose that?" Max Pucey, Adrian's brother said, walking up the stands to sit with the Slytherins. Dragon looked towards Mat, who nodded his head. Max was one of the only Slytherin's that was still friends with Dragon, Dragon got up and nodded towards the top of the stands. "So who is that?" Max asked, away from the rest of the people.

"My fiance and my son Tiger Noah." Dragon said smiling, and looking down at his small family.

"You mean you got Mat knocked up already?" Max asked smiling, he had some how always known that Dragon and Mat would get together. Just the way those two were when they were around each other, even if they didn't know who they were at the time.

"No, we haven't even done that yet! It's Melissa's before she died. Even though it's from her and the guy she cheated on me with, I still felt like I needed to take care of him. I haven't regretted it since."

"How long have you been a father?" Max asked, amazed by the whole thing.

"About four weeks. That's why he's covered in so many blankets and such, he needs to stay warm."

"Fatherhood looks good on you Drag, congrats."

"Thanks. Well we better get seated, the game's about to start." Dragon said, before hugging his friend and going back to sit with Mat and Tiger.

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, and they're off!" The announcer said, watching the game intently. "Ravenclaw has one heck of a team this year. They have gone from a third place team to second place, which is probably do to the coaching and guidance of Dragon Malfoy. Sarabella of Gryffindor has the ball, she going going, oh. It's okay Sara, no one could have seen that one coming." Sara has been hit with the bludger, flying through the goal hoop towards her.

"I taught him that one." Dragon whispered to Tiger. "Oh Shi-shcabobs." Dragon caught himself, before he let the 'bad' word slip. Mat still glared at him. "What? I caught myself."

"I know, but still you need to be careful. I don't want him learning those words." Mat said, before looking at the ground. "I hope he's okay, see that's why we don't want you playing." What made Dragon upset was the fact that one of the Gryffindor keepers was hit pretty hard in the head with a bludger.

"He's still down folks. However, Professor Mcgonagall wants me to remind the players that the game is still going. Shows how uncaring for her house she is this year." Mcgonagall gave the announce a look that would kill. "Just saying, no need to get your knickers in a twist. That's Professor Dumbledore's job isn't it? I'm sorry I'm sorry!" Shouted the announcer, who was currently being pulled by the ear from the stadium. Dragon jumped out of his seat still holding Tiger and went down into the announcers box.

"Sorry about that, let's get back the the game huh?" Dragon decided to fill in, so those that didn't understand the game would. "Davies passes the Quaffle to Belinger, Belinger to Pinte and Score for Gryffindor that brings the score 70-130! Way to go Gryffindor. Oh, Justin of Ravenclaw saves the extra point, and Ravenclaw's in posession of the ball."

"Dragon, is that a new sibling?" Someone had magnified their voice to ask over the crowd. Dragon had totally forgot to give Tiger back to Mat.

"I'll explain after the game, as it looks like the seekers have spotted the Snitch! Rogers and Mathews are head to head, and it's Mathews catches the Snitch! Ravenclaw wins, placing them in Second! That leaves the Quidditch cup against Slytherin and Ravenclaw, good luck to both teams."

"What about the baby?" Someone asked.

"This is Mat and mines son Tiger. I'M A FATHER!" Dragon happily and enthusiastically yelled out. The whole Qudditch stadium seemed to burst out with applause and congratulations.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Okay, now that Dragon has made that wonderful little announcement we might have to prepare for a lot more students having sex behind our backs." Chastity said at one of the faculty meetings.

"He's just happy, and it's not like they haven't noticed that the staff itself has the highest sex drive then any other in the history of Hogwarts. We just need to figure out how to rectify the situation." Professor Sprout spoke up, looking Chastity, Harry and Draco in the eyes.

"True, but how are we going to do that? That's like saying well we can have sex but you can't." Minerva finally spoke up after sitting quietly for the last hour and a half.

"Well, there's this one class that most American teenagers have to take called Health class, and in it they have a special sex ed lesson or course. That might be an idea, but it's not like your thinking. They don't teach them how to have sex, they just tell you what can happen. You know pregnancy's, STD's, stuff like that. Maybe we could have like a mandatory meeting on that, after or before dinner." Chastity suggested, looking around the table.

"That's a great idea, but who would teach it, because I'm not teaching a bunch of immature teenagers about the consequences of sex." Draco said, shaking his head. "I already have to do that eight times."

"I'll do it, and I'm sure one of the Weasley's would be more then happy to help me. We can also have Dragon talk about what it's like to be a teenage parent, and his experience with Melissa. You know if we can get him to talk about it." Chastity said, since it was her idea. "I'll even talk to Dragon about it."

"It's settled then. I'll post the notices tomorrow, and we'll all make the announcements in our classes, that there is a mandatory meeting on Tuesday which is two days from now." Albus said getting up. Chastity quickly made her way over to the Floo to go to the Weasley's store.

"Chastity! It's so good to see a long lost cousin every once in a while." Fred said, coming out from behind the counter and hugging her. They had informed the Weasley's of Chastity's exsistance and family status during the holidays.

"Good to see you too Gred and Forge." Chastity had to laugh about that. "I was wondering if one of you would help me. See, I got myself into a mess, well actual Dragon did. He announced to the whole school that him and Mat had Tiger. So now, we're going to put on a Sex Ed class and I know you both have sat in on one when you visited America last year for ideas. I thought if they saw the hilarious and carefree Weasley twins behind serious about sex and the consequences then maybe they would see how serious it was. Please."

"We'll both do it, then they'll see how serious it really is." George hugged Chastity again. "By the way, how far along are you?"

"Two months, how did you know?"

"Please, we're Weasley's you could be a day pregnant and we would probably know." Fred said smiling "Congratulations."

"Thank you, the meeting is after dinner on Tuesday."

"You're welcome. See you then."

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Bad Kime and Dragon! Bad! We forgot to tell you the name of the song and singer to the song in the last chapter! Slaps the top of hand. It's I wanna love somebody like you by Keith Urban. I hope we didn't forget any others. Other then that, Kime was going to wait to update the story until after Christmas seeming the last one was about Christmas, but then bitcake made her feel guilty, so here it is. There is ONLY 5-6 more chapters and this thing hasn't even reached 100 reviews :(. That's sad, it's like the runt of the stories. Anyways on with the reviews.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. How's baby sitting going?

Bitcake: lol I figured you wouldn't. They were going to have it in september of last year, but they figured that that was just too soon. So then they're like well, we have to go through the evidence okay, that was going to happen in November of this year, and then they're like well people will still remember it, let's wait until January! Grumble Grumble Stupid lawyers, wrecking Kime's birthday. Cory from Boy Meets World remember? If you've seen the show, that he's like "My favorite colors yellow, I'm such a happy fellow, it makes me wiggle like Jello...Hello." and he painted his room in that road paint yellow. The twins will get the big kid beds over the summer now that they are back living at Hogwarts. James was trying to be positive! POSITIVE:). **Mat: **EEP! Runs and hides **James: **Yes bunches and bunches of sugar! **Kime: **Yes I think we were too. **Sev: **I can do that too see ... **Serenity: **...Sev comes in and takes out acid pop **Sev:**However much I want to see her die, I just can't allow it. Chastity would have my head.

Heather: What's up with us and not remembering? lol, erm you guys? You guys wouldn't guess that he would name his son Tiger ;).

Orlin: **James: **Hello Orlin. **Severus and Chastity: **Thank you. **Dragon:** Yes it was, thank you. Mat would be here, but he's currently hiding because he's embarrased.


	24. Sex Ed

Chapter 24: Sex Ed

The Tuesday after dinner, the Great Hall was turned into a lecture hall, and all students had been paged to come. In case there were those students that tended to skip dinner for reasons of their own. Fred and George had already been there, having opted for eating at Hogwarts like the 'good ol' days,' as Fred had rightfully put it. Once Chastity was sure everyone was there, as Dumbledore made exactly as many seats as there were students, she began. "I want you all to be paying attention to what is said in this meeting, because I am sure that you as do I, will not want to repeat this extra little course. Some of your teachers may even quiz you on what is said in here." Chastity looked around at the group of very attentive students.

"Great, now, due to recent events, you are all sitting in a lecture on sexual education." Groans could be heard throughout the hall. "I told you you wouldn't want to repeat this lecture, but I will make it as fun as possible. Before we start, you might have noticed two familiar faces eating dinner with us this evening. I am happy to introduce you all to the owners of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and the two most infamous pranksters Fred and George Weasley." The students started clapping, cheering, and whistling out loud.

"Thank you all, but let's be serious. Right now we are not the infamous Weasley twins, we are just Fred and George. Now, if you all pay attention, join in, and take this seriously, and by seriously I mean you aren't even to joke about what is said in this class, then we have a surprise for you at the end. Ifwe have to ask you to leave, not only will you be dealing with Chastity and Headmaster Dumbledore, you'll also miss out on the surprise." George said, sitting down on the table behind Chastity.

"For Hogwarts students, you sure have seen a lot of stuff in the past three years, that includes this year. For example, it seems like some of your teachers we'll name them Wacko, Scary, and Hastily have been nothing but pregnant. Then of course you had Melissa Black whom was one of your fellow students, and whose child is now being raised by Dragon Malfoy. We know that babies seem sweet, and that the process gone through to have a child might seem exciting, but this is serious. You are all still children and young adults, raising a child might seem easy, but it's far from it, and I know that you won't take our word for it, so I asked Dragon to share his experiences with you." Chastity sat on the table besides George, while Dragon made his way to the front of the room.

"Hey everyone, it may just seem like I'm saying this, but seriously had I not made a promise to a friend, I definitely would have waited to have or even raise a child. It's really hard to have to wake up at all hours of the night, and then have to get up for school. I mean Mat and I have slept like a total of four hours a night, and the rest of the time we're taking care of Tiger. Yes, I have been known for having sex, so it's sort of hypocritical of me to come up here infront of you all, stand here telling you how abstience is the best thing you could think. However, I can stand up here and say that I lost my virginity at an extremely young age, I didn't give it away, I was taken advantage of. See, people like the late Kelly Fehr, will take advantage of you. They will wait until you are upset, or extremely emotional where you aren't thinking straight and seduce you. I know some of you had read an article and saw the pictures in the _Daily Prophet _about what happened in Diagon Alley. That was a plan gone wrong on my part. Most of you have met the twins Elizabeth and Michael, my siblings. Well, they had been stolen and it was a plan made up by Kelly and one of her friends. I thought that had I pretended to be interested in her, she would give up the location on where they were hidden. It went way too far, and she got out of hand. Now you might be thinking why didn't I fight back, well if I did that the twins could have been killed. I regret losing my virginity to her, I always have."

"What about Melissa?" Someone from the crowd asked, all Dragon could tell was that the voice was male, little did he know that it was Mat whom asked. Some of the students nodded their head and agreed or said yeah.

"Well, having known that as a source of comfort at the time instead of it being, as I put it before, taken advantage of, that's what happened. There was an incident in which Melissa's father had died, and my parents could have died but didn't tell me they were going to go anywhere. So again we sort of just took advantage of each other. The last one was Shannon, we were both drunk, met up at a club and screwed around. She confronted me at the beginning of the school year last year and told me she was pregnant. I will never forget that day, when I thought that I had got her pregnant, I freaked out. Since then, I have not had sex. Mat and I are more then happy to say that we have not yet had sex, it's not that I don't love Mat. I love him with all my heart, it's just not the right time for us to be doing that."

"Great point Dragon. You are all way too young right now to be giving in to harmones. I mean, I know how your feeling having been your age myself once, but the point is you might be feeling this way towards someone but that doesn't mean that you should go out and sleep with them. Can I have four volunteers from the audience?" Fred asked, standing up and looking into the crowd. "You three girls and ah just the person I was hoping would volunteer. Mr. Finnigean. I know your father quite well." Fred didn't just know Seamus from being a Gryffindor, he also knew of Seamus' reputation while at Hogwarts.

"I'll help you Fred." George quickly got up off the desk. He was excited about testing out their new teaching experiment. George went into one of the book bags and pulled out a roll of tape.

"Spell-o-tape? That's what you need us to volunteer for?" Adam asked, looking at the twins.

"It's not spell-o-tape, it's called Absti-tape. Okay, now on with my example. We're going to pretend that these three lovely ladies, all have the hots for Mr. Finnegian over here. What's your name dear?" Fred asked the first girl.

"Abby." She whispered.

"Ah, I see your friends here roped you into doing this, well I won't embarrase you too much." Fred said, while George handed Adam three pieces of paper. "Now, I would like Adam to lift his right arm up, and Abby your left. I'm going to tape your arms together okay? This tape represent the bond you make when you first have sex with someone. Now, let's say Adam here is quite the ladies man, he goes around bragging about how he can get into any girls pants, so one day his friend made a deal with him. He would give him one thousand Galleons, if he lost his virginity to Abby here. Now, Abby has had this secret crush on Adam and would do anything to date him. So, Adam uses that to his advantage, he starts first with hanging out with Abby." Fred wrapped the tape around their joined arms once. "Then they start becoming friends." Another wrap around their arms. "They start dating for a while. Let's say about a year." Fred wrapped the tape around their arms about five times. "Now, you have to remember that Adam here only did this as a bet, however as you can see this connection they've made with each other is very strong. So, one day Adam decides he's sick of being Abby's boyfriend, and he just wants to complete this bet, so he some how seduces Abby into sleeping with him." Fred wrapped the tape five more times around their arms. "The next morning, Abby finds she's alone in the bed." He starts taking the tape off this time. "That didn't hurt much did it?"

"No." Abby and Adam said together.

"Then Adam stops hanging out with Abby, completely avoids her." The took off a couple of pieces of tape. "That hurt?"

"No." They responded again.

"Okay, then Adam figures out that he has feelings for Abby, but Adam's friend who started the bet tells her and Abby is crushed. She just gave up her virginity as a bet, a measly, lousey bet. They break up." Fred ripped all of the tape off.

"OW!" They screamed, their arms turning red.

"See, the strong bond that was made during sex was hard to break. However, now that Adam has dealt with the pain of loosing Abby, he has a special little reminder, and what's that? Go on read the paper, what did little Abby here leave you?" Fred asked, motioning Abby to sit down.

"Unwanted pregnancy." Adam read off the paper.

"Congratulations, your a father. Now, he's dealt with Abby and the baby, who he left on their own, and starts dating-" Fred left it open for the next girl to fill in.

"Marissa."

"He starts dating Marrissa here, well as you know they start making this bond." Fred used the same tape as he had on Abby and Adam. "See, we're using the same tape because this is Adam's bond to these three girls, the first one was special and hurt the most when they broke up. Now that he's moved on, let's see what happens. Late one night, Adam and Marrissa come home from having dinner at their favorite resturant, it's their one year anniversary, and they decide it's the perfect time to get together. Marrissa having had sex before, knows how much it hurts when you break up with the person you first gave yourself too, so she understand that they need to take it slow. Evenutally that night they sleep together. Adam does the same things he did to Abby, and finally breaks up with her."

"That smarts." Marrisa said, rubbing her arm.

"What about you?" Fred asked turning towards Adam.

"It wasn't that bad, I mean yea my arm is red, but it just felt like a pinch that was it."

"See. Now, the bond that Adam makes with these girls isn't as strong as it once was, meaning he's not really appreciating the girls, but what he can get out of them. So Adam what did little Marissa leave you?"

"Herpes. What the hell!" Adam said, looking down on the paper.

"You mean you didn't know? Wow, so now you have a child and herpes, aren't you glad this isn't real life?" Fred asked, watching the boy crumple up the piece of paper. " What's your name dear?" Fred asked, the girl had gone pale. "Don't be afraid."

"Emily." The girl whispered really softly.

"So, now we're down to lucky number three. You and Emily start making friends, and again we are using the same piece of tape. You don't tell her about your herpes, but she's okay with the fact that you have a child. One day you get drunk, this time you've only known each other for about three days and decide what the hell it's sex, Emily has had it before anyways. So, you have sex and like the playboy you are, you get up and move to a whole different city without telling her." Fred ripped the tape off.

"Wow that didn't hurt at all." Adam said, before realizing what it meant. "I had no connection to her."

"It hurt me a bit." Emily spoke up.

"Right you are, you have just now had meaningless sex, where as Emily had made a sort of connection to you. Look at it this way though, she now has your herpes, but what did she give you in return? That's right little Emily here was hiding a dirty little secret from you also." Fred asked, throwing the absti-tape pieces away.

"AIDS." Adam read.

"So was it worth it? Now you have a child, herpes and AIDS."

"No, this is shit."

"Well that's the consequences of having sex. You may sit down Adam. As you can see, Fred , Chastity and I aren't up here laughing our heads off, we aren't tell you how stupid this is, that you should go out and have sex. However, we aren't saying not to have sex. Just make sure that when you do, you are either one going to marry the person, or two know that are you old enough to deal with the consequences." George finally spoke up.

"Birth control pill, condoms, they aren't one hundred percent effective. There is a condom taped to the bottom of all your chairs, if you take it off and read the back, condoms are only ninty five percent effective which means you still have that slight five percent chance that they aren't going to work. Birth control pills have the same efficency as condoms, the only thing that is one hundred percent effective is not having sex until you are ready.Hell, I was twenty six when I lost my virginity. I waited until I met who I thought was the right person, we were engaged, had been together for years and our families had known each other our whole lives. Capucius' father isn't Professor Snape, it was Sirius Black's. I had only ever slept with Sirius one time, we both took measures in not getting pregnant but we still ended up with a child. Professor Snape and I are married, and I can say with all honesty that we have only slept together one time because of raising Capucius, however I am pregnant again. So trust me when I say that nothing is as effective as not having sex." Chastity said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"You're telling us!" Draco said, walking in from the back of the room, all eight infants with them.

"So, who in here has ever wanted a child? I would really love nine volunteers, if Dragon will get his butt up here with the rest of his family." Harry said, walking towards the front of the room. Fred and George helped Harry carry the babies, while Draco was walking around the audience.

"What about you two, you have your hands up. Everyone has always dreamed of their children turning a certain age, out of one fourteen year old, two two year olds, one one and a half year old, three one year olds, one four month old and another three month old who would you like to take care of for the rest of this lecture?" Draco asked, the two girls sitting in front of him, their boyfriends looking a little green.

"I'll have the four month old."

"Thank you Miss Walkins, this is Rupert ." Draco took Rupert out of Georges hands and handed him to her. "What about you Miss Drews?"

"The three month old is fine." She smiled greatly.

"Here ya go, this is Audrey. What about you two young men? I saw your hands raised." Draco asked, walking halfway across the hall.

"We both want the two year olds."

"Oh thank Merlin, this is Michael and Elizabeth." Draco winked at Harry. They didn't have anything planned, but they knew the twins that well.

"I'll take Dragon." One of the Slytherin seventh years called out.

"Hold off on him just yet, we have a project for that one." Harry said, smiling and patting his son on his shoulder. Dragon knew he was in for something. Once the triplets and Alyssa had been handed out, Harry turned back to the group of children. "Since Dragon here is a grown teenager, anyone who takes him will be stuck with him for a week. You are to pretty much take the place of Draco and I. If you come crawling back to us to take our son back, and Dragon you are to act no differently towards them as you do to us no matter what, you will sign a promise card that states you will not have sex until you are married. Now see, this is the same card Melissa Black signed and look where it got her when she broke it. So, the choice is yours, we'll give you all a few minutes to decide."

"Professors we're sorry to interrupt, but ,um, the twins have our wands." The two boys said, looking down at the twins, whom were sitting on the floor.

"Well you're their parents take it away from them." Draco suggested, motioning towards the twins. The two boys went to take the wands out of the boys hands only to have the twins make the ends of the wands explode in their faces. "Oh, did I forget to mention they're a little advanced for their age? I knew we forgot something." Harry and Dragon started smiling. "Well go on, little kids, especially those two, shouldn't be playing with wands. Back to what we were saying, anyone up to taking Dragon?"

"I will, I mean how bad could he be right? He's changed his ways so to say." One of the Gryffindor's said, raising her hand.

"Very well Miss Tawny, but as I said, if you come crawling back to us then you'll have to sign the card."

"I know." Dragon went right up to Amanda and sat down next to her.

"By the way, I need money. Before I was in your care, I bought something over the owl post and need the money to pay for it. I believe the item was roughly 400 Galleons, give or take a few."

"Excuse me? I don't have that type of money."

"Well then mum, maybe you should have thought of that before having a child. Heads up!" Dragon yelled, ducking himself as the babies sent the Weasley's fireworks zooming through the air.

"You better get those wands before they light them." Harry said, going back to the discussion.

"Erm Professor, I think Audrey needs to be changed."

"Well then, go change her. We told you these are your children til the end of the lecture, and the lecture isn't over yet." Harry knew that Liz was one of those snobby purebloods that had the house elves do everything for them. Luckily he had pre-warned the house elves not to come into the lecture hall, so she was forced to change the diaper herself. "Not as fun as it looks. We did warn you to take those wands away from them." Harry said, turning to see the twins, not setting fire to the fireworks but onto the guys cloaks. "Um, guys your on fire." The two guys jumped out of their seats and started to put the fire out.

"Ok, we give, how do we get the wands from the babies." One of the boys, Justin asked.

"Tell them sternly, like this. Michael and Elizabeth Potter-Malfoy you put those wands down at once before you hurt yourselves." Harry said, walking right up to them. They twins put the wands down and smiled innocently at Harry.

"We wuv you daddy." Elizabeth said smiling sweetly.

"I love you too, but wands are dangerous and you know it."

"No tay aren't." Michael said shaking his head. Dragon got out of his head and walked over to the twins, kneeling down in front of them.

"Yes they are, you could have seriously hurt these two. Fire is dangerous you know that, and you also know what can happen if you mess a spell up. Remember the raining oranges you did when you wanted orange juice? That hurt and was dangerous." Dragon put his hand out, the twins placed the wands in Dragons hand before turning towards the two guys.

"We's sorry, we not good." Elizabeth said, on the verge of tears.

"Aw, please don't cry. You just didn't know, that's all." Justin said, bending down to hug her.

"I wouldn't do that. She's trying to sweet talk you, so when you bend down she can take your wand again." Dragon warned.

"Oh, youlittle sneak."

"He he he, oh Dragiiiin, you messed us up." Michael said, sticking out his tongue.

"No, I love you too much to see you two get hurt." Dragon already had his wand hidden in his cloak, so he bent down to hug his siblings before going up on stage.

"Since we're almost done, Dragon found a song that I think suits this lesson." Chastity said, pressing play on the magic run cd player, since it had the back up music.

"Turn out the light... Just say goodnight to yourself, may I remind you, when you find you, are all alone is when you, you've got to be strong. That's when they call you in the night, he's got your picture in his mind, he's got your number, on a paper, at his disposal anytime. Is it really true, can you save yourself for someone who, could love you for you, so many times we just give it away to someone who. You met in a bar, the back of a car, and for a moment you felt important but not in your heart... Cause myself esteem, it's been low. Go ahead and count it's been lower then low and I've got a feeling, of it stealing life out from under me."

"Cause I wanna learn, how you save yourself for someone who, could love you for you, so many times we just give it away, to someone who, couldn't even remember your name. Did you save yourself, for someone who loves you for you and loves me for me. Give it away, to someone who can cherish your name... Cause I wanna learn did you save yourself for someone who loves you for you, and loves me for me, give it away to someone who, some one who, can cherish your name...Cherish your name." Dragon finished the song and went back to sit by Mat, he was told to act exactly like he did to his parents, and no one saw him up there sitting with Harry and Draco, so why should he go sit with the Gryffindor?

"If any of you need to talk to someone, our doors are always open, and anything you tell us is confidential. The only way we would break that is if you were going to do harm to yourself or someone else." Chastity said, getting up off the table. "On one last final note, most STD's can have no symptoms for years. You could have one right now and not know about it. There are tests that you can take, and our wonderful school nurse would be more then happy to test you. Condoms provide some protection from STD's but they are not the best way to protect yourself. STD's can be transferred through blood, and sexual fluids. Some STDs are incurable, which means you have them for life. Anything anyone wants to add to this lecture?" Chastity asked, looking around the room.

"Before you're dismissed, since all of you paid attention, volunteered, and not one of you was thrown out, you will all recieve fifty Galleons worth of joke stuff from our store for free. Now, the first thing you will all want to do is go and pick this stuff up." Fred said, handing out coupons.

"However, that would be a bad idea. Hold on to these coupons and you won't have to spend so much money next Christmas." George finished, handing coupons. "George finished handing coupons to the other group of students.

"Even those that are sitting out there and are gay, you can still get STDs, you can still obviously become pregnant. Some guys are able to reproduce without a pregnancy potion. However that is rare. Pregnancy and non-pregnancy potions are also not your safest bet, they both look the same and have the same ingrediants just one has less then the other. Trust us, how do you think Dragon was born?" Harry said, smiling wickedly at the memory. "You can also get sexually transmitted dieseases from oral sex, sorry, but I'm not the one that created the rules on this. Other then that I think that's it, you are all free to go. Except, you two." Harry said, pointing towards the Slytherin Prefect and his girlfriend.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

That night, Dragon and Mat were sitting curled up in each other's arms. On the couch watching the wizarding T.V. Harry and Draco had bought, when Mat turned towards Dragon. "Babe, I've been thinking."

"About?" Dragon asked, his stomach rising in his throat. 'This is it, he found someone else. I just know it.'

"Well, you're going to become this huge singer, you'll be traveling all around the world, and I want to be there with you. So, I was thinking if I talked to Remus maybe I could work as his liason to the muggles, you know the Prime Minister, the Presidents, royals. Then, when I'm old enough because I had so much training over the vacations, that I could probably go right into the Magical Liason Office once I graduate Hogwarts." Mat said, turning towards Dragon, whom had a shocked look on his face. "Okay, so it's a bad idea."

"No, it's just when you said 'I was thinking,' I thought you were going to break up with me. So this look is a shocked, relieved look. I think it's a great idea though." Dragon kissed Mat on the forehead before he heard Tiger cry. "My turn, why don't you get to bed. It's been a very long day." Dragon said, getting up off the couch and heading towards the nursery.

"Hey, my little guy. What's wrong huh?" Dragon asked, picking up Tiger.

"Probably sir he's not use to's seeings me's yet. Dobby's terribly sorry's." Dobby said, placing a stuffed animal besides the crib. "I gots this for young master Malfoy." Dragon looked down at the stuffed Tiger.

"Thank you Dobby it's very thoughtful of you, I'm sure he'll enjoy it. How have you been Dobby?" Dragon asked, sitting in one of the rocking chairs, rocking Tiger back to sleep, and offering the other one to Dobby.

"I've been great Mr. Dragon sirs. I've been in charge of settings up the nursies at the Potter and Malfoy's manors. Dobby can't waits sir for all the new babies to's come home." Dobby whispered, noticing Tiger had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, this will be one hell of a summer." Dragon said, getting up and placing his son in the crib before going off to bed.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Happy Christmas to All the Reviewers, from The Snape, Black, Potter, Malfoy, McGuire, and of course Kime.The song in chapter is called Save Yourself by Stereophonics. Anyways, This is Kime's Holiday present to you all:). Hands out cookies, candy canes, and Gifts from Weasely's store. The tape thing was used in Kime's health class, just so you know she wasn't the idiot that came up with it.

Sarahamanda: Merry Christmas, Glad everything is going good for you and that you enjoyed the last chapter.

Orlin: Merry Christmas, Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **Dragon and Mat: **Thanks...**Chastity: **I didn't think it went that badly.

Heather: Merry Christmas. I didn't think of that, Tiger...Tigger lol. Yes I have noticed, though Arithmacy is a math class, however they don't have a grammar class or anything, Hmm. I wonder why that is. Glad you loved the chapter.

Bitcake: Merry ChristmasSues back Hey! I want my siblings, I didn't mean for you to actually take my siblings, though you can have Samantha my actual sister. Fine, you can have my two step-brothers, but you aren't taking Brychan and Nathan their mine! The Boy Meets World part is where they went off to College, and Topanga and Corey are engaged and moved into that run down appartment building. Thanks for the tip ;). **Mat: **evil. **James: **Goes on sugar high Thank you. **Sev: **Thank you. It is a pity but still.. **Serenity: **Ha ha I'm related to him and your not.


	25. A OK

A/N: Please read the authors note at the end, it is very very important.

KimeKimeKime

Chapter 25: A O.K.

James walked into Snape manor and into the sitting room. "Ah James, how nice it is to see you, again. It's been what a whole four months since we last talked, how are you doing?" Severus asked, he had gotten use to seeing James. Chastity was currently four months pregnant, but still off teaching at Hogwarts.

"I'm doing great. What about yourself? Chastity and the new baby? Oh, how about Cap?" James asked, jumping up and down like a little child.

"We're all doing great. I wanted to talk to you about your therapy James. See, I've been talking to your psychologist, and we'll we've noticed a change in you."

"You have?" James asked, sitting down in one of the chairs.

"Yes, you are a lot more happy and positive then you were about seven months ago. You definitely have more of an outgoing personality, your jumping around like a little child. How do you feel compared to how you did back when you were first sent to counceling?" Severus asked, putting down his quill and rested his hands together on the top of his desk.

"Great, better then ever, why?"

"James, congratulations, you've just completed therapy."

"Hey! I'm A Okay! WHOOO HOO!" James shouted, jumping in the air.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"It is that time of the year again. The house unity talent competition. This year Ravenclaw house was in charge of setting up the annual talent competition, flyers were put up in all of your houses' and around the halls since before the holidays. The judges of this years contest are, the memebers of the Wierd Sisters, Puddlemere United's own Matthew Adonis, and Cecila turine. Now, to start off the competition, the Ravenclaw house has set up two different scenes, one from West Side Story and a routine set up to the song 'He Loves You Not'. I hope you enjoy." Albus said, sitting down. The parents, students that weren't participating in the competition, and teachers all got comfortable. Facing the stage that had been conjured into the enlarged Great Hall. The guys from Ravenclaw went out on stage first, all but one dressed in white t-shirts and blue jeans. Dragon was dressed in an officer uniform. Mat was the leader of the group of guys.

"Dear...kindly Sergent Krupke you gotta understand, it's just our bringin' up-ke that gets us out of hand. Our mothers all are junkies, our fathers all are drunks. Golly Moses, natcherly we're punks!" Mat sang, facing Dragon before the rest of the house joined in.

"Gee, Officer Krupke, we're very upset; we never had the love that ev'ry child oughta get. We ain't no delinquents, we're misunderstood. Deep down inside us there is good!" The group sang together before Mat repeated the last part. "There is good."

"There is good, there is good, there is untapped good! Like inside, the worst of us is good!" The boys gathered around a fake outside of a candy store.

"That's such a touching story." One of the boys said, getting set up for the next part.

"Let me tell it to the world!" Mat exclaimed.

"Just tell it to the judge." The boy said, sitting Mat down on one of the chairs that was made to look like a box.

"Dear kindly judge, your honor, my parents treat me rough. With all their marijuana, they won't give me a puff. They didn't wanna have me, but somehow I was had. Leapin' lizards! That's why I'm so bad!"

"Right, Officer Krupke your really a square, this boy don't need a judge he needs an analyst's care. It's just his neurosis that ought to be curbed. He's psychologic'ly disturbed!" The judge said, banging a fake gavel.

"I'm distrubed!" Mat said, getting up to walk over to the psychologicst. "We're disturbed, we're disturbed. We're the most disturbed like we're psychologic'ly disturbed.

"Here ye Here ye, in the opinion of this court, this boy is depraved on the count he ain't had a normal home." The judge exclaimed again.

"Hey, I'm depraved on the count that I'm deprived."

"So take him to a headshrinker."

Mat laid down on the side of a stoop with one of the other boys sitting next to him. "My father is a bastard, my ma's an S.O.B.  
My grandpa's always plastered, my grandma pushes tea. My sister wears a mustache, my brother wears a dress. Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!"

"Yes! Officer Krupke, you're really a slob. This boy don't need a doctor, just a good honest job. Society's played him a terrible trick, and sociologic'ly he's sick!" The psychologist sang, while Mat rolled from his back, up into a handstand and and stood up. Mat had a little secret of having done gymnastics for the past ten years and up until then no one even Dragon didn't know. Well, besides his family.

"I am sick." Mat kept going, even after everyone's shocked expressions started to wear off.

"We are sick, we are sick, we are sick sick sick. Like we're sociologically sick." The boys quickly got out.

"In my opinion, this child don't need to have his head shrunk at all, junvenile deliquency is purely a social disease!"

"Hey I have a social disease." Mat said, looking proud of himself.

"So take him to a social worker." The head shrinker pushed Mat towards the next boy.

"Dear..kindly social worker, they say go earn a buck. Like be a soda jerker, which means like be a schumck. It's not I'm anti-social, I'm only anti-work. Gloryosky! That's why I'm a jerk!"

"Eek! Officer Krupke, you've done it again. This boy don't need a job, he needs a year in the pen. It ain't just a question of misunderstood; Deep down inside him, he's no good!"

"I'm no good."

"We're no good, we're no good, we're no earthly good. Like the best of us is no damn good." The psychologist, judge, social worker, all got in a line, and started pushing Mat after fakely hitting him on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"The trouble is he's crazy."

"The trouble is he stinks."

"The trouble is he's lazy."

"The trouble is he drinks."

"The trouble is he's growing."

"The trouble is he's grown."

Then all the boys stood behind Mat, facing Dragon. "Krupke we've got troubles of our own." Before they all fell down to their knees and started inching towards him. "Gee, Officer Krupke, we're down on our knees, 'cause no one wants a fellow with a social disease. Gee, Officer Krupke, what are we to do? Gee, Officer Krupke, Krup you!" They said, Mat hitting Dragon on the top of his head with the newspaper. He pretended to fall back unconcious.

Once Dragon and the rest of the boys got off stage, the girls came out dressed in pink leather pants and white tank tops. The fourty girls had gone through the list of Hogwarts hotties that was made up secretly each year hanging off their arms, Dragon and Mat having quickly changed into black leather pants and very tight black shirts like the girls had asked all the guys to wear. "This is to all those girls and boys out there that play and treated these fine young men up here like shit." The prefect said, standing at the front of the stage before the music started playing.

"Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. You can take a chance, take your best shot. Say what you want girl, do what you do. He's never gonna, gonna make it with you." The girls sang together, before Jennifer the prefect began, the girls dancing with the boys.

"Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way. Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say. Girl, you can pick a field full of daisies, but he'd still be my baby. I know you can hardly wait til I'm away from him. Instinctively, I know what you're thinking, you'll be giving him an open invitation, but my baby won't be taken in." Jennifer sang, illistrating each part with a dance move.

"You can pout your cherry lips, try to tempt him with a sweet kiss. You can flirt your pretty eyes, he ain't got his hands tied. No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got. He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He's into what he's got, he loves me, he loves you not." They all sang together again, the guys had actually enjoyed dancing. The girls were pretty much all over them.

"You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare. Only want him just because he's there. Always looking for a new ride, the grass is greener on the other side. You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no, all your lovers try to take you where you wanna go. It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy." One of the first years sang, wrapping her arms around Finnigan.

"No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got. He loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He's into what he's got, he loves me, he loves you not. Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. Give it your all girl, give it all ya got. You can take your chance at a second hand shot. Say what you want girl, do what you do. He's never gonna make it with you. You can pout your cherry lips (yeah), try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (sweet kiss), you can flirt your pretty eyes(pretty eye). He ain't got his hands tied."

"No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got, he loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He is into what he's got, he loves me, he loves you not...No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants. He's into what he's got, he loves me, he loves you not. No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He is into what he's got, he loves me, he loves you not, No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you. He is into what he's got, he loves me, he loves you not."

"He loves you not." Little Elizabeth said, holding onto Dragon's leg. She had been on stage the whole time, hiding behind the other dancers as an aw part of the routine. The audience clapped, before the actual show started. Harry sat infront of Chastity and Severus, and beside Draco. It had seemed that Draco and Harry had taken the past four to five months to fix their broken relationship, it was still on the rocks, but it was definitely on the mend. Throughout the whole competition, Chastity kept watching the two men in front of her. How their hands would brush against each other, fingers intwining with each other before teasingly untwining themselves. How their legs would occasionally brush against each other.

At intermission Draco got up to go get drinks for himself and Harry which were set up outside the Great Hall. Chastity took this opportunity to talk to Harry. "Psst, lover boy." Chastity whispered, if they could act like they were teenagers still in Hogwarts, then she would too.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, turning around a little shocked.

"You heard me lover boy. It seems like everything is going alright with your relationship."

"It is, we've been taking it slow. Haven't slept with each other since before this whole ordeal."

"That must be killing the two of you." Chastity whispered, moving her chair closer to Harry's.

"Not really, there are other ways to relieve each other." Harry said, running his hand through his hair, old habits die hard. However, while he was bringing it back down to his lap, Chastity caught it.

"I thought you weren't going to wear your engagement nor your wedding ring until you were positive about your feelings on the whole subject, and that Mr. Malfoy looks like the Malfoy engagement ring. The one you are supposedly not going to wear, or at least that's what you told me last week." Chastity said, looking at the ring closely.

"I figured that I am married to Draco, that's a well known fact. However,I, well, I oh fuck it! I love the man okay? I love him, and that isn't going to change because of two crappy idiots who thought they could come between us. I figured that out three nights ago, I know I know you told me that at the beginning." Harry said, holding his hands up in defeat. Chastity practically jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

"Oh Harry! That's wonderful."

"Chastity be careful, you're four months pregnant."

"I know, but still. I'm just so happy for you." Chastity said, beginning to cry. "Stupid harmones."

"Is everything alright?" Draco asked, coming back with Severus.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I'm just so happy." Chastity wrapped both her arms around Severus' waist, while Severus just wrapped his one in a loose hug.

"What were you both talking about that would make her so happy?" Severus asked, looking between Chastity and Harry.

"He's wearing his engagement ring again." Chastity pointed towards Harry's hand. Severus just looked at Harry. Draco however, put down both drinks and took Harry's left hand.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Draco asked smiling.

"Tonight. Thanks Chastity."

"Sorry, blame the baby." Chastity said, smiling and looking down at the bump.

"Enough, it's okay. We aren't going to blame Chastity or the baby, I'm just happy that Harry's starting to trust in us, in me." Draco said, kissing Harry before sitting down to watch the rest of the talent show.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Mr. McGuire, you asked to see me." Remus said, walking into his office the next day.

"Yes, sir and please call me Mat. I wanted to know if I could intern for you during the summer. You know, while I'm on the road with Dragon and Tiger, if I could be your muggle liason. I know I'm young, but that's why I'm an intern I could do follow ups for you, press conferences no one else wants to do. I'll file paper work, fill out things that need to be filled out."

"Do you want to do this or are you doing this for your son?" Remus asked, smiling.

"Both, I don't expect to get paid, but I want to show him what it's like to keep a job at a young age, and I've been interested in this since that vacation to Tennessee I went on with Dragon."

"Mat, you've had this job since I walked in through the door. I just liked to see you sweat a little."

"Remi that was mean. " Mat said smiling and taking a candy off of Remus' desk.

"Okay, this is your assignment. You're going to be my top intern, that means when you get done Hogwarts you can go right into the Muggle liason office as the head of it. Each place you go to, I will give you your assignments, most of it will be lectures at Wizarding schools and universities, some paper work will be required. I'll pay you 70 Galleons per school, and how many schools depends on how big the place you are going. For example, say you go visit Italy, you'll visit their wizarding school, much like Hogwarts, and the four universities, that's five schools total, you'd make 350 Galleons. Now, that's on top of the 400 Galleons you make daily just for being employeed by me, and of course for your travel expenses and the labor in filling out the daily paper work, the usual records. That's right you wouldn't know what the usual records are would you, well basically the name of the school, town, country and or state, how many people you lectured to, it's one basic form. Obviously the travel expenses will be covered by Dragon's label so you'll be able to save that money to do with whatever you would like."

"Okay, hold on that's 750 Galleons about a day, are you sure you aren't just making it that much because you're trying to help Dragon and I out?"

"Of course not, that would just be unfair to the rest of my employee's." Remus said, smiling before popping a candy into his own mouth. Mat just sat there, a smirk on his face, nodding his head.

"Right."

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Ok ok, wow I am sooo sorry for not updating in quite some time. However, there has been a LOT of stuff that has happened since well, Thanksgiving really. I no longer have a boyfriend! That's right, Ryan and I broke up, however that has been creating some problems in which the last chapter of this story will be delayed somewhat.Let's just say, due to the break up, I have lost my job, and due to my uncle and cousin bugging me, will be going to the police to file a report against him. If you are a reviewer that occasionally IM's or Emails me, please note that all my email addresses have been changed along with my AOL account. The one found on here, is on here because this is the only email address he has been able to track down since the changes took place. I will not be opening or reading any IMs from people who do not state who they are. However, reviews will always be read because I know what Bot Fan fiction . net is. If you are a reviewer that I talk to over the phone, I am too afraid to answer my house or my cell and am letting everything run through the answering machine and voice mail, so if you leave one I will either answer the phone or call you back. Thank you all for your patience and understanding. Now, I turn it over to Dragon.

D/N: Okay, as Kime said, this is the second to LAST chapter of year 3. No one knew the end was so close, until Kime and I finished writing this chapter. When we looked at our outline we went "wait a minute, there's only one thing left to do and that's close out this school year. That's right, Chastity's baby will be born over the summer again...Really bad timing for her huh, obviously Draco and Harry's problems will carry over into the next story also. However, Oliver Wood will obviously not be coming back, but that doesn't mean that things aren't going to start up with things, he he he that's all I am saying. Anyways, Happy New Years everyone! Let's get on with the reviews now eh?

Orlin: Merry Christmas to you too. Glad the last chapter made you laugh. Well, Christmas was great, New Years could have been better ;).

Heather: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you too. The kids that had to take care of the twins are currently seeking any methods of not having children in the future.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter :).

Bitcake: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to you also. Yes I get it I get it, you probably don't remember though ;). Glad you enjoyed Sex Ed class with Fred and George, yeah that tape idea was nifty, however that was the only one I didn't volunteer for in that class. Yeah right, you'd probably want details of what Snape was like in bed, give me a break, you've been after him since this story started. I see the way you too flirt. **Dragon and Mat: **Thank you, I'm glad you think we make a wonderful family. **Kime: **That's fine deary, repeat yourself to an extent all you want. Pulls James in for a kiss. I've got to go get punished for leaving my Jamesy all alone for Christmas and New Years. **James: **mumbles mmmhmm. Ap'y Ol'ays, n Ew Ears...**Serenity: **Yeah, but at least I'm related to him, you aren't.


	26. End of Another Year

Chapter 26: End of Another Year

"Dragon! Dragon! I got the job!" Mat said, racing into the room and jumping up and down. He came to a stop and quieted his voice when he saw Dragon holding a sleeping Tiger. "Sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay, he just got to sleep. Congratulations." Dragon craddled Tiger to his chest before leaning over and kissing Mat.

"Can you believe the school year is almost over? I mean, next week you'll be in the recording studio finishing up the album, I'll be learning the basics of what I'm going to do. Our son will finally see the rest of his family."

"And let's face we'll both start next school year off in our fourth and fifth year. Oh Merlin, ha ha, you have O.W.L.s. I just wonder, what next year will bring, I mean we've survived Dark Lordesses, possesed fathers, evil family friends. Truthfully, how could it get any more twisted?" Dragon asked, placing his son in the crib.

"Well, we could all wake up one day being the opposite sex. Turn into some sort of animals, I don't know break out into songs at random mo-AH!" Mat screamed when Dragon ran at him and picked him up over his shoulder.

"If any of those things come true, I swear I'm blaming you." Dragon placed Mat on the bed and started kissing him.

"Oh, none of those would come true, I mean they are just way too ob-oh-ious." Mat said, bucking his hips when he felt Dragon's breath ghost across his erection. "Oh Merlin Dragon. I-I'm trying t-to talk h-h-here. Thank you, as I was saying, those won't come true because your Dragon Potter-Malfoy, the obvious magical crap just doesn't happen to you." Dragon's only response was to take Mat into his mouth and tease him to death.

"You know, you'd think you two would learn. After having been walked in on as much as you two are, that even a simple locking charm on the door would be enough to tell us to come back another time."

"Then what are you still doing standing there, if you see we are busy?" Dragon asked, turning around to face Harry and Blaise. Blaise was currently turned around facing the common room of sorts. Mat just picked up the blanket and covered himself. "I see you've stopped being so shy."

"Yes, well that goes away when you're walked in on every time stuff tries to happen. Can we help you two?" Mat asked, smiling awkwardly to Blaise.

"Yeah, what we wanted to tell you was the leaving feast started oh about ten minutes ago. Didn't you guys get the bulletin about the end of the year being moved up a day?" Harry said, watching the two boys jump out of bed and get changed quickly. "Blaise do you mind calling Dobby to babysit Tiger?" Harry asked, before shutting the doors and going back towards the feast.

"Now that we are all here, some of us fed and watered." Dumbledore looked over at Dragon and Tiger. "I have an announcement to make. This was my last here at Hogwarts, I've been teaching for 91 years and I think that's it's time for me to retire. However, I will always be willing to come and help at Hogwarts as long as there are those that need me. Our own Professor McGonagal has decided to retire along with me. I believe that your new Headmaster will be able to replace teachers and run the school smoothly. Well, I guess I'll let him take it from here." Dumbledore said, sitting down in his chair at the head of the table one last time. Everyone's gazes turned towards Harry and Draco, thinking that one of them had made the headmaster position. They were shocked to say the least that it was Snape that stood up.

"Yes, well. There will be changes made for the next school year, you might want to keep your eyes on the Daily Prophet, and letters will be sent out within a week or two into summer vacation about certain changes. However, they are going to help instead of hinder your education. I would like you all to know, and no offense Dumbledore, but this is no longer the Dumbledore, free running, get away with anything except murder school that it is now. I believe that is all I have to say as of this moment." Severus sat down, and returned to eating. The student body was still in shock. Snape, as in the slimy, greasy haired potions professor was going to be their new headmaster? What was the wizarding world coming to? Why him of all people?

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"You know, you could have stuck around for a few more years." Chastity said, sitting in Dumbledore's office with Severus and Mcgonagal having tea.

"Yes, but my place is with my family right now. I stayed during the war, I think it's time for me to have a break."

"Chastity, I'm only going to be headmaster for a year or two.Then if you want to take it up, the position is all yours."

"I sort of wanted to start up a nursing program here, you know we do need more medi-wizards and healers. Plus, whoever trains here is pretty much guaranteed to be experts in male pregnancies."

"Yeah well, with those two popping out children so often, they could probably start delievering their own children." Severus stated before being hit on the back of the head by Mcgonagal.

"Severus Snape, that was inappropriate. Technically true, but very uncalled for." Chastity said smiling into her tea cup. Dumbledore just looked at the two, he enjoyed watching Severus happy for once in his life. "Albus, I don't know what compelled you to pick Severus as your replacement, but I think you might want to rethink the idea."

"No, I think it's just what Hogwarts needs." Albus said smiling and chuckling a bit. 'I can't wait to see how next school year turns out.' Dumbledore thought before going back to his tea.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Ah, the end to another wonderful year! Though we would have loved to push 100 reviews, it obviously couldn't be done :(. However, it does go to show that this story is starting to lose popularity. Anyways, twisted 4 is being outlined as we speak. I know there is a lot of stuff, Sev being headmaster, Chastity having her child, there's going to be stuff about Blaise and Remi in the next one. Then there's the whole **Kime:** Covers Dragon's mouth You can't give that part away! That's the main part of the story! I let you get away with the easy stuff, but that's just crossing the line. They aren't suppose to know about the seventh year! Covers own mouth See what you made me do! **Dragon:** Yeah, blame it on me! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and school year. On with the reviews. Oh, and the other song in the story was called He loves you not by Dream

Heather: Everything's starting to improve slowly but surely. You want Mat's job? Why? Well, I'm glad that I'm allowed to have a life, even if I don't have one. And I did notice that you found another word to describe good :).

Bit/Fuckcake: Calm down! Only Danny and Andrew, whom I haven't talked to in AGES! It's fine, the me and Ryan thing is starting to simmer down, though I just found out that his sister killed herself because he disowned her and his dad isn't doing to well, it looks like the cancer is winning. :(. His friends chose me to break the news to him. Oh andjobs come and go, the manager was a bitch anyways.I hate West Side Story, unless I am really in the mood to watch it, but I love that song! You and Snape flirt a lot! **Mat: **Thanks. **Kime: **Okay :). **James: **Yes I do. Though it sucks that you guys want her to keep writing cause she keeps having to leave to write :(. Though it is pretty cool to be working for your girlfriend. Thank you for the congrats. **Serenity: **Sure you do, he's married.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thanks, things are getting better, and I'm glad the baby sitting is going well.

Orlin: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter :), and that the wait was worth it. Why can't you believe it's the last one? Huh, huh, huh:).


End file.
